Seasons To Remember
by D. Buse C. Roberts
Summary: Tommy/Kim, Jason/Kat A few years have passed, and Tommy tells his grandson a Christmas story of the Rangers ... FINISHED!
1. 00: Prologue

**_Disclaimer:_ **_The Power Rangers don't belong to us ... they belong to someone else, whether it's Saban or BVE or some other media-owner types. However, there are lots of characters in here who do belong to us, so no borrowing without asking. Also, we're not making any profit on this (darn! We could use the extra cash for Christmas!).___

_This story evolved out of a discussion about the fact that we don't like PR Canon. It's our attempt to marry our visions of PR-dom with the ending of the episode (my second most loathed episode for purely subjective reasons –CR) "A Season to Remember".___

_Just some other little notes. We've used real life events where it suited us (ie: Thuy Trang's death) and left them alone for the same reason (ie: Erik Frank's death). The stories are presented in a mix of chronological/thematic order ... basically, a family's rambling road down memory lane.___

_We'd also like to credit some sources of information, like Demetrios Brides, Pronuptia and Weddings and Flowers for our inspiration with dresses and flowers. Chris Doolaege's website and lyrics.com for some song lyrics, and the websites for Nascar and The Royal Ballet School for their helpful information on schedules. (There was also a website for info on Buddhist funeral rites, but I can't find it!) Also, dialogue was borrowed from some Ranger episodes – we're sure you're all familiar with those. : )___

_Thanks to Zoot and Ted for latching onto this idea and running with it. It's been fun.___

_Anything else? No? Then on with the show. : ) **CR & DB Dec. 2002**_

  
  


Seasons To Remember

By Dagmar Buse and Cheryl Roberts

Prologue

  
  
  
  


They were no longer young, the couple walking sedately along the paths of Angel Grove Cemetery this Christmas Eve of 2044. 

The man's once mahogany-colored hair was now a dignified gray. Though old, his carriage was still tall and proud. The only thing to have ever bowed those shoulders which once carried the fate of the world was grief. 

The woman was still tall and slender, silvery-blond locks having turned to pure silver with time. Her blue eyes, which used to look at the world with so much wonder, had dimmed a little, but despite tragedy and loss in her life still held a distinct sparkle. 

They made several stops, to bring holiday greetings to the graves of parents, relatives and friends, before they reached their first destination – Jason's last resting place. Husband and best friend, almost-brother … dead these nineteen years. 

After a few minutes of silent communion, the man smiled briefly at the woman, then went off on his own, leaving her alone with her dead love … on his way to his own special gravesite, a couple of fields over. 

~*~ 

Katherine watched Tommy walk off slowly towards Kimberly's grave, the wreath he'd chosen dangling from his hand. His gait was still purposeful, if not quite as energetic as it used to be. Then again, they both weren't twenty anymore; just two somewhat-past-middle-aged folks mourning their spouses while their grown children waited for them to join them for Christmas dinner. For once, all five of their children would be home in Angel Grove for the holidays, along with their husbands and wives and an assortment of grandchildren. Kat could hardly wait to see them all. 

First of all, though, there was something she had to get off her chest. 

Just now, she and Tommy had said their hellos to Jason together, and she would join him in a little while to visit Kim as well, but for now she was grateful that Tommy granted her this private time with the love of her life while he went to be with his deceased wife. She bent to adjust the poinsettia arrangement she always brought – ever since that first year. The vibrant red of the top leaves always reminded her of Jason … 

"It's just me now, love," she murmured, finding comfort as usual in the quiet – if one-sided – conversation with Jason. In her mind, she could always picture his reactions, or even hear his deep voice comment when something was troubling her. For years, she'd told no-one of this habit she'd developed, fearing that others would think she'd gone mad with grief, but when after Kimberly's death Tommy confessed to doing much the same thing … she was able to shrug and dismiss those concerns. It helped both of them to cope with their loss, so why shouldn't they continue? 

"The kids have all come home this year, and I'm sure we'll have a wonderful time. If only you could still be there to share it … but fate decided otherwise for us, didn't it? I'm just grateful for the time we _did_ have together. Those were the best years ever …" Kat let her voice trail off nostalgically, feeling her eyes grow moist, then recovered herself. 

"I have something to tell you, Jason," she went on, feeling herself actually blush. "I hope you're not going to get mad at me or anything, but … I mean, it's been a long time since you left me, and with Oliver having moved to LA, Lynne married and Jared busy in Colorado Springs with the US Figure Skating Association, I've been so lonely in our house … and Tommy's lonely too, now that Kim's gone … 

"The children do what they can to visit us whenever possible, and there's work, yes, but … there are still a lot of desolate evenings and endless nights to go through when I wish for nothing more than someone to hold me. Of course I still want it to be _you_, but …" Kat swallowed the small lump in her throat that still formed whenever she thought about losing Jason – even after all the years that had passed. "Anyway, what I want to tell you is this … Tommy and I have realized that while we will always continue to love you and Kim, we also care a great deal about each other. And life is just easier to bear when you have someone to share it with." 

Kat's voice, which still carried a hint of her native Australian accent despite having spent the better part of her life in the USA, dwindled down to a mere whisper. 

"Tommy has asked me to marry him, love. And I've said yes." 

~*~ 

Tommy had reached Kim's gravesite. He stooped to place a festive wreath on the cold marble headstone. 

"Merry Christmas, Beautiful," Tommy murmured, his fingers tracing the carved lettering. 

**Kimberly Ann Oliver**

**1979 to 2041**

"You always loved Christmas," he went on reflectively, "and a lot of special things happened to us around the holidays. I guess that's why I come now instead of on your birthday or the anniversary of your death. 

"So many things ...." His voice trailed off, and a smile touched his age-worn face. "You know, in spite of my faulty memory, I can still remember that Christmas at the Youth Center – the one before you left for Florida. We were both so happy ... so in love ... we thought nothing would keep us apart. Not Florida, not Paris ... what did we know? We were only seventeen – and you can't tell teenagers anything they don't want to hear!" 

A soft chuckle of laughter filled the cool December air. "For a while there, after that letter you sent me, I thought we'd never get to have our happily ever after. But I guess we were meant to be together after all. Fate just has a funny sense of timing .... 

"I miss you, Beautiful; my life without you has been so empty – at least, until recently." Absently, he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Do you remember the time you told me that Kat and I made a good couple? I hope you really meant that and weren't just saying it to be brave, because I've asked Kat to marry me, and she's said yes. 

"I'm not trying to replace you," he said quickly. "Nor Kat Jason. It's just that we both need each other. And it's not just to keep the loneliness at bay. It's hard to explain ... it just feels right that she and I should get together now. 

"I just hope you understand and give us your blessing," he concluded with a heartfelt sigh. 

"She has, Tommy; I can feel it," Kat murmured as she joined her husband-to-be. "Just as Jason gave us his." She smiled down at her long-time friend's grave. "Don't worry, Kim; I'll take good care of him." 

Then, she stepped back, allowing Tommy a little more time for private reflection. There had been a time when she, too, needed just a few extra minutes ... times when it was hard to tear herself away. Tommy was just beginning to reach the point where it wasn't so hard to say good-bye. 

She waited until he appeared to be ready, then said, "It's getting late, Tommy; Jay and Lynne are expecting us, and they're liable to send out a search party if we don't show." 

Tommy smiled up at her, then turned his attention back to Kimberly's grave. "Good-bye, Beautiful." 

Raising his fingers to his lips, he then touched them to the name engraved in marble. Then, he rose, knees creaking a bit, and walked to the path where Kat waited. Linking his arm with hers, they headed back to the car. 

"You know," he began, "I was just thinking how lucky we are to have known two such incredible people." 

"You mean you hadn't realized that before now?" Kat teased him gently. She laughed when he made a face at her. 

"No, I mean, every time we've needed a second chance in life, Kim and Jason were the ones who gave it to us." 

Kat frowned, not quite following his train of thought. 

"Jason gave me a chance to redeem myself after he'd broken Rita's spell on me by offering me his friendship and a place on the team ..." 

"… just as Kimberly gave me another chance after I shook off Rita's hold on me by entrusting me with her powers when she went to Florida," Kat concluded for him, understanding at last. 

"She gave her and I another shot after I knew the truth about the letter and realized that I still loved her in spite of everything." 

"And Jason was the man I fell in love with, after you and I didn't work out." 

"Now they've given us their blessing for a second chance at happiness between the two of us." 

"They have, haven't they," Kat agreed with a gentle smile. "Of course, we've given each other the gift of second chances as well …" 

"Like when you healed my heart when Kim first broke up with me." 

"And when you were there for me all those years after Jason died." 

"Then let's not squander this wonderful gift and make the most of our second chances," Tommy suggested, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. 

At the car, he opened Kat's door and helped her in. Once he was settled in the driver's seat, Kat asked him, "How long do you think it'll take to get to Jay and Lynne's from here?" 

"With holiday traffic, it's hard to say. Why?" 

"Will we have enough time to figure out how to break the good news to the kids?" 

"Hmm ... good point. We may have to drive around the block a few times."   
  
  
  


_To Be Continued …_   
  
  
  



	2. 01: Home For Christmas

_**Note:** Still not ours, no money etc. Okay, now the story really begins ... hope you can keep track of all the people! Thanks for the feedback so far, and we hope you enjoy. More should be coming soon ... **DB/CR**_   
  
  


Seasons To Remember

Chapter 1: Home For Christmas

  
  
  


"I'll be home for Christmas;   
You can count on me.   
Christmas Eve will find me   
Where the love-light gleams.   
I'll be home for Christmas   
If only in my dreams." 

Carolyn Hilary Oliver was humming the nearly 100-year-old song softly to herself as she put the finishing touches on the large, festively-decorated dining table. For once, truly everybody in the family _would_ be home – and was coming to her house this Christmas Eve. 

Well ... not quite everybody. The surviving grandparents would come on Christmas Day, for a more quiet gathering, and of course two places would remain empty that hadn't been filled in ages – Jason and Kimberly's, her father and mother-in-law respectively. Quickly the pretty brunette dabbed at her eyes; even after so long, she still missed both. But at least Mama Kat and Uncle Tommy would be there; as usual, they were visiting the cemetery first. 

Meanwhile, the Oliver and Scott children plus their respective spouses were busily preparing food, stacking presents under the tree and generally making themselves useful. The next generation was out carolling in the neighbourhood, but were expected back any minute now. Lynne smiled to herself as she surveyed her handiwork. 

"Please have snow and mistletoe   
And presents on the tree." 

"Only two out of three, love," her husband Jason David teased as he passed her with the bowl of eggnog – alcohol-free, so that the children could try it, too. There was another, proper adults-only batch in the kitchen pantry for later. "No snow in Angel Grove." 

"That's enough for me," Lynne laughed. "I'm just glad everybody could make it here tonight. I only hope it won't be too much for Ricky," she worried. "He's awfully small for such a big party." Her youngest son, an unexpected but much-loved late addition to the household, slept upstairs in his cot, all of three months old. 

"He'll be fine," Jay assured her, stealing a quick kiss. And not a sprig of mistletoe in sight. 

"You hope." 

"Well ... yeah," he grinned sheepishly. "Any sign of the brood yet?" 

"No. Nor of Mom and Uncle Tommy. Do you think they're alright?" 

"Positive. Dad is still a pretty good fighter for his age, and Aunt Kat will make sure they're on time." 

The family relations were a bit complicated – rather inevitable, when one's nominal aunt (or uncle) also happened to become one's mother (or father) -in-law. For simplicity's sake, they had stuck to the familiar form of address when they got married. 

"I'm just glad that Mom has managed to cheer your Dad up again lately." Lynne commented. "I was really worried about him last year, he was so depressed." 

"Yeah – they've been good for each other, haven't they? Going out to dinner, doing stuff together … if they weren't our parents, I'd say it was almost like they were dating or something," he teased. 

"As if! You know very well that neither would even look at someone else, they loved Dad and Aunt Kim so," his loving wife scoffed. 

Just then, a car stopped in front of the house, and childish shouts of "Grandma! Grampa!" could be heard, along with a rush of thundering feet. 

"They're here," Katrina Michelle DeSantos called from the front parlor; she didn't wait for her brother Jay but simply threw the door open wide. 

"Merry Christmas, Dad! You too, Aunt Kat!" 

"Merry Christmas, Trini." Setting a large box unobtrusively down near the hallway table, Tommy smiled at his daughter. She was just as enthusiastic about the holiday as Kim ever was ... looked a lot like her, too, even if she was about three inches taller than his beloved wife had been. He swallowed the lump of pain that threatened to lodge in his throat. Three years since she had died, and he _still_ missed her. 

A soft hand on his arm drew him out of his momentary funk. He glanced up to meet compassionate blue eyes framed by silvery-grey locks. "It's okay, Tommy," Kat murmured. "I miss Jason, too." 

He patted her hand. "I know. Thanks for understanding, Kat." 

"You were there for me when he died; how can I do anything but return the favor?" she murmured back, then let herself be drawn inside by the children – his and her grandchildren, and in the case of Scott, Lynne and Jay's firstborn, both. Inside, the rest of their offspring were waiting – Oliver William Scott and his wife Jasmine, daughter of Adam and Tanya Park. Jared Taylor Scott and his lively redheaded wife Rachel, daughter of Will Cranston and Consuelo DeSantos, Rocky's youngest sister. Trini and her husband Ramon DeSantos, making Rachel her sister-in-law twice over. Among them, a total of seven grandkids so far, with the youngest being Ricky – Richard Adam Oliver. 

"No, don't look in there yet, kids," Kat gently removed curious hands from the box and shopping bags she and Tommy had brought. "Yes, there're presents inside, but you know Santa won't allow us to open them until after dinner." 

A chorus of disappointed "Awwwwwws" answered her, but she remained adamant, giving them a slightly stern, patently discouraging look. It proved enough. There were a few long faces, though, as the inquisitive bunch reluctantly obeyed. 

"Why don't you go help your moms?" Kat suggested. "The sooner dinner's ready, the sooner you'll get to know what Santa has left at grandpa's and my house …" 

"Awright! Come on, guys!" Scott led the rush towards the kitchen, followed by amused glances from the adults. 

"How do you do that?" Oliver asked as he helped Kat out of her fleecy dove-grey coat. "They never listen to me that well." 

His mother smiled serenely, smoothing down her hair in front of the mirror. 

"Practice, dear. Practice." 

"I knew you'd say that," her oldest son grumbled good-naturedly. "You've been saying it for as long as I can remember." 

"And you still don't remember?" Kat said archly. "Then I guess I'll go on repeating myself for a while yet …" 

"Give it up, Bro," Jay laughed at his best friend. "You know you can't win against Aunt Kat!" 

Tommy straightened the collar of his pullover shirt and cast her a wry glance as the rest of their offspring grinned at Oliver. "You're really enjoying your role as family matriarch, aren't you?" 

"But of course," Kat replied, a twinkle in her eyes. "One of the few advantages of reaching a higher age than others in the family." 

"Oh? So have I; what does that make me?" 

She took his arm, preparatory to walking into the living room. Her wedding band glinted golden in the lamplight, and Kat smiled to herself, thinking of a jeweller's box tucked away in her handbag. She'd show the contents later, after they'd broken the news to their children and when the grandchildren would be occupied with their presents. 

"Old?" she said, tongue in cheek 

General laughter drowned out Tommy's mock-enraged sputter. 

~*~ 

Dinner was a huge success with everyone, and the four young women beamed proudly at the compliments being generously showered on them by their husbands and parents. Lynne was still recovering from her son's birth, so food preparation had been a joint effort by all of them. The children had torn through the wrappings of their presents, handed out gifts to their elders, and were now happily ensconced in Scott's room, reading, playing, and whatnot while the young men took care of cleanup. 

With a satisfied sigh, Kat leaned back in her armchair. "This is nice," she commented, accepting a cup of coffee from Jasmine with a nod of thanks. "Being able to sit like this, not having to freeze leftovers, load the dishwasher … never mind all the cooking! Not that I'm complaining, I loved doing it for you kids, but Christmas always was a very busy time for me." 

"You usually were running around like a headless chicken, too, because of the recitals you used to put up the day before Christmas with your ballet classes," Tommy reminded her somewhat ungallantly. He was slightly put out because his son, son-in-law and Kat's boys had firmly locked him out of the kitchen as well. _'Go and entertain the ladies, Dad,'_ Jay had told him in no uncertain terms. _'We'll manage.'_ Just because last year he'd broken two plates of Lynne's favourite china set … he'd replaced them right after New Year's, too! What did it matter if the colour of the glaze didn't match 100%? 

"Dad!" Trini protested. "You can't say that to Aunt Kat!" 

"It's not very nice," Jasmine agreed, her almond-shaped eyes laughing. With her café-au-lait skin and delicate Asian features, she was like an exotic flower in the group of lovely young women surrounding him. 

"Typical for the men in this family, I'd say," redheaded Rachel huffed, exaggerating only slightly. "Tell me, Aunt Kat – did Jared learn his lack of tact from the guys, from Uncle Tommy here, or did they all rub off of each other?" 

Lynne grinned and winked at her mother. "Oh, definitely the latter, I'd say. After all, Uncle Tommy is still one of the boys at heart, isn't he?" 

Kat's lips twitched with barely-hidden amusement. She loved the easy banter, so full of affection, that her and Tommy's family shared. "No comment," she said. 

"Aw Mom, that's a copout!" 

"No copout, Sweetie. Just bearing in mind that Tommy is providing my ride home." 

"Sassy _and_ materialistic. A fine mother you've raised, Lynne," Tommy mock-grumbled, causing the next round of laughter. To tell the truth, he was beginning to rather enjoy being surrounded by five beautiful women, being waited on with fresh coffee and sitting on a comfortable couch. _*Much better than drying dishes after all,*_ he admitted silently to himself. 

By and by, the young men finished in the kitchen and drifted back, bearing plates with cookies and a cake Kat had provided over her daughter's protest – but the nut roll was an old family recipe that had emigrated with her family from England to Australia and then to the USA; she was not giving up on that tradition until she had to. 

"Ah, this is the life," Jay moaned contentedly, stretching out his long legs as he half-leaned, half-sat in the same chair as his wife. "Good food, work all done, great company … what more can a guy want?" He beamed impartially at his family. 

"More coffee?" Ramon asked dryly, refilling his brother-in-law's cup. "You guzzle that stuff like Oliver's car does oil!" 

"Not anymore," the oldest Scott said complacently. "I had the oil pump fixed last week." 

"Can't we try that with Jay?" Jared inquired slyly. "I'll gladly chip in!" 

"Me, too," Ramon added. 

Oliver grinned. "Somehow I doubt that Jay's bottomless pit can be fixed for only $68,79." 

Kat's silvery laughter rang over the others'. "You know, Ramon and Rachel, that's what we used to call Rocky," she reminisced fondly. "That boy could eat like nobody else when we were still in high school!" 

"Yes, as if food was in danger of going out of fashion the next day," Tommy added with a grin. "We used to tease him a lot about that." 

"Really? I'll have to ask Tio Rocky about some of _your_ youthful misdemeanours one of these days," Rachel mused. "Dad never tells me anything; he just smiles to himself in a way that I just _know_ he's thinking of some really juicy stuff, but he just won't talk!" 

"Billy always knew how to keep his mouth shut," Tommy murmured to Kat under his breath. She nodded, put on her most angelic expression and met her offspring's enquiring looks blandly. 

"Indeed. Besides, who says there is anything to tell about us at all?" 

"There must be!" Oliver insisted. "I just can't believe that a group of friends that included Uncle Rocky, Uncle Zack and Aunt Aisha does _not_ have some pretty good things to pass on!" 

Trini spoke up without thinking. "If Mom were still here, this is where she'd get out her photo albums for some show-and-tell," she recalled. "I used to love that part of Christmas – almost as much as my presents!" Too late, she remembered why and when that tradition had been discontinued – three years ago, after Kimberly's death. Tommy just hadn't been able to face it without breaking down. 

She raised stricken eyes to her father. "Dad, I'm so sorry," she stammered. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I …" 

Tommy's laughter had faded at the reminder of what he'd lost, but this time, he recovered quickly. Reaching out, he patted Trini's knee. "It's alright, baby," he murmured. "It still hurts, yes, but I don't mind. Much, anyway." He drew a deep breath, glancing surreptitiously at Katherine, who gave him an encouraging nod. "As a matter of fact, I've been thinking about that as well recently, and … well, if you kids don't mind, we can resurrect that tradition today and go through the albums together. I've brought a few," he added almost diffidently. 

There was a moment of general silence, then Jay looked fully at his father. "I'd like that a lot, Dad," he said quietly. "Like Trini said, it was one of the best things about Christmas." 

"Tell me where you left the albums, and I'll get them," Oliver offered. He usually wasn't particularly keen on taking a walk down memory lane, preferring to live in the present rather than in the past, but he'd loved Aunt Kim, too, and if it would help Uncle Tommy cope with his loss, he wasn't going to argue. Besides, his own mother liked looking at old pictures as well. 

"They're in the trunk of my car." Tommy tossed his keys to Oliver, who caught them deftly. 

"Right." Quickly, he went to fetch the mementoes. 

"When did Aunt Kim start this tradition, anyway?" Ramon wanted to know. 

"I think that was my doing," Kat interjected. "Kim always was the one of us who loved to collect pictures, but when I gave her her first scrapbook with childhood pictures, the habit really took off. That was the year Jason died – that Christmas when you two fell in love," she added with a wink at Lynne and Jay. 

"How do you know that?" Lynne gasped, her blue eyes wide. 

"Because I saw you two kissing out on the porch." 

"Oh." Even twenty years after the fact, the realization that her mother had caught them smooching had the power to make Lynne blush. Jay just looked sheepish. 

"Oops." 

Thankfully, he was spared from more than a few snickers and rolled eyes by Oliver's return with an armload of cloth-bound albums. 

"Here we are," he said with a satisfied grin. "I even managed not to sneak a peek." 

"You wouldn't have known where to start, anyway," Tommy commented, quickly sorting the volumes into chronological order. He stacked them beside his seat, started to reach for the first, then hesitated. He looked up and across at Kat, who sat in the armchair next to him. She met his questioning glance serenely and nodded, laying her hand in his. He squeezed the slender fingers gratefully. 

Tommy swallowed, inhaled deeply, then let his eyes sweep the room. He looked especially intensely at Jay, Trini, Oliver, Lynne and Jared. 

"Before we begin," he started, "there's something we have to tell you." 

"What is it, Dad?" Trini asked, still a bit fearful her innocent recollection had hurt her father's feelings. 

"And who's we?" Oliver wanted to know, raising an eyebrow at the two slightly wrinkled hands resting entwined on the couch's armrest. 

"'We' is Tommy and I, hon," Katherine said calmly, her voice shaking slightly despite her best efforts at control. 

"As in, the two of you together?" Jared blurted, seeing the same thing his older brother did and drawing the right conclusion with astonishing speed. 

Lynne gasped as both Tommy and Kat nodded solemnly. It was only her father-in-law who answered, though. 

"Yes. Kat has agreed to become my wife." 

There was a moment of stunned silence, broken by a flabbergasted Jay. "You're getting MARRIED?!?!?" 

"Yes," Kat confirmed, her crystalline eyes shining with affection as she glanced at Tommy. "I hope you kids don't mind too much …" 

"Mind? I think it's wonderful," Jasmine gushed, surging towards her mother-in-law. "Oh, I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!" 

Ramon and Rachel chimed in, adding their best wishes along with heartfelt hugs while the Scott and Oliver children just sat there, stunned and wide-eyed. This was something they hadn't expected. Not that they objected to their parents' choice of mates, but .. it was pretty sudden nonetheless, and would take time to get used to. Characteristically, Jay and Oliver recovered their wits first – and nearly simultaneously – when Kat's anxious blue eyes swivelled towards them over the dark heads of her children's spouses. 

"I … I think that … that's great," Jay murmured. "Unexpected, but … great." 

Oliver nodded firmly. He, of all his siblings, maybe knew best how hard his mother had been hit by Jason's untimely early death. He'd been the oldest, and while his sister had shared more of Kat's emotions than himself, he'd helped carry the family burden from that day onward. "Yeah. Terrific, in fact. I'm very glad for you guys," he declared staunchly. 

"Thank you all," Kat whispered, feeling a little weepy. "We were a little concerned about how you'd react." 

"You didn't think we'd yell and scream in protest, did you, Mom?" Jared queried, feeling his surprise slowly give way to a whole welter of emotions – wonder, gladness, and even a touch of relief. He'd been the last to move out of his childhood home, first for college, then quite a distance away when his career as a champion figure skater took him from California to Colorado, to the USFSA's national headquarters. Having followed in his mother's and Kimberly's footsteps, he'd been a Pan Global, even Olympic contender, won several medals and was doing quite well now as a choreographer and talent scout as well as performing on the pro circuit. 

"Well … yes," Kat admitted, an embarrassed blush staining her cheeks. "I wasn't sure you'd understand our decision." 

"Mom, anything that makes you happy is making _us_ happy, too," Oliver said warmly, giving her a hug. "To tell the truth, we were worried a bit about you staying all alone in the house. Now that you're going to be with Uncle Tommy, we know you'll be taken care of." 

That bit of filial overprotectiveness helped Kat regain her equilibrium. 

"Thanks a lot, Oliver. For your information, I can take care of myself – have done so for almost two decades – quite well," she said, a touch of exasperation in her voice. "_And _the three of you, I might add! I'm not marrying Tommy because I'm some kind of damsel in distress, or a helpless little old lady!" 

Jasmine whapped her husband on the arm, shaking her head. "Don't mind him, Kat; we know you're not." 

"Why do you want to marry, Dad?" Jay asked, still somewhat dazed by the news. "I mean, Mom's been gone only three years …" 

"Three very long, very lonely years, son," Tommy murmured. "With you guys having your own lives, I was feeling kinda lost, as you know. Kat has helped me so much to get my life back on track … she's truly a wonderful person, always has been." He sent her a fond smile. "Can you blame me for wanting to hold on to her?" 

"Not at all," Trini declared firmly. "I'm with Oliver on this – if it makes you guys happy, I'm all for it. Let's face it, much as we might wish otherwise, Mom and Uncle Jason are _not_ coming back, ever, and it's your life to live. And if I have to have a stepmother at all, I can think of no-one I'd rather have than Aunt Kat!" 

"Oh good grief, yes," Jay exclaimed. "You'll not only be my mother-in-law, but my stepmother as well! And Dad'll be the same for Lynne … honey, we're being smothered in double-duty parents!" 

"Is that like double Oreos?" Ramon snickered irrepressibly, liking the thought. He'd heard some stories from his father, about how Kat and Tommy used to date each other before both marrying someone else … suddenly, he eyed the stack of photo albums with new, eager eyes. If the few times he'd experienced the tradition while Kim was still alive were any indication, there were bound to be some good stories hidden in their pages. 

"Is food all you can think about?" Rachel groaned, shooting her cousin a baleful glare. "After the huge dinner you just had, too! Here, have a cookie!" She shoved a brownie into his hand, and rolled her eyes when Ramon unrepentantly bit into it. 

"Well, maybe we should all be thinking not about food, but about drink," Lynne suggested, smiling at her mother. "Jay, I have some champagne on ice; will you get it? I think this calls for a toast." Her voice was a trifle unsteady, but the announcement _had_ come as something of a shock, after all. 

"Right! Come on, guys!" 

Within minutes, crystal flutes were filled with the sparkling wine. 

"To the happy couple!" 

Glasses clinked together, and more hugs and congratulations were exchanged when Tommy ceremoniously placed the ring Kat had carried in her purse on her finger. It was a narrow platinum band with a single diamond set in a triangular protrusion; it fit perfectly over the gold wedding band Jason had given her so long ago. 

"Not a replacement, but an addition," he explained softly, kissing Kat's hand. 

"That's how I feel, too," she replied with a smile. "Thank you." 

At last, everybody resumed their seats again, and Jared spoke up with a comical waggle of his eyebrows. 

"Before the girls get lost in wedding plans and stuff, can we please look at the pictures?" he wheedled. "After all, that's what we were going to do, right, before we got that bombshell dropped on us?" 

Four pairs of eyes zeroed in on him in various stages of outrage. "Jared, if I didn't need a footstool to reach that high, I'd pull your ears," his older sister chided. 

"I can throw him out of the chair to the ground, if you want," Rachel offered sweetly. She'd been an instructor at the Red Dragon dojo during her college days and perfectly capable of doing so. 

"Yeah, and I'll sit on him so he can't escape," Jasmine said, a challenging glint in her eyes that was very reminiscent of Tanya at her best. 

Lynne grinned. "I'll help, too." 

Jared pretended to flinch away and cowered in his chair. "Help, guys!" 

"Not on your life, kiddo," his older brother flatly refused, lips quivering with mirth. "My wife wants a shot at you, she's my guest!" 

"Yeah. You want to live dangerously, leave us out of it. We're way smarter than that!" Ramon nodded sagely, to his wife's derisive hoot. 

"Looks as if you're on your own. Tough luck," Jay commiserated with false piety. "He's all yours, ladies!" 

Jared sputtered in mock outrage, at the same time scooting back rapidly, out of harm's reach … only to bump into the dining table. His blue eyes grew faintly alarmed as the girls converged on him, retribution clearly on their minds. "Mom! HELP!" 

~*~ 

Kat and Tommy listened to their children's bickering with secret amusement and long-suffering expressions. He couldn't suppress a chuckle. "Now that sounds familiar." 

"Yes," Kat said dryly. "We've only been hearing it for the last thirty-plus years or so. Will it ever stop?" 

"Probably not," Tommy murmured, then raised his voice in a tone he usually reserved for the dojo – one Kat had heard more than once on the battlefield in her youth. It demanded instant obedience. 

"That's enough, kids." 

"Uh-oh. The Master's Voice has spoken," Oliver muttered to his best friend as they all went docilely back to their seats. Jay only grinned. When everybody had settled down again, Tommy cleared his throat, smiled briefly to show he wasn't angry, then reached for the first album. Opening it on the front page, he looked at the pictures pasted there. A reminiscent smile played around his mouth – it was a collage showing him with Kimberly before their break-up, then with Kat at the Prom shortly before she went to London, Jason and Emily at the Beach Club, Kat and Jason sharing a soft drink at a family cook-out, he and Kim again after their reunion, and lastly all four of them together, both women proudly displaying their engagement rings for the camera. 

"Oh my. There you have our relationship history in a nutshell," Kat chuckled, tapping a finger on the picture of herself and Jason. Even on the glossy cardboard, it was obvious that they had been lost in each other. "I hadn't even noticed someone was taking pictures!" 

"What do you mean, Mom?" Lynne asked, intrigued. "This is your Prom, right? Why were you dancing with Uncle Tommy? Wasn't Aunt Kim there? Or did she take the picture?" 

Her mother smiled. 

"Yes, because he was my date, no, and no," she answered all questions succinctly and in order. 

"Uncle Tommy was _your_ date for Prom?" Rachel wanted to know. "Why not Kim? I thought they'd been dating since sophomore year …" 

Tommy sighed, able now to laugh at the memory. 

"We were … only … you know that Kimberly went to Florida, to train for the Pan Global Games, at the beginning of senior year, right?" He waited for her nod, then continued. "Well … while she was there, something happened that made her break up with me …" 

"... and while trying to help Tommy through that, he and I became closer," Kat finished for him, summarizing those awkward, uncertain months when their relationship first blossomed. "By the time Jason had returned from Geneva, Tommy and I were a couple. Well, he asked me out on our first date shortly after," she amended. 

"What happened to split you guys up?" Oliver asked, noting how happy they looked in the pictures. "Was it Dad coming home?" 

"No, it was something that happened over time," Kat murmured, with a touch of sadness. She didn't regret how things had turned out after all, but still .... 

"So when did you realize that things weren't going to work out between you and Uncle Tommy?" Jared wondered.   
  


_To Be Continued ..._   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. 02: Choices

**_Disclaimer:_ **_See the Prologue, please?___

**_Note: _**_Now the REAL fun begins -- Tommy and Kat start remembering. Hope you'll enjoy ..._

  
  
  
  


Seasons To Remember 

Chapter 2: Choices 

  
  


"When did I realize that things weren't going to work out for Tommy and I?" Kat reiterated thoughtfully. "With the benefit of hindsight, I would have to say right around graduation." 

"But you guys went to the prom together!" Lynne protested. 

"And Mom told me once that you and Dad didn't officially split up until the Summer of 2000," Trini interjected. She and Kim had discussed the difficult path her and Tommy's relationship had taken once upon a time when Trini had experienced a rough patch with Ramon. 

"That's right, but that was because we were too stubborn to let go," Kat continued. 

"At the time, I just couldn't lose my relationship with Kat. I was still hurting from Kim breaking up with me, and I didn't want to fail at love again," Tommy explained his motives. 

"And I had wanted a relationship with Tommy for the longest time," Kat revealed. "I'd had a crush on him since I'd first met him – but this was before I ever laid eyes on your father." 

"What happened, Mom?" Lynne asked. 

"You guys studied the Power Rangers in school, right?" Kat asked, testing the waters. 

"Yeah, we had a semester of local history in Mr. Washington's class," Jared spoke up. 

"You know, then, that about the time Tommy and I finished high school that the Turbo Rangers had just replaced the Zeo Rangers." 

"Their nemesis was a space pirate named Divatox," Jay supplied helpfully. 

"She made her début in Angel Grove by kidnapping some civilians," Oliver added. 

Kat and Tommy traded secret smiles. How much of their boys' knowledge had come from the classroom and how much had come from the Command Center archives? 

"The first two taken were not-quite friends of ours: Bulk and Skull – you guys know them better as Mr. Bulkmeier and Mr. Lovich," Tommy said. 

For those who had known them as teens, Bulk and Skull's success in their adult lives was quite surprising – especially to the twosome. Ever since Bulk – and his wife Tammy – started managing his café and the pool, he'd become very much a fixture with the youth of Angel Grove. The Oliver, Scott and DeSantos children hung out at his place as much as their parents had hung out at Ernie's. 

As for Skull ... his was probably the most unlikely success story of all. After graduating from High School, he'd tried his hand at a variety of jobs, finding contentment in none, until quite by chance he was 'discovered' as a musician. At Kat and Jason's wedding, no less. Now the former shiftless punk Eugene Skullovich was a respected pianist, going by Gene Lovich, and very much a local celebrity. 

"No way!" Ramon gasped. 

"Divatox's next two victims were Kim and Jason," Kat murmured. She and Tommy were following the script that they had given out to their parents at the time. 

"You guys never told us that before!" Trini yelped. 

"It's ... kind of hard to talk about," Tommy replied evasively. 

"The Rangers had to tell us ... It was horrible. It was like someone had torn open a hole in all our souls – but most especially Tommy's," Kat went on. 

"Why Dad's more so than anyone else's?" 

"Because his best friend and the woman he still loved were in danger and there was nothing he could do to help them." 

"You knew Tommy was still in love with Kimberly even then?" Rachel asked. 

"I'd thought he'd put her ghost behind us – so had he," Kat said gently, "But when we got the news ... the look on Tommy's face ... Anger. Fear. Determination – I saw all that play across his face when he first heard Jason's name mentioned, but I saw them again when he learned about Kimberly, only there was something more ... I'm not sure how to describe it. Grief, maybe? A sense that his world had been violated and all but destroyed? All I know was that knowing Kim in trouble had shaken him to his core. And what's more, he didn't even realize it – at least, not consciously." 

"I didn't know you could read all that in me," Tommy murmured, feeling a tad guilty for what he'd once put Kat through. 

"You never could disguise your feelings when it came to Kimberly," Kat said kindly. Resuming the tale, she continued with, "Even worse than knowing they'd been kidnapped was seeing what had been done to them. Divatox and Maligore sent them after us – after they'd been put under a spell, turning them evil." 

"One of the hardest things I'd ever done was face Jason that day. His eyes glowed red, and the hate filling him ..." Tommy shuddered at the memory. "I wanted to break the spell on him so badly ..." 

"I know," Kat murmured comfortingly, patting his hand. "When Kim came after me ..." 

"But what could you guys have done? You didn't have super powers or anything like that," Ramon interjected. 

"We had to let the Power Rangers take care of them, but it wasn't easy," Tommy concluded. 

"Why did Aunt Kim and Uncle Jason hate you guys so much?" Jasmine wondered. 

"The spell magnified little resentments, disappointments, insecurities – blowing them out of proportion," Tommy explained. "After the spell had been broken, Jase and I talked things out and dealt with the root of the problem." 

"Kim and I did something similar, but there was something else that I'd discovered while Kim was under Maligore's spell: she still loved Tommy ..." 

~*~ 

Adam, Jason and Tommy had won the tournament, helping out the children's shelter with the prize money. They'd quickly disappeared into the locker room to get cleaned up before heading to the victory celebration. Tanya was staying with Justin, but Kat had followed Kim into the powder room. They touched up their make-up in awkward silence. 

Finally, Kat could take it no longer. 

"Kimberly, we need to talk," she ventured at last. Kim had barely said two words to either her or Tommy since leaving Muranthias. 

"I know ... I'm just not sure I'm ready to," Kim answered with a heavy sigh. 

"Please, Kim. I need to know – what made you hate me so?" Kat implored. "When you came at me, it seemed too personal somehow. No one's ever fought me harder." She steeled herself to ask the all-important question, "Was it because of my relationship with Tommy?" 

Was she really wanting to hear the words? Not really, but she _had_ to know. 

"Mostly, it was resentment that you've taken over all the things I ever cared for: my friends, my Powers and place on the team, and yes, Tommy. I felt like if you hadn't come along, my life wouldn't have been turned topsy-turvy." 

"That's pretty harsh," Kat murmured, stunned by the magnitude of Kim's ill feeling. "You know I never meant to ..." 

"I know you didn't do any of that on purpose, and when I'm in my right mind, I know you're not to blame." The brunette offered her a weak smile. "I know it's unworthy of me to think that of you; after all, you're as much my friend as any of the others." 

"Well, that spell _did_ stir up some serious issues between Tommy and Jason, and look how close they are," Kat had to concede. She finally felt brave enough to ask a question she'd wanted answered for months. "Did you really find someone new in Florida, or was that letter a lie?" 

For a moment, Kim was too astonished to speak. When she could finally muster the words, she asked, "How did you know?" 

Kat's small smile was wistful. "I trained for the Pan Globals, too; remember? I know how grueling the schedule can be. You have virtually no life outside the pool – er, gym. It's difficult enough to maintain existing relationships, let alone create a new one." 

The brunette hung her head but not before Kat detected a glimmer of tears. 

"I didn't want to let him go; I had to," Kim admitted at last. 

"Pressure from the coaches?" 

"Something like that." 

"I'm sorry, Kim, truly." 

Really, Kat didn't know what to say. At the moment, she was gripped by the fear that once Kim talked to Tommy, it would all be over for her and her long-haired boyfriend. 

_Things had been going so well, too, before Divatox showed up!_

"Kat, Tommy can't know any of this. Please don't say anything," Kim requested, as if she'd known what was going through her friend's mind. 

"W-Why not?" Kat stammered in disbelief. 

"I hurt Tommy," the gymnast began her explanation, finally looking up, and it became apparent just how much she'd hurt herself as well. "He didn't deserve what I did to him, and I can't make it right for him – if he even wants me to make it right. I wouldn't be surprised if he hated me." 

"Trust me, Kim; he doesn't hate you." 

It was unnerving to see how much relief her words brought Kim. 

"I saw how Tommy hugged you after the match," Kim rushed on, "I saw how his eyes shone and the way he smiled at you. You've made him happy, Kat. I want him to be happy, and he is now – with you ..." 

~*~ 

"I remember wondering what she saw that I couldn't," Kat went on, glancing down at her tightly interlaced fingers. "Had I read Tommy wrong? Or did Kim think Tommy was happy with me because _she_ needed to believe it to ease her guilt? 

"I did take heart from her words and waited hopefully for things to get better for me and Tommy, but how could they when he was hardly ever around? It was shortly after that tournament that Tommy started driving for his uncle. It seemed like he was _always_ at the track" Kat let out a slow breath. Even though things had ultimately turned out for the best, it was still hard to recall those days when her heart hurt so much. 

"I never meant to hurt you," Tommy murmured; it was difficult to hear just how much he had taken Kat for granted. 

"I know. And to be fair, you did try ... It was just that there were times when I wished you could have been there and you couldn't." 

"When ...?" Trini asked puzzledly. Considering that her father had always been so attentive of her mother, she was having a hard time believing he could ever have been so oblivious. 

"The big one was when I auditioned for the Royal Academy. I wanted Tommy beside me so badly, but he couldn't make it. At least Tanya was there for me .... 

"Then there was the camping trip we'd planned. I'd hoped that we'd be able to recapture some of the spark in our relationship. But it never happened, thanks to Divatox intruding on our lives once again." 

"You really can't blame Tommy for that," Ramon spoke up. 

"I don't, but back then it kind of hurt. After all, I had a big decision to make. I had wanted to be a ballerina ever since I could walk – even more than I wanted to be a diver – and the Royal Academy is one of the most prestigious schools in the world. However, both Kim and Tanya had faced similar decisions: staying with the people they loved or chasing their dreams. Tanya deferred her dream. Kim went after hers – but at a cost. What would I do?" 

"Ultimately, you decided to go," Rachel summarized. 

"Yes, and when I had to leave for London, it was one of the scariest things I'd ever done. I'm so glad everyone was there to see me off at the gate. Mum, Dad, Tommy, Jason ..." 

~* ~ 

_"British Airways flight 112 to London now boarding first class passengers at gate B-2...."_

"Oh gosh, Kat, it's time!" Tanya gasped as she threw her arms around her best friend. 

"I'm going to miss you all so much," Kat said, smiling bravely and fighting back tears. Good-byes were always so difficult. She was grateful her parents allowed her these last moments with her friends – the best friends anyone could have wished for. 

Everyone had a parting hug and words of encouragement, until only Tommy was left. She hugged him fiercely, trying not to remember the angry words they had spoken the previous evening on what would be their last date until Christmas. 

Tommy had been unusually quiet, almost withdrawn, throughout the night. As she chatted away about what it might be like in London, she noticed that he didn't seem to share her excitement. This puzzled her; after all, Tommy had been as happy as any of her friends that she had won her scholarship. He'd offered her advice about making her choice, and he seemed to genuinely support her decision to go, but now ... 

_"Tommy, what's wrong?" she asked, holding his hands, her blue eyes imploring him not to put her off._

_"I don't know ..." he began with a tell-tale rub of the back of his neck. "It's just that – you're leaving me just like Kim did."_

_Kat felt as if she'd been doused by a bucket of ice water. Her back went rigid and she spoke before really thinking, "I thought you'd stopped comparing me to Kim a long time ago."_

_"I didn't mean it like that!" he protested, feeling as if he'd been slapped. "It's just that you're leaving me to chase a dream. I'm just afraid of losing you, too."_

_Kat truly felt horrible about lashing out at him like that. She hadn't meant to, but she'd already confronted her insecurities about the similarities in their situations._

_"I'm sorry, Tommy; I didn't mean to overreact," she apologized. "I don't want to lose you either, but I **have** to go. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. If I don't go, I'll always wonder 'what if', like with missing the Pan Globals. What ifs leave you very empty inside."_

_She knew that he understood on some level, but from his expression she could almost read his thoughts: "That's what Kim said, and look what happened."_

_"Tommy, I'm not leaving **you.** This is no different than going away to college."_

_"I know," he admitted defeatedly, "but ..."_

_"Our relationship doesn't have to suffer – not if we both work at it."_

_Tommy winced, and she realized he had taken her words of encouragement as a rebuke for his perceived failure to do so – but with Kim or with her, she wasn't certain._

_Suddenly, a burst of inspiration hit, and her face brightened. "Why don't you come with me!"_

_"To London?"_

_"Why not? It'd be perfect. We'd still be together ... I wouldn't have to be alone in a strange country ..." Kat gushed, her idea gaining momentum the more advantages she enumerated. "It could work; I imagine there are dojos in London that could use an instructor of your caliber. We could share a flat – my scholarship only covers my tuition and school expenses, but my folks are giving me a stipend for living expenses. I know you couldn't come right now – you'd need a passport and so forth, but maybe in a month or so ..."_

_"It sounds great, Kat, but you know I can't," he declined._

_"Why not? You've finished high school. We're no longer Rangers. I'm sure your parents would agree; it would be a wonderful opportunity for you ..."_

_"I have other obligations. To Uncle John and his racing team. To my students at the Youth Center – I'm still teaching there when I can. To Jason and Rocky – we're talking about opening a dojo once we get the money ..."_

And they left it at that. 

"Good luck, Kat," Tommy said, his voice thick with emotion, as he released her but not before giving her a peck on the cheek. 

"You could change your mind," she said softly, a hopeful smile reflected in her eyes. 

Tommy shook his head sadly. "This is your dream, Kat. Your choice ..." 

"... and you have your dream. Your choice ..." 

And with that, she took her place in line to board the plane. 

~*~ 

"Wow," was all Jasmine could say at the conclusion of Kat's tale. "Those were some pretty tough decisions to make – especially at eighteen." 

"Your parents faced similar choices," Kat reminded her. "Your mother deferred her music career until she finished high school ..." 

"Adam had an opportunity to work as a stuntman," Tommy added, "but he chose to follow Tanya to New York. He followed his heart ..." 

"... without regret," Jasmine finished for him. "He earned his degree in creative writing and journalism." 

"Dad always said Uncle Adam's first love was writing," Ramon spoke up. 

"I think you guys did follow your hearts and not just your dreams," Trini commented. "Your hearts just didn't lead to one another back then." 

"I never thought of it that way," Kat mused. 

"It's too bad we didn't know that then; it would have made things a lot easier on all four of us," Tommy said. 

~*~ 

A thoughtful silence settled over the family, then Tommy shook himself once and picked up the scrapbook again. 

"Weren't we going to look at some pictures?" he asked with slightly forced cheerfulness. 

"Sure, Dad," his son said amiably, although he would have preferred listening to more tales of his parents' past. Even if he would've rather died than admit to something so sentimental. "What's next?" 

"I don't rightly know," Tommy admitted with a sheepish grin. "It's been ages since I looked at these last … I kind of lost track of what's in where." The rest of the Prom pictures were quickly explained, familiar faces pointed out. 

Next came a photograph of Justin on his birthday, proudly displaying his new bicycle. 

"Who's that? He looks sort of familiar," Rachel wondered. Kat grinned. 

"You don't recognize him? That's Justin Stewart." 

"Of course," Rachel exclaimed. "It was kinda hard to tell under that mop of hair, but now I can see it … but what is a boyhood picture of Dad's chief researcher doing in one of _your_ scrapbooks?" 

"He started attending Angel Grove High the year we graduated," Tommy explained. "And since Kat was working there as a teacher's assistant for a while, we got to know him. As a matter of fact, Kat and Tanya both used to mother him a little." 

"Which Justin very much resented," Kat murmured. "If I remember correctly, you and Rocky were his heroes." Changing the subject adroitly, she pointed to the next page. "Oh look, there's Adam!" 

The picture in question showed the former Green Turbo Ranger in his stunt show costume, and it evoked a few titters from everybody. "No wonder your Dad hates cameras," Oliver grinned at his wife, then his eyes lit upon a still photo from the music video Adam and Rocky had filmed of Tanya. 

"Hey, here's your Mom, too!" 

"Oh yuck, look at Mom's clothes," Jasmine groaned in fascinated horror. "Yellow shirt, bright orange skirt and _blue_ tights?!? What was she thinking?" 

"At the time, she looked very fashionable and, um, snazzy," Kat defended her friend, even though she remembered having been rather dubious about Tanya's outfit as well. "It looked good on film, anyway." 

Her daughter-in-law gave her a very skeptical look. "If you say so," she murmured, keeping all other comments to herself. 

Next came a candid shot of Kat in the classroom, looking very teacher-like as she wrote something on the blackboard; Jason on campus of AGU; Rocky in front of the first small dojo he'd opened right after graduation; another picture of Tanya at the radio station behind a huge sound-mixing arrangement; Tommy in racing overalls leaning against his car, helmet tucked into the crook of his elbow … it was a veritable catalogue of the friends' activities that summer. It ended with a group shot of the one-time Turbo Rangers in front of the Youth Center, with a put-upon looking Jerome Stone sweeping the steps in the background. 

"That was taken the last time we were all hanging out together," Tommy explained. "The next day, Kat and I had our last date … but you just heard about that. From here on out, everybody went their separate ways – for a while, at least."   
  
  


_To Be Continued ..._   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. 03: The Road Back Together

_**Disclaimer: **Everybody and everything you recognize belongs to somebody else, and we're not getting paid to play with it/them. Other stuff and people are entirely ours; no borrowing without permission, please! Enjoy, and feedback is welcome, as always! **DB/CR**___

  
  


Seasons To Remember

Chapter 3: The Road Back Together   
  
  
  
  


"Where was this taken?" Jared wondered, finding an unusual shot of a monument surrounded by stairs and fountains. A statue of a soldier was visible, though the writing on the limestone wall was illegible in the photo. In the background loomed tall buildings, giving the impression that the construct was in the midst of a city. 

"That's the Soldiers and Sailors Monument in Indianapolis, Indiana," Tommy explained. "Uncle John and I did a little sightseeing there when we went to the Brickyard 400 for the first time in August 1999." 

"That's a two-year gap in pictures, Dad," Trini observed, noting the absence of the types of photos they'd been treated to thus far. Where were the family shots? The friends? 

"I know. Neither your mom nor I took many for a while. The gang was pretty dispersed at that time, and she and I were on the road a lot, so there was no reason for snapping anything other than touristy-type pics. The family stuff Kim organized in separate, event-specific books which I didn't bring." 

"Touristy-type is right," Rachel observed. "We've glaringly similar pictures labeled Dayton, Lowes, et cetera ... Thus far, all your photographs of the various cities you raced in have been of the tracks themselves. Rarely do you have any photographic remembrances of the cities themselves. Why this particular one?" 

"My father collected photos of the various war memorials around the country," Tommy replied. "Originally, I had taken this for him." He paused, unsure how to continue and glanced at Kat. This photo was connected to some great memories for him and Kim, but not so great for him and Kat. 

Kat observed his indecision and decided to help him out. Actually, it was a touching gesture. Tommy had his own romantic streak; it had been one of the things that had impressed her when she first saw him and Kimberly together. 

"The monument had added significance for Tommy because it was the place where he met up with Kimberly again for the first time in two years ..." she revealed. 

"... and though I didn't realize it at the time, it was the place where Kim and I started on the path to getting back together ...." 

~*~ 

"There," Tommy declared as he snapped the picture of the memorial at the heart of the Circle City. 

"That'll make a nice addition to your father's collection," his Uncle John remarked. 

"I'm just surprised that, with all his traveling, Dad hasn't been here before," Tommy said. 

"It's my first trip to Indy as well," John Rush reminded his nephew and back-up driver. 

"You mean you never came to see the Indy 500?" Tommy asked. He was enjoying their day off. They didn't usually have a lot of time to sight-see when they had a car in a race, but his dad's request must have given John a justifiable excuse to take it easy for a couple of hours. 

And it was a perfect day for kicking back. For early August, the temperature was hot but not sweltering. There was a slight breeze, and there was nary a cloud in the clear blue sky. 

"I always wanted to," John continued, calling back Tommy's wayward thoughts, "but I was usually at some other race ... Well, hello, is that a familiar face I see?" 

"Huh? Who? Where?" Tommy sputtered, looking about. 

"Over there on the right, sitting on the edge of the fountain," John pointed out. "Isn't that the gal you dated when you first moved to Angel Grove – Kimberly, wasn't it?" 

Tommy's head snapped around sharply, and his eyes followed the line of his uncle's outstretched arm. Sitting on the edge of the fountain's retaining wall was a petite brunette with caramel-colored hair. Her face was tilted skyward, her eyes closed. She looked for all the world as if she was drinking in the delicious sunlight. A smile of pure enjoyment lit her face ... and Tommy felt as if someone had kicked him in the chest, forcing the air from his lungs. 

He'd know that smile anywhere, and it was very disconcerting to realize that it still had the power to affect him so. 

She was as beautiful as ever and looked happier than when he had seen her last. Of course, at the time she'd been Divatox's prisoner and then unwitting puppet, but even after the spell had been broken and she and Jason were home safe, there had still been shadows in her eyes – shadows of unhappiness. She had barely spoken to him that entire weekend. The avoidance had hurt; it was as if her heart had so totally changed towards him that she couldn't stand the sight of him. 

After she had returned to Florida, he'd asked Jason about her behavior. His best friend's words offered little comfort. _"I don't know what's wrong, but something's bothering Kim big time. Something's hurt her bad ..."_

Rather uncharitably, he'd mused that her new boyfriend must have dumped her. 

Regardless of whatever had caused her pain then, she was happy now. 

"Howdy, Stranger," Tommy's uncle called out before Tommy could decide if he even wanted to say 'hi' or not. 

"Ohmigod! Tommy! Mr. Rush! Is that really you?" Her face glowed with the pleasure of seeing two familiar faces, her smile positively brilliant. 

Even from a distance, Tommy felt that grin make his knees buckle. 

Kim jumped up and raced over to where they stood. Tommy found himself grinning as she moved with all the exuberance of old. She hurried up to him and flung her arms around him in a joyous hug. She was obviously pleased to see him. 

He hugged her back, a rush of memories overwhelming his senses at the feel of her in his arms again. Nothing had felt so wonderful in a long, long time. 

"What are you doing here?" they blurted out simultaneously. Then they both burst into easy laughter. 

"You first," she said. 

"Uncle John and I here to race in the Brickyard," he answered. "And you?" 

"An exhibition at the Convention Center," she replied breathlessly. "How long are you in town?" 

"We're here through the weekend. You?" 

"I fly out tonight," she answered, her smile dimming somewhat. "I wish I had more time so we could do some catching up." 

"Do you have time now?" 

Had he sounded too eager or merely polite – or somewhere in between? 

"Darn it, no. In fact, I really have to be returning to the Convention Center now," she answered, pouting as he remembered oh-so-well. 

"Gosh, it was so good to see you , Tommy," she murmured. For a moment, she looked uncertain, then her expression seemed to say 'what the hey," and she hugged him again. "'Bye, Tommy." 

"'Bye, Kim." 

~*~ 

"... and don't think my reaction to how good it felt to hold Kim again didn't bother me afterwards," Tommy hastened to say before any of the kids could pounce on that point. "It did. After all, Kat and I were still a couple even though we'd drifted apart." 

"But you guys barely spoke; how did your meeting set you back on the road to getting together?" Jasmine asked. 

"When we walked away from each other that day, I knew Kim and I were still friends," he said. "That was something I hadn't been too sure about before." 

"So when did you find out the reason Aunt Kim broke up with you?" Ramon questioned. 

"It was another chance meeting that year. It was near Christmas ...." 

~*~ 

It was funny how things had a way of working out, Tommy mused as he passed through the familiar doorway of the Youth Center. Ownership had changed hands several times since he'd spent his high school afternoons here, but now Ernie was back in charge. 

_"I missed the kids,"_ the portly proprietor would answer whenever asked why he'd come back. 

Tommy had missed this place since he had graduated. It had been such a huge part of his life in Angel Grove; he had been sorry to see the changes. 

_I've spent some of the best times of my life here,_ he sighed, indulging in happy memories. Now he was back to help out with the annual holiday program for the children's home. He never could tell Ernie no – none of them could, and since Justin had been a resident of Little Angels, Tommy had a soft spot for the shelter. 

He was about to head to the back office to see what the big-hearted owner wanted him to do when he spotted her. 

Kimberly was wandering aimlessly about the facility, looking for all the world like she was taking the same trip down memory lane that he had. Her eyes were misty and her smile wistful. She was over by the gymnastics equipment, lightly running her hand over the old balance beam. 

"Hi, Kim," he called out before he lost his nerve. There was still so much unresolved between the two of them, but while he wasn't sure he was ready for that particular conversation, he knew that seeing her twice in less than six months after not seeing her for over two years had to mean _something_. 

Kim turned, the familiar voice cutting straight to her heart. It was Tommy standing in the doorway and, of all things, waving to get her attention. 

She'd been shaken by their August meeting. She hadn't meant to be so – enthusiastic in greeting him. She hadn't meant to let her heart lead her .... She'd just been so surprised and pleased .... 

_What he must have thought of me! Acting like a lovesick teenager when he still has a girlfriend!_

Still, nothing had felt so right as being held in his arms for the first time in three years. 

"Tommy!" 

This time, she didn't run and hug him; she seemed more reserved, but when she stood in front of him, she rose up on her tiptoes and pecked him on the cheek. 

"Mistletoe," she said, a slightly embarrassed flush staining her cheeks as she pointed to something above Tommy's head. She knew she probably shouldn't have, but she couldn't resist. 

He raised his eyes and noted the sprig of greenery directly over his head. 

"Merry Christmas," he murmured, returning the favor, just barely cutting off his old nickname for her. 

"I'm so glad to see you," she responded, doing her best not to be bouncing with joy at seeing him again. 

"Same here; we really didn't get a chance to catch up in Indianapolis." 

"I know. I couldn't believe you've become a race car driver," she remarked as they moved out of the doorway. Instinctively, they drifted over to what had once been the gang's table. 

"No more surprised than me," he agreed. "I thought all I ever wanted to do was open my own dojo." 

"And you don't any more?" 

To Tommy, it sounded as if she was disappointed or something. 

"I still want to – more than anything," he assured her, "but Uncle John needed help, and it turns out I'm really good at driving ...." 

"After some of the machines you piloted, you should be," Kim interjected with a knowing smile. 

Tommy couldn't argue with that. "If Uncle John only knew where I honed my 'exceptional reflexes' … I figure I'll do this for a while; the money's pretty good. Since I'm on the road so much, I'm still living at home – so I don't have a lot of expenses. I'm saving all I can for my dojo and for classes at the business college." 

"It sounds like you have things all planned out," Kim noted, wishing her own future was so certain. 

_Well, not quite,_ he observed privately; he wasn't quite sure how Kat figured into these plans. "What about you? Back in Indy, you said you were there for some sort of competition – or exhibition. Are you still competing?" 

"No, I'm too old to be really competitive any more," she laughed, but the humor faded, leaving behind a shadow of pain. It still hurt, even after all this time. "Actually, I had to retire not long after the Pan Globals." 

"_Had_ to ... Kim, what happened?" Tommy asked, unnerved by what he saw in her eyes. It was the same shadow he'd noticed at the karate tournament so long ago. 

"I fell off the beam again, only this time my head injury was more severe," she sighed softly, fighting to keep the hurt and disappointment out of her voice. 

With someone who hadn't known her as well as Tommy, she might have been successful, but he knew. He could practically feel her pain. 

"The doctor pretty much told me that he wanted me to stop gymnastics after that. Another fall might cause permanent damage. It was a risk I didn't want to take." 

"I'm sorry, Kim," Tommy murmured, reaching out his hand to cover hers. Her fists were so tightly clenched that her knuckles were white. He knew he'd be devastated if he could never do martial arts ever again; he could only imagine what Kim was going through. He gave her hand a supportive squeeze. 

Kim gave him a tearful smile. It felt so good to tell someone at last. If only she could have confided in him at the time .... 

"Now, I'm glad to be away from the grind of competition, but back then .... I'd done so well at the Pan Globals, Coach thought I had a shot at the Olympics." 

It was obvious to Tommy that giving up her dream still hurt. 

"After I 'retired', I came home to recuperate and figure out what I wanted to do. That's what I was doing in Angel Grove when Divatox nabbed me and Jason." 

She paused to take a sip of her drink, but she stopped in mid-motion. She hadn't ordered a smoothie. Neither had Tommy, but there was one in front of him, too. As one, the pair looked to the counter. Ernie flashed them a smile and a salute. 

Good ol' Ernie! 

"Anyway ...." Kim continued, taking a deep breath, "when I went back to Florida – mainly to collect my stuff – I still hadn't come to a decision. I really didn't want to stay in Florida. I sort of wanted to come back to Angel Grove and go to college, but I couldn't – not then at any rate." 

Coming back would have been like admitting failure to her family ... her friends .... And she had honestly felt there was nothing for her to come back to. What sort of welcome would her friends have given her after what she'd done to Tommy?" 

"Mom was wanting me to come live with her in Paris, but I really didn't want to do that either. I hadn't wanted to go to Paris in the first place, and if it hadn't been for Paris ...." 

Even now, the thought of Paris could bring her to the point of tears. 

Tommy had come to hate Paris, too; for the longest time, he'd viewed that as the beginning of the end of his relationship with Kim. 

"Coach, however, made me an offer," she went on with her tale. "He said I had a good eye for gymnastic talent, so he asked me to be his scout and travel around visiting gymnastic clubs and high school meets – like he'd been doing when he 'discovered' me – so that he could spend more time in the gym with the athletes. Since I had no other options at the time and I wouldn't just be cooped up in the gym, it seemed like an okay solution ...." 

"But now ...?" Tommy prompted, noting the weighty sigh. 

"I'm tired of being on the road all the time ...." she said. 

He could relate to that! 

"... and I really have nothing in Florida. I almost have enough saved to rent an apartment here ... maybe even start school. I'd have a bit of a cushion while I looked for a job. It'd be rough going to school and working full time, but I think I could handle it." 

"Is that what brings you back home now? Apartment and job hunting?" he wondered. 

"Sort of. The Stone Canyon Gymnastic Club asked if I'd be a guest at their holiday meet, and I thought I'd visit Kenny before going to visit Mom." 

Tommy had forgotten her brother still lived in Angel Grove. 

"What about you?" Kim asked him, glad to know that they could still talk... that they were still friends. 

"I'm off until the seasons starts. Practices begin the end of January, the races in February." 

"Isn't the Daytona 500 the first big race of the season?" 

Tommy was startled by her obvious knowledge. 

"You can't live in Florida without hearing about it ad nauseam," she answered his unspoken question with a small laugh, though she wondered that it would surprise him that she knew anything about racing. Upon learning of his new career, she'd done her best to keep tabs on him. It was the sort of thing a friend would do. 

"It is," he confirmed. 

"Do you think you'll ever drive in a race that big – you are in NASCAR, right?" 

"Right." He found himself impressed that she even knew that there was more than one racing league. But to answer her questions, "I hope to, someday, but first I need to get some smaller races under my belt." 

A lull hit their conversation as they wrapped up current events. After several minutes of idly sipping their drinks, Kim steeled herself to broach a topic she really didn't want to touch, but had to. She had to let him go and hearing about him and his girlfriend would be the best way to do it. She ventured, "So, how's Kat?" 

"Kat?" Tommy gulped, taken aback by the unexpected question. 

"You know, your girlfriend," Kim said with a teasing laugh. 

"Oh," he mumbled, feeling like five kinds of a fool. Really, there was no reason for him to be so flustered; it's not like he'd done anything wrong or had anything to hide. "I didn't realize you knew I was dating Kat." 

"I figured it out when I saw you guys last," Kim revealed. "That hug she gave you after the tournament was a pretty good indication, plus the way you danced with her at the victory celebration clued me in, too." She paused thoughtfully. "I'm not surprised you guys wound up together. I kind of thought Kat might've had a crush on you when I left Angel Grove." 

"Ah," he grunted noncommittally. 

"So, where is Kat? What's she up to these days?" Kim prompted. 

"She's in London." 

"London? England?" Kim gasped. When had _that_ happened? 

"I guess you hadn't heard. She auditioned for and was accepted to a ballet academy in London. She started there the fall after we graduated," he elaborated. 

"Wow! That is so awesome!" Kim bubbled excitedly. The glow faded from her enthusiasm as she regarded Tommy's unhappy expression. "I bet it's been tough for you guys; she's even farther away than I was." 

That was putting it mildly. 

"We write and call ...." he began hesitantly, not sure if he should talk to Kim – of all people – about this. 

"I bet your mom just _loves_ the phone bill," Kim chuckled, but Tommy didn't respond to her attempt at levity. He seemed troubled. "When was the last time you saw Kat?" 

"Late August," he said. "She got home in July, but I was on the road with Uncle John. I didn't get to see her until just before she left to go back to the academy." 

"Oh, that had to suck," Kim commiserated, "but she'll be home for Christmas, won't she?" 

"She's due home any day now." If she wasn't already home. He mentally kicked himself; he should have known when she was coming in. 

His lack of enthusiasm was apparent. 

"Tommy, what's wrong?" Kim asked, fixing him with her best I-will-not-be-put-off glare. She couldn't stand for Tommy to be miserable. 

He squirmed in his seat, rubbed the back of his neck, took a deep breath, and asked, "What do you think of me and Kat as a couple?" 

In a way, it felt kind of weird asking his ex-girlfriend about his current one, but Kim was still a friend, and he'd always been able to talk to her about things he couldn't tell anyone else – even Jason. 

"I think you guys are wonderful for each other," she said with all honesty – an honesty that hurt. When things first went to Hell, she'd hoped he'd find a nice girl like Kat to take away the pain she'd caused him. She'd known how much he'd loved her; she'd known exactly what her letter would have done to him. 

"The two of you look absolutely gorgeous together. Kat is so warm and caring .... She'll love you the way you deserve to be loved, and you know how to treat a girl right – make her feel special. A girl couldn't ask for a better man than you." 

Tommy wondered if she had any idea of the irony of her words. 

"Why do you ask? Are you having doubts or something?" she questioned gently, hoping they weren't having trouble. 

There was nothing in her tone or expression to give him any indication that her interest was more than genuine concern. 

"I don't know ... sometimes, I just feel like Kat and I are from two different worlds," he sighed with frustration, not sure how to explain himself. 

"How so?" 

"It's just that she's into things like ballet and museums and artsy-type stuff, and I like karate movies and race cars and spending time at my uncle's cabin." 

"Kat does enjoy some sports; after all, she was a Pan Global hopeful in diving," Kim reminded him, trying to find words of encouragement, "and you have a romantic streak a mile wide – a nice dinner for two, a walk in the park, nothing really fancy, just nice and quiet, flowers for no apparent reason ...." 

Memories of which she still treasured. 

"Well ... she and I kind of had a fight before she left for London. We both said things ...." Tommy breathed out a heavy sigh. 

Tommy replayed her last words to him before she headed for the boarding gate: _"Is this how you said good-bye to Kimberly when she went to Florida? Are we supposed to choose between you – our hearts – and our dreams? How can you ask that of us? What about you? Didn't you choose between your heart and your dreams? If Kim meant so bloody much to you, why didn't you follow her to Florida? If I mean so much to you, why don't you come with me to London? But, no, you have your duty. Back then, it was to the Rangers. Now, it's to your uncle. It looks like even **you** chose something else over your heart."_

"She said that I didn't put her first enough ... that duty came before anything with me. She wanted me to come to London with her, but I couldn't. I had already agreed to extend my contract with Uncle John ...." 

"Honor and duty are an integral part of who you are, Tommy," Kim said gently. "You wouldn't be you without them. You just need to learn how to juggle a relationship along with them. Sometimes, it's hard to take a back seat to your sense of responsibility, but a girl can't have you without your sense of duty. 

"That's why I never asked you to come to Florida with me," she confessed to something she'd sworn she'd never tell him – mainly because it wouldn't change a thing. "I couldn't make you choose between me and your duty as a Ranger. Because I knew which one you would choose, and I didn't want to be disappointed." 

"You wanted me to go with you?" he gaped, totally taken by surprise. After her letter, he hadn't expected to find out she cared so much. 

"Only as desperately as I wanted you to ask me to stay." 

"I never had any idea ...." he fumbled. At the time, he had wanted to ask Kim to stay, but in the end he knew he couldn't ask her to give up a lifelong dream. 

"I know." 

"Kim, what when wrong between us?" Tommy implored. He _had_ to know why their relationship failed. Maybe if he understood that, he could fix whatever was wrong between him and Kat now. 

"Nothing went wrong between us," she answered quietly. 

"What do you mean, nothing? What about that other guy?" 

"There was no other guy," she admitted, unable to meet his eyes. She had to look anywhere but at him with his soul-window eyes. 

He gaped at her in astonishment. "Then why did you send me that letter?" 

_Why did you break my heart?_ he wanted to shout. 

"I didn't want to, Tommy; I _had_ to." 

"_Had_ to?" His tone was incredulous, disbelieving. 

"Yes, and I couldn't even tell you the truth about it." Before he could say anything more, she pressed her fingers to his lips to silence him. "Please, this is going to be hard for me to explain, so just listen, okay?" 

She fixed him with her most compelling gaze. What he read therein made him nod in acquiescence. 

"Your uncle has corporate sponsors for his team, doesn't he?" 

"Yes." 

"And do those sponsors ever make unreasonable demands?" 

"They try, but Aunt Jess keeps them in line for Uncle John. She's a sharp manager," Tommy answered with a wry smile. Aunt Jessica was always ragging on about the 'pushy' sponsors. 

"Coach Schmidt had a sponsor for his gym – a private one, not corporate," Kim began. "Her name was Regina Carstairs – a bitter, eccentric old lady with more money than she knew what to do with. According to the other athletes, Miss Carstairs had wanted to be a gymnast once – until she found out she'd actually have to work to earn her way, that daddy's money couldn't buy her a gold medal. 

"She always supported gymnastic clubs in the area. She gave Coach whatever he needed – be it uniforms, equipment or even money for a new facility. She even had the dormitory for the athletes built. The only conditions she ever put on her funding were that the athletes – meaning the female athletes – abide by her code of conduct, even if they didn't live in the dorm. She had very definite ideas about how young ladies should behave – she'd been educated in a very old-fashioned private girls' school." 

"Sounds strict," Tommy murmured. 

"You have no idea!" Kim groaned. "She's worse than my mom." 

"Why did Coach let her do that?" 

"He figured it was a small price to pay for guaranteed money, and it helped keep the athletes disciplined," she said with a shrug. 

"Why only the girls?" 

"Because some of the male athletes were married." Actually, the old double standard was probably more like it. 

"I take it one of the rules was no boyfriends," he realized. 

"Uh huh, but I didn't figure there'd be any problem. It wasn't like I was going to be seeing you and going on dates while training. I pretty much decided that I wasn't going to let some sour old biddy meddle in my love life. Heck, I wouldn't even let my own mother meddle in my love life. Besides, how was she going to know? 

"By monitoring my mail and phone calls is how. She pressured my roommate into snitching on me." Thinking about it still made Kim furious. To know that a trusted friend had betrayed her ... 

"Miss Carstairs finally called me into her office to 'discuss' the matter. Ha! She didn't discuss; she ordered me to dump you," she spat out, her anger bubbling over. "I wasn't about to let her tell me what to do; it was none of her business anyway. Our relationship wasn't a distraction; it was my anchor, my strength, my inspiration. I wasn't going to throw it all away for some dumb medal. I told her if she couldn't accept that, she could ask me to leave. I wouldn't quit otherwise." 

"Would you really have given it all up?" Tommy asked in a choked whisper, stunned by the implication that she would have given up her dream for him. 

"Tommy, as much as I wanted to try for the Pan Globals, you meant more to me than anything else. I was dead serious," Kim assured him, "and Carstairs knew it. She also knew that if she dismissed me, Coach would want to know why, and she wanted to keep him out of this. At the time, she said nothing and sent me back to the dorm. However, afterwards, I started noticing that some of the assistant coaches were a lot tougher on me. The house mother at the dorm watched me like a hawk. It was like everyone but Coach was going out of their way to make my life a living hell. 

"If she thought she could manipulate me that way, she was in for a surprise. I'd sacrificed too much to be there, and I wasn't going to let some frustrated witch take my dream away from me. I was all set to tough it out ... to match wills with her. Then, she started playing dirty. 

"I overheard Coach one day talking with one of the assistants about how Miss Carstairs had denied a request for new warm-ups for the team. She'd never _ever_ denied the team anything. Over the next couple of weeks, she turned down other requests. There was rumbling among the gymnasts that Carstairs didn't like one of the gymnasts and that's why she was being so tight-fisted. 

"That's when she called me into her office again. She told me that we were going to do things her way or else. No snippy teenager was going to tell her what to do. She said that unless I toed the line – dumped my boyfriend and behaved like a good girl, in other words kissing her ass – she was going to cut all the funding for the club." 

"But that – that's blackmail!" he stammered, appalled. 

"Uh huh." 

"What did Coach say? Did she honestly think she was going to get away with it?" 

"I didn't tell Coach, Tommy," Kim sighed sadly, her fury giving way to resignation. "I couldn't. If I had, she'd have just denied it. I already knew she had the bulk of the staff under her thumb, so who would have believed me over her? I knew it wasn't right, but I had no one else to turn to. I thought about filing a complaint with the gymnastics federation, but I knew if I tried, she wouldn't punish me, she'd punish the whole team." 

She clutched his sleeve, imploring him to understand what she was about to tell him. 

"Tommy, if she'd just been retaliating against me, I would have fought her, but all those other girls and Coach ... could I be responsible for destroying their dreams?" 

"Coach could have found other sponsors," Tommy said, searching for any way for Kim not to have made the choice she had. 

"In time for the Pan Globals?" Kim just shook her head. "In the end, I chose duty over my heart. Even worse than having to sacrifice our relationship was having to lie to you about it. The old bitch wanted to see the letter I was sending you; she didn't want the truth to get back to the federation. I had to come up with something believable, something she wouldn't censor and something I knew you wouldn't raise a fuss over. I couldn't have you coming there or even calling to ask me questions; I knew that, no matter what, you'd want me to be happy, even if it was with someone other than you. That letter _had_ to be my last contact with you. And it damn near destroyed me." 

"I just don't understand why," Tommy muttered helplessly. "Why did she have to be so vindictive? Why couldn't she have left you alone?" 

"I don't know, really. I guess no one has ever told her 'no' before; she was used to getting her way. I have found out that she'd bullied other girls during her tenure as sponsor, and you can bet that once I no longer work for Coach, the gymnastics federation is going to get a very long, very detailed letter about her doings. 

"Tommy, I'm sorry I had to do that to you – to us – but what else could I do? For the longest time, my only consolation was knowing that had you been in my shoes, you'd have done the same thing ...." 

~*~ 

"And she was right; I would have done the same thing," Tommy told his audience. 

"But ... but ..." Lynne sputtered, outraged by what her aunt and uncle had been forced to endure because of someone's selfish whim. 

"That's so unfair!" Jasmine exclaimed. 

"It was, but what else could Kim have done?" Kat interjected. 

"She should have reported that witch!" Jared said hotly, knowing how he would feel if something like that had cropped up in the USFSA. 

"Kim was a fighter, but she was also intelligent enough to know when fighting was futile," Kat soothed her son. 

"Did that Carstairs woman ever get reported?" Jay asked. 

"No. She died before Kim finished working for Coach," Tommy said. "In fact, in her will, she left a sizeable bequest to the facility, provided Coach retained the dorm. Kim did leave a detailed report with Coach Schmidt, though. We never knew what he did with it." 

"Still, to choose strangers over her boyfriend ..." Ramon muttered. 

"She couldn't have lived with the guilt of being responsible for destroying the dreams of so many people," Tommy sighed. 

"'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few'," Rachel murmured softly, quoting from her favorite Star Trek movie. 

"Exactly," Tommy confirmed. "I remember being amazed at how well she seemed to know me and how little I knew her. She knew I'd have done the same thing in her shoes. She knew that her happiness meant more to me than anything else. And I believed she cared so little about me that she went and found herself another boyfriend ..." 

"That _was_ rather thick-headed of you," Kat teased him gently, knowing she could get away with it. "It was glaringly obvious to the rest of us just how much she loved you. That's why her letter was so odd." 

"I'm just glad things eventually worked out for us," was all Tommy could say. 

"But you and Mom still didn't get back together right away," Jay pointed out; there had to be more to the story. 

"No, we didn't." 

"How come you didn't just dump Mom?" Oliver asked indelicately, and was rewarded with several dire glares from the females in the room. "I mean, you were already having doubts then, right?" 

"I could never have hurt your mother the way I'd been hurt," Tommy replied. "I may have had doubts, but I still wanted things to work out for the two of us at that point." 

"And even if he'd been so inclined, Kim wouldn't have let him," Kat elaborated. "She never wanted to come between us. Just like with the gymnasts, she couldn't have borne being the reason Tommy and I broke up." 

"We just had to let things run their course," Tommy concluded. 

"Mom was a firm believer in true love and happily ever after," Trini spoke up. "She once told me that one of the reasons she stayed away from Angel Grove – from you – for so long was because she couldn't stop hoping ... She truly believed that you two belonged together and that someday you would be." 

"Your mother was a very wise woman."   
  


_To Be Continued …_   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. 04: A Friend To Confide In

_**Disclaimer: **Darn, we were so hoping for some money, but nooo …TBP decided to keep it to themselves. So once again (in keeping with the season), this is purely a labor of love. : )_   
_**Note: **We're taking a well-deserved break for a few days to spend time with our families. Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah/Solstice/festival of your choice to everybody, and see you after the holidays! Be nice and leave us plenty of reviews as gifts, please? : ) **DB/CR, Christmas 2002**_   
  
  
  
  
  


Seasons To Remember 

Chapter 4: A Friend To Confide In 

  
  
  
  
  


They had progressed to the second album off the stack by now, but Lynne had taken hold of the first one once more. She opened it to the set of pictures displaying the two couples, looking at each with new eyes. One photograph especially caught her attention; it didn't quite seem to fit with the rest. Before either Tommy or Kat could launch into another tale, she touched her mother's knee. 

"Can we wait a second, please? I have a question," she said. 

"Yes, dear?" 

"Who's the blonde with Dad?" Lynne wondered, staring at the picture. "I know it's not you, Mom …" 

"No, that's Emily Benson," Kat replied. "Jason's girlfriend in senior year. He started dating her around the time Tommy and I first went out." 

"At least he stayed true to type," Oliver commented critically. "Blue eyes, blonde hair … you looked prettier, though," he declared, winking at his mother. 

"Thank you," Kat smiled, pleased by the compliment. 

"She was Jase's first serious relationship," Tommy divulged with a small grin. "While we were all happy for him – it was the time when love was very definitely in the air, what with Kat and me dating, and Adam and Tanya getting together – nobody had expected him to fall for someone like her." 

"What do you mean, someone like her? She looks nice enough," Jared said, puzzled. 

"Emily was … well, I guess our parents would have called her a 'bad girl'," Tommy said blandly. 

There were several gasps around the room. 

"Dad dated a 'bad girl'? No way!" Lynne exclaimed, only to add dubiously, "He didn't really, did he?" 

Kat rolled her eyes. "You're exaggerating," she scolded Tommy, who grinned unrepentantly. The less-than-favorable first impression Emily had made on the gang had provided him and Rocky with a wealth of material to tease Jason with for months. To her offspring, Kat explained. "Emily wasn't bad, she just had fallen in with a somewhat wild crowd when we first met her. They committed some minor vandalism – which they _did_ help to repair, later – some underage drinking and so on. But she was perfectly nice as soon as she and Jason got interested in each other." 

"Still, the idea kind of boggles the mind," Oliver commented, sounding just a tad disappointed that his father hadn't been involved with someone truly outrageous. "I mean, Dad used to be such a straight arrow …" 

"How long did they date, anyway?" Lynne changed the subject, although she resolved to grill her Uncle Rocky about this Emily person at the first opportunity. 

"Oh, about as long as Tommy and I did," her mother mused. "I know Jason was still together with her on Christmas 1999." 

~*~ 

Kat checked her shopping list as she ambled down the crowded hallways of the East Angel Grove Mall. She had crossed off maybe two-thirds of the presents she wanted (and needed) to buy and which she hadn't already brought from London, but her feet hurt … and a cup of tea or coffee, with maybe an almond cookie, sounded just about perfect right now. Determinedly, she turned left at the next intersection, intending to make a beeline for the food court, when suddenly she spied a familiar figure coming out of … a jeweller's store?!? 

She quickened her pace, hurrying after the broad-shouldered young man clad in jeans, grey shirt and a black leather jacket. If he had indeed bought what she thought he might have, she very definitely wanted to be the first to know! 

He stopped at a window and looked at the display, but apparently found nothing to his liking; he was turning to leave again when Kat caught up with him. She tapped one leather-covered arm. 

"Surprise!" 

Jason whirled around, startled out of his thoughts. It took him a moment to realize he wasn't seeing things, that the lovely blonde smiling at him so impishly was indeed his friend, then his face lit up with a broad, delighted grin. 

"Kat!" 

Impulsively, he hugged her and was pleasantly surprised to note that not only she didn't object but hugged him back just as enthusiastically. 

"Man, it's good to see you," he laughed, giving her a quick once-over from her silver-blonde locks caught in a careless topknot to her modishly shod feet. She was just as pretty as he remembered. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in London!" 

Katherine dimpled at him. "Christmas break, silly. I came home two days ago." 

"Duh. Of course." He grimaced comically, making her laugh. "And hitting the Mall already, I see. Guess it's once a shopaholic, always a shopaholic," he teased. 

Kat mock-glared. "It's easier to do at least some of my shopping here – that way, I didn't have to bother about breakables, weight limits or customs," she explained. 

"Tell me about it," Jason smiled, remembering his own return from Geneva. "When I came back from Europe, I had to send a lot of my stuff by air freight, and if Trini hadn't helped me pack … as it was, only a bottle of perfume I'd bought for my Mom broke. That suitcase _still _smells of lavender!" 

Kat giggled at that. Then, she indicated the four shopping bags he was carrying. "You've been melting the plastic, too?" 

"Hardly that. I needed some new exercise stuff … and a book I'd ordered for class has come in. I picked it up, is all." 

"Have you even started on your Christmas shopping? It's already the 16th," she chided. 

"That's still eight shopping days left," he replied with studied blandness, knowing exactly how to get Kat going – the same way as Kim, Trini and Tanya. They, too, had been known to harangue their more indifferent male friends to get earlier starts on what they considered a necessity of life. 

"You really have no presents at all in there?" 

Jason chuckled at her tone – both faintly scandalized and disappointed. "Well … maybe I do." He shifted his bags to his other hand, removing them from inquisitive blue eyes. "Has anyone ever told you that curiosity killed the Kat?" Then, he quickly jumped backwards, knowing how much she hated cat jokes. Inadvertently, he bumped into another shopper; the Mall was rather crowded. "Oops, I'm sorry, Ma'am," he apologized hastily, blushing under the reproachful glare and huffy snort of a lady old enough to be his grandmother. 

The little scene made Kat grin gleefully, but it also brought to her attention that the two of them were creating a roadblock in the steadily-moving stream of browsers. 

"Say, I was just about to stop for a coffee or something; want to join me? I'd really like to catch up with everything that's happened here while I was gone," she suggested. 

"Coffee sounds good," Jason agreed. "Lead me to it!" 

Laughing out loud, Katherine slipped her arm through his. "Okay. As long as we don't have to follow a yellow brick road," she giggled, and together they marched off towards the food court. 

~*~ 

Somehow or other, one cup of coffee turned into three as Kat and Jason settled in a small restaurant and exchanged news and histories, forgetting all about shopping and other errands. She had just started her third year at the Royal Academy and was now allowed to take part in actual rehearsals; he was finishing a combination business course/Phys. Ed. Teacher training at college to become a full partner with Rocky, planning to open a branch of the moderately successful Stone Canyon dojo in Angel Grove. She was bubbling over all the places she'd visited in Europe during her half-term breaks, finding an interested and knowledgeable listener in Jason, who'd travelled to a lot of the same locations during his stint at the Peace Conference. He was telling her everything he knew about what their friends were up to these days, even providing addresses and a few pictures. She talked about her successes, occasional failures and plans for the future. He was … strangely reticent about his personal life. 

It took Kat a while to notice; there were so _many_ things to talk about, to tell, to share … but when they finally wound down and lingered over the dregs of their beverages, she remembered where she had spied him – coming out of a jeweller's store. 

With studied casualness, Kat leaned back in her seat. Disguising her curiosity as best she could as merely friendly interest, she flicked a nail against his shopping bags, which rested on a chair between them. 

"So … what were you looking for in the Diamond Mine?" she asked with a smile. "Anything you want to share with an old friend?" 

Jason grinned, recognizing the ploy for what it was. 

"I didn't buy anything," he answered placidly. 

Kat raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Oh really?" 

"Yes, really." 

She stared hard at him. Jason _sounded_ sincere enough, but if one knew what to look for, his eyes would always give him away. Yes, there it was – a hint of a twinkle in the dark depths that meant he wasn't being entirely truthful in a good way. 

"I don't believe you," she declared boldly. "You're just like the other guys; you wouldn't be caught dead in a place like that if you didn't have business there." 

He chuckled even as he blushed; Kat had pegged him pretty well. He _had _bought a present there, and he _was_ going to tell her; after all, it was no big secret. Still, he tried to stall a little. 

_*Let her squirm! Serves her right for being this nosy!*_

"They do sell batteries for watches," he said blandly. "And I needed to get a new one for mine." 

Kat snorted delicately. "Yeah, right. You'd go to a real jeweller when you can have it done cheaper at the nearest Wal-Mart or something." 

Jason's lips twitched amusedly. "I took in Mom's pearls to be restrung for Christmas?" By making it a question he showed Kat that he was aware she was fishing … and that he was playing a little with her. 

Mock-pouting, Kat seemed to ponder the explanation. While it was frustrating to be kept deliberately dangling like this, it was fun to engage in such mutual teasing with Jason. 

"Hmm, maybe," she conceded at last. "But a little birdie tells me that's not it, either." 

"I know that critter; it's been blabbing to you girls all the time for years now," Jason grumbled. "Maybe I ought to buy a shotgun and put us guys out of our collective misery by killing it." 

His blonde companion snickered naughtily. "Like you could." 

"Mumblehmphmuttergrumblepffffffffft," he uttered under his breath, trying for a glare that wouldn't work. Kat only laughed. 

"Jason, you know you'll tell me eventually. And if you won't, I can just call your mother and get the truth from her. You might just as well give in gracefully," she told him smugly, blue eyes sparkling with good humor. "Come on, don't be a spoilsport! Please?" 

"Oh very well," he gave in, shaking his head. "I bought a tie clip for my father." 

"Right," Kat laughed, still not believing him – thinking he was trying to make a secret out of a far more significant purchase. "So show it to me!" 

Jason shrugged. "Can't. I left it there to be engraved with his initials." He reached for his wallet. "I _can_ show you the receipt, though." 

Deflated, the blonde shook her head. "No thanks," she sighed, disappointment very evident in her voice. "If you say it's a tie clip …" Her companion had to chuckle at her crestfallen look. 

"Why, what did you think I'd bought?" 

Kat blushed and fidgeted with her purse. "I, um, I thought you had looked at diamonds." 

Jason snorted. "A bit out of my budget, wouldn't you say? I _am_ just a lowly college student; it's hard enough to get by without taking out too many loans. If I saved up for something, it'd be for something much more practical than diamonds. Like next year's tuition, or a new car." 

"Not if that something were an engagement ring," she mumbled, slightly embarrassed now. "I honestly thought you and Emily …" Surprised, she trailed off when she saw Jason's face go blank at her remark. The dark eyes closed for an instant, then he averted his head. But he wasn't fast enough for Kat not to notice the expression of pain crossing his features, nor the way his knuckles went white as they clenched around his empty coffee cup, nearly crushing the cardboard. Her breath caught in her throat, and she reached out, touching his arm in instinctive comfort. 

"Jason, what's wrong?" 

He just shook his head. "Nothing." His tone, and the sudden tension in his muscles, belied the word. 

"I don't believe that," Kat said gently. "Jason, I've known you long enough to know when you're hiding something, and you're definitely doing it now." She waited a few moments, but when he neither said anything nor would look at her, she made a wild guess. "Did you propose and Emily turned you down?" she asked as delicately as possible, reaching for his hand. 

All she got was a deep, deep sigh. At last, Jason met her concerned gaze, his own full of confusion and pain. "I wish it were that simple," he murmured. "If Emily truly didn't want to marry me, I could accept that and get over it." 

"You mean she doesn't?" 

Jason thought that over. 

"I … I think she'd say yes if I'd asked her," he said slowly. "I mean, I know she does want to have a family one of these days …" 

"But you haven't asked her yet?" 

"No." 

"Why not?" Kat wondered. "You guys have been dating practically as long as Tommy and I; and if you're sure about your feelings … you're not afraid, are you?" Her teasing smile melted away as she was suddenly reminded of the last time she and Tommy had talked about their relationship; the night before she left for London. They had both said things at the time that they regretted later, and hastily-mailed letters and a few phone calls had eventually set things right again between them, but … it was definitely a case of 'forgiven, but not forgotten'. The blonde frowned minutely; what did it say about their relationship that come crunch time neither was ready to make sacrifices? Of course, the sacrifice in question was a pretty big one for her _and_ for Tommy, but wasn't their love worth it? Or did not wanting to give up one's life's ambition for the sake of one's partner make them both just selfish? She honestly had no idea. And being separated by half a world didn't exactly help matters, either. 

Kat desperately needed to talk about this with someone who knew them both, who had been there when things had been … not so perfect, the summer after graduation – shortly before they retired as Rangers. 

Under any other circumstances, Jason would be her first choice for a confidante; in all matters concerning Tommy he was closer to her than even Tanya. It had started when Prince Gasket had captured and brainwashed Tommy; the closeness and unity of purpose they'd found between them then had stayed even after the crisis was over. And in time, they'd developed a very close friendship of their own. But the look of misery in the expressive dark eyes demanded that she set aside her own problems for now. This time, it was clearly Jason who needed a willing ear. 

_Well, he's got mine._

"Jason?" Kat repeated his name softly, starting to stroke the back of his hand in small circles. "Is there something wrong between you and Emily? Have you broken up?" 

"No," he mumbled, staring at her pink-tipped nails as if mesmerized. "And … and I'm not afraid of asking her to marry me, either." 

"Then what …?" she prompted. 

Jason swallowed and moistened his lips. He wasn't afraid, but it took still all of his not inconsiderable courage to say what he'd only vaguely thought about in the darkest corners of his mind. 

"I'm not sure _I_ want to marry her," he whispered at last. "Not anymore." 

"Oh Jason …" Kat's heart went out to her friend. That seemed pretty serious – like … she dared hardly think it … the end of a relationship. And endings always hurt, more so when one of the people concerned felt things so deeply as Jason usually did. It was one of his more endearing qualities, albeit one he tried to hide from everybody but his closest friends. Kat felt honoured that he evidently considered her one to share so much. 

For herself, she'd been lucky; she'd never had her heart broken, but she'd seen the effects firsthand in Tommy, after he'd received Kimberly's infamous letter. To see a similar kind of pain in Jason was … disconcerting, to say the least. 

"What happened?" she asked. "If you want to tell me, that is." 

He looked at her then, more baffled than hurt if she read him right. 

"That's just it," he shrugged helplessly. "Nothing happened. I didn't meet someone else, Emily didn't either … we've been going on just as we used to, no great upheavals or anything … I just know that whenever we go on a date, I know I'll have fun, but … there are times when I'd be just as happy staying at home, doing nothing. I used to feel all excited when I went to meet her; I don't anymore. I mean, I used to feel my heart beat faster, my palms would get sweaty, I couldn't wait to get to her house … now, all that is just … gone. One day, the feeling just wasn't there anymore, and I have no idea where it went or why it went away at all." 

There wasn't much Kat could say to that – every thing that came to her mind were just platitudes, and Jason deserved better from her. So, she settled for squeezing his hand warmly. 

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I can only imagine how hard this must be for you." 

"Hard … I guess," he sighed. "At least in the sense of wishing I knew what to do about it. How _do_ you get back something that you didn't even notice you've lost?" 

Kat thought the question over. Jason was talking about emotional distance, about loss even. An indifferent listener – or maybe just an objective one – might come to the conclusion that he had fallen out of love with Emily by now, but as his friend, Kat was neither indifferent nor objective. She very much wanted him to be happy, just as she was with Tommy, but … 

_Am I? Are Tommy and I really happy? After what we accused each other of before I left, after spending so much time apart … CAN we still be happy?_

She pushed the traitorous thought aside – and decided to ignore the fact that it wasn't a new thought, either. Instead, she focussed once more on Jason, who was still rambling on about the changes he perceived in his relationship with his spirited girlfriend. 

"…I mean, it'd be so easy to just cut my losses and call it quits between us, but I'm not a quitter; I'm not giving up on something important that easily." 

Listening to his ruminations with all senses alert, it dawned on Kat as if Jason had already found his answer, but so far was refusing to face it. She didn't want to make him admit anything before he was ready to do so, however she didn't want to encourage him to maintain a union that maybe was already falling apart at the seams, either. 

_What a tightrope to walk! And I'm not even a gymnast! Why do I always wind up giving advice to the lovelorn? Tommy, Adam, now Jason …I can't handle this!_

But Jason was winding down now, looking at her with such hope in his dark eyes that Kat didn't have the heart to fob him off with a few glib, non-committal remarks. Thinking hard, she sought to give him an answer that would actually help, not just tell him what he might want to hear. 

"First … I think you have to ask yourself what you expect from your relationship – really, what you expect of Emily, of yourself … and then compare it with what you know of _Emily's_ expectations. If you don't know them … ask. Make a list of pros and cons, if that helps. Second … take a good, hard, _honest_ look at everything and everybody and decide whether it's realistic. Or if you need to adjust your thinking. If you can compromise – and where you'd want her to do the same. Third … can you live with those choices? And if you can't, what would be the honourable – the _right_ – thing to do." 

Jason heard her out with intense concentration, absorbing everything. His expression grew thoughtful, and to her relief Kat saw some of the tension leave his body. He nodded slowly. 

"You know … that makes an awful lot of sense," he said at last. "I guess deep down I knew I had to do something like that, but … it sure helps to hear you say it's not a completely wacky idea. I mean, in a way it sounds as if I'd be making a list comparing this car over that, for example, not as if I was gonna decide whether to break up with Emily or not." 

There, it was said. For an instant, Jason looked slightly shocked at himself, then exhaled gustily. 

"I guess that's what it comes down to, doesn't it?" he remarked ruefully. 

Kat smiled somewhat helplessly. "It sounds that way, from what you've told me," she agreed. "But Jason, I'm not telling you yes or no. That's a decision you'll have to make all alone, I'm afraid." 

"I was afraid you were going to say that," he muttered with an attempt at a baleful glare. It didn't quite work. 

"Well … yes." 

"Hmph," he grumbled. Kat chuckled softly, glad that the emotionally-charged atmosphere of moments ago was slowly lightening. She patted the large hand still resting under hers comfortingly. 

"I know you'll make the right choice, Jase," she murmured. "You're too basically honest and honourable to do anything else. And I hope you know that no matter what you decide, you'll have my – _our_ support." 

Jason summoned a slight smile and turned his hand around, grasping the slim fingers and kissed them lightly. "I know. Thanks." 

"For what?" Kat wondered, blushing a bit at the unexpected caress. 

"For listening. For not judging. For not telling me clichés like 'it'll all work out somehow'. For being a real friend," Jason enumerated. "It really helped that I could talk to you." 

"Then I'd say 'mission accomplished', and you're very welcome," she smiled. "I'm glad I could help." 

_Now if I could only take my own advice …_

~*~ 

"They broke up the next spring," Tommy reminisced. "Jase was feeling guilty over it for a long time, and not just because Emily wasn't taking it well at all." 

"Why would Dad feel guilty?" Oliver wondered. "If their relationship had run its course it was the honest thing to do to say so …" 

"He saw it as a personal failure – just like I did when Kat and I broke up. From the distance of hindsight and rational thinking, we both knew we did the right thing, but at the time … let's just say it wasn't an easy thing to deal with." 

"I can see that," Jasmine mused. "When I think back to my first boyfriend back in New York … we split with a huge fight. It hurt like the dickens at the time, but at least there was a clear-cut reason why things didn't work out. To have things just fizzle, with no-one or nothing really to blame …" 

"Exactly," Tommy concurred. "And it's even harder to find the right time, _and_ the right words to end it. Because you know that the other is going to get hurt, no matter what, where, when or how." 

"All things considered, the two of us didn't do too badly when we reached that point," Kat murmured with a nostalgic smile. "At least we realized it was mutual, and we were able to remain friends."   
  
  
  


_To Be Continued …_


	6. 05: When Dreams Die

_**Disclaimer/Notes: **See previous chapters. : ) This really belongs together with the next chapter, which is why today you're getting two for the price of one, so to speak. Please remember to feed our Muses; they tend to work better when not starving for recognition or at least a pat on the head every now and then. Enjoy!_   
  
  


Seasons To Remember 

Chapter 5: When Dreams Die 

  
  
  
  


In the scrapbook was a ticket stub and a program to a theater in New York; next to them was a photograph of Kat in tutu and toe shoes. 

"That's from the summer I was a member of the Royal Academy's _corps de ballet_ and we toured the States," Kat explained, sighing wistfully. 

"You were pretty awesome," Tommy said staunchly. 

"You got to see Mom dance?" Lynne asked. 

"Once, in New York." 

"But how? Weren't you on the road most of the summer back then?" Jay queried. 

"An amazing series of coincidences brought that about," he answered her. "You know, that was the only regret Jason ever had: he never was able to see Kat dance professionally." 

"Why do you look so sad, Aunt Kat?" Trini questioned, noticing her soon-to-be-stepmother's melancholy expression. 

"That was the summer a lot of old dreams died," Kat murmured. 

"It was after the performance in New York that she and I broke up," Tommy elaborated quietly. 

~*~ 

Tommy used his fork to absently stir the pasta around on his plate. When he took a bite, he didn't even taste his food. His eyes were down, regarding his dinner blankly; he couldn't bring himself to glance up at his date, lest she see the turmoil in his soul. 

It was a series of coincidences that brought him to this homey Italian restaurant in New York. Kat had written to tell him that she had a part in the corps de ballet during the Royal Academy's summer tour of the States. She was so excited; this was her first professional performing experience. It was what she'd been working for ever since she went to London. 

She had given him a list of the tour stops, and it turned out they were going to be a little over an hour's drive from each other in July. She was going to be in New York, and he was going to be at the Poconos Raceway for the Pennsylvania 500 at the same time. 

Of course, the show had been sold out for weeks; Tommy doubted he'd be able to get tickets at such a late date. However, and old friend of his father's had called, and when his dad mentioned his dilemma, the guy said he had one he wasn't going to use because his wife was out of town for that performance. 

The last event conspiring to get him and Kat together was his uncle contacting an old Army buddy; they always got together whenever John had the team in the area. The man was able to get reservations to a great restaurant that'd be open after the late shows closed for the night. He and John gladly turned the reservations over to Tommy, and John gave him the night off. 

The ballet had been ... all right, but Kat had looked fantastic! She seemed to float across the stage with the grace and poise of a prima ballerina, not just a dancer in the corps. He beamed with pride at her accomplished performance, and he couldn't tear his eyes away whenever she was on stage. However, when she wasn't on stage .... 

He'd never been a big fan of ballet, or classical music ... really, any type of artsy stuff; although, he wasn't a _total_ barbarian. One couldn't go to Angel Grove High without gaining _some_ appreciation for art and culture. Still, sometimes it felt like he was too uncouth to properly appreciate them. He found the Arts very – intimidating. 

That was probably oversimplifying the matter, but he couldn't explain it any better. He was capable of understanding the dancers' physical accomplishments. He had a frame of reference for the skill and dedication, the sacrifice and hard work that went into their performance, but it was like he couldn't move beyond the mechanics to the art. 

Hopefully, none of that showed in his face when he met Kat at the stage door afterwards and had given her pink roses. The way her eyes lit up and her face glowed made sitting through the entire ballet worth it. 

He had swept her off to the restaurant without further ado as the corps had a curfew. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with her; he wanted to try and recapture the magic of their relationship. 

When they'd seen each other again at Christmas, Tommy had done his best to make it up to Kat for the way they had parted in August. In spite of the calls and letters, he had still felt guilty about that. For New Year's he had taken her skiing at the resort in the mountains. After a day on the slopes, they'd spent a quiet, cozy evening in the lodge in front of a roaring fire. As they snuggled before the huge stone hearth, he resolved to do a better job of working at their relationship. 

However, with the holidays gone and their schedules back to normal, his resolution became little more than a good intention. They continued to call and write – his letters full of racing anecdotes: the thrill of speeding around a tight turn, the skill of maneuvering through traffic on the straightaway, the satisfaction of out-thinking an opponent, the rigors of being on the road .... Sometimes, he wished he had more to talk about ... could tell her about the places he had seen, but he never seemed to see more than the tracks and the rest stops in between. 

In contrast, Kat's letters were full of classes and studies and the things she'd seen and places she and her classmates had visited when time permitted: an outing to a museum, spectacular gardens, a trip across the Channel – nothing elaborate as she was on student's budget – but her letters and calls were filled with wonderful descriptions and things of interest and significance and they made him feel .... 

That was difficult to categorize. Sometimes he wished he could be there with her and see and do all that she talked about. Other times, it made him feel as if he wasn't a part of her world. It seemed as if their efforts only served to widen the chasm between them instead of bringing them closer. 

He didn't want to think about that. He wanted them to enjoy their evening. With them both on the road this summer, they probably wouldn't see each other again until Christmas – if Kat wasn't with yet another touring production. 

He had gleaned that little tidbit from the stream of excited chatter with which Kat had deluged him almost from the moment they left the stage door. He was happy to see her so animated, so thrilled with what she was doing. This was her dream, after all, but it was a world, he was beginning to see, that he didn't fit into. Oh, he knew what it was like to be constantly on the road and the strain it engendered, but that's where the similarities ended. 

The world of ballet was her world, and he was totally lost in it. 

"Tommy, is there something wrong?" Kat queried, interrupting his train of thought. 

All evening long, her boyfriend had seemed unusually distracted. She hadn't _really_ noticed during the cab ride from the theater; she'd been too flushed with excitement to notice. Having Tommy there, the beautiful flowers, the thrill of dancing in New York .... However, since being shown to their table, he had been unusually quiet, answering only in monosyllables when he answered at all. 

Tommy really didn't want to be the one to bring it up. Lord knows he didn't want to hurt Kat any more than he already had. She deserved better from him. She had healed his heart after Kimberly had been forced to break it. She'd risked her life trying to break Prince Gasket's hold over him. She'd been patient and understanding as she waited for their love to blossom. She didn't deserve this, but he could no longer deny what he'd known for a while but was too stubborn to admit. The words really needed to be said. 

"It isn't working; is it, Kat," he ventured, doing his best to keep his pain and disappointment out of his voice. 

Kat's first impulse was to ask, _'What isn't working'._ However, the trouble was, she knew exactly what Tommy meant. Her constant stream of chatter had masked her anxiety over the decision she had made. 

"You mean our relationship," she clarified, feeling a bit numb. That was the same conclusion she'd drawn, but somehow, hearing Tommy say it was a shock to the system. 

"Yes." 

Truth be told, she'd been expecting this day to come. They had needed to discuss the direction of their relationship a long time ago. Absence hadn't made the heart grow fonder; it had made it grow forgetful. Through all the phone calls and letters, it was as if she could actually see the gulf widening between them, and she no longer knew how to bridge the gap.. 

"It's like we've grown so far apart that we don't know each other any longer," Tommy continued. 

She had to agree. Their shared pasts aside, they really didn't have a lot in common any longer. When she thought about it, she shared more with Jason in their platonic friendship these days than she did with Tommy in their romantic relationship. 

Kat studied Tommy's expression and saw how much it cost him to bring this up. She hadn't really wanted to discuss this now ... she had wanted to enjoy their brief time together, but this wasn't something that could be done over the phone – and _definitely_ not in a letter. But if not now, then when? 

She thought about holding back and letting him say the words that would sunder their couplehood; she didn't think she could be the one to end it. She didn't want to be responsible for breaking the heart she'd helped to heal. He didn't deserve to be dumped again. 

Even more than that, she didn't want to be the one to admit that their relationship – the one she'd dreamed of having – had failed. If she wanted to be brutally honest with herself, Tommy wasn't the only one with his pride ... with a need not to appear less than perfect. Admitting to failure – to having followed the wrong path – made her feel decidedly less than perfect. 

However, looking at Tommy now, seeing that he'd abandoned the pretense of the perfect White Knight ... seeing the painful honesty in his eyes .... She knew she couldn't let him say the words alone, not when the feeling was mutual. 

"We've tried ...." Tommy went on, fumbling to find the right words to make this easier on her. 

"I understand, Tommy," she said with a gracious smile, reaching out and touching his hand gently. There wasn't any pain, just a heavy feeling of disappointment that things could have worked out a little differently. "We've tried, but it's not working, and if we keep on trying we might end up damaging our friendship. I don't want that." 

"Neither do I," Tommy murmured, vastly relieved the feeling wasn't one-sided. 

"Maybe someday we'll be together ...." Kat began with a wistful expression. 

"... just not right now," Tommy concluded. 

~*~ 

"... and that someday is now," Tommy told Kat with a fond smile. 

"We found where our hearts truly lay then – where they will always lie – but we've also learned that our hearts have room enough for each other as well," Kat concluded, and gave him a kiss – to a chorus of "aawwws." 

"That tells us how you guys split up, and we know that Uncle Tommy was still in love with Aunt Kim at the time, but what about you and dad?" Jared wondered. "You guys had to start from scratch. How'd you do it with him in Angel Grove and you in London?" 

"The secret to that is we were already halfway in love with each other; we just didn't know it," Kat explained. "It took time for all of us to adjust to what was happening with us – it was a time in which a lot of changes occurred. Both personally and professionally." 

"Yeah – for one thing, I decided to go into business with Rocky and Jase once I retired from racing," Tommy added. "It just made more sense financially, the money I could contribute helped them to really establish the business … besides, we all liked and trusted each other, so why not become partners?" 

The children nodded thoughtfully. Over the years, their fathers' decision had worked out for the best; Red Dragon Dojo was now one of the most successful independent operations in the area, and provided well for the families. Of course, they'd never get rich, but … that wasn't the point of running a martial arts school, anyway. What counted was that they _knew_ they provided quality instruction, and that they found satisfaction in the work they did. 

Kat's blue eyes suddenly held a decidedly impish gleam. "There was another change your dad went through … something that we all thought would _never_ happen," she grinned, winking at Trini. 

"Oh? What was that?" 

"Let me see …" Kat reached for the scrapbook and started leafing through the pages. "Kim swore she'd keep just one picture of this … just to show that she loved Tommy so much, she accepted his marriage proposal despite what he'd done to himself." 

Tommy groaned melodramatically. "Do you really _have_ to dig that up?" 

Before Kat could reply, Jay piped up. "Oh yes, Dad, she does," he said firmly, lips twitching. "Judging by your reaction, it's something I really want to see now!" 

There was vociferous assent from the others. 

"Oh, go ahead then, if you must," Tommy grumped, hiding his smile. He didn't mind all that much, and it would help distract everybody from more painful memories. 

"And here it is," Kat announced, turning the album around with a flourish so that everybody could take a good look. "Ta-dah!"   
  
  
  


_To Be Continued ..._


	7. 06: Time For A Change

_**Disclaimer/Notes: **No money, no permission, just fun. : ) And **what** fun it is to make 'reality' part of your story ... hope you'll like this bit of lighthearted explanation of an unexpected change. A Happy New Year to everybody out there, and please leave feedback on the way out? **DB/CR**_   
  
  


Seasons To Remember 

Chapter 6: Time For A Change 

  
  
  
  


"I can't believe you got your hair cut like that, Dad," Trini laughed, glancing at a picture of her father with his hair cut very short and styled to be spiky on top. 

They needed a little levity after the heavy-duty conversation thus far. 

"Your mother hated it," Tommy said with a grimace. 

"She wasn't the only one," Kat chuckled. "It just wasn't you." 

"What can I say? I was in need of a change," Tommy muttered, almost under his breath. He'd cut it shortly after their breakup. 

"Jason told me Rocky had a field day with you that first time he saw you with it," Kat continued merrily .... 

~*~ 

"Hey, Tommy, when did you get ba- Good Lord! What did you do to your hair!" Rocky exclaimed as Tommy entered the dojo after the last class of the night. Red Dragon Martial Arts was jointly owned by Rocky, Jason and Tommy (who was due to join the teaching staff once his contract with his uncle was finished). Rocky jokingly referred to their operation as the Red Ranger School of Kicking Monster Butt. 

"Nice to see you, too," Tommy muttered as he attempted to ruffle Rocky's own short-cropped hair. He was still getting used to his own shorn locks. His hair hadn't been this short since before high school. 

"It's quite a change," Jason murmured tactfully, picking up on the fact that Tommy was a little sensitive about the new cut. "It'll take some getting used to." 

"That's an understatement!" 

"So what's with the new 'do'?" Rocky wondered. 

"I needed a change, and Uncle John's been after me to lop off the ponytail. Said my helmet would fit better without it." 

"Didja tell him you've been wearing helmets with it since you were sixteen?" 

"What brings you home so soon? I thought you were supposed to be in Michigan," Jason continued, noticing that something about Tommy's mood was a little off. 

"We had to pull out of the Pepsi 400." 

"What happened?" 

The trio had been making their way towards the small office, and Tommy flopped down in a chair and blew out an exasperated breath. "My first big race and I totally choked." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Jack, Uncle John's regular driver, got hurt and couldn't drive at Watkins Glen. I filled in for him. I lost control in the first turn barely five laps into the race and crashed the car." 

"Oh man ...." Rocky gasped, full of concern. 

"Are you okay?" Jason asked. 

"Yeah, and nobody else was hurt ...." 

"That's good," Rocky murmured. 

"Eddie, our crew chief, says that it wasn't my fault. The tie rod gave out – defective. It could have snapped with Jack in the car. Eddie said that Jack couldn't have minimized the damage any better than I did ...." 

"So why are you so bummed out about it?" Jason wondered. 

"Over-developed guilt muscle and insufficient memory," Rocky snorted, unable to resist the jibe. Jason scowled at him, and Tommy smiled wanly at the reminder of his well-known shortcomings. 

"It really was mostly my fault," Tommy went on. "My mind wasn't on the race." 

"It was probably on Kat and what she's going to do to you when she finds out what you did to your hair," Rocky teased, trying to interject a little levity into the conversation. 

"Rocky ...." Jason chided, feeling their friend's humor misplaced at the moment. 

"Kim was the one who'd have shot me for cutting my hair," Tommy reminded him, grateful for his partner's efforts to make him feel better. "As for Kat, well ... she was the reason my mind wasn't on the race. But it doesn't matter any longer what she thinks of my hair." 

"What?" 

"Tommy?" 

"When I saw Kat in New York, we mutually decided that things weren't working out the way we'd hoped, so we called it quits," Tommy explained. 

"Whoa!" Rocky gulped. 

"I'm sorry, bro," Jason said, just as stunned as Rocky. "I had no idea .... I've talked with Kat a few times since Christmas, and she's never said a word about you guys having trouble." 

Tommy shrugged. "I think it's been brewing since Kat first went to London. We tried ... it just wasn't meant to be, I guess." 

Jason rested a hand on Tommy's shoulder, giving it a consoling squeeze. "You okay?" 

Considering how badly he'd taken it when Kimberly broke up with him, it was a fair question. 

"I will be. Even though it was for the best, it's gonna take some time to adjust to, y'know." 

"I know," Jason commiserated, his break-up with Emily being recent enough for him to know exactly what Tommy was going through. 

"So, does this mean Kat is available?" Rocky asked oh-so-innocently but with an anything-but-innocent wiggle to his eyebrows. 

"Rocky, I don't believe ...." Jason sputtered. How crass could the guy be? 

Tommy, however, knew that Rocky wasn't _really_ serious – at least, he didn't think so. 

"DeSantos, Kat has too much class to be seen with the likes of you." 

Rocky clapped his hand over his heart and staggered back as if wounded. 

"Besides, I thought you had a girlfriend." 

Rocky grinned sheepishly and shrugged, clueing them in that he had yet another _ex_-girlfriend. 

"A guy can dream, can't he?" Rocky mock-pouted. "At least, if I brought Kat home, I know Mama would approve of her." 

Mama DeSantos' negative opinions of her eldest son's girlfriends was legendary. 

Tommy was comforted by the business-as-usual banter; however, he found it strange that Jason hadn't leapt in to take part in the give and take. His best friend was oddly silent. 

"Seriously, though," Rocky continued, sobering somewhat, "would you really mind it if one of us asked Kat out or something?" 

"Kat's her own woman; she can date whoever she wants," Tommy said. 

"But would it bother you?" Jason interjected at last. 

Tommy stopped to consider. He hadn't given it much thought. Maybe it would bug him, maybe it wouldn't, but there was one thing he was certain of. "If one of you guys could make Kat as happy as she deserves, then you have my blessing." 

The conversation might have lapsed into a thoughtful silence at this point, had Rocky not been regarding Tommy with a frown, tilting his head this way, then that as he scrutinized him. 

"Now what?" Tommy huffed, praying it wasn't another crack about his hair but knowing it was a vain hope. 

"I think you'd better avoid open flames and inflatable objects until your 'do grows out," Rocky said, a mischievous smile tugging at his lips. 

Both Tommy and Jason rolled their eyes. 

"You want to ask? I don't think I can without throttling him," Tommy muttered under his breath. 

"You're gonna owe me for this," Jason whispered back. Aloud, he caved to the inevitable. "All right, I'll bite. Why should he avoid flames?" 

"Well, there's so much goo on those spikes, they'd probably catch fire." 

"And the inflatable objects?" 

"Because they're so pointy, they'd pop 'em!" 

~*~ 

Kat leaned over and quickly pecked Tommy on the cheek, much to his surprise. 

"I never did thank you for telling Jason that he had your blessing," she explained. "Without it, I don't think he'd have felt right pursuing a relationship with me."   
  
  
  
  


_To Be Continued In 2003 ..._   
  



	8. 07: Worth The Wait

_**Disclaimer: **If we got paid for this, we'd see the PR guys and gals were on film much more often ..._   
_**Note: **Happy New Year, everyone. This chapter means we're about one-quarter done with the story; so expect new instalments for a while yet. Thanks for all the lovely feedback do far, it's deeply appreciated. (Doesn't mean we won't eagerly accept more, though ... *hint, hint*) Anyway, enjoy ... **DB/CR**_

  


Seasons To Remember 

Chapter 7: Worth The Wait 

"If Dad was ambivalent about asking you out – I mean, as more than a friend – how _did_ the two of you get together?" Oliver asked, as fascinated as the women by now. At first, the men hadn't been all that enthusiastic when the photo albums came out and the reminiscing began, but what had been a rather boring activity when they'd been children was very intriguing now. Especially in light of how the two families would be joined at the source now, so to speak. 

"Weren't you still in London when you started dating?" 

Kat smiled. "Yes – but for once I was able to come home for my next-to-last midterm holiday in February of 2001. My father had accumulated a heap of frequent flyer miles, and offered to pay for the ticket. I didn't really feel like going anywhere else before my finals, coming home seemed like a good idea somehow, so I took him up on it. I'd just slept off my jet lag when …" 

~*~ 

"Katherine! Phone!" 

"What? Who is it?" 

Kat took the receiver from her mother with a questioning look; who knew she was home from London? But Doris Hillard already was back on her way to the kitchen, preoccupied with dinner. With a shrug, the blonde held the plastic device to her ear. Really, the possibilities of the caller's identity were pretty slim; only her friends were aware of her schedule at all, and of them only one would be in Angel Grove right now. She felt her pulse quicken slightly. 

"Hello?" 

_"Hello, Kat."_

Bingo. That deep, warm voice was unmistakeable. A pleased smile lit up Kat's face. 

"Hi, Jason. How are you, and how did you know I was home?" 

His chuckle drifted into her ear. _"Hey, you always have a vacation around this time of year, don't you? I checked my calendar, counted on my fingers, took a chance your Mom would know where you are … and got lucky. And I'm fine, thanks."_

"That's good to know," Kat replied. At least one of them was okay then. She'd heard last year that Jason had finally broken up with Emily, and apparently he was over the experience. Not an easy thing to accomplish, as she well knew from her own recent past. If a couple living in the same town couldn't sustain a long-term relationship, what chance had she and Tommy had, separated by a whole ocean? Kat was very relieved that Jason, who felt things so deeply at times, seemed to have come out of it relatively unscathed. 

As for herself, though … she just couldn't seem to shake a certain melancholy, caused in part by a still-lingering sadness over her break-up with Tommy, but also by her growing dissatisfaction with her chosen career path. Oh, she still loved dancing, no mistake about that, but the touring last year had been more strenuous than she'd anticipated. And there were other reasons, too, things she'd never dreamed of … with an effort, she gathered in her wandering thoughts and concentrated on her phone conversation. 

"Was there any particular reason you called, or did you just want to chat a little?" she asked. Even if it was only the latter, it would be nice … _very_ nice, actually … to talk to Jason in person again. He was a good listener, they'd visited a lot of the same places in Europe, he never seemed to get bored when she told ballet stories – they could even talk about a few sub-titled art house films they'd both seen. Kat, because she genuinely liked French romantic comedies, and Jason because he wanted to keep up the French he'd learned at the Peace Conference. 

_"Believe it or not, I **do** have a reason for once," _he told her. _"My classes were cancelled for today due to a budget meeting or something, and I thought I'd drive up the coast a ways. The weather report says it's going to stay nice and sunny all day, and the surf ought to be good. I'm in the mood to play in the water some … wanna come with?"_

The thought was tempting, but … 

"I don't know, Jason," Kat hedged. "I'm not really in the right mood to …" To do what? Play? Let herself be distracted from her problems? She couldn't rightfully say, so she trailed off, never finishing her sentence. 

There was a brief pause, then Jason's voice changed from cheery to soft and comforting. _"Kat … if it's about Tommy … he told me. About you guys breaking up, I mean. If you need to talk … I'm willing to listen."_

That was _exactly_ what she needed, Kat realized. Sure, she'd written Tanya and Aisha about it, and they had been very sympathetic in their replies, but it was different if you could unburden yourself face-to-face with a good friend. And Jason certainly was that. However, he was first and foremost _Tommy's_ best friend. Could she trust him to be impartial? 

The second she had that thought, Kat dismissed it as unworthy. He had never played favorites, not even among them. And it would do her good to tell her side to someone who knew them both, who had been there – who would understand. 

_"Besides, I owe you one,"_ Jason broke into her musings. _"You were there for me a year ago when I needed a willing ear for my troubles with Emily. The least I can do is return the favor, even if it's after the fact."_

"That's true," Kat admitted. She allowed herself another moment of indecision while Jason waited patiently for her answer. At last, she mentally shook herself. "Oh, very well. If you're sure you don't mind …" 

_"Yes, I am. And there's no reason we can't talk on the beach, can't we?"_

It seemed as if Jason was determined she was going to have fun, whether she wanted to or not. His tone was gently wheedling, and she could picture exactly the puppy-dog eyes he was probably making. It was a look all of her male friends had perfected. Laughing softly, Kat gave in gracefully. 

"All right, you talked me into it," she mock-grumbled. "Just let me pack a beach bag." 

_"Great! I'll pick you up in … half an hour, say?"_

That would give her barely enough time to hunt up her neoprene suit (a necessity, because even though California was having an unseasonably warm spell for February, the sea would still be winter-cold), but suddenly Kat found herself eager to get out of the too-silent house. Besides, Jason wouldn't mind waiting a few minutes if she needed them, she was sure. 

"I'll be ready." 

~*~ 

The beach was everything he'd promised her and more, and for a couple of hours, the two rode the near-perfect waves until they were exhausted. Laughing, they lugged their surf boards onto the beach and back to their blanket. As she reached for a towel to dry her hair, Kat realized that for this brief span of time, she'd truly been able to forget, to relax. She smiled to herself. Now the more serious part was at hand, the talking, but somehow she didn't mind; it just made her feel good inside to know she _had _someone to talk to at last. 

A relieved groan from Jason made her peer out from under her towel. He was peeling the soaked wetsuit off his broad shoulders. 

"Man, I'm always _so _glad to get out of these things! I know they're necessary for protection, but still … getting in and out is a total drag!" 

"Especially out," Kat agreed, watching him unobtrusively – and with not-so-secret pleasure. She and Tanya had often indulged in ogling the guys like this while still at school; their male friends were an attractive bunch, after all, and they'd both agreed that no red-blooded girl could wish for better eye candy. And to see Jason practically strip before her very eyes was … mouth-watering. 

_Down, girl! _she admonished herself, nearly starting to drool as the thick material slid down trim hips. To ensure a better fit of the suit, Jason was wearing tight black spandex briefs underneath instead of more loosely-fitting shorts. And they were wet, too, moulding tightly to his rear as he bent over to spread the suit out to dry. Every muscle, dip, bulge and crevice was clearly outlined. Kat suddenly found herself itching to touch him, to run her hands all over that glistening, smooth skin. _No! This is Jason – your friend, fellow ex-Ranger, a guy you went to school with! You simply don't think of him **that** way! _It didn't help; the sun-bronzed cut physique was just too tempting. 

_Oh my._

Confused and surprised at herself, Kat felt the blood rise in her cheeks. To cover her unexpected reaction, she turned away and angled behind her back for her own suit's zipper. The length of fabric attached to it proved elusive, though, and she exclaimed softly in dismay. 

"Oh blast!" 

Looking up, Jason recognized her difficulty at once. 

"Problem reaching the zipper?" he asked with an understanding smile. "Here, let me help." 

Before she could protest, he stepped behind her and deftly opened the closure from her neck to her hips. It was an action that he (and the others) had performed for her dozens of times; why was it that Kat suddenly felt a not-unpleasant shiver run down her spine that had very little to do with being wet, or the light breeze ruffling her long tresses? 

The feeling intensified as Jason oh-so-helpfully folded the suit's flaps forward, baring her back and shoulders. Kat was wearing a perfectly ordinary swimsuit underneath, but she was all of a sudden excruciatingly conscious of the fact that her back was nearly totally _naked_ … and that it would take less than half a step backwards for her to lean against Jason's equally bare chest. Why, she could even feel his body warmth radiating out towards her! 

She couldn't remember ever feeling that way. Not even with Tommy. At least, not in public, and under perfectly ordinary, innocent circumstances. 

Flustered and unaccountably excited, Kat shrugged the large hands off her shoulders as she took herself to task. 

_Nothing's happened. Jason isn't touching me other than as a friend. He is **not** interested in me that way. He's done this before. **I** am not interested in him that way. _('Liar!' a little voice inside her head she'd never heard before mocked. Kat ignored it.) _I'm seeing things. I **have** to be! I need a friend, not a … a lover. More precisely, I need to get a grip! Now!_

"Th-thanks," she murmured, swallowing to get rid of the sudden dryness in her mouth. "I can manage from here on." 

To her relief – and secret disappointment – Jason immediately let her go. 

"You're welcome," he said simply, turning away and busying himself with their boards. And surely it was her imagination that his voice had sounded huskier than normal. 

~*~ 

For his part, Jason was extremely thankful to have a reason, however spurious, to turn his back on Katherine. He'd thought nothing of offering to help her with her suit; after all, he'd done so before, but for some reason peeling the heavy material off her shoulders had a very definite effect on him all of a sudden. A _physical_ effect, to be precise. 

_It … it felt as if I was undressing her,_ he thought, fighting his body's reaction. _I've seen her in a swimsuit before; why is this so different today?_

He had no ready answer. And he wasn't sure he wanted one; too vivid was the memory of how her slender back emerged from the wetsuit under his clumsy-feeling hands, the sleek skin all rosy and smooth and looking so very, very touchable. It had taken all of his control not to bend down and kiss the spot directly between Kat's shoulder blades – the one where he knew she was ticklish from a time when helping her out of her suit had been an innocent endeavour. 

Used to be ruthlessly honest with himself, Jason suppressed a groan. _There's absolutely nothing innocent about the way I just felt,_ he realized. _Oh man, I'm in trouble!_

~*~ 

Thankfully for his peace of mind, Kat pulled a loose t-shirt over her swimwear. After a moment's consideration, Jason did the same – the shirt wasn't going to help his tan any, but it _did_ cover a multitude of sins … like certain too-eager parts of his anatomy. Safely covered, he sank down on their blanket, accepting the can of soda Kat took from the cooler they'd brought. The mundane task of sipping his drink and munching on an apple soon restored his equilibrium, though, and Jason was able to ask Kat what was bothering her. 

"So what exactly has you so bummed? Is it Tommy, the fact that the two of you broke up?" 

"No," she replied without hesitation, then amended her statement. "Well … maybe a little. But I'm not carrying a torch for him, or anything; it's just that I'm still a little sad that it's over, you know? I invested a lot of myself into our relationship, and to realize it wasn't going to go anywhere, that it had just run its course …" 

"It hurts, huh?" 

"Yeah." 

Jason gave her an understanding smile; he'd been in a very similar situation after he'd broken up with Emily. 

"Just be glad you were able to remain friends," was all he said. His own parting with his girlfriend last year had been somewhat less than amicable. Not that they had quarrelled, exactly, but Emily had felt bitterly disappointed and hadn't hesitated to let Jason know it. A lot of harsh words had been said in the heat of the moment. So, even though they said their final good-byes civilly enough, there remained an unpleasant aftertaste that it had taken Jason weeks to lose. 

"Oh, we are. Neither one of us hates the other, after all. It's just, at this juncture Tommy and I expect different things from life, and we couldn't make them mesh." 

"I'm sorry," Jason offered sincerely. 

"Don't be. But thanks anyway." Kat smiled briefly into his warm eyes, then looked away again, playing absently with a fold in the blanket. If that were only the sole reason why she was feeling so down! 

"You're welcome." 

Jason waited a few minutes, not wanting to pressure his friend, but he was perceptive enough of Kat's moods to know there was something else weighing on her mind. However, when she made no attempt to talk, just sighed softly once or twice, he decided that he needed to prod her just a little. 

"Kat? I'm not trying to pry, but … is there something else that's wrong? You really seem upset about something …" 

She gave him a considering look. Should she burden Jason with her problems? After all, she knew there was nothing he could do … except listen. 

_Maybe that's what I need, though; an impartial ear. I can't very well go to my parents with this; they supported my dream of becoming a dancer for so long, paid a great deal for my education, too … I don't want to disappoint them …and Jason's a **good** listener. Very well then._

Decision made, Kat cleared her throat.Instead of answering his question, she posed one of her own. 

"Jase … when you decided to go into business with Rocky, how did you know it was the right choice for you? Your grades were good enough; you could have gotten into almost any college, taken up any career …" 

He chuckled, slightly surprised by what he thought was something of a _non sequitur_. "I have no idea, really. I wanted to have my own karate school for as long as I can remember – becoming partners with Rocky seemed the next best thing, and that much faster. And as for other careers … when it comes down to it, in most jobs I'm even remotely interested in I'd end up behind a desk most of the time. Not for me, thank you very much. I need to _do_ stuff, not just push paper." 

"But why go to college at all, then? You could have joined him right after graduation." 

"Yeah, I could have, and I did consider it, but with my business degree we can save on a bookkeeper, we're less likely to be cheated … besides, you know I've been teaching part time at his place from the start." 

Kat nodded, seeing the sense in that. "You've had your karate instructor's license for a long time, haven't you?" 

"Since I was fifteen, yes." 

"Then why get an additional Phys. Ed. teaching degree? It's not as if you need it, and it took you out of the dojo for longer." 

Kat seemed genuinely interested, so Jason explained. "Well, you see … there's no telling if ultimately the dojo will support all three of us, especially if we should ever get married and have families. Rocky's back might give out, Tommy or I could be injured or otherwise unable to go on, the economy might collapse … there's a dozen reasons why the business could fail. And if it does, I'll have something to fall back on, doing what I like – working with kids, teaching sports. It won't be my dream any longer, but a pretty good substitute. Or I could provide extra income, like Tommy has been doing so far." 

"I never thought of that," the blonde dancer admitted, a trace of admiration in her voice. "It sounds as if you really thought it all through." 

He shrugged, equally pleased and embarrassed at the implied compliment. "I had to. I don't want to have to crawl back to my parents, tail between my legs, and have to admit I've followed a pipe dream. They busted their butts for years to put up my college fund; it's thanks to them I can graduate with only minimal loans to pay off." 

At his words, a shadow crossed the lovely features, and Jason stopped, suddenly alert. "Kat? What's wrong? Did I say something to make you uncomfortable, or …?" 

Katherine sighed. "It's nothing." 

"Yeah, right. You wouldn't look as if someone had just stolen your tutu if everything was fine and dandy," he chided gently, chucking a finger under her chin. "I'd have to be as dense as Bulk and Skull not to see that it's far more than 'nothing'." 

She gave him a wan smile, fighting an impulse to snuggle against that broad chest and let Jason hold her, keeping her safe and warm until her troubles went away. Unfortunately, she knew life didn't work that way. "It's a pretty boring thing, really," she hedged. 

"Why don't you let me decide that, hmm?" Jason cajoled with a wink. "Come on, you know you can tell me!" 

She glanced at him from under her lashes, secretly grateful that he insisted. She _really_ needed to unload. "If you're sure?" 

"Yes, silly, I am," he stated firmly, "or I wouldn't have offered. Talk!" 

Kat fidgeted for another minute, trying to find a place to start, then heaved a deep breath. "It … it's my career," she admitted softly. "I thought this last year, going on tour with the ballet, would be what I dreamed of, but … it isn't." 

Jason nodded thoughtfully; he'd heard much the same from both Tommy and Kimberly. He thought he knew what was bothering his friend. "Being on the road so much, living out of suitcases can be rough, right?" 

"Yes, although that's not all of it; I more or less knew what to expect. After all, Tommy complained often enough about it." Kat cracked a tiny smile. "It's more … I hadn't counted on the sheer rivalry going on among the troupe dancers, the intrigues, the outright and the hidden backstabbing … I thought the scholarship audition was already bad! 'Competition' doesn't even come close anymore," Kat sighed. 

"Ouch." 

She snorted lightly. "Yeah. What's more, while I like Europe, I don't really want to live there on a permanent basis – and job opportunities here are few and far between. Broadway is hopelessly crowded with talent, and I didn't study classical ballet to prance around half-naked on a Las Vegas stage, either." 

The mere thought made Jason's throat tighten. "What?" 

"That's about the only serious offer I had – to work as a show dancer. No thanks." 

While part of him wanted nothing more than to see Kat in one of those provocative outfits, all feathers, a few sequins and lots of bare skin, another part knew that he'd try to punch out the lights of every guy who'd get to look at her like that. Surprised by the intensity of his reaction, Jason was uncomfortably aware that it was due to a good deal of possessiveness he was feeling towards his lovely friend. 

_She's mine!_

Only, Kat wasn't – not really, anyway. _But I sure wish she were – if not for Tommy._

Jason almost smacked his forehead. Tommy – or his relationship with Kat – wasn't an issue anymore. They'd broken up. And his best friend had practically given his blessing to any of them pursuing a relationship with her already, when Rocky had joked about asking Kat out. At the time, he'd assumed his misgivings about that were merely based on the fact that, friend or not, Rocky and Kat would be a mismatch personality-wise, but … what if it was more? For him? 

Did _he_ care about Kat as more than a friend? 

_I could, _Jason realized. _Easily. Heck, who am I kidding? I already do – have done so for a while, even. Now the question is, how does Kat feel about me? Would she be willing to let what we have grow and change? Can I take the chance she might say no?_

Again, he had no answer. But this time, he wanted one. And he determined to find it. 

Forcing his wayward thoughts back from his love life to Kat's more immediate problem, Jason gave her a comforting smile. "I don't blame you. Besides, it's not exactly as if there's a lot of job security in that kind of thing, is there?" 

"No." 

"There's really no opportunity to join a _corps de ballet_ anywhere? What about Boston, Los Angeles, the other big cities with permanent theaters?" 

Kat chuckled mirthlessly. "You think I haven't tried? I sent out a bunch of applications, even had a few interviews last summer while we were touring. Nothing. Wait, that's not precisely true. There _were_ two offers, Chicago and Philadelphia, but … one place in effect told me that due to my height, which _is_ slightly above average for a dancer, I'd be stuck in the chorus line for the duration of my contract. Now I don't mind paying my dues – I'm not that brilliant to get hired for leading roles straight out of the Academy – but I _was_ hoping for the minor, supporting ones. Guess not. 

"The other place was even worse. They said I might eventually graduate to getting featured parts, but … on a condition." 

Her smile was bitter, and Jason found himself wishing that he could hug her, to smooth the unhappy frown off her forehead with a gentle kiss or two. But as that was out of the question, he confined himself to taking her restive hands in his and giving them a friendly squeeze. 

"What condition, Kat?" A thought occurred to him. "Your interviewer didn't make any indecent proposals to you, did he?" The idea alone was enough to make his blood boil with anger. 

"No, nothing of the sort. No personnel manager would dare; it's too easy to file sexual harassment charges these days." 

"Then what was it?" Jason asked, genuinely curious now. 

"I was told that I was 'too big'," Kat murmured, fresh humiliation at the comment making her blush. "In order to get hired, I was supposed to lose fifteen pounds, minimum." It did her a world of good to hear Jason's reaction, who, after a stunned minute, broke into incredulous laughter. 

"They've got to be kidding, right? You have an excellent figure; there's no way anyone in their right minds would consider you 'big'," he scoffed. "What an idiot!" 

"Thanks; I needed to hear that," Kat smiled, pleased by the compliment. "But it's nonetheless true." 

Jason just shook his head. He'd never understood the obsession with weight a lot of performers seemed to share. Sure, it wouldn't do to gain, but where was the beauty in being all skin and bones? 

"Will you be trying to lose that much weight?" 

She sighed. "I can't. I've always had to watch my weight a little, more so since attending the Academy, but I know my body pretty well – it's impossible for me to slim down much more without downright starving myself or any other help." At Jason's questioning look, she elaborated. "Chemical help. Diet pills, emetics …" 

"Good grief, Kat, you're not seriously thinking of taking that crap, are you?" Jason exclaimed, shock and sudden anger warring in his voice. "That's dangerous!" 

"No, no, don't worry. I have better sense than that!" 

He slumped in relief. "Good!" 

There was an expression in his eyes that made her wonder … "Why are you so upset, anyway? You ought to know me better." 

"I do," he replied, "but … I know how big a temptation this kind of thing can be." 

"You do? How?" 

"Not about diet pills, but anabolics, steroids … well, any kind of doping, really," Jason said succinctly. "I know it's not quite the same, but it's a close enough thing, I think. Not that it's a very big problem in the martial arts community; those who are really serious about it, who consider it more than just a sport, try to live up to the tenets. But it _does_ happen, and there are enough unscrupulous coaches and competitors out there that you can't help but be aware of what's going on behind closed doors. There was one time … I was at a tournament, and struggling with a nasty cold. I was feeling pretty lousy, was worrying about my performance … anyway, long story short, one of the other participants, not in my weight class, offered me some pills. I _really _wanted to win, so … for a minute, I actually considered taking him up on it. Luckily, common sense kicked in, so I didn't." 

Kat thought to herself that it was equal parts his sense of honor and basic decency that hadn't allowed Jason to cheat, but confined herself to a nod. A hitherto unknown part of her thrilled to the thought that this was yet another thing she shared with Jason; she couldn't imagine Tommy ever admitting to anything like that. He had this need to appear as perfect as possible at all times that could be rather exasperating. With a small sigh, she agreed with her companion. 

"It's a temptation alright. Especially … what girl doesn't want to lose weight? But I consulted a nutritionist once; I'm really at the lowest point, weight-wise, that's safe for my health. And while I could never prove anything, I'm pretty certain at least a couple of girls in the troupe are bulimic already. I don't want to go down _that_ road at all." 

"Whew." 

She had to laugh as he wiped an imaginary sweatdrop off his forehead, feeling better already for being able to talk to him and having found complete understanding instead of platitudes and an attitude of 'it's one of the hazards you have to live with if you want success' that she had gotten from the one older colleague she'd confided in. 

"Yeah, well … being sensible doesn't solve my dilemma, though. I'm almost finished with my education, and not a bit closer to an idea what to do with it once I graduate this summer." 

"I guess not." 

Silence fell between them, but it wasn't uncomfortable; rather, it was a thoughtful stillness during which both mulled things over in their minds while subconsciously basking in their closeness. At last, Jason shook himself like a wet puppy. 

"Let's take a walk, shall we? Maybe moving around some will help us get our brains in gear." 

"Sure." 

Kat was pleased and grateful that Jason so naturally made her problem his own; he might not be able to help her as such, but it was obvious that he'd willingly serve as her sounding board. Which was pretty much what she'd hoped to find, anyway. 

~*~ 

Quickly, they stowed their surfing gear in Jason's car, slipped on their clothes and went back down to the beach, wandering off towards the rocky part of the shore. The Rangers had fought quite a number of battles there, and for a while, they both indulged in memories as they clambered around the wet stones. 

Neither seemed to think it odd in any way that Jason took Kat's hand to help her over rocks she was perfectly able to negotiate on her own. It just felt too right to touch, to be close like this. 

Eventually, they reached the small cove with the cave where they'd hidden Trey of Triforia after saving him from both drowning and Mondo's henchmen. Deciding to take a breather, they sat down on the sun-warmed sand behind a larger rock, and Kat looked at Jason with a small smile. 

"Well?" 

"Well what?" 

"Has moving around helped you any in coming up with ideas for my situation? I know it didn't work for me, unfortunately," she sighed, her good mood vanishing. 

He shrugged helplessly. "Not really, sorry. I just don't know enough about ballet, the stage and so on to give you any concrete advice. I wish I could, but …" 

Kat slumped despondently, her blue eyes slowly filling with tears. "Jason, I really am at my wits' end," she sniffled. "Maybe it's just graduation jitters, but lately I feel as if all of my dreams are vanishing into thin air one after the other. First there was the accident which cost me a chance at the Pan Globals, then we had to give up our Powers, lastly breaking up with Tommy … the only thing I had left was becoming a dancer. I truly believed I had it made at last; and now, six months from my goal, it's turning from a dream into a nightmare! Come fall, what am I going to do if I can't get a job I like?" 

A lone tear slipped out and rolled slowly down her smooth cheek. It proved too much for Jason. Instinctively, he reached across the small distance separating them and drew Kat into his arms. Tucking her head against his neck, he held her as close as he could. 

"Ah, don't say that, honey," he murmured soothingly. "You had very little influence on the first two – none of it was your fault. You and Tommy breaking up … according to him, it was a mutual decision, wasn't it?" She nodded mutely. "So again – not your fault. And as for your dancing …we just have to think harder. Or maybe change the way we look at things." 

_Still 'we',_ she marvelled._ Not just **me**, but the two of us together. Like partners, friends …telling me with one little word that I'm not alone in this, that I'll have his help and support no matter what._

The thought was comforting, bracing … and thrilling. A strange mixture of emotions that had the blonde wondering what exactly she was feeling for Jason. And whether her feelings were changing maybe just a bit to something much deeper than they used to be up to now. Which seemed suddenly so very right, and fitting – as if it was something that had just been waiting to happen for a long time. And _that_ thought was somehow scarier than her uncertainty about her future career. 

_What if he doesn't feel the same?_

Katherine shied away from the idea, not wanting to know. Right now, she had to concentrate on her professional problems, not on her love life. Determinedly pushing her half-realized hopes as far back into her mind as they would go, she snuggled into his embrace, appreciating the feel of solid muscle surrounding her. Somehow, she felt safe now, warm and protected … anchored where before she'd been adrift. The soft rumble of Jason's low voice vibrated in his chest, adding to her comfort. 

"But how?" she asked, a hint of desperation in her voice. "I've racked my brain until it hurt, and I'm still no closer to a solution." 

"What about a backup plan? I mean, surely you must've thought about what you were going to do if things didn't work out. Like, what if you'd never gotten that scholarship? Or if you had injured yourself at school, or didn't make the grade. I can think of any number of things that might have gone wrong without it being your responsibility." 

"Sort of. But only for after – y'know? Once I've _had_ my career … I thought I might like teaching ballet. It's what a lot of dancers do if they get too old or are injured out of performing." She looked at him a bit sheepishly. "Maybe that makes me short-sighted, but I never imagined that I would _not_ become a professional." 

Jason smiled back reassuringly; he'd had that same attitude not too long ago, thinking himself invincible – believing that everything he ever wanted would be within his grasp if he only worked hard enough. But leading the Rangers had taught him that it _always _paid to have a Plan B. And nearly dying from losing the Gold Power had put things into perspective for him even more. 

"It's only natural," he murmured. "But Kat … is there any reason you can't look at that plan now, instead of in the future someday? I seem to remember that you really liked working with the girls when we were still at school. And it looked as if you were pretty good at it, too." 

Kat frowned. "I'm not sure. It's something you usually do only once you retire …" 

"Says who?" 

Baffled, she shrugged. "Well … everybody, I guess …" Even to her own ears, Kat knew how lame that sounded. 

Jason looked down at her just a bit sternly. "Everybody is not you. If what you thought you wanted doesn't turn out right, why shouldn't you consider other options, even if it's not the way 'they' usually do things? This is _your_ life, Kat, not everybody else's." 

"I know," she whispered, blushing. She hung her head, just a tad ashamed, but to her relief found that her friend wasn't pushing her away, that Jason held her just as securely as before. She also realized at the back of her mind that she _liked_ being held by him. Far more than she possibly should, but there was no way she was moving from where she was. 

Another silence fell, during which Jason patiently waited for Kat to think over what they'd just discussed. He wasn't disappointed; after only a couple of minutes, she raised her eyes to his once more. 

"That's what you meant earlier, isn't it?" she murmured, a sense of dawning understanding in her voice. "About changing the way I look at things." 

"Uh huh." 

"Teaching ballet … I'd have to take more classes in choreography, some instruction in the physiological aspects of dancing, learn how to deal with a classroom situation … it would mean at least a year or so at a conservatory or college," she mused out loud, getting excited despite herself. It wasn't what she'd always imagined she'd be doing in the near future, but it was at least an option where she had had none before. "But where would I apply? And how can I ask my parents to support me financially for even longer than they already have?" 

The dark-haired young man smiled reassuringly at her. "Your folks never struck me as being unreasonable; don't you think that if you honestly told them about your misgivings, they wouldn't understand?" 

"No, of course they would." 

Jason grinned and winked. "I thought so. And as for which school to choose … have you forgotten that Angel Grove has a Conservatory? Surely you could live at home again for a while, cutting down on expenses …" 

"…and maybe student-teach or something, to earn a little extra or cut down on tuition fees," Kat realized, getting caught up with the whole idea. _This might just work! _"After all, my degree from the Royal Academy should count for _something_!" 

"It should," Jason agreed with a twinkle in his eyes. He felt inordinately pleased that it seemed as if he'd been able to help Kat, after all. "Will you at least think about it?" 

"Oh, definitely," Kat promised, feeling a huge load slowly lift from her mind. "I have to graduate first, though, talk things through with my parents, look into the possibilities at AGC … oh my, there goes the rest of my vacation," she wailed comically. 

Jason chuckled. "Better it go that way than you spend it worrying about your future." 

"Yes, much better," Kat agreed fervently. "Thank you for helping me – for opening my eyes," she said, impulsively angling upwards to kiss Jason on the cheek. Only, as it happened, he shifted position when she did, turned his head just a fraction more towards her than she'd reckoned with, and instead of an innocent peck like they had shared countless times, their lips brushed against each others'. 

It was electrifying. 

Kat's eyes snapped open wide and she gasped softly. Jason froze into a living statue, his mouth hovering only a fraction of an inch above hers. Breaths mingled, and hearts began to beat like triphammers as two pairs of eyes locked. The expression in the midnight-dark depths shook Kat to her core, and a tiny sound escaped her – part moan, part denial … and part surrender. 

Hope suddenly surging high, Jason took what he would later think of as the biggest chance in his lifetime and closed the distance between them. Whisper-soft, his lips touched Kat's once more, and when she didn't protest he could feel his blood sing until he was dizzy with triumph and gratitude. After a second's hesitation, she melted into the kiss, becoming pliant in his arms as her lids fluttered shut and she gave herself up to the tender caress. 

Only the need for oxygen managed to separate them at last. Easing back slightly, reluctance in every line of her body, Kat flushed a delicate pink. Jason wouldn't let her retreat too far; he still cradled her in one arm while he freed one hand to gently brush through her hair. 

"Wow," he murmured huskily, eyes glowing. 

"Mmm," Kat replied in a dreamy tone, feeling her lips still tingle. 

Jason's delighted chuckle vibrated through her as he took the inarticulate sound for consent and kissed her again, much longer and more thoroughly this time. Kat offered no resistance, was indeed meeting him more than halfway as she threaded her arms around his shoulders and just _felt_. 

An untold time later, she found herself draped sideways across Jason's lap, her forehead resting against his throat while he dusted tiny kisses on her hair. 

"What's happening to us?" she queried, slightly dazed. "We're friends; friends don't kiss each other like we just did …" 

"They do when they start to fall in love with each other," Jason replied, his deep voice more gentle than Kat had ever heard it. "Because I have, you know." The low rumble soothed, but the meaning of his words excited her beyond bearing. Wide-eyed with wonder, she glanced up at him. 

"L-love?" she stammered. "Y-you're falling in l-love with m-me?" 

"Yes." 

"Oohh." 

A slight frown creased Jason's forehead. Had he misread Kat's compliance? 

"You don't mind, do you?" he asked worriedly. 

Slowly, Kat shook her head. "I don't think so. No." 

He slumped in relief. "Whew. For a second there, I thought …" 

Tenderly, she touched his cheek. "Jason, I could never be anything but pleased and honoured that you feel so about me. Thank you. You've given me a gift I never expected, and I am truly touched. But …" Kat paused, momentarily undecided. Should she spoil this wonderful moment with misgivings? Then, she firmed her resolve. Jason was her friend; he deserved total honesty from her – and she wouldn't cheapen whatever was between them with anything less. 

"But what?" 

Kat sighed softly, wistfully. Smiling to take any sting out of her words, she said what she felt she must. 

"Jase, I care deeply about you. Please, never doubt that. And …" she blushed slightly, remembering her earlier reactions towards him, "… I believe it can become more. _Much_ more. But right now, I need to get my life in order first; make decisions about my job, my future. I think I'd like it a great deal if that future included you, but …I need time to sort everything out. I can't – no, make that I _won't_ – make such an important choice without weighing all the possibilities." 

Jason swallowed his disappointment. Kat was right – she had enough on her plate just now, and by rushing things, he was complicating her life unnecessarily. No matter how much he wanted to claim her as hers, he'd have to give her space. 

"Fair enough," he sighed. "I don't have to like it though, do I?" 

"No. And I'm not blowing you off, dearest," she whispered, smoothing his eyebrows with a dainty fingertip. "All I'm asking for is some time. I don't want to hurt you. Ever." 

He ventured a small, rueful grin. "I know you don't. Same here. Sorry if I've made it more difficult for you." 

"You haven't. If anything, you've given me an extra incentive to decide," Katherine murmured. "But I need to graduate first. Can you wait until summer?" 

"I'll have to, won't I?" 

"I'm afraid so." 

"Then I'll wait," Jason replied simply, firmly. "You're worth it." 

"Thank you." She reached up and drew the dark head down into another, very sweet kiss that was both a promise and good-bye. For now. 

~*~ 

Kat groaned as she tried pushing her heavily-loaded baggage cart towards the customs exit. Even with the bulk of her belongings having been shipped home as cargo, she still had two large suitcases and three smaller bags to maneuver. 

She'd graduated with honors from the Royal Academy, and was returning to Angel Grove to start a year or so of extra studies at the Conservatory to become a dance teacher. Ultimately, it had been easier than she'd thought it would be to give up her erstwhile dream of becoming a ballerina – more so as her instructors had heartily approved of her plans, telling her she had a real gift for teaching that was more valuable than trying to compete for the few openings at good ballet companies. 

At last, her baggage was checked. With an effort, Kat set the cart to moving again and pushed it through the heavy metal sliding doors. She moved along the cordoned-off corridor, towards the waiting area. Already she could see the happily-smiling faces of her parents waiting for her. Quickening her step, she let herself be swept up into their arms, answering questions, babbling excitedly how glad she was to be back again … until she happened to look over her mother's shoulder and saw a broad-shouldered figure leaning against the far wall. 

Short dark hair, sculpted torso clad in a tight black polo shirt, stone-washed jeans moulded to lean hips … and a pair of eyes looking at her with a mute question and a great deal of hope. 

"Excuse me for a minute, Mum," she interrupted her mother and disengaged herself from her motherly hug. "There's someone I need to see." Taken aback, Doris Hillard let go of her daughter. 

"Of course, baby, who …" 

Kat didn't even hear her question. Slowly, she walked towards Jason, who straightened as she approached him. 

"Hello," he murmured, feasting his eyes on her slender loveliness. How he'd missed her these past few months! 

"Hi," Kat replied softly, not trusting her voice to remain steady. She hadn't dared hope he'd come, although she knew now she'd wanted nothing more. 

"I was wondering … maybe you could need someone to help with your luggage," he offered neutrally. 

"I sure can," Kat answered, feeling her heart soar as she basked in his nearness. When Jason smiled just a bit uncertainly, her last faint doubts vanished. Feeling her cheeks heat up, she nevertheless gathered her courage and met his eyes fully. "I also need you for far more than your strength," she whispered. 

"Oh? What would that be?" Jason wanted to know, his pulse speeding up to an impossible tempo. Was his dream coming true, after all? 

Kat let her smile blossom, letting it spread over her face as happiness suffused her. Boldly, she put a hand on Jason's chest, feeling his heart beat under her palm. Without asking, she knew it pulsed for her. 

"I need you as my friend and my confidant. You've become my advisor and my rock. I need you like I need air to breathe … and I can't imagine my life without you," she confessed. 

"Are you sure?" Jason asked, suddenly breathless. 

"Completely," Kat answered, letting the truth ring in her voice. 

Dark eyes ignited with a fire that both warmed and scorched. She sank willingly into his fierce embrace, and when they found each other in a kiss full of love and passion, Katherine knew that of all the choices she'd made these past few months, this was the most right of all. 

She had come home at last. 

~*~ 

"During the last few months I spent in London, we wrote to each other regularly – one long letter a week," Kat reminisced, smiling. 

"You mean, ink on paper?" her youngest son wanted to know. "How archaic, Mom!" 

"Don't put it down, Jared," his mother chided gently. "I still have those letters, and the fact that Jason wrote them by hand, that he had touched every single sheet, makes them an even more precious memento." 

"You don't get that from email printouts," Lynne agreed, a bit misty-eyed. "I think it's very sweet, especially since you had to wait over a week for replies." 

"Oh, we had contact in between," Kat revealed with a nostalgic smile. "Every Sunday of our separation, Jason called me at eight o'clock in the morning. Never for long, because of the high transatlantic call charges, but he _did_ spend maybe $5 each week " 

"Ugh, why so early? Didn't you ever want to sleep in?" 

"It was most convenient for both of us; 8am Sunday in London is Saturday midnight here in California. After the first month, I lived for his calls. And Jason _never_ failed. It was more than worth waking up for." 

"Dad the Romantic at work?" her daughter smiled. 

"Very much so. We basically dated by phone until I came home for good. And when he kissed me at the airport … I didn't need to hear the actual words. I knew, just by looking at him." 

"Knew what, Mom?" Oliver asked, although he had a pretty good idea. This memory stuff was getting good! 

Kat's blue eyes grew distant as she lost herself in the past again for an instant. 

"We were in love."   
  


_To Be Continued ..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. 08: Endings And Beginnings

_**Disclaimer: **The usual, what else? : ) Not ours, no money, everything that DOES belong to us ... no borrowing without permission, please?_   
_**Note: **This should please a lot of folks. :-) Once again, we're blending reality with our favored version of the PR-verse. Happy reading, everyone, and leave feedback on the way out, please? **CR/DB**_   
  
  
  
  


Seasons To Remember 

Chapter 8: Endings And Beginnings 

  
  
  
  


"When was that one taken, Uncle Tommy?" Lynne asked, still silently stunned that her uncle was about to become her stepfather. Although, Tommy had been the father figure in her life since her own had passed away. After having heard the story of how her parents had fallen in love, they had resumed flipping through the pictures and had come upon one that struck them all as being very sad somehow. "You're all there: you, Aunt Kim, Dad, Uncle Billy and Uncle Zack. You're all smiling, but none of you look happy." 

"And who's that in the photo Aunt Kim's holding?" Oliver queried. 

"Mrs. Kwan gave each of us a copy," Tommy explained, his thoughtful expression touched with sadness. "This was taken the day of Kim's best friend Trini's memorial." 

"My namesake," Trini interjected. 

"Yes. Mrs. Kwan had taken one of the six of us back when Trini, Jason and Zack were getting ready to leave for the Peace Conference. Six years later, she wanted to update the photo, only she put that picture of Trini in what would have been her spot." 

"I hadn't really known Trini very well," Kat added. "She was already in Geneva when my family moved to Angel Grove, but I knew of her through the others. When I finally met her, she was the sweetest person you could have ever met." 

"The voice of calm and the soul of serenity among the rest of us rowdies," Tommy chuckled, "but she could also be as fierce as a tiger when it came to protecting friends and family. She was always the one who made us stop and think." 

"Jason was devastated when she died," Kat murmured. 

"He always thought of her like a sister," Tommy confirmed. "And so did Kim. She and Trini were more than just best friends." 

"Wasn't the day of the memorial the day you and Mom got back together again?" Jay asked, familiar with his parents' history. 

"Uh huh, it was one of the saddest and happiest days of my life ..." 

~*~ 

Tommy didn't even try to hold back the silent tears which trickled down his cheek, and he wasn't alone in that particular display of emotion. Beside him, all the original Power Rangers were grieving for the loss of their friend and teammate. 

They sat in their chairs in the funeral home surrounded by all of Trini's friends and family. At the front of the parlor where the casket would normally rest was a shrine of flowers and candles with a picture of Trini prominently displayed in the center. Buddhist monks performed a traditional funeral ceremony for their friend; the Kwans had opted for a public venue to accommodate Trini's many friends. 

_We always figured if anyone would die young, it would be me or Jason performing some stupid, heroic stunt, not Trini in an ordinary car wreck!_

As the monks said the prayers, Tommy looked to his companions. Zack, like him, was trying to be stoic and failing just as miserably. The former Black Ranger put his arm around Billy's shoulders, which were shaking with his quiet sobs. They had all wondered more than once if the shy scientist's feelings for Trini had run deeper than they knew. Apparently, they had. 

Next to him, Jason's rigid frame shook with slight tremors, and the original Red Ranger clung tightly to the hand Kat had offered him. This was a helluva thing to come home to, Tommy mused, knowing she hadn't been back in the States long. He truly hoped that Kat's presence would help ease his best friend's sorrow. 

That left Kimberly, who was seated on his left. She had given up trying to put on a brave front and was sobbing openly. Trini had been her best friend for as long as any of them could remember. They had lost touch for a while after Trini left for Geneva and Kim for Florida, but with Kim's return to Angel Grove to go to school, they had reconnected. 

Mrs. Kwan had asked Kimberly to deliver the eulogy; she hadn't been able to get through it without breaking up. 

Tommy instinctively reached out to comfort her, resting a hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. She turned to him, and without looking up, folded into his arms, buried her face in his coat and sobbed. 

Before he knew it, the memorial was over. They would not be going to the cemetery. There would be a private ceremony for the family later. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Kwan would like you all to join them at the Youth Center for food and drink," one of the monks announced. 

Ernie, God bless him, had offered to host the post-funeral luncheon in honor of Trini, and the Kwans gratefully accepted. He'd said it was the least he could do, since Trini had spent so much time at the Youth Center. 

Everyone else had started to file out of the funeral home, but Kim continued to cling to Tommy. 

"You guys coming?" Jason asked, his voice husky with choked emotion, as he got to his feet. 

"We'll be there soon; I think Kim needs a little more time," Tommy responded, unconsciously smoothing his hand over Kim's hair. He noticed that Kat had slipped her arm through Jason's, and he smiled quietly to himself. He had wondered ... 

"We'll tell the Kwans you'll be a little late," Kat said, and she gently guided Jason towards the exit. 

Kim finally released Tommy, but instead of heading for the exit, she walked up to the shrine. Tommy gave her a few moments of privacy before approaching. 

"Come on, Kim," he said softly, and the grieving young woman numbly allowed herself to be led away. Tommy didn't direct her to either of their vehicles but headed across the parking lot towards the park. 

It was a cold, gray September day, with rain threatening and a chill wind blowing in from the waterfront. It was as if all of Angel Grove was mourning Trini's death. 

Tommy let the silence linger, hoping Kim would open up to him. When it became obvious that she wasn't, he tried to get the ball rolling. 

"I'm glad Billy was able to be here," he ventured, figuring his questions about Billy's presence to be a safe topic. 

"He loved her," Kim said at last, her tone wooden and lifeless. "He just couldn't tell her ... But she knew, Tommy. She wanted him to say something ... she waited ... and now ..." 

"So, he only came back for the funeral?" 

"No, he's home to stay. He's been wanting to come back for a while, I think. Things didn't work out with Cestria, but he was caught up in his research. The Aquitian Rangers felt a tremor in the Morphin' Grid signaling a Ranger's death. They were the ones who told Billy; none of us knew how to get a hold of him." 

Again, a forbidding silence welled up between them. They continued this way until their mindless wandering brought them to the bend by the pond. Finally, Tommy couldn't take it any longer. He stopped, took hold of Kim's shoulders and forced her to face him. 

"Talk to me, Kim. Let me help," he implored. 

She regarded him silently, lower lip quivering, eyes brimming with tears. Then, the dam broke. 

"It's just not fair!" Kim raged, sobbing, her clenched fists striking Tommy's chest. She needed to lash out, and Tommy let her. "She survived putties and monsters and all the crap Rita and Zedd dished out. How could she die in a stupid car crash? Why wasn't she wearing a seat belt? She was always the most careful of all of us! Why? Whywhywhywhywhy ..." 

Her anger had burned itself out, but her grief continued to flow freely. Tommy held her, hoping she would draw strength and comfort from him. He stood there, holding her, just being there for her for as long as she needed. 

"I miss her," Kim sniffled at last. 

"We all do, Kim," Tommy choked out. 

It was at that admission that Kim looked up and saw her pain mirrored in his eyes. 

"Oh, Tommy ..." She flung her arms around him and held him as tightly as she could. He took the solace she offered, and shared his grief with her. 

It was a long time before either of them could speak. When Kim did so, her words were bitter. 

"I'm tired of losing people I care for. Dad – after the divorce. Mom – when she remarried and moved to Paris. You – because of gymnastics. Now Trini ... I'm tired of caring and hurting because of it ..." 

"Kim, if you didn't care so much, you wouldn't be you," he murmured, aching at hearing such desolation in her voice. He never could bear to see Kimberly sad. 

"You didn't lose your parents, even though they moved away; they still love you," he continued. "Trini may be dead, but she'll always be with you in spirit. As for me, you haven't lost me either, Beautiful." 

Slowly, she raised tear-filled eyes to him, her expression one of astonishment. 

He really hadn't meant to give voice to that something he'd held secret in his heart for so very long. He hadn't wanted to bring it out in the open; he hadn't wanted to have his hope destroyed. Yet, he could no longer deny it either. 

"I'm still here for you." 

He read wariness in her eyes, and he realized she was just as afraid as he was. She didn't want her hopes dashed either. He smiled with a warmth that even the chill September day couldn't banish. 

"I still love you, Kim," he declared, making his feelings plain to both of them. 

"Y-You do?" Kim stammered, scarcely able to believe her ears. 

"In spite of everything that happened, I don't think I ever truly stopped," he confessed the truth that he had never wanted to admit, even to himself. "And I think I always will." 

He took her hand and gently caressed the back of it with his thumb. 

"Once upon a time, I know you felt that way about me, too. I hope you still do," he continued. "We can't have happily ever after otherwise." 

"I do, Tommy. I still love you – always have, always will." 

He reached up to brush the tears from her cheek. Cupping her face in his hands, he leaned close and kissed her. He had only intended a gentle brush of the lips, but the kiss lingered and grew in intensity until the two were entwined in each other's arms, their bodies pressed tightly together. It was a kiss unlike any they had ever shared before. It left them both profoundly shaken. 

"T-Tommy?" Kim gasped when they finally, breathlessly, broke apart. "W-What just happened?" 

"I think we just decided to get back together again," he panted, flashing her a lopsided grin. Before he could give it a second thought, he pulled her to him once more and kissed her senseless, his blood singing and his heart soaring. He kissed her until he felt lightheaded and weak-kneed, and he held her as if he'd never let her go. 

That was what he'd been wanting to do for so long. It's what he wanted to do when Kim first left for Florida. It's what he should have done when she sent that stupid letter. 

Was this why his relationship with Kat failed? He cared for Kat – truly, he had, but holding her had never felt as right as having Kim in his arms felt right now. 

_Forgive me, Kat, for being a blind fool and hurting us both._

When he released Kim the second time, she was the one with weak knees, and she staggered into him. He caught her automatically. 

"What are we doing?" she cried out anguishedly, pushing herself away. "We shouldn't ... we can't ..." 

"We can't – what?" he wondered, his brimming heart turning to stone-cold lead in his chest. He feared her answer. 

"We shouldn't be ... like this ... now ..." she fumbled tearfully, trying to make sense of her jumbled emotions. 

Her words didn't feel like a rejection; he tried to remain calm. "Kim, you're not making any sense." 

"How can we be so happy when Trini ...? It doesn't seem right." 

Tommy finally understood, and relief flooded him. He wrapped Kim in a fierce hug. 

"Oh, Kim ..." he began, searching for the right words. "Remember what the monk said? Death is just another part of life, and we can't let our grief chain Trini's spirit to this world when another life awaits her. 

"Tell me something. What do you think Trini would say if she came down the path right now and saw us?" 

"She'd say it's about time," Kimberly chuckled wryly; she lowered her eyes bashfully. "She'd been after me ever since I moved back to patch things up with you." 

"Then how can we not get back together and be happy – even today – if that's what Trini wanted?" 

"I suppose ..." she murmured grudgingly, a tiny smile tugging at her lips. 

"I'm right, and you know it," he exulted as he threaded his arms around her and held her tight. 

He'd never let her go ever again. 

~*~ 

"And Mom always said that was the _only_ time you were right," Trini laughed. 

"Oh, I can think of a few more occasions," Tommy mused with a twinkle in his eyes. "They just weren't the sort of things you tell your children." 

"Oh? Like what?" Kat asked eagerly, mischief dancing in her blue eyes. 

"Like ... A row boat in the middle of Angel Lake in broad daylight is a perfectly good place to ..." 

"I _don't_ want to know," Trini yelped, suddenly in agreement with her father. There _were_ some things a parent just didn't tell his kid.   
  
  


_To Be Continued ..._


	10. 09: September 11

_**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters._   
_**Note: **First of all, to correct an oversight committed in the previous chapter ... in describing Trini's funeral, we drew heavily on actual events from Thuy Trang's family ceremony, especially screen caps which can be found at El Fuñaroverse (http://www.planetnaboo.org/~funaroverse/funaroverse/index.html). Apologies for not citing our source._   
_Second, this is our take on how the Rangers might have reacted to the New York tragedy. Our sympathies to the victims and their families._   
_Lastly, even though this is short and sad, please have a good read and as usual, leave feedback on the way out? **CR/DB**_   
  
  
  
  


Seasons To Remember 

Chapter 9: 9/11 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Why do you have these pictures here?" Jasmine asked as she pointed out a pair of images in the book. They were the only two items on the entire two-page spread. One was a postcard of the Manhattan skyline, the World Trade Center looming over all. On the opposing page was a newspaper clipping of the same skyline with billows of smoke where the towers used to be. 

"Kim never wanted to forget that awful day," Tommy answered quietly, a lump forming in his throat. 

"September 11, 2001," Kat echoed, just as choked up as her soon-to-be husband. "What a nightmare." 

All the kids had learned about the terrorist attacks in their history books, but it had never really sunk in that their parents had lived through it. 

"Mom and Dad were living in New York then," Jasmine murmured. "They don't like to talk about it. For the longest time, Mom had nightmares about it." 

"Thankfully, they weren't in the heart of the destruction," Kat said. "They didn't talk about it much to us, either. We can only imagine what sort of Hell it was to be there that day." 

"But we endured our own Hell back here," Tommy added, recalling that terrible September day. 

~*~ 

The phone rang, rousing Tommy from a fitful sleep. Once again, he had fallen asleep on Kimberly's couch. He'd been spending most of his time with her since he'd come home for Trini's funeral – and not only because his time was short and they had a great deal to work out. Kim just didn't want to be alone; she was still hurting from Trini's death. 

The phone sounded again, and blearily, Tommy answered it. _What God-awful hour of the morning is it?_ "Hullo?" 

_"Tommy, turn on the TV – now."_

"Mom?" 

He'd let his mom know where he was likely to be over night, just as a force of habit. Fortunately, she hadn't given him any grief about it. After all, his and Kim's relationship was too new for there to be any 'funny business' yet. Even so, both of them were old enough that it was none of his parents' business anyway! 

_"It's important, Tommy. Something terrible's happened ..."_

Hearing the tears in his mother's voice was more sobering than a pot of strong coffee. His mom was not one given to tears. He grabbed the remote and switched on a local station since she hadn't specified a channel. 

_"... an airplane has crashed into the World Trade Center ..."_

"Oh God," he gasped as he saw the flames and smoke billowing out of the tall tower. 

_"Your father called to tell me ..."_

His father had flown out to the east coast over the weekend for a business meeting. Tommy felt a cold lump of fear settle in his stomach. "Dad's not in New York, is he?" 

_"No, thank God. He's in Boston."_

Tommy never remembered hanging up the phone. Numb, in shock, he sat there in the darkened apartment staring at the horrific images filling the TV screen. 

"T-Tommy, was that the phone?" Kimberly asked sleepily as she padded into her living room. "Who was it?" 

"Kim ..." he began as he turned to face her. He didn't know where to begin or how to tell her. 

"Is that the World Trade Center? It's on fire!" she gasped, stumbling forward to join him on the couch. 

Just then, live in the background of the reporter on screen, a second plane slammed into the other tower. 

_"... not an accident ... terrorists ..."_

The newscasters were saying things, but the words barely registered. 

"Oh God, Tommy," Kim sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she clutched his hand. "Those are people jumping from the windows ..." 

Tommy squeezed her hand, unable to speak, unable to believe what he was seeing. Almost unconsciously, he reached for the phone and dialed. 

"Jase, have you ... yeah, Mom said Dad called her ... no, he's fine ... You're right. I think we'd better get to Rocky's." 

"Rocky's?" Kim queried, half paying attention to the one-sided conversation and half listening to the television. 

"Adam and Tanya live in New York City." 

~*~ 

"Have you heard anything yet?" Tommy asked as Rocky greeted him and Kim at the door. His friend's face was ashen and his brown eyes were filled with emotions too numerous to count. 

Tommy's question needed no explanation. 

"No," Rocky choked out. "I called both the Sloanes and the Parks. They haven't heard anything either. Mrs. Park promised to call me as soon as she knew anything." 

Jason arrived shortly after Tommy and Kim. He noted the trio on the sofa and joked mirthlessly, "I see we all got the same memo on today's dress code." 

None of them had bothered getting dressed; they'd just thrown jackets on over their pajamas before rushing over to Rocky's apartment. Jason pulled up a box – Rocky was in the process of moving to a larger place – and the four watched and waited, hoped and prayed. 

~*~ 

Kat had joined the quartet, directed their way by Jason's mother. Since Helen had told her Jason had left pajama-clad and unfed, she'd stopped by the bakery for some croissants. Not, she imagined, that any of them felt much like eating. She, too, had called the Sloanes upon learning of the tragedy. 

Jason greeted her at the door and wrapped her in a fierce, much-needed hug. Then, he ushered her inside. 

~*~ 

By the time the South Tower fell, Billy, Zack and Aisha had joined the group. 

"All those poor people trapped ..." Kat sniffled, doing nothing to stay the flow of tears. 

On screen, they watched as a monstrous cloud of smoke and débris engulfed the streets of Manhattan, turning day into night. 

"Thank God Dad's in Boston," Tommy murmured. 

"Was he due to come home today? If so, he could have been on one of those planes," Jason realized, feeling a chill of dread. 

"No, he's not due back until Friday." 

"Adam and Tanya wouldn't have been near ground zero, would they?" Billy asked, unconsciously using the media's jargon for referring to the scene of the attack. 

"They don't live in the area, and I'm not sure where the recording studio is, but there could have been any number of reasons why they could have been in the vicinity," Aisha replied; she had spent some time in New York visiting Tanya upon her return from Africa over the summer. They had gone sightseeing. Tanya had taken her to the World Trade Center. She'd just been there; now it was gone! 

Rocky hadn't said much throughout the morning, consumed with worry for his best friend. 

"He has to be okay," he said, more to himself than to the others. "He's going to be best man at my wedding next month." 

"Man, this just ... just ... sucks!" Zack suddenly burst out, jumping up and pacing. "How can we just sit here and watch this? We've got to do something!" 

"But what _can_ we do?" Billy asked reasonably. 

"What about the Power Rangers? They've saved the world hundreds of times over, fighting monsters and living machines and space pirates!" 

No one was certain if he was referring to the current teams or the ones they'd been a part of. 

"The Power Rangers were meant to handle threats beyond Earth's ability to combat," Billy reminded Zack. 

"So we can't do a blessed thing while kooks ram airplanes into buildings?" Zack practically shook with his fury and frustration. 

"They're not kooks," Jason said quietly, his eyes straying from the scenes of earlier footage being replayed. "That's one of the things we learned at the Peace Conference, remember? Whatever else they may be, terrorists are serious people. They believe in their cause, right or wrong, enough to die for it. People who dismiss them as kooks dangerously underestimate them." 

Before the topic could be pursued further, the North Tower fell. 

"I'm so glad Trini didn't live to see this," Billy murmured, his voice hoarse and his soul still raw from the loss of his beloved friend. "Such a terrible loss of innocent lives would have devastated her." 

"If Trini had lived," Kim spoke up through her tears, "she might have died today." 

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked. 

"She had an interview this week in New York ... she told me the company headquarters was in the World Trade Center." 

~*~ 

They watched all through the day, skipping classes, closing the dojo. They stayed together, needing the strength of their friendship as they waited for word on their friends. 

They watched as day gave way to night in New York and Washington. They watched as recovery efforts began. They heard reports of tragedies ... of triumph as loved ones were located ... of heroism ... of sacrifice. It was a balm to their scarred souls to know that the best of humanity could rise from the ashes wrought by the worst of humankind. 

It was early evening when the call came that they so desperately prayed to receive: 

_"Rocky, It's Adam. I'm all right ... Tanya and I, we're both all right."_   
  
  
  


_To Be Continued ..._   
  



	11. 10: The Wrath Of A Ranger

_**Disclaimer: **So where's the money? Not in our pockets, that's for sure ..._   
_**Note: **This is our tribute to one of the most fun episodes in PR history and, like the previous chapter, a further attempt to establish a timeline for our story. Enjoy what -- in our imagination -- might have taken place on Earth during (and after) "Forever Red" ... Please drop feedback into the box at the door? **DB/CR**_   
  
  


Seasons To Remember 

Chapter 10: The Wrath Of A Ranger 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The silence that had fallen over the family was just short of uncomfortable; it was time to leave the painful memories the WTC tragedy had evoked behind, despite everyone's relief that the Parks had survived unscathed. To that purpose, Kat's youngest determinedly reached over to the album still lying on his mother's lap and turned the page in the hopes of finding something to lift everyone's spirit. There was one picture in particular two pages over that seemed promising. 

"Who are these guys?" Jared wondered, having come upon a group shot of nine young men, all roughly the same age, all athletic – and all wearing at least some article of red clothing. "There's Dad, and Uncle Tommy … I think I recognize these three from somewhere, but have no idea how … are those two military, or something? That looks like uniforms they're wearing." 

Oliver looked over his brother's shoulder. "Yeah, they do look kind of familiar … but I can't place them, either. Mom?" 

Kat didn't need to be shown the picture, snapped by Aurico, to know who was in it. She shared a glance with Tommy. It was a time when she and Kim had been more afraid than ever in their lives – when Tommy and Jason had joined with their fellow Red Rangers to save the Earth one last time. 

"They were … colleagues," Tommy said casually. "Your Dad and I knew them from fighting together." He hoped fervently that none of the kids would recognize Andros or Carter Grayson, whose identities were on public record – and the Silver Hills Guardians' leaders hadn't exactly kept a low profile, either. (Luckily, the current operators of both branches of the Red Dragon Dojo had yet to meet Eric and Wes in person.) While he, Kim, Jason and Kat had been aware of their oldest sons' activities as Rangers – it had been among their proudest moments when they, too, had been chosen for that duty, Jay to wear the Red and Oliver the Black, as his second-in-command – as far as they knew, _they_ were unaware of their parents' involvement, unless their mentor had told them. 

"Oh, a tournament?" Jasmine asked, losing interest. While she, too, knew some martial arts, it wasn't high on her list of hobbies. 

"Something like that," Tommy replied, glossing over the subject. He'd noticed the shadow descending over his fiancée's blue eyes, and didn't want to cause her fresh anguish by making her relive the memory. To his eternal gratitude, he succeeded in diverting the family's attention by pointing at the next photograph, showing a bride and groom on the steps of St. Magdalen's. "Goodness, I'd almost forgotten about that! Look, here's a picture of Rocky at your folks' wedding reception, Jazz," he chuckled. 

"I see that," Ramon muttered, ignoring Trini's sudden delighted snicker as she took a good look at the picture. "Uncle Tom … _why_ is Papa wearing that silly fake moustache, a mask and a cape?" 

"He looks like a silent movies actor in that getup," Jared chortled. "No offense, Ramon, but that is _so _your dad!" 

"I'll say," Trini giggled. She and Rocky mutually adored each other, and got along great. "He looks like Zorro!" 

"That's exactly what it was supposed to be," Tommy grinned. "And as with most of these pictures, there's a story behind that, too." 

"Tell, tell!" clamoured everybody, and he obliged gladly, giving Kat time to regain her composure. 

While Tommy told the story about the bet Rocky had made with Zack about wearing a Zorro costume to his best friend's wedding without getting killed by Tanya that had their offspring in stitches with laughter, Kat let her mind wander back to that day when Kim had appeared unexpectedly at her doorstep, clearly on the verge of tears, and breezed past her. 

~*~ 

"Good, you're home," she said without pausing. "I need to talk to someone, like, _so_ bad …! I feel like I'll burst, or go crazy or something if I don't!" 

"Why, Kim, what's wrong?" the taller blonde asked, alarmed, as she followed her friend inside her apartment and guided her towards a seat. Agitation rolled off Kimberly in waves, and it took her a few seconds to compose herself enough to speak coherently at all. 

"They're gone," Kim sniffled, striving for control. "God, Kat, these idiots have actually gone!" 

Completely baffled, Kat sank down next to her. "Who has gone? Gone where? To do what?" 

"Tommy and the others," the gymnast gulped. "He got a call from Andros, and now they're on their way to the moon!" 

It took Katherine a moment to connect the name with a face and an identity. 

"Andros? The Red Space Ranger? The one who killed Zordon?" 

"And saved the Earth from Astronema, yes." 

"Right. But – I don't understand. What are they doing on the moon, of all places? And who is 'they'?" A terrible suspicion began to gnaw at Kat. Jason was supposed to have arrived fifteen minutes ago; sure, he had promised to pick up groceries on his way home so she hadn't given it much thought – the checkout lines could have been longer than usual – but what if … 

Kimberly made a brave attempt to tell everything in order. "Tommy didn't have much time to explain everything, just the essentials, but it seems some leftover types from the Machine Empire have discovered Serpentera buried on the moon and now want to use it to destroy Earth – again. Revenge for destroying King mondo, or something. It's too much for the current Ranger team to handle or whatever, so Tommy and Andros have gathered all the current and former Red Rangers they could get hold of and sailed off into space to fight them if they can." 

"_All _the Red Rangers? You mean … Jason has gone with him?" 

Kimberly gasped as Kat's sudden pallor and incredulous question registered. "Oh no – he didn't tell you?!?" 

"He most certainly didn't," Kat said from between clenched teeth, feeling herself suddenly go weak at the knees. 

"How could you not know?" Kim wondered. "You're as good as living together already …" 

"His car was still parked out in front of the dojo when I passed it on my way home. How was I supposed to notice he's gone off into space instead of just to the supermarket?" 

That stumped Kim momentarily. She knew Tommy hadn't picked Jason up – in fact, her fiancé hadn't been entirely sure his best friend would show up at all. Then, an idea occurred to her. "Doesn't Jase sometimes use his old motorcycle to drive in the city? Maybe he took that." 

"Whatever," Kat muttered, getting angry now that the first shock was wearing off. "I'm going to kill him when he comes back! How _dare _he go off like that, without telling me, or better, taking me along? I was a Ranger as much as he!" 

"Kat, I don't think we could help, however much we want to," Kimberly sighed. "I said as much to Tommy, but he nixed that idea right away. From what he managed to tell me in the two-minute call he gave me, this particular task is color-coded to the Red Power, somehow. Don't ask me why, I don't know anything more, either," she forestalled the next question. "If it wasn't, the new team from Turtle Cove, or maybe the Lightspeed guys out of Mariner Bay, could've handled it. No, for once it has to be just the Red Rangers." 

All of them habitually kept track of the active Ranger teams as best they could. 

More coherent thought processes had kicked in with Kat by now. Calling on her own experiences as a Ranger, she tried to think things through logically. 

"But how _can_ they do anything? From what I read in the Power Chamber's archives, Serpentera was the most powerful Zord ever built; even with an Ultrazord at your disposal, the best you could do was drain its energies. And the guys don't even have Zords anymore – how in the world do they hope to defeat it?" 

Kimberly finally unwound enough to lean back against the couch with a sigh that was a curious mixture of exhaustion and exasperation. She rubbed her hands over her face. 

"Beats me. I think Andros brought a spaceship or something so they can get to the moon at least, but other than that …" She shrugged, feeling as impotent as her friend. And as furious. 

"I never was the tactician on the team, but I've picked up enough to know that if what you say is true, they've gone on a – a virtual suicide mission!" Kat said, her voice shaky. 

"I know," Kim whispered miserably, tears threatening again. "Trust me, I know!" 

Another idea popped up. "And what about their Powers, anyway? I thought they were destroyed?" 

"Apparently not. Tommy's using the Zeo Powers, TJ is Red Turbo again, and Jase obviously has dug up his old morpher, or he wouldn't be a Red Ranger. I bet Rocky is spitting mad about that," the petite brunette snickered, momentarily distracted. "I wonder why they both didn't go … but I kinda doubt Rocky's Ninja uniform is strong enough on its own, with only the Ape Spirit to sustain it." 

"Yeah, and the Ninja coins to power the armor _are _gone,thanks to Goldar," Kat recalled with a shudder. "Maybe they drew straws, or something. Whatever. If Rocky's staying behind … who all has gone with them, anyway?" she wondered next. 

Kimberly started ticking names off her fingers. "Let's see … of the guys we've met, there's Jase, Tommy, TJ and Andros. That alien guy – what was his name again?" 

"Aurico." 

"Right. He'll pick up the Red Galaxy Ranger, whatshisname, Leo Corbett, then there's Carter Grayson of Lightspeed, Wes Collins and Eric Myers of the Silver Hills Guardians … and the newbie. Cole Something-or-other." 

In part, the names were public record; others, the two former Pink Rangers had met personally or at least knew about. It made them marginally more comfortable to know that their men weren't in the company of total strangers. They shared a moment of silence, trying to come to grips with the fact that Tommy and Jason had gone off to fight Evil once again – and done so without them at their sides, where the women felt they belonged. 

After a while, Kat cleared her throat. "You know … I don't know if I'm more scared for them, or plain mad," she confessed. 

Kim nodded. "Uh huh. It's like they are old fire engine horses – as soon as they hear the alarm bell going off, they run. Right into the face of danger." 

"It's the way they are, I suppose," Kat said glumly. "And deep down I wouldn't want Jason to be any different, but …" 

"Yeah, but," Kimberly grumbled, calmer now that she had found a kindred soul to unburden herself to. If Kat couldn't understand what she was feeling right now, nobody could. "I still want to be out there, with the guys!" 

"Me, too," the dancer admitted. "Not only am I mad at Jason for leaving like he did, I feel so left out!" 

"No kidding." 

"So what do we do now?" 

"We wait, I guess. Until we hear from them." 

"Or until Serpentera destroys the Earth." 

_That_ was a thought neither woman wanted to look at too closely. The two shared a long, anguished glance, then Kat heaved herself to her feet with a deep sigh. 

"If we're stuck here waiting, I might as well put on some coffee." 

"Right." Preceding her friend into the kitchen, Kat heard Kim mutter a very unladylike oath under her breath. She grinned fleetingly; her thoughts exactly! Out loud, however, all Kim would say was, "I _hate_ waiting!" 

"You and me both." 

~*~ 

Hours later, during which Kat and Kim had grown increasingly tense, their minds filled with anxious wonderings and desultory attempts at conversation falling flat within minutes, both women flinched when Kimberly's cell phone shrilled. Even though they had been waiting for a call, it still took them by surprise. Closing her eyes, sending a quick prayer to whichever deity would listen, Kim picked up the small device and unfolded it. 

"Hello?" 

_"Kim, it's me."_

"Tommy," she squealed, feeling a huge load lift off her chest. "Are you okay?" 

_"Yeah – and so's everybody else. We did it."_

"Oh, I'm soooo glad," Kim gushed, making frantic signals to Kat, who got the gist of the conversation from Kimberly's goofy grin alone. She, too, heaved a sigh of relief. Jason was safe! 

"What happened? What did you do? You gotta tell me," she babbled. 

_"Later, Beautiful, when I'm home. Right now, all I want is a shower and a tall drink. Can you pick me up at NASADA?"_

"Sure. I'll come right away." It was not entirely satisfactory – her curiosity was nigh on killing her – but Kim supposed she could wait a while longer for the gory details. And Tommy had better have all of them ready! The connection died, and with a happy sigh, she turned to Kat. "Tommy says they did it, and that everybody's okay." 

"Oh, thank God!" Impulsively they hugged, relief making them weak. When they released each other, Kimberly reached for her purse. 

"Tommy's waiting for me to pick him up at the space facility; I gotta go." 

Determination suddenly flared in the blue eyes. "Okay. But I'm coming with you, if you don't mind." It wasn't exactly a request. 

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Knowing Jase, he'll want to come home as fast as possible, too." 

"I don't care. I _have_ to see him, have to know he's unharmed … and _then_ I'm going to kill him!" 

"Uh-oh – poor Jason," Kimberly grinned, starting to feel giddy. Now that the danger was past, she was able to perceive some humor in the situation. She'd never seen Kat spitting mad like this before – and she very definitely wanted to be present when she let Jason have it. If Tommy hadn't called her before the mission … lucky for him, he had. Or he, too, would be facing the wrath of a Pink Ranger. 

~*~ 

Tommy was waiting just inside the compound's gate when Kim's car pulled up. He was about to reach for the door handle when the driver's door flew open with such vehemence that he had to jump back to avoid being hit. A pink-clad bundle of energy threw herself into his arms. 

"Tommy!" 

He couldn't answer; his lips were sealed by a passionate kiss. When Kim finally released him he actually had to gasp for breath. He smiled broadly. 

"Maybe I should go on Ranger missions more often; I could get used to such a welcome!" 

Kim smacked his shoulder, instantly indignant. "Don't you dare! Letting you go off by yourself this once was bad enough; if there ever is a next time, I'm coming with you, come hell or high water!" 

Before he could reply, some movement caught his eye. Kat had left the car more sedately, and was looking at him now with a strange intensity burning in her eyes. 

"Jason? Is he alright?" she asked hoarsely, her face pale and her posture stiff and tense, despite Kim's earlier assurances. 

Tommy nodded. "He's fine. We all are. Don't worry, Kat." 

She gave him an unreadable look. "Where is he?" 

"Back with the others still, I think," he answered, slightly puzzled and unnerved by her icy reserve. This was not the Kat he'd always known – warm, loving, gentle. In her place stood a woman on a mission … and Tommy wasn't at all sure he wanted to know what that mission was. A bit lamely, he added, "He's come on his bike." 

"See? What did I tell you?" Kim remarked, having a very good idea of what her friend was going through right now. _Uh-oh. Jason had better watch out!_

Without a word, Kat wheeled around and marched off. The guards, being military and knowing when discretion was the better part of valor, didn't even try to challenge her. Tommy looked at Kimberly with a puzzled frown. 

"What's up with Kat? Doesn't she believe me?" 

Kim shook her head in disgust. Really, how dense could one be? "Yes, she does – but your best bud 'forgot' to tell Kat he was going along on your little pleasure jaunt," she said with heavy irony. "Taking a not-so-wild guess, I'd say Kat's royally pissed at Jason – and with good reason, too!" 

Her tall fiancé winced, things finally clicking in his mind. "Ouch." 

She just gave him a look that brought an embarrassed blush to his cheeks. Tommy cleared his throat, looking at Kat's back as she turned the corner of the Megaship's hangar. 

"Uh, maybe I better go after her," he mumbled. "Give moral support, or something." 

"You and me both," Kim agreed, reaching for his hand. Together, they followed Katherine. 

"Jase can probably need our help if Kat is really this upset," Tommy mused, then nearly choked when Kim gave him a saccharine smile. 

"What makes you think I'll help _Jason_?" 

~*~ 

Andros was just about to take Aurico and Leo aboard the Astro Megaship, when he saw a slender blonde figure approach the group of Red Rangers. The after-battle banter had ceased by now and the usual leave-taking was underway, so the others didn't notice the young woman right away. She ignored everybody else, pushing determinedly ahead to the hangar wall, where Jason was in the process of putting on his helmet, his back to the others. 

"Who's that?" Wes Collins asked TJ under his breath. "She's gorgeous!" 

TJ grinned his easy smile. "Kat Hillard – Pink Zeo Ranger, later Pink Turbo. Jason's better half-to-be, I think." 

"Lucky guy," Eric commented dryly. He, too, gave Katherine an appreciative once-over. 

"I'll say," Carter murmured. Her blonde loveliness reminded him of his own Pink Ranger. Cole watched with wide eyes as the woman tapped Jason on his shoulder from behind. 

Startled, Jason looked around. When he recognized Kat, he laughed delightedly and reached for her, still flushed with their success. "Kat! I'm so glad to see y-" 

He never got to finish either his motion or his sentence. For in a reaction that was as automatic as it was surprising to everybody, Kat hauled her hand back and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. With a shout of pain, the broad-shouldered first Red Ranger rocked back. 

A few steps away, Leo winced. "Ow. That had to hurt!" 

"You think?" Andros said with vast understatement. He'd seen Ashley in action more than once, and unconsciously rubbed his own cheek. 

Aurico tilted his head and steepled his fingers in an Aquitian gesture of amused contemplation. "I may be mistaken, but it looks to me as if Katherine is emotionally disturbed over something," he murmured. 

TJ snorted. "You can say _that_ again!" 

"Who or what pissed _her_ off?" Eric wondered. "Someone tell me, so I can move to another state the next time." 

"Jason himself," Cole marvelled, his gift of perception providing him with details. Kat's emotions were too strong to hide her state of mind from his capabilities. 

"What? Why?" Carter was non-plussed. She _looked_ so sweet, so gentle … just like Dana. 

A new voice supplied the information. "The esteemed Original Red Ranger neglected to tell Kat he was going off with you guys." 

As the men looked around, Kim let go of Tommy's hand and stepped forward, greeting them with a nod. "Kim Hart, Pink Morphin'/Ninja Ranger. Kat's predecessor," she introduced herself. "Let's say she's … not amused about that." 

"Oh boy," Wes gulped, quick on the uptake. "If I had pulled such a stunt with Jen …" 

"You'd be counting your teeth by now, too," Eric muttered, his mind flashing to a certain Yellow Ranger who reputedly packed a mean punch as well. 

"Never cross a lady Ranger," Leo murmured, receiving grudging nods from the others. 

"Or a woman who knows she's right," Carter grinned, suddenly remembering Ms. Fairweather and her quick temper. Now _there_ was a lady who he didn't want mad at him for _any_ reason! 

"Yeah – they've been kicking monsters around so long, and so well, what chance do _we _have?" TJ asked rhetorically. "None, that's what!" 

"I believe even Delphine would be seriously angered if I had committed such an oversight," Aurico contributed, his smile audible even through his helmet. "How fortunate that I did not." 

"They do have a tendency not only to get mad, but to get even, don't they?" Andros remarked, thinking of both Cassie and Ashley … and Karone. They all could be sweet as honey when it suited them, yes – and madder than angry hornets when riled. 

Tommy cleared his throat, trying to regain control of the situation. "Really, I don't see what the fuss is all about," he ventured. "We're back, safe and sound …" 

To his surprise, Kim whirled on him. "Tommy Oliver, you can thank your lucky stars that for once you _did_ remember to call me! If you hadn't, Black Belt or not, I'd be mopping the floor with you as well!" Her brown eyes blazed fiercely. There was no doubt that she meant every word. And despite her petite stature, at that very moment none of the males present would bet a wooden nickel on Tommy's chances against her. 

Which brought everyone's attention back to Kat and Jason. He'd staggered back from the force of her slap, and had to brace himself against his motorcycle with one hand; the other was cradling his stinging cheek, now bearing a clear imprint of Kat's fingers. He was staring at the love of his life with wide eyes and slightly open mouth as she lit into him but good. 

"How _dare_ you go off like that, Jason Scott? Of all the inconsiderate things … didn't you think I'd find out? Did you plan on mentioning this little jaunt to me at all?" 

"Kat, I-" he started, but she interrupted him angrily. 

"How do you think it would have made me feel if you _hadn't_ succeeded, if I'd lost you without even knowing why or how? Has it ever occurred to you that I might have _wanted_ to know that you were off trying to save the Earth? Even if only to pray for your success and be with you in my thoughts?" 

Jason gulped. To be honest, he hadn't given it much thought, his mind had been on the emergency and on the mission, and what little mental energy he'd had to spare for Kat had been for her safety – he'd fought for her as much as for his planet, after all. 

"I, um, I didn't want you to worry," he said lamely, knowing it wasn't an excuse. 

"Like I didn't now?" she shot back. "If anything _had _happened to you, you never even gave me the chance to say good-bye, you idiot!" 

Suddenly, her façade crumbled, the fire left her blue eyes and they filled with the tears she'd so valiantly suppressed all afternoon. "I-I nearly went out of my mind with fear, waiting to hear from you," she sniffled, suddenly embarrassed by her emotional outburst. And in front of so many witnesses, too! They must think her completely crazy. The first fat, salty drops began to course down her soft cheek. 

It was too much for Jason. With an inarticulate sound, he caught her in his arms and crushed her against him. 

"Ah, love, I'm sorry," he murmured into her golden hair. "Don't cry; I won't do it again." 

Kat clung to his broad shoulders, her face buried in his neck. "Promise?" 

He pressed a kiss against her temple. "I promise. I'll never leave you again without saying good-bye first." 

Kat looked up at him then. "I'll hold you to that," she whispered fiercely. "See if I don't!" 

In reply, Jason just smiled at her, and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss, totally unmindful of their audience, who were watching the couple's interaction with lively interest – and a few wolf whistles and catcalls when their liplock wouldn't end until they were both out of breath. 

Flushed pink with relief, pleasure and more than a touch of embarrassment at her behaviour, Kat smiled shyly back at Jason. "I'm sorry I hit you," she murmured, eyeing the fading mark on his cheek contritely. 

He grinned ruefully. "I kind of deserved it," he admitted softly. The two exchanged another gentle, sweet kiss, to the raucous sounds of approval of the other Red Rangers. He mock-glared at his brothers-in-arms. 

"Okay, show's over, guys. Cut it out already!" 

His only reply was laughter, but they subsided willingly enough when they saw that Kat was not about to slug anyone else. 

"_Now_ the world is truly safe at last," TJ quipped, stepping forward to greet Kat with a friendly hug. "After seeing the wrath of just one Pink Ranger when her man was in danger … maybe we should have let the ladies do the job for us, guys." 

And Kimberly got the last and hardest laugh when she stood beside Katherine, mock-glowering at the men. "Well … I know one thing for sure," she began, winking at her blonde friend. 

"Oh? What's that, Beautiful?" 

"It wouldn't have taken ten of us, of course." 

~*~ 

The memory faded, leaving Kat with a sense of melancholy. Jason hadn't been able to keep his promise after all, but it wasn't as if he'd had a choice … and she'd been so proud of him then, and of Tommy – knowing that even though they were 'retired', they hadn't hesitated to go back on duty, to save them all. 

She glanced over at Tommy, his grey head bent over the photos. As if he could feel her eyes on him, he looked up and sent her a warm smile which Kat returned gratefully. They both had suffered great loss, but from now on, they would help each other cope with it. As soon-to-be husband and wife. 

With a small smile and a silent prayer of thanks for having been given a second chance at love, Kat rejoined the merry conversation around her, searching for happier memories.   
  
  


_To Be Continued ..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. 11: Like Fathers, Like Sons

_**Disclaimer: **Any characters you recognize belong to MMPR Productions/Saban/BVE; the others belong to us, the authors. No borrowing without permission, please!_   
_**Note: **Jumping forward in time, this tells about how secrets have a habit of eventually being revealed. :) And how some things just run in the family ... please leave feedback on the way out, as usual? **CR/DB**_

  


Seasons To Remember 

Chapter 11: Like Fathers, Like Sons 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Anyone for a refill?" Kat asked as she began collecting coffee cups from the table. 

"Don't do that, Mom; I'll ...." Lynne said as she began to get up from her seat. 

"Rest, hon," Tommy advised. "After all, you're the one with the new baby. Kat and I know our way around your kitchen." 

"Thanks," Lynne sighed gratefully. 

Tommy and Kat took the requests for refills and headed for the kitchen. 

As Kat put a fresh pot of coffee on to brew, she said to Tommy, "Remembering the Red Ranger mission to the moon makes me wonder if the boys ever experienced extraterrestrial travel." 

"It wouldn't surprise me," Tommy replied as he sliced some more nutroll and filled the dessert plate with more cookies. "I guess you could say that was one of the perks of being a Ranger. We got to see some pretty awesome sights. We didn't exactly have time for sightseeing on that mission, but I can still remember standing on the moon and seeing the earth so blue and beautiful filling up the sky ...." 

"Jason often spoke of that, too," Kat recalled fondly. "He was so proud that Oliver was chosen to follow in his footsteps – even if he could never tell him so. I think I was more scared than proud; I worried so every time I heard their communicators go off. They were so young ... only seventeen ...." 

"We were even younger than that when we were first recruited," Tommy reminded her. "I was sixteen when I first became the Green Ranger – the same with Jason and the others. We barely had our driver's licenses, and we were piloting vehicles more sophisticated than anything NASA every put up." 

"Do you remember when we first learned for certain the boys were Rangers?" Kat queried. 

"Yeah, it was the summer before Jason died," Tommy said with a wistful smile. "We were all over at the house; I had that barbeque when Caroline and Adrian came for their annual visit. All our parents were there, except for Kim's father ..." 

~*~ 

"Well, Bro, I gotta hand it to you; you pulled it off without burning the house down," Jason announced as he sat back, sipping his soda in post-prandial bliss. 

"Hey, we haven't needed a fire extinguisher at my cookouts in years," Tommy pouted. 

"Face it, Handsome, you're never going to live down the fire of '08," Kim teased her husband. 

"It was enough to make me regret giving you the grill," Tommy's father interjected. 

"Look who's talking, Thomas," Janice Oliver snorted. 

"Aren't you on a first-name basis with the entire Angel Grove Fire Department?" Helen Scott added, to the amusement of all. 

"How long will you be in the States?" Doris queried of Kim's mother. 

"We'll be flying back at the end of the week," Caroline answered. 

"Hey, do any of you bottomless pits want another burger?" Tommy asked the kids, who were congregated at their own table. 

Lynne and Trini declined. Jay and Oliver were undecided, but Jared accepted wholeheartedly. 

All of a sudden, a familiar chiming filled the air. Four adults snapped to attention, pulses quickening, senses alert. However, it was two teenagers who were the most obviously disturbed by the alarm. Jay and Oliver traded worried looks and all but jumped out of their seats. 

"What _is_ that noise?" Trini demanded with a touch of exasperation. "I always hear it –day and night. Is it some kind of alarm?" 

"Hey, that watch you're wearing," Lynne realized, grabbing her brother's wrist. Oliver tried to jerk it away, but his sister held it fast. "It looks like the science fair project Rachel showed me." 

Rachel Cranston had inherited all of her father's intelligence. 

"It's a kind of pager," Oliver hedged uncomfortably. 

"I don't see why Rachel gave all you guys those neat watches and didn't give one to me an' Lynne," Trini huffed. 

"These are the – uh – experimental models; she's waiting until she gets 'em right before she gives you one, Squirt," Jay fibbed smoothly. 

"So, who's paging you?" Kim asked, doing her best not to let her knowing grin show. 

"Ramon," Oliver piped up. 

"We promised to help him with his car," Jay added. 

"Then you'd better get going," Jason suggested. 

"Bring Ramon by when you're done," Tommy added. 

"Will do!" With a wave, the boys dashed off. 

"Trying to get rid of the leftovers?" Kim snickered under her breath. Among other things, Ramon had inherited the DeSantos appetite. 

"He's Rocky's boy all right," Kat said with a smile. 

"What is it with those two?" Trini wondered. 

"I know what you mean; they've sure been acting weird lately," Lynne agreed. 

"Like father, like son," John Scott remarked sagely. 

"Didn't Rachel's father give you all some sort of pager when you were the kids' age?" Janice asked. 

"We'd hear that beep beep beep-beep beep beep and you'd be off like a shot," Caroline added. 

"I see the boys are going through the same phase you did," Helen remarked, eyeing her son meaningfully. 

"Which phase was that?" Robert wondered. 

"The mono-color clothing phase," Helen elaborated. "Before he went to Geneva, Jason developed a liking for red clothes. After he returned, he had a thing for black." 

"Oh, yes. Katherine just had to have pink," Doris commented. 

"As did Kimberly," Caroline said. 

"Tommy couldn't seem to make up his mind," Janice offered. "He went from green to white to red." 

The quartet said nothing; they just traded knowing glances and secretive smiles. 

"What was that all about anyway?" Robert asked point blank. 

Each former Ranger shifted uneasily in his or her seat. It had been a long time ... Their mentor was gone, but old habits died hard. 

"You mean you never figured it out?" Thomas spoke up. 

"And you did?" Jan challenged him. 

"I thought it was pretty obvious," Tommy's dad went on. 

Four pairs of eyes widened with anxiety. Was their secret about to be revealed? 

"Think about it. They all started being color-specific about the time the Power Rangers showed up, right?" 

"If I remember correctly, yes," Helen confirmed. 

"You know how kids look up to movies stars, rock singers and famous athletes – always putting up posters, buying merchandise, wearing t-shirts and the like. The kids were just trying to find a way to emulate their favorite Power Rangers," Thomas concluded. 

The retired Rangers heaved silent sighs of relief. 

"Makes sense," John agreed, "but why be so secretive about it?" 

"I think being secretive is just a part of being a teenager," Robert said. 

The elder generation moved on to another topic without any input from their offspring, satisfied with the conclusions they had drawn. But their once-secretive teenagers continued to converse in low tones. 

"That was close," Kat murmured. 

"The kids may be acting and dressing like we used to, but can we be sure they're the new generation of Rangers?" Tommy put forth. 

"Actually, this is the first time I've ever heard their communicators go off," Jason said. 

"_I'm_ sure," Kim asserted. The others looked to her, surprised by her certainty. "Let's just say that something very interesting fell out of Jay's backpack the other day – a very _familiar_ something." 

"Oh?" Tommy prompted, but his wife didn't respond. She cast an expectant glance back towards the house. 

"So what color do you think the boys are?" Jason asked. 

"Oliver is black," Kat said with certainty. "I've seen an unusual amount of black in his laundry basket of late." 

"Jay must be red; the other day, he asked to borrow one of my old red shirts," Tommy remarked. 

"I wonder who the other three are," Kat mused. 

"Which of the other Rangers' kids are about the boys' ages?" Kim queried. 

"Surely not Billy's girl; she's too young. Rachel's what – thirteen?" Jason discounted. 

"Justin was eleven, going on twelve when he first received the blue Turbo Powers," Kat reminded him. 

"Plus, she's been favoring blue a lot lately," Kim added. "I bet Ashala is the Pink Ranger." 

Ashala Taylor was Zack and Aisha's eldest child. 

"My money's on Ramon for the Yellow Ranger," Tommy concluded. Rocky's son was the obvious choice since the Parks were still living on the east coast. Although, Jasmine would have been a good Ranger, too. The same could be said for Sloan, Jasmine's elder brother by two years. Ramon's older sisters – Sophia, Carmen and the twins Marissa and Melissa – could have also been selected, but the girls were away at school now. 

"Haven't the Yellow Rangers always been female?" Kat asked. 

"So far, but Pink's the only uniform that's _always_ had a skirt," Jason essayed. "Neither Trini's nor Aisha's uniforms had it, so yellow could have gone to a guy as well." 

Kim was about to offer a comment when she heard the front door slam. She rose from her seat. 

"That'll be Jay," she said knowingly. 

"Did he forget something?" Tommy wondered. 

"Let's just say that this'll teach him not to leave his things lying around the house." With that, she headed in through the kitchen door. 

She was halfway up the stairs when she heard the frantic cry of "MOM!" 

Kim kept her pace sedate as she headed for her son's room. She paused briefly at her and Tommy's room to retrieve the missing item. Once at Jay's room, she stood in the doorway, watching him fling his belongings helter-skelter as he desperately searched. 

"You _will_ clean this up when you're done at Ramon's," she said sternly, announcing her presence. 

"Mom!" Jay yelped breathlessly, startled. 

"Yes ..." 

"Have you seen ... well, it's kind of like a belt buckle ... with a gold coin in the center ..." 

Kim did her best to hide her smile as her son fumbled over his description; Jay was doing his best to make his missing morpher seem like an innocent, everyday ordinary object. 

"If you'd put your backpack away – like I've told you a hundred times – and not just toss it in the first convenient corner you find, you wouldn't lose things," she scolded as she threw him the 'belt buckle'. 

A look of profound gratitude filled his face as he caught the all-important device. 

"Thanks, Mom," he sighed with relief. As he bolted from the room, he paused to give her a peck on the cheek. 

"You know, your backpack isn't the safest place to leave anything important, especially if you leave it unattended," she cautioned her child. Kim gave him a smile full of irony. "Trust me on this one." 

"Mom?" Jay queried, pulling up short and glancing back at her, his eyes narrowing with suspicion. He wondered what she knew. 

Kim met his skepticism with her most guileless expression. "You'd better get going; Oliver and Ramon are waiting." 

"Right. I promise I'll clean this up later," Jay assured her as he raced off. 

Kimberly waited until he was down the stairs and out the door before offering up this prayer: 

"Please, Lord, keep my boy safe while he saves the world." 

~*~ 

"I said that same prayer far too many times for my comfort," Kat murmured. 

"Didn't we all," Tommy concurred. He found himself suddenly grateful that his folks had never known about his being a Ranger. He was glad they never worried about him the way he had about Jay. 

"Do you think Scott will someday be called to be a Power Ranger?" the former Pink Ranger queried. 

Tommy laughed. "Probably. Like father, like son." 

"You mean, you guys knew all along I was a Power Ranger?" 

Tommy and Kat turned to find Jay standing in the doorway, a look of complete astonishment on his face. 

"Yes," Tommy answered. 

"Just as Jason and I knew about Oliver," Kat added. 

"... and Ramon and Rachel and Ashala," Tommy continued, ticking down the list of their friends. 

"But how? What gave us away?" Jay asked, concerned and puzzled. After all, he and his friends had given their word ... "We tried to be so careful." 

"You were, but it was pretty obvious if you knew what to look for," Kat replied. "Just little things: your clothes, the communicator, inexplicable comings and goings ..." 

"But nobody else figured it out," Jay protested. While unsettled by the fact his secret was out, he was relieved to have the burden of secrecy lifted from his shoulders after so many years. 

"Nobody else kicked monster tail when they were your age," Tommy said. 

For long moments, Jay was silent, struggling to assimilate his father's bombshell. 

"You mean, you guys were ... no way!" 

"Didn't your mentor tell you the history of Earth's Power Rangers?" Kat asked patiently. 

"Zarrah did, but she never mentioned their civilian identities," Jay confessed. Stunned, he regarded his father. "You and Aunt Kat really were Power Rangers?" 

"As were your mother and Uncle Jason," Tommy confirmed. 

"Mom?!?" That revelation was a little harder to digest. Granted, his mother was always tougher than she looked, but tiny, petite Kimberly Oliver ...? 

"She could kick putty butt with the best of us," Tommy said fondly. 

"Your mother was the reason I became a Ranger," Kat said. 

"Oh wow!" 

"Didn't you ever wonder why we never questioned you and just accepted your lame excuses at face value?" Tommy asked. "It wasn't because we were dense; it was because we knew how difficult it was to keep a secret that big and still be straight with your parents." 

"Tommy, do you think we should finally tell the others?" Kat wondered. "They have a right to know, especially Lynne and Trini." 

"We probably should so they're ready when the next generation is called up."   
  
  


_To Be Continued ..._


	13. 12: Rocky Moments

_**Disclaimer:** The usual : ) See previous chapters._   
_**Note: **Ever wondered why Rocky wasn't part of 'Forever Red'? Well, here's our answer ... have fun! And please drop comments into the box at the door? **CR/DB**_   
  
  


Seasons To Remember 

Chapter 12: Rocky Moments 

  
  
  
  


"Here, Jay, why don't you take these out; we'll bring the coffee when it's ready," Tommy suggested, handing his son the once-again laden plate. 

"Are you guys going to tell the others tonight about you being Power Rangers?" his son wondered. 

"Maybe not tonight, but real soon. Tonight's not the night for that," Tommy said. "It's the sort of thing that could really take over the evening." 

"But I can tell Lynne later?" Jay asked hopefully. 

"Yes ..." and he shooed his eldest child off with a laugh. Shaking his head, he added, "You'd think he was 17 again, not 37." 

Kat merely smiled. She saw that the coffee was finished, so she removed the pot from the coffee maker and refilled the carafe. 

"Ready?" Tommy asked her. 

"There's just one thing about the whole Red Ranger mission that I never understood," she said. 

"What's that?" 

"Why wasn't Rocky with you guys? After all, he was a Red Ranger, too." 

"You mean, we never told you the story?" Tommy asked, incredulous. 

Kat gave him a look that seemed to say, Duh! 

"How could we have forgotten; it was classic Rocky," Tommy snickered. "He was supposed to go with us but never made it. Afterwards, when he told me and Jase about what happened, we figured Someone Up There just didn't want him going on that mission after all ...." 

~*~ 

The phone rang, and Rocky answered it on the first ring. Even though Sarah had their three-month-old daughter in the bath, catching the phone so it wouldn't wake the baby had become second nature. 

"Hello," he said, his smile evident in his voice. These days, it was hard _not_ to smile. The dojo was doing well. He had a wonderful wife and a beautiful daughter. Life was smiling on him. 

_"Rocky, it's time."_

Tommy's words acted like a slap in the face, and Rocky's breezy mood swiftly evaporated, to be replaced with something he hadn't felt in years: battle readiness. 

It was a shot of adrenaline unlike any other he had ever experienced. It provided a focus and clarity of mind unmatched by even meditation. It was a sensation he hadn't felt in years, and God help him, he missed it more than he wanted to admit, even to himself. 

At the time of his back injury, he had thought he was ready to retire, but he hadn't wanted to go out like that. It had left a bitter taste in his mouth. Then there was his replacement ... nothing against Justin (he'd been a capable Blue Ranger), but it had rankled giving up his powers – what had been his honor and responsibility since Jason had passed the torch to him – to a mere kid. 

But that was behind him now. He was needed once again – as the Red Ranger. 

"Where and when?" he asked Tommy. 

He could pinpoint it almost to the exact minute when Tommy had first showed up at the dojo to tell him and Jason about Andros' mission and his fears that Machine Empire rejects were trying to resurrect Serpentera. His blood ran cold at the thought, remembering what it was like to face the most fearsome Zord ever built. 

Tommy told them every former Red Ranger was going to be needed to confront this evil. He was putting them on stand-by because word was going to come at a moment's notice. 

Every former Red Ranger .... 

Although Rocky had been Zeo Ranger III-Blue, he'd never felt quite comfortable in that position. In his heart, he'd always be a Red Ranger ... however, those power coins had been destroyed long ago. He knew he could still call on his Ninja powers – as Kim had demonstrated when Lord Zedd had stolen her coin, but what he really needed was the battle armor, not his Ninja fighting togs. 

Jason had given voice to their mutual concern, but Tommy assured them that Andros had found a way to reactivate their old morphers. Neither he nor Jason knew the Space Ranger very well, but if Tommy trusted him .... Apparently, it was sufficient assurance for Jason, and if it was good enough for the first Red Ranger, it was good enough for him. 

Even now, a frisson of excitement shuddered down his spine as he touched his power morpher, complete with Ninja Power Coin, as he removed it from its hiding place. Touching it again had been like being reunited with a long-lost friend. It had so inspired him, he had dug up every red shirt he still owned to help him get into the right frame of mind. 

_"At the NASADA main hangar in an hour,"_ Tommy informed him. 

"I'll be there," Rocky promised solemnly. He no sooner broke the connection than he hit the speed dial for his brother. Miguel would cover for him at the dojo. 

At first, he'd been concerned about leaving his now-thriving business, but Tommy taking a leave of absence from the racing circuit and missing crucial races at Talladega and Lowes had impressed upon him the importance of the mission. 

Rocky grabbed his keys and bounded down the hall in search of Sarah. He at least owed her some sort of excuse. In his haste, he'd completely forgotten she was bathing Sophia, and he was forced to double back after futilely searching the rest of the house for her. 

"Hon, I gotta run ... an emergency ...." he fumbled. Once upon a time, the glib lies and half-truths tripped off his tongue easily. But that had been with his mother. He'd justified it all by telling himself that mothers expected the occasional falsehoods from their teenagers; however, wives did not expect their husbands to lie to them. 

He still couldn't believe his good fortune in meeting up with Sarah Diaz after all these years. In high school, the pretty, intelligent, athletic young woman had dated Adam a few times, but it hadn't been serious. After high school, like him, Sarah stayed in Angel Grove, taking classes part-time and helping out her family. He had met up with her again when she brought her youngest brother to the dojo to start classes. 

He couldn't suppress a smile as he studied his lovely wife. He doubted she felt very lovely at the moment, though. Her thick, shoulder-length dark brown hair was all askew as if it hadn't seen the brush yet this morning. Her expression was one of exasperation, and she looked like she'd been given a bath, too. However, her deep brown eyes still glowed with love and happiness as she regarded their little Sophia. 

"Can you do one thing real quick before you go?" Sarah asked pleadingly, looking decidedly harried. "This is Sophia's last diaper ...." 

Rocky did some mental math. A trip to the store should only take fifteen minutes, tops. He'd have plenty of time to spare. 

"I'll be right back," he promised and dashed off. 

Things didn't quite work out as planned. When he left the store, he discovered his car battery was dead. An elderly gentleman offered him a jump start, but it was as if the guy could only move in super slo-mo. 

He was practically dancing as if he had ants in his pants by the time his good Samaritan was finished helping him. Scarcely had he slid behind the wheel than he was peeling out of the parking lot with all due haste .... only to be stopped for speeding a few blocks later. 

By the time he returned home, he was not a happy camper. At least the officer had taken pity on the 'jittery new father' and had let him go with a warning. _Thank you, spotless driving record!_

He sped through the front door, tossed the diapers on the couch, then hustled towards the kitchen where he heard Sarah talking. 

"Honey, I need to go ...." 

"Rocky, please! It's Mama about Abuela Maria – she's not good," Sarah said quickly and quietly, gesturing towards the high chair where Sophia sat fussing for her breakfast. 

He _had_ to go, but he couldn't ignore his hungry baby. Glancing at his watch, he sighed. 

"Daddy has no time to play airplane," he muttered as he did his best to quickly shovel the food in. Sophia, however, was not cooperating. It was still a little early for her to be having solids, but Sarah wasn't producing enough milk, and the pediatrician recommended starting her on rice cereal and a little fruit. 

By the end of his 'battle of the breakfast', Sophia was wearing more than she had eaten, and he was wearing the rest. 

"If I show up wearing your breakfast, the guys will never let me live it down," he murmured. He'd change shirts real fast, then hand the baby off to Sarah and still make NASADA without getting a speeding ticket. 

One fresh shirt later, he picked up the bedroom extension to see if Sarah was still on the phone. She was. With a long-suffering sigh, he scooped up his little girl. 

"How long could it take to get you changed?" he asked rhetorically as he headed for the nursery. 

How long could it take? Longer than he'd anticipated. He quickly came to the conclusion that he wasn't dressing his infant daughter but fighting a mutant octopus with Sophia's angelic face! No sooner than he'd get one arm in a sleeve and start to work on the other, then the first one would pop out. The same thing happened with her legs. And all the while, she was laughing ... the sweetest, bubbly baby laughter imaginable. 

"You think Daddy's playing, don't you," he grumbled through gritted teeth. 

In the end, he finally triumphed and zipped up her sleeper with a flourish. 

"Ah ha!" he crowed. 

She smiled sweetly, burbled wetly, then made the rudest noise of all, accompanied by the foulest stench of all. 

"You didn't ...." he groaned, even though it was evident she had and wasn't any happier about it than he. And she let him know – quite vociferously – her displeasure at being wet and stinky. 

"Maybe we could just drop your diapers on the moon. That'd take care of those erector set rejects. Phew!" 

Still, he couldn't leave her in that nasty diaper. Luckily, he remembered he'd left the new package of diapers in the living room before he took the old one off. En route to retrieving them, he noted that Sarah was off the phone and was disappearing into the bathroom. 

_Good! I might get out of here sometime this morning!_

He returned to the changing table with Sophia and peeled her out of the soiled pajamas – the diaper had leaked. As he started to put the fresh pants on, he discovered it was much too big. He'd bought the wrong size. 

He swore under his breath, then prayed Sarah hadn't heard him swearing around the baby. She'd developed hearing like his mother! 

_Please ... please let there be a spare in the diaper bag!_ He implored the Powers-That-Be, and was suitably grateful when they smiled on him. 

_If anything else goes wrong, I'm gonna pull a Tommy and be late!_

Thankfully, Sophia was more cooperative the second time around, and Rocky got her dressed in record time. 

"Upsy daisy, Sweetie," he cooed, tossing his little bundle of joy up into the air playfully. 

In retrospect, that hadn't been very wise. What hadn't come out in his child's diaper, now came out the other end – all over him. 

"I bet you're pretty pleased with yourself," he muttered vexedly as he stomped back to his bedroom, a happily squealing baby tucked under his arm like a football. 

Yet another red shirt later .... 

Rocky hustled out of the bedroom just as his wife emerged from the bathroom. He thrust their precious bundle at her and all but growled, "I hope you kept the receipt; she leaks." 

Sarah was too astonished to respond to that comment. Instead, she said, "While you're still here, would you please take out the trash." 

"Look, hon, I'll do it later. I'm really, _really_ late ...." he called over his shoulder as he headed for the kitchen door. 

"Ricardo Esteban DeSantos, you are _not_ going off to save the world until you take out the trash," Sarah insisted in her best imitation of Mama DeSantos ... right down to the flashing eyes filled with maternal ire. 

Rocky pulled up short and stammered, "What did you say?" 

Had he been less stunned, he might have dismissed her words instead of confirming her suspicions. 

"I've known for a while, and suspected for even longer," Sarah admitted, her tone tinged with sadness. Rocky could almost hear the '_I'd always hoped you trusted me enough to tell me'_, and fidgeted uncomfortably. It was the one thing hadn't been able to share with his wife. 

"Remember back in high school when I went on a couple of dates with Adam?" she began. "One time while he and I were out, his 'pager' went off. He said it was an emergency and brought me home early. I was at my door about to go in, when I turned to tell Adam I'd see him in school the next morning. His back was to me, and it looked like he was glancing at his watch. Then, I saw him vanish in streaks of black light." 

_Uh oh, Adam was busted and never even knew it!_

"After that, I started noticing things about the six of you: your color-specific clothes, the pagers with that weird chime and the strange disappearances, even in the middle of school. The clincher was seeing the Power Rangers vanishing from the park just as Adam had from in front of my house." 

"You mean you've known that long and never said a word to us?" Rocky murmured, astonished, recalling what Bulk and Skull would have given to have that knowledge. 

"I knew it was a secret, and what good would it have done to tell you? It would have been another worry for you guys. I had enough worries just knowing your secret; knowing that your secret had been discovered would have just given you one more thing to be concerned about, and you already had plenty." 

"You had worries ...?" 

She nodded. "Before discovering, I'd never really thought about the Rangers being mortal ... about them getting hurt or killed. They were nameless, faceless superheroes. 

"But knowing there were ordinary teens in those suits was different. People I knew could be hurt or killed while trying to save Angel Grove – me. I was scared for you guys every time there was an attack. 

"And I'm still scared, Rocky. You could re-injure your back on this mission. You could die, and I don't want to lose you. I love you. I need you; our babies need their father ...." 

"Babies?" Rocky gulped, latching onto that single word from all of Sarah's explanation. 

Sarah smiled shyly and nodded, resting a hand on her tummy. "The doctor said that's why I'm not producing enough milk for Sophia." 

"Already? But it's too soon, isn't it?" 

"Not really. Remember how excited you were when I passed my six-week checkup with flying colors?" she teased him, recalling how they'd celebrated. "I haven't had an ultrasound yet, so we're not sure of the due date, but I'm guessing next June. 

"Rocky, I know you have your duty as a Power Ranger, and I can't ask you to turn your back on it. Just please come home safely; your family needs you." 

Rocky seemed to be frozen with indecision, glancing at his watch to see just how close he was going to cut Tommy's deadline. He looked back at Sarah, who regarded him with patience and understanding. She wasn't going to force him to stay. Then he looked to Sophia who was blowing little tiny bubbles with her spit. Her little rosy cheeks got rounder as she smiled up at him with absolute love and trust. 

In that moment, he knew what he had to do, and he reached for the phone. 

"Tommy, I can't make it," he said when he connected with the mission leader's cell phone. "You guys go on without me. The Earth has ten other Red Rangers to defend her; my family only has one me." 

~ * ~ 

Kat laughed merrily at their friend's exploits. "Poor Rocky ... what a day!" 

"Back when he first told us about it, Jase and I were practically rolling on the floor because we were laughing so hard," Tommy recalled. "He just glared at us and said, 'wait 'til you have kids of your own'. Now, it's funny in a sympathetic sort of way. The first time I had a day like that with Jay ...." 

"I'm glad Rocky stayed behind," Kat said, sobering. "If anything had happened to him, what would Sarah and the girls have done?" 

"We would have taken care of them ...." 

"Just as you took care of the kids and me after Jason died," Kat concluded for him, catching his hand and giving it a supportive squeeze. 

"And just as you've taken care of me since I lost Kim," Tommy murmured and raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "You know, I almost didn't ask Rocky because he was a family man." 

That and the fact that had anything happened to him, he would have been responsible, having recruited him. He still didn't like to contemplate the personal Hell it would have been to have to tell Sarah her husband had died. He thanked the Lord that he'd never had to face that. 

"If you hadn't, you would have hurt his feelings beyond measure," Kat said. 

"I know; that's why I went through with it. I guess someone heard my prayers that he'd decide to stay home on his own." 

"Come on; let's get the coffee out there before it gets cold," Kat recommended. 

"I'm surprised Lynne hasn't come in checking to see if we'd gotten lost," Tommy joked. 

The two returned to the living room to find it strangely silent. Eight pairs of eyes regarded them intently. 

"What?" Tommy wondered. "Did I spill something on my sweater?" 

"Dad, is it true?" Trini asked, unusually sober. 

"Is what true?" 

"Jay says that you and Aunt Kat – and Mom and Uncle Jason – used to be Power Rangers." 

Tommy's stern gaze fell on his eldest child, who smiled sheepishly and shrugged helplessly. He looked the very image of his father just then. 

"Jay, how could you?" Kat scolded gently. "We asked you to wait ...." 

"You know Jay – can't keep a secret to save his soul," Trini snorted. 

Oliver elbowed his best bud in the side. "She's got that right! It's a wonder you never spilled the beans about us ... whoops!" 

"Spilled the beans about what?" Lynne interrogated her brother, regarding him with suspicion. 

"Don't worry, bro," Jay laughed, elbowing Oliver in return. "Our folks have known all along." 

Oliver's eyes went wide with surprise. 

"Known what all along!" Trini fumed, hating to be left out. The boys conveniently ignored her. 

"You'll have to tell them sooner or later," Tommy whispered to the boys, giving them a knowing smile. Their wives were liable to give them all kinds of grief for keeping this from them. Thank God it was a secret he'd never had to keep from his wife – or his wife-to-be! 

"It makes sense," Rachel mused thoughtfully, diverting the conversation back to their parents. It was obvious that none of her teammates was ready to open this particular can of worms. "I often wondered about my father. Some of the gadgets I'd seen over the years, and some of the technologies he's developed ... they were all based on the advanced technology he'd been exposed to as a Power Ranger." 

"Do you mean to say that all our folks – Jasmine's and mine, too – were Rangers?" Ramon gasped. 

"All except for your mother," Kat confirmed. 

"Whoa!" 

"So when you told us about Divatox kidnapping Mom and Uncle Jason, they weren't just civilians," Trini concluded. That certainly shed a whole new light on their parents' early lives. 

"I bet you guys could tell some awesome stories," Jay hinted eagerly. 

"We could," Tommy responded, "but not tonight."   
  
  


_To Be Continued ..._


	14. 13: What A Drag!

_**Disclaimer: **Ah, you know the drill: Rangers belong to BVE, everything else comes from our (sometimes demented) imagination ..._   
_**Note: **The lyrics quoted within are courtesy of whoever wrote the songs. : ) --Helping others was always a big part of the original 11 Rangers' lives. Although that sometimes got them into situations they'd rather forget ... enjoy, and don't forget to leave feedback, please? **CR/DB**_

  


Seasons to Remember 

Chapter 13: What A Drag!   
  
  


"Wait! Wait ... stop. Oh, there. That one!" Jared chortled, stabbing at a picture with his index finger. "I can't wait to hear the story behind _that_ one." 

"Which one ... oh good Lord!" Kat gulped, blushing beet red to the roots of her hair. "Jason promised me he'd gotten rid of every last one of those." 

"He may have, but Kim didn't," Tommy replied, grinning from ear to ear. 

"Mom, is that really you?" Lynne gasped, torn between astonishment and merriment. 

In the photo, Kat was garbed in what appeared to be a chainmail bikini, brown leather gloves and boots and assorted jewelry. Her hair was dyed a fiery red. In one hand she hefted a sword; in the other she held a leash connected to the metal-studded collar around Jason's neck. As for her husband, he was dressed in a fur loincloth and little else. 

"Red Sonja?" Rachel hazarded a guess as to her identity. 

Kat nodded. "Jason had been curious to see what I looked like as a redhead, so I indulged him for Zack's Halloween party that year." 

"They won first prize," Tommy added. 

"So, what was Dad?" Oliver wondered, and Kat's blush deepened. 

"Her barbarian boy toy," Tommy snickered. 

"But Red Sonja was sworn by her goddess never to give herself to a man unless he bested her in fair combat." Rachel, while more widely read in popular literature than her father, could be just as slow on the uptake as Billy. 

"Nine times out of ten, Dad could best Mom," Jared said reasonably. "I guess this was the tenth time." 

"If you think Jason and I looked adorable, turn the page and see what Tommy and Kim went as that year." 

"Oh no ..." Tommy groaned as Lynne turned the album page. He cringed at the peals of laughter. 

Kimberly was decked out in an elaborate ballet costume, complete with strappy bodice, stiff tutu and toe shoes. Tommy was also dressed in ballet apparel, complete with slippers, tights and what appeared to be a cod piece. The two were posed as if dancing. 

"I can't think of a ballet where the costume required a cod piece," Rachel murmured with a frown. 

"Trini, I never knew your dad could fill out a pair of tights so well," Lynne said in a stage whisper loud enough for everyone to hear. 

Tommy blushed as the others guffawed. 

"Oh, but you haven't seen the best pic of my Dad 'in drag'," Trini snickered and began flipping through the album. 

"Katrina Michelle, don't you dare ..." Tommy scolded, piquing everyone else's curiosity. 

Kat knew exactly which photo her fiancé's youngest was searching for. She leaned over to whisper in his ear, "If you didn't want anyone to see it, you should have pulled it from the book." 

He scowled at her. 

"What I never understood is how Zack could get you guys to do half the weird things you did," Kat continued for the audience in general. "Not even Rocky could cajole you guys into things as well as Zack could." 

"Dad always said Uncle Zack's persuasive abilities were part of his charm," Rachel remarked. 

"By the way, how did Billy escape this particular indignity?" Kat asked. 

Tommy shrugged. "He drew the longest straw." 

"Here it is," Trini declared and opened the book wide. The two-page spread was filled with pictures from what appeared to be some sort of variety show. There were photos of Kat in full ballet regalia, Kim in a leotard, but the crowning glory of the showcase was ... 

"Oh. My. God!" Lynne gasped, choking on barely suppressed laughter. 

Jasmine stammered, "Is that my dad in a blonde wig and baby-doll nightie?" 

"Apparently, Aunt Kat, you weren't the only one who tried it as a redhead," Ramon observed, chuckling as he identified his dad in a blue Spandex dress with a British flag emblazoned on the front. Not to mention the red platform boots. 

"Who were you guys supposed to be?" Jared asked, breathless with laughter as he eyed the picture of his Uncle Zack dressed in leopard print halter, flares, and sporting a 'do of kinky curls – and were those cones on his head? 

"We were supposed to be the Spice Girls," Tommy explained with forced patience and a crimson flush heating his cheeks. "They were a group popular during the mid- '90s." 

"They play their stuff on the oldies stations," Jay noted. 

"As to why we were dressed that way ..." 

~*~ 

"... give me one good reason why we should go along with this cockamamie idea of yours," Jason demanded as he eyed his costume warily: skin-tight leggings, white tube top with mesh mid-riff sleeveless tee to top it. Completing the outfit were sneakers, a shoulder-length brown wig, fake nose piercing and temporary tattoos. 

"Because it's too late to back out," Zack said simply. They were due on stage in less than an hour. 

"Don't complain, 'Sporty'," Tommy grumbled. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the slinky little black dress and spiked heels he was going to have to wear. Where _had _Aisha found high heels in his size? "You've got the most reasonable costume of us all." 

"Yeah, you didn't have Aisha attacking your legs with hair remover either," Adam interjected glumly. This was _not_ what he had in mind when he said he'd help out when he and Tanya came home for Thanksgiving. 

"Tommy doesn't have to wear a wig," Rocky pouted. 

"That's only because I grew my hair out on my own." Even so, Aisha had attacked him with blow dryer and curling iron to get the style just right. 

"You grew it out because Kim refused to marry you if you didn't," Jason countered with a knowing grin. 

"Well ... that, too," he confirmed with a sheepish grin and glanced at the gold band on his left hand. Had it been six months already? 

"I'll tell you all why we're doing this," Billy spoke up as he put the finishing touches on his green makeup. "Marguerite Langly." 

Marguerite was a little girl from the beginner's class at the Red Dragon Dojo. She needed a kidney transplant and the family needed help with the medical expenses. The Angel Grove Children's Foundation was staging a talent show as a fund raiser. When approached by the committee to take part, the guys had agreed readily. 

"Why couldn't we have done a martial arts demonstration?" Jason grumbled. "Kim's doing gymnastics. Kat's dancing ballet ..." 

"... Tanya's singing," Adam added. Looking at his blonde wig and skimpy – whatever (he wouldn't have called it a dress!), he was beginning to wish he'd stayed in New York for the holiday. 

"You were all enthusiastic about the routine during the rehearsals," Billy reminded them. 

Which was true. They'd gotten a kick out of learning the old dance steps and learning how to lip-synch the words (as none of them but Zack could carry a tune, karaoke was out!). 

"That was before we knew we had to dress in drag," Rocky retorted. "Besides, what do you have to complain about? _You_ don't have to go out there in falsies and a wig." 

With six guys and only five Spice Girls, someone had to be the odd 'girl' out, and Billy had drawn the longest straw. He, however, had not escaped totally unscathed. He had been recruited to be Master of Ceremonies for the event. 

"Perhaps not, but you do not have to appear in public in green make-up and horns and be a demon-cum-Las Vegas lounge lizard," Billy murmured ruefully, glancing down at his outré garb. 

"You're Lorne, the guy from _Angel_," Rocky said helpfully. "He's cool." 

"Why do you guys think I waited until almost curtain time to tell you about the costumes," the mastermind behind the Spice 'Girls' said with a wide smile. He was already in costume, sporting Scary Spice's trademark hair 'horns'. 

"Where'd you find all this stuff anyway?" Tommy wondered as he caved to the inevitable and began getting dressed. The others were doing likewise. 

"Aisha and I combed every theater department and costume shop in a sixty-mile radius," Zack explained. 

"I thought Aisha was on the organizational committee and was therefore exempt from sponsoring an act," Billy remarked. Aisha had been the one to persuade him that it would be 'fun' to dress up as a demonic lounge singer. 

"She is, but each committee member picked an act to oversee. 'Isha all but drooled over my idea to have us all in drag." 

"A woman after your heart," Jason muttered as he tried to figure out how to apply the paste nose stud. 

"Ain't she, though," Zack sighed dramatically, and his reaction had Tommy and Jason speculating. 

At that moment, Aisha popped into their dressing room to check on them, and she nearly died laughing at the sight of five total hunks primping in front of the mirror. Four of the men scowled in annoyance. 

"C'mon, 'Lorne', the show's about to start; I need you on stage," she snickered. "Guys, the three acts preceding yours are, in order, Tanya, Kat and Kim. You can watch them from the wings." 

With that, she grabbed Billy's arm and dragged him off. 

"Please tell me I do not have to sing ..." his friends heard him plead as he was tugged down the corridor. 

"It's for a good cause ... it's for a good cause ..." Jason chanted to himself like a mantra. 

"I'm going to kill myself in these shoes," Tommy muttered as he rolled his ankle and stumbled. 

"'Posh', you're lopsided; fix your boobs," 'Scary' directed. 

"I hope you all remember that I had nothing to do with this," 'Ginger' said in his defense as he applied his lipstick and plumped his cleavage. 

"I have to admit, this tops anything you've gotten us into – to date," 'Baby' remarked. 

"By the way, Rocky, isn't Sarah doing anything tonight?" 'Sporty' wondered. 

"She has her hands full with the girls," Rocky answered. 

"Which means, she won't be able to operate the camera!" Adam said brightly, praying for no photographic reminders of this day of infamy. 

"Sorry, Adam, but my dad is fully loaded with video and Minolta," Tommy said glumly. "He said he wanted to record this for posterity." 

"Your father would," Jason glowered. "Can someone help me with these stupid tattoos?" 

By the time Aisha returned, they were ready. 

"Oh, don't you guys look precious!" she declared with barely-contained laughter. 

"Not one word, Aisha Karan Campbell; not one bloody word," Rocky ground out through clenched teeth, glaring at his childhood friend defiantly. 

"Come on; Tanya's up next," his usual partner in mischief tittered. 

"Let's go; I want to catch Tanya's performance," Adam said eagerly. He rarely missed the chance to see his wife perform. 

"Let's get this over with," Jason mumbled, and the quintet tottered down the hallway on their unfamiliar and unwieldy footwear. 

~*~ 

From the wings, the guys could see Tanya on stage, garbed in a stunning gold lamé evening gown, reclining on the piano, belting out an old standard: _I've Got A Crush On You._

"It's been so long since I've heard Tanya sing, I'd forgotten how good she was," Tommy remarked as the melody wrapped itself around them. 

"Isn't that Skull at the piano?" Rocky queried. 

Sure enough, their one-time nemesis, decked out in white tie and tails, sat at the keyboard providing Tanya's accompaniment. 

"He goes by Gene these days," Jason responded. He glanced over at Tommy and frowned. "Bro, now you're lopsided the other way." 

"Then you fix 'em," Tommy challenged mutinously. 

"Not used to playing with 'em from this angle, eh?" Jason leered as he filled his hands with the foam cups and shifted them about until they sat just right. 

"You know, you're awful good at that; plenty of practice, eh?" Tommy shot back, but Jason refused to rise to the bait. However, he couldn't restrain a small grin. 

Rousing applause alerted them to the fact that Tanya's number was over. She took her final bow and moved off stage. Adam met her, caught her about the waist and spun her around. 

"You were wonderful," he cheered proudly as he moved to kiss her. 

"Don't," his wife cautioned him with a wide grin. "You'll smear your lipstick." 

Adam pouted. 

"Rocky, you're all but falling out of your dress," the chanteuse chided. 

"I'm s'posed to," he answered with a haughty sniff. 

"Girl Power and a Wonder Bra, huh?" she teased. 

"Sh!" Jason hushed. "Kat's on." 

All eyes turned toward the stage as the tall blonde floated out to center stage, the picture of ethereal grace. Her piece was from _Swan Lake_. 

"I always wished I could have seen her perform on stage," her fiancé sighed longingly. 

"She was something," Tommy murmured, recalling the one time he'd seen her perform with the touring company, "but she's even better now than she was then." 

Swept up by the beauty of the performance, the backstage observers felt that it ended much too soon. When Kat at last took her bow, it was all the guys could do to keep Jason from walking out on stage to greet her. They restrained him – barely. However, he was still the first to greet and congratulate his lovely ballerina, handing her a long-stemmed rose. 

"How'd he smuggle that up here?" Rocky wondered. 

"Yeah, he doesn't have any cleavage to hide things in," Zack added. 

Kim was on stage next, but where Jason glowed with pride for the love of his life, Tommy looked downright nervous as the stage hands set up the balance beam. 

"Tommy?" Jason queried, noting the pale face under the blusher. 

"I wish she'd have chosen anything but the beam," Tommy said tightly, remembering that a bad fall off the beam was what had the doctors telling her to retire from the sport. 

"She'll be all right, Tommy," Kat assured him, placing a comforting hand on his arm. "She's been practicing quite a bit, and she's not doing any of the really dangerous tricks." 

"I can't believe she wanted to do a beam routine, of all things," he muttered as his wife strode out from the opposing wings. 

"With the height of the stage, nothing else would have worked – visually," Aisha spoke up. "This was _her_ request." 

"I think I understand why she chose it," Rocky began thoughtfully. 

"She left gymnastics in a bad way; she has to prove to herself that she's the master of the beam and not the other way around," Kat finished for him. 

"I can see that, but ... Why couldn't she have just played her guitar and sung one of the songs she's written?" Tommy continued pigheadedly. "She loves her music as much as she loves gymnastics." 

"She already did that, Tommy," Aisha laughed. "She and I did a duet earlier. Stop being such a worrywart!" 

"He can't help it," Jason said in his best friend's defense. "He worries because he cares so much." 

"Thanks, Jase." 

Just then, Kim's music blared out over the loudspeakers. She had picked a funky, rhythmic James Brown tune to give her performance a little added punch. _Get Up Off That Thing_ soon had everyone clapping. 

She mounted the beam, poised and confident, and she never wavered throughout her nearly flawless routine. Still, Tommy heaved a sigh of relief when she dismounted without mishap. As soon as she bounded backstage, he wrapped her in a fierce hug. 

"Tommy?" she queried, puzzled by his unexpected reception. 

"You had me worried," he murmured. 

"But Tommy, I demonstrate on the beam at the gymnastics center all the time," she said. She still worked part-time at the gym even though she was no longer in college. 

"C'mon, 'Posh', time to get in our spots," Jason teased, smacking Tommy on the arm. 

Kim wriggled out of his arms, took a step back and regarded her fiancé's outfit critically. 

"No fair," she grumbled. "You look better in that than I would." 

"It's those long legs of his," Aisha consoled her with an impish grin. 

"And now for a blast from the past ..." Billy's voice rang out, "... the Spice Girls?" 

The dubious emphasis on Girls had the audience tittering already. When the curtain rose, riotous laughter filled the auditorium. 

The guys were doing a medley of the group's old hits, opening with their very first. 

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want._   
_So tell me what you want, what you really really want._   
_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want._   
_Tell me what you want, what you really really want._   
_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really_   
_really really wanna zigzig ha!_

Backstage, the girls were practically prostrate with laughter. 

"Oh God ...!" 

"I can't watch ..." 

"They're going to kill themselves in those shoes!" 

"Woo-hoo! Shake what yo' mama gave you!" 

"Where'd they get their choreography?" Kat gasped. 

"Zack studied all the video footage he could find to get authentic stuff," Aisha answered. 

"Doesn't Sporty do back flips during this song in the video?" Kim asked. 

The opening number segued into the ballad _Too Much_, and if anything it was even funnier than _Wannabe_. 

"They look ridiculous," Tanya chortled as the guys tried their best to look sexy and sultry. 

"Oh, I can't stand it ...." Kim giggled as she doubled over. 

As Jason took center stage to belt out the verse, "I need a man, not a boy who thinks he can," Kat was wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. 

"No wonder they never let us watch them in rehearsals," she said with helpless merriment. 

Their set concluded with _Spice Up Your Life._ By the time the boys reached the chorus, the girls were mimicking their movements. 

_Slam it to the left_   
_If you're having a good time_   
_Shake it to the right_   
_If you know that you feel fine_   
_Chicas to the front_   
_Uh Uh. Go round._   
_Slam it to the left_   
_If you're having a good time_   
_Shake it to the right_   
_If you know that you feel fine_   
_Chicas to the front_   
_Hi Ci Ya Hold Tight!_

The guys disappeared backstage as quickly as their high heels could carry them, only to find their friends and significant others awaiting them positioned in their final pose. 

"Laugh all you want, but we'll see who's laughing when they crown the winner tonight," Zack warned them. 

~*~ 

"So, who won?" Oliver asked once he could speak again. His sides hurt from laughing so hard. More than one family member was wiping his or her eyes. 

"The Tiny Tots Tap Troupe," Kat replied, still bubbling over with mirth. 

"Zack always claimed that the whole thing was rigged," Tommy said, his cheeks still flaming. 

"You guys did get honorable mention," Kat consoled him. "You might have won if you'd done your own singing."   
  
  


_To Be Continued ..._


	15. 14: About Time

_**Disclaimer: **Same old, same old … not ours, no money, just lots of fun._   
_**Note: **This was supposed to be a romance, so let's get back to it, shall we? The feedback box is right next to the exit, thank you very much …Thanks to ultimatewedding.com for the text to the Apache Blessing David speaks in this chapter. **CR/DB**_   
  
  
  
  


Seasons To Remember 

Chapter 14: About Time 

  
  


"Speaking of tiny tots," Ramon chuckled as he saw his twin daughters, age eight, peering through the door. He beckoned them over. "What's up, girls?" 

"Can Mommy help us?" Colleen asked, holding out her brand-new Barbie doll dressed in an elaborate wedding gown. "I can't fix the veil right." Her sister nodded, looking balefully at Ken, whose tuxedo pants were hanging crookedly off the plastic hips. 

"Yeah – and the stupid bow tie won't stay put, either," Caitlyn grumbled. Tomboy that she was, she didn't really like enacting wedding scenarios (she would have preferred a G.I. Joe, or another real 'action' figure), but she'd do it for her twin. 

"Here, let me see," Trini smiled, and deftly took care of the wardrobe problems. 

"Thanks, Mom!" And off they dashed again, hands full of cookies to share with their sibs and cousins. 

The girls' dilemma, coupled with Tommy and Kat's earlier announcement, quite naturally brought the conversation around to weddings in general … and the Scott and Oliver ceremonies in particular. Obligingly, Tommy leafed through Kim's scrapbooks until he found the right place. 

"Here're the photos from Kim's and my wedding," he smiled, remembering that special day as if it had been only yesterday. "Take a look." 

"Oh my God ... _what_ is _that_?" Trini gasped in horrified amazement. It was a picture of Kimberly garbed in the most outlandish wedding dress she'd ever seen. The heavily embroidered, salmon pink bodice folded back like a vest or open collar in the back. The full satin skirt pouffed out, overwhelming the petite bride-to-be within. 

"The hat has just about swallowed Aunt Kim whole!" Jasmine tittered. The bizarre millinery creation flared out over Kim's head and hung down almost obscuring her face. 

"That was the latest in _haute couture_ from Paris," Tommy explained, rolling his eyes. 

Kat giggled. "Isn't that the one her mother thought would look _so_ darling on her?" 

"Grandma Caroline picked that out?" Jay murmured in astonishment. He'd always thought his maternal grandmother had the most discriminating taste. 

"Caroline was still heavily into her if-it's-Parisian-it-has-to-be-good phase; thankfully, she grew out of it," Tommy remarked with relief. "Actually, Caroline offered to pay for the entire wedding if we let her do the planning." 

He shuddered at the potential horror of his mother-in-law's machinations. 

"Would it have been so bad?" Oliver wondered; he and Jasmine would have loved to have had someone offer to pay for the whole shebang; he thought turning over the planning would have been a small price to pay. 

"Yes, it would have," Tommy said with unequivocal certainty. 

"For starters, she would have found a different groom," Kat snickered. 

"Grandma Caroline didn't _like_ you?" Trini was aghast. 

"Let's just say ... she always thought Kim could have done better," he sighed, recalling that Caroline Hart Dumas had never taken a shining to him, even in high school. "I grew on her eventually, though. Although, up to our wedding day, she kept throwing 'good catches' in Kim's direction." 

"And she wasn't subtle about it, either," Kat said with an amused shake of her head. "Kim really had to love her mother to put up with all of that." 

"Kim fought her mother every step of the way to get the wedding she wanted," Tommy chuckled. "For a while there, it wasn't clear which woman was going to out-stubborn the other. Finally, we offered a compromise; Caroline could plan the reception – except for the DJ." 

"That was awfully generous of you," Lynne remarked, knowing how she would have felt if her mother had been so domineering as to disregard her wishes when it came to her wedding. 

"It was more like self-preservation," Tommy concluded. "Once Caroline had something to occupy her, we were finally able to get our wedding planned." 

"I wouldn't complain too much," Kat interjected. "Caroline did do an excellent job with your reception. The Country Club provided an excellent atmosphere and the food was superb." Then, she smiled wickedly. "If it had been left up to you, you guys would have wound up at the Youth Center eating Ernie's pizza!" 

~*~ 

The rehearsal had broken up, and everyone was headed back to their cars, except for the bride and groom. Kimberly remained behind gazing at the temporary gazebo that had been erected on 'their' spot in the park, trying to picture it bedecked with flowers as it would be tomorrow afternoon. Tommy stood behind her, his arms wrapped about her, waiting for her to speak. His wife-to-be had been, at turns, unusually flustered and unusually quiet throughout the day. 

"You know, at first, I didn't think I wanted the gazebo here," Kim began at last. "I mean, it's never been here before .... This place has always been so special to us ...." 

"It's where 'we' began," Tommy murmured, his words a warm caress, evoking memories of the day he first asked her out. 

Kim shivered with delight, then continued, "But the park director all but insisted that we use it in case of rain." 

"A wise precaution," Tommy reminded her. Even in late May, Spring showers could whip up at any time, and he recalled how much Kim hated looking like a drowned rat. 

"Now that I see it with the water behind it and the sun shining through ... I like it." 

"Me, too, Beautiful." 

For a moment, the two stood there in thoughtful silence. Kim let her mind wander back to Valentine's Day two years ago: the most incredible day of her life. It had started at her apartment with the surprise that Tommy wasn't in Daytona with his uncle like he was supposed to have been. She'd already resigned herself to being alone on both her birthday and Valentine's Day, even though they'd only been back together as a couple for five months. However, Tommy had stayed behind to help her celebrate both occasions. 

It had been unseasonably warm and sunny for February ... it couldn't have been a more perfect day if it had been June. Tommy's celebration was a day in the park: long walks holding hands, playing on the swings, a picnic for two. The day ended at 'their' spot. They sat on the low stone wall and watched the sunset, sometimes kissing, sometimes talking. They snuggled together as the golden orb dropped below the horizon and the sky filled with tints of orange, pink and purple. They sat there, totally content, as the sky turned to black and the stars came twinkling into view. 

_"Oh, Tommy, this has been the best birthday I've ever had," she sighed happily. "I can't think of a thing to make this day more perfect."_

_"But I haven't even given you your present yet," he mock-pouted._

_"You being here with me is present enough," she assured him, although secretly pleased he'd been so thoughtful._

_Out of his pocket, he removed a small black jeweler's box. She gasped and reached for it with trembling hands. She almost couldn't open it; Tommy had to help her._

_Inside was a ring, the crown a burnished rose in full bloom with a diamond set in the center. The shanks were sculpted to resemble leafy vines sprinkled with diamond flecks._

_"Tommy, it's beautiful," she exclaimed in a hushed whisper._

_"It belonged to Dad's great-grandmother; it's been passed down to the eldest child, finally winding up with me," he explained. He clasped Kim's hands around the box and continued, "Kimberly, I promised myself that if you ever came back into my life, I would never let you go ever again. Without you in my life, nothing's been right."_

_He shifted and dropped to one knee. "Kim, I love you ... I have since that day by the lockers. Please help me keep my promise to myself by accepting this ring and consenting to be my wife."_

_Kim's eyes widened in astonishment at his words. She'd hoped and prayed that she'd hear them someday, but not so soon ...._

_"Will you marry me?" he reiterated softly, removing the ring from its box. He gazed up at her with hopeful, soulful, puppy-dog eyes. Tears welled in her doe-brown orbs, and she had to close them to blink away the moisture gathering therein._

_**Thank you for giving me this second chance,** she offered up in silent prayer, hardly able to contain her happiness._

_Tommy, however, misconstrued her extended silence._

_"Kimberly ...?" he prompted anxiously, and she had to turn her head away to hide her smile. He sounded so much like he had at sixteen after he'd asked her out to the dance and she'd delayed answering._

_When she faced him once more, the smile was still on her lips and her eyes sparkled with the reflection of the light glowing in her heart. She reached out to touch his cheek, then her fingers wandered up to ruffle his hair – except there was nothing to ruffle, and a slight frown tugged at her lips._

_"Of course I'll marry you," she replied. "It's all I ever wanted, but there's one condition."_

_His brow furrowed. "What's that?"_

_"You grow your hair out before the wedding."_

Kim's thoughts returned to the here and now, and she turned to face Tommy, reaching up to run her fingers through his once-again sexy locks. 

"There were times when I thought this day would never come," she said, her voice rough with her emotions, a mixture of tears of joy and the more powerful stirrings playing with his hair never failed to awaken. 

Tommy held her tighter. "I know; me, too, but our hearts never stopped believing. And tomorrow, I'll be the luckiest, happiest man alive." 

Suddenly, Tommy picked her up and spun her around. Kim let out a startled squeak of surprise and happy laughter. However, instead of setting her down, Tommy scooped her into his arms and carried her across the threshold of the gazebo. 

"Tommy, we're going to be late for dinner," she protested weakly as his mouth descended on hers passionately. 

"Kim, I don't want to wait for tomorrow. I want us to be married now," he blurted out as he lightly placed her on her feet but held her so he could gaze into her eyes. 

"I don't understand," she murmured, her pulse beating inexplicably faster as she looked up at the man she loved. The sun was setting, the water sparkling like gold. The reflected illumination lit Tommy's face like candlelight. His hair was loose, falling about his face, and his dark eyes were warm and all but glowing with the feelings inside him. When she found her voice again, she said, "How can we be married now? There's no minister ... no witnesses ...." 

"They don't really matter," Tommy went on. "They're just legal formalities. What matters is what's in our hearts. And there is a minister and witnesses ...." He gestured expansively towards the heavens. 

Tears glittered in Kimberly's eyes, and smiling, she gave Tommy a small nod. He beamed with joy as he clasped both her hands. 

"I, Tommy, take you, Kim, to be my wife ...." he began rather informally. Tomorrow Thomas James Oliver and Kimberly Ann Hart would speak the formal phrases; tonight was for Tommy and Kim who'd loved each other since high school. 

"I, Kim, take you, Tommy, to be my husband ...." 

"To have and to hold from this day forward ...." 

"For better, for worse ...." 

"For richer, for poorer ...." 

"In sickness and in health ...." 

"To love and to cherish ...." 

" 'Til death do us part." 

They didn't have the rings, having entrusted them to Jason so Tommy wouldn't forget them. Instead, Tommy substituted, "With this kiss, I thee wed." 

"With this kiss, I thee wed," Kim echoed. 

Tommy reached up to touch her petal-soft cheek even as he bent forward. As if in slow motion, she raised up on her toes, meeting him, and when their lips met, it was not in the chaste kiss they'd share before their friends and families tomorrow. 

Their passions flared brightly, and Tommy pulled Kim closer, holding her tighter, needing to feel her, so soft and warm and alive, in his arms ... against his body .... The move surprised her, and she gave a startled gasp. Her lips had barely parted when Tommy's tongue darted in to caress hers. She responded with equal enthusiasm, devouring him as he drank deeply of her. 

Her hands skimmed up his chest, feeling the pounding of his heart, before threading up around his neck. Her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck. Tommy's hands, meanwhile, traveled up and down the length of her back, pausing briefly to cup the swell of her derrière. 

"Mmm ...." Kim purred as Tommy's mouth left hers and began to deliciously nosh his way down the side of her neck. 

Tommy's hands returned to her shoulders and without missing a beat, he brushed aside the white linen bolero jacket she wore so his kisses could cover the whole of her lightly bronzed shoulders. 

He was still busy devouring her when he lifted her and sat her on the lip of the gazebo wall, placing her at a more convenient height. 

"Kim," he murmured thickly, still kissing her senseless, his fingers dancing across the swell of her bosom bared over the edge of her pink sheath's strapless bodice. "Tell me to stop because I don't think I can otherwise." 

He was referring to the old promise she'd made herself to be a virgin on her wedding day. It was a resolve she'd stuck to, even when she and Tommy sometimes shared her too-small bed. There had been times, though, when it had been difficult not to cross that ultimate boundary (though they had seriously taxed it on more than one occasion). 

Kim didn't respond with words immediately; her hands returned to Tommy's chest where she deftly parted the buttons on his shirt, baring the strong planes of his chest. She leaned into him, nuzzling her cheek against the satiny-smooth flesh. 

"I don't want you to stop," she murmured. She felt Tommy's start of surprise, and he pulled back to regard her with passion-darkened eyes. 

"Kim?" he queried wonderingly ... hopefully ... 

She wiggled her shoulders and torso so when she lifted her arms to encircle his neck, she lifted free of her bodice. Tommy shuddered with excitement and longing, feeling her softness against him. 

"After all, didn't we just exchange our vows? This _is_ our wedding night; isn't it?" she teased, planting a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. 

Tommy's grin filled his face. "Should we go back to your apartment?" 

"No. Here's just perfect – don't you think?" 

Tommy's response was to capture her mouth in a spirited kiss as his fingers eased down her zipper. 

~*~ 

"You missed the rehearsal dinner," Jason chided Tommy as he helped him with his ascot the next morning. Tommy was too distracted to arrange it himself. 

"You only said you were going to be late," David, his other groomsman, interjected, shaking his head at his younger brother. 

"By the way, Dave, how long _did_ you stay behind?" Tommy asked. Last night, he'd totally forgotten that he'd asked his brother to hang back and snap a picture of him and Kim standing in the gazebo at sunset. David Trueheart, it turned out, had a great eye with the camera. Tommy had a couple of his shots of the desert in his room at his folk's house. 

"I got out of there as soon as the mush started," David informed him. "Trust me, though; it's a shot Kim is going to love." 

Jason noted the look of relief which swept over Tommy's face, which prompted him to ask with a knowing grin, "Is Kim going to be able to stand in the gazebo without blushing today?" 

Tommy's expression was all innocence as he replied, "I thought brides were supposed to be blushing." 

His brother by blood and brother by choice both snickered. 

"It wasn't very nice of you to leave us to make your excuses to your future mother-in-law," David grumbled. 

"I never realized Kim's mother had such a lurid imagination," Jason chuckled. He had finished placing the pin in the ascot and held out his hand for the boutonnière, which David dutifully handed over. Tommy, however, was too excited to stand still much longer. Jason warned, "If you don't stop fidgeting, I'm going to skewer you with this straight pin." 

Once the flower was in place on Tommy's lapel, Jason stepped back to survey his handiwork. 

"Think he'll do?" he wisecracked to Tommy's brother. 

Tommy turned to his mirror to have a final look. The dark, Victorian-cut frock coat in charcoal grey fit him to perfection, and there was actually plenty of room in the lighter grey trousers. He fiddled with the unfamiliar neckwear and tugged at the dove-grey waistcoat. He had even endured an early-morning torture session with Kat and Aisha to make sure his once-again longish locks were fixed to Kim's liking. They'd finally settled on a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had to admit, he looked pretty good, but then, when he and Kim had first selected the tuxes, she had taken one look at him and declared, "Yum!" 

David scrutinized him carefully, then said, "He won't embarrass Jan and Thomas." 

Tommy's groomsmen and the ushers wore the same tuxedo as he; the only difference was that their boutonnières were purple roses and his was yellow. 

"And here I thought the two of you were here for moral support, not wisecracks," Tommy snorted in mock-disgust at the two comedians. 

"You're not even nervous," David noted. "You're the most composed groom I've ever seen." 

"Tommy, you're so sure of yourself, you don't need moral support," Jason observed dryly. 

"That's because I know this is right. I have no doubts," Tommy claimed with conviction. "This is what I've waited forever for, and I can hardly wait." 

"So what does he need us for?" David asked of Jason, who shrugged. 

"To get him to the park on time?" 

~*~ 

"Girl, Tommy's not going to be able to remember his lines when he sees you coming down the aisle," Aisha declared as she put the finishing touches on Kimberly's veil. 

Kim's wedding dress was simplicity itself: white matte satin with an off-the-shoulder neckline and empire bodice. The princess silhouette was set off by pearl beading on the neckline, waistline and hem, and the floor-length gown had little to no train. Her veil was a simple headband with pearl beading to match the dress, and the tulle fell to her waist. Her hair was brushed back and tucked into the band, otherwise it fell loosely about her shoulders. 

"Perhaps she should wear a cloak or something," Kat teased as she handed Kim her elbow-length gloves. "We don't want Tommy's infamous memory failing him today." 

Kim scarcely heard the banter as she dreamily recalled the previous evening. She and Tommy had made love in the gazebo until the stars were out and the moon high in the sky. They had totally forgotten about their rehearsal dinner; thankfully Tommy had told Jason that they were going to be late, at the very least. 

By the time they had the energy – and inclination – to leave the park, the wedding party had long since left the restaurant. Kim was supposed to have stayed with Kat and Aisha at the Hillards' house, so the three of them would have enough room to get ready. The hour had been so late that she had Tommy take her back to her apartment instead. However, when she arrived, she found her bridesmaids waiting for her. 

"Girls," Doris called, opening the door and poking her head inside. "The photographer is here, and so are your parents, Kim." 

"We'll be right down," Kim answered, snapping out of her reverie. The professional photographer had come to the house to get some informal shots, and Doris and Robert had graciously allowed them to borrow their parlor since Kim's family no longer lived in town. 

"Here's your bouquet," Kat said, handing over a vibrant arrangement of yellow and orange tiger lilies, red, purple and yellow roses, orange mums, red bell flowers and greenery. Both Kat and Aisha had similar nosegays which played off their lavender gowns nicely. Their dresses were much like Kim's gown: lavender matte satin, off-the-shoulder neckline, empire waists ... the differences being no pearl beading and the tea-length skirt. 

Kimberly had surprised everyone when she selected lavender and dove grey as her colors. They'd all assumed she'd go with pink. She'd been tempted, but as she and Kat began talking about dresses and flowers, she saw how much Kat had her heart set on pink, so she demurred, thinking two pink weddings in succession would be a bit much. Not that she minded in the least; purple had been her favorite color back when she was a little girl – ever since her grandmother had told her amethyst was her birthstone. 

"Do you have everything?" Kat queried. 

"Something old ...." Aisha prompted. 

Kim held up her right hand, showing off the antique rose ring that hadn't left her finger since Tommy had put it there – until today. 

"Something new ...." Kat chimed in. 

Kim fingered the gold chain about her neck with the delicate cross – a surprisingly tasteful gift from her mother. 

"Something borrowed ...." the bridesmaids intoned simultaneously. 

Her fingers went to the simple yet exquisite pearl earrings Jan had loaned her. 

"Something blue." 

Kim frowned. She couldn't think of anything she had with her that was blue, not even a blue bow on her garter. 

"Don't worry; I have just the thing," Aisha announced. From her overnight bag, she removed a small animal figurine with a blue bow tied around its neck. 

"What ...?" Kim began, puzzled. However, once she saw what rested in Aisha's palm, her eyes began to mist up. 

It was a miniature sabertooth tiger. 

"Oh, you guys ...." she stammered, her lower lip trembling as she bravely tried to hold back her tears. Although Kat was standing up with Jason and Aisha with David, neither of her dear friends would claim the title of Maid of Honor. They had jointly decided that the honor would remain Trini's even though she was no longer with them. 

"Don't cry, Kim; your mascara will run," Kat soothed even as she snatched up a tissue to dab away the moisture. 

"There," Aisha murmured. She had inserted the tiger into Kim's bouquet. 

"You guys are the best," Kim sniffled happily. 

~*~ 

Tommy waited out of sight of the gazebo, awaiting his cue. Through the concealing rushes, he could see Rocky, Billy and Zack seating the guests. 

"Hey, look," Jason said in surprise, "It looks like Adam and Tanya were able to make it after all." 

Just then, David returned to the 'wings'. He'd been snapping some candid shots of the guests. He was primarily a nature photographer, but he still had a good eye for people as well. As he began putting up his equipment, he informed his companions, "The limo has arrived. Things will be starting soon." 

"Nervous yet?" Jason teased, noticing that Tommy was shifting from foot to foot anxiously. 

"I can't wait to see Kim in her dress," was the reply, with a touch of a pout. "She wouldn't even show me a picture of it." 

All too soon, the music started. (Thankfully, Zack hadn't switched the tape to "Her Strut" like he'd threatened last night!) The minister took his position in the gazebo, and the trio made their way to their places. 

Aisha started down the aisle first; David met her three rows from the front and escorted her up the steps to inside of the flower-bedecked structure. 

Kat was next, and Tommy smiled at Jason, who was glowing with so much pride and love one would have thought him the lucky one being married. 

"Just wait 'til next summer, bro," Tommy hissed just as Jason stepped forward to claim his fiancée's arm. 

The music swelled into the wedding march, and Tommy stood a little straighter. He looked up the aisle for his first glimpse of Kimberly ... and it took his breath away. Suddenly, he was sixteen again, seeing her for the first time. Her eyes sparkled radiantly and the warmth of her smile penetrated into his heart and soul, lighting the darkest corners within him. And once again, he knew that she was the missing part of himself ... that she was his life. 

Kim felt the intensity of Tommy's gaze as she glided down the aisle beside her father. She felt her insides turn to mush as his lips turned up in that shy, little-boy smile he'd first flashed her once upon a time, and his eyes shone with his love for her. It was all she could do to maintain her sedate walk when she really wanted to race down the aisle and throw herself into his arms. 

"Wow," Tommy stammered in a hushed whisper as Ken Hart placed Kim's hand in his. It was all he had time for before they were standing before the minister. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today ...." 

Kim was grateful she and Tommy had exchanged private vows last night because she scarcely heard the words today as she lost herself in Tommy's eyes, and he in hers. 

"Therefore, if any man can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let him speak now or forever hold his peace ...." 

Tommy's lips twitched, recalling Rocky's threat that if anyone said a word against them, he'd punch their lights out. 

"Will you have this woman to be your wedded wife ...." 

Jason had to discreetly nudge Tommy when it came time to answer. 

"I will, with all my heart," Tommy ad-libbed. 

"Will you have this man to be your wedded husband ...." 

Kat had to do the same favor for Kim. 

"I will," she answered, gnawing at her lower lip in spite of the certainty in her heart. 

Though his hands were shaking, Tommy didn't drop the ring as Jason handed it over. 

"With this ring, I thee wed," he intoned, sliding the plain gold band on her left hand. His words brought a fierce blush to Kim's cheeks as they also brought other memories to mind. 

It took Kim a moment to collect herself before she could reciprocate. "With this ring, I thee wed." 

The minister joined their hands together and said, "What God has joined let no man put asunder." 

Before the benediction, David read a special blessing. 

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you. May happiness be your companion and your days together be good and long upon the earth. 

"Treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty and fear assail your relationship – as they threaten all relationships at one time or another – remember to focus on what is right between you, not only the part which seems wrong. In this way, you can ride out the storms when clouds hide the face of the sun in your lives – remembering that even if you lose sight of it for a moment, the sun is still there. And if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight." 

They allowed David's blessing to settle into their hearts, basking in its warmth and already knowing something of its truth. Then, the minister spoke the final words of the ceremony, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." 

"I thought he'd never get to that part," Tommy murmured cheekily under his breath as he drew Kim close. 

"Behave! Remember, our parents are watching," she scolded him as she leaned into him. 

However, neither one held back once their lips touched. Their heated exchange lingered until Jason tactfully cleared his throat. When they parted, Tommy smiled knowingly, and Kimberly blushed crimson. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Oliver." 

The recessional music came to life, and Tommy and Kim headed down the aisle under a shower of soap bubbles. 

They stood in the receiving line for what seemed like an hour, though the guest list to the ceremony had been small. They accepted graciously all the handshakes, hugs, kisses and other tokens of congratulations. When at last the final well-wisher had moved on, Tommy claimed Kim's arm. 

"Your chariot awaits, Beautiful." 

"I just hope Rocky and Zack went easy on the toilet paper," Kim said with a laugh. 

"I don't think they'll have had a chance to get at the real getaway car," Tommy commented slyly. 

"What do you mean?" Kim asked, glancing at him askance. 

"Behold, m'lady, your chariot." 

Kim gasped as her eyes followed his gesture. Just up ahead stood a white horse-drawn carriage, flowers like those in her bouquet decorating the sides. 

"Tommy!" she gasped with delight. This was one detail she hadn't known about ahead of time. She smiled brilliantly as he handed her up into the open coach. 

Once they were settled, the driver flicked the reins, and they drove off amid a chorus of cheers and hearty laughter. 

~*~ 

"I never did find out how they pulled _that_ off," Tommy concluded the tale, indicating David's picture of them driving off into the sunset. The rear of the carriage boasted a festive sign declaring, "It's About Time" instead of "Just Married". 

"Making a guess at the likely culprits, I'm not sure you'd have wanted to know," Kat said dryly. 

"You may have a point there," Tommy conceded with an amused snort. "Zack and Rocky had enough of a field day on my bachelor party!" 

"It can't have been worse than Aisha's antics – both for Kim and for me." 

"Oh? And I guess I don't want to know about _that_, either?" 

"Maybe when you're a little older, dear," Kat deadpanned, causing their children to groan at the age-old parental evasion. "Be content with the nice memories … and speaking of which, I think _my_ favorite memory of your and Kim's wedding was at the reception," Kat began, laughing softly. "When your Aunt Elsa told Caroline off ...!" 

"... the expression on Caroline's face was priceless!" Tommy chuckled. "Kim laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes. What I wouldn't have given to have had a picture of that!" 

"Who's Aunt Elsa?" Jay wondered. He looked to Trini, and his sister was just as clueless as he. Their extended blood-family wasn't so large that they didn't know all the aunts and uncles at the very least. 

"Aunt Elsa was my great-aunt – my grandfather's sister," Tommy explained. "She died a couple of years after you were born, Jay. She was in her nineties when she died ... and had a mind like a steel trap. Most of the family was terrified of her; she was a feisty, sharp-tongued old gal. I miss her." 

"What did she say to Grandma Caroline?" Trini wondered. 

"Caroline was complaining about the music – the one aspect of the reception she hadn't been in control of," Kat supplied helpfully. "I can't imagine why. Curtis – Zack's cousin – played an incredible variety of tunes ... including polkas!" 

"Caroline made the mistake of voicing her complaints within Aunt Elsa's striking distance," Tommy resumed with fond amusement. "Aunt Elsa wielded her cane like a master swordsman. She pounded it on the ground and nailed Caroline's foot. Then she said, 'Put a sock in it, Caroline; this is a party, not a Broadway production. If you don't like the music, go home. If not, shut up so the rest of us can hear it instead of your incessant griping.'" 

Tommy's mimicry of his aunt's tone was near-perfect, and the kids broke into peals of merriment. 

"I bet Grandma Caroline was thoroughly put out," Jay snickered. Nobody dared talk back to his grandmother. 

"She was," Kat chuckled. 

"She was also secretly impressed," Tommy added. "She really took a liking to Aunt Elsa after that and was quite distraught when she died. Kim always thought Aunt Elsa must have reminded her mother of a beloved deceased relative or something." 

"I think I would have liked her," Trini decided. 

"I know she would have liked you."   
  
  
  
  
  


_To Be Continued …_


	16. 15: A True Romantic

_**Disclaimer: **Go look in chapter 1, please …_   
_**Note: **We have now passed the halfway point! All cheer! *ahem* Sorry. *C & D stop patting themselves on the back* But it's true nonetheless – this chapter marks indeed the middle of our story. We promise you that (hopefully) things won't be going downhill from here on out, though. : ) Thanks for taking the ride so far with us, enjoy, and if you do, you know where to find the feedback box? **DB/CR**_   
  
  
  


Seasons To Remember 

Chapter 15: A True Romantic 

  
  
  


"Hey, this one's not sorted right," Ramon realized as he held up a picture that showed not their parents but Lynne and Jay posing in front of the Scott house. Lynne was wearing a stylish pants suit and holding a lovely bouquet of purplish flowers. "When was that?" 

"Let me see …" Jay took the photograph from his friend and brother-in-law, recognizing the scene instantly. "Oh, that was taken the morning after our wedding." 

"Which I missed because of that stupid airline strike in Mexico," Ramon grumbled. He'd been visiting relatives and because he'd thought it'd be quicker had deliberately flown down instead of driving – which, in hindsight, had been the worst choice of transportation he could have made. He'd been stuck at the airport in Mexico City for two days straight, with no chance of getting back home. Otherwise, wild horses couldn't have kept him away. 

"I knew I'd seen the flowers before," Rachel commented. 

Lynne had picked up the picture and looked at it with a fond smile. "Mom, you took this, didn't you?" 

"Yes," Kat confirmed. "If I remember right, you were all set to leave on your honeymoon." 

"Uh huh. Only, there was no way I was leaving without saying good-bye to Dad first." 

Trini suddenly giggled. "Wasn't that when you told us about your oh-so-unromantic wedding proposal, Aunt Kat?" 

"Unromantic? According to Dad, Uncle Jason was anything but," Ramon murmured. 

"Of course," Jasmine exclaimed, ignoring her brother-in-law's comment as she started to grin broadly at the memory. To Ramon and Rachel, who hadn't been part of the family then yet and were looking slightly bewildered, she explained, "You see, Lynne here wanted to bring the flowers she'd carried as a bride to church to her Dad; we all went along to the cemetery, and that's when we heard the story ...." 

~*~ 

Silent tears flowed down Kat's cheeks as she watched Lynne place her bridal bouquet on Jason's grave. She and Jay had gotten married the day before, and instead of tossing the beautiful flower arrangement to her friends, she'd decided to bring it here before the two left on their honeymoon. The whole immediate family on both sides had gathered alongside the newlyweds – Kimberly, Tommy and Trini, Kat, Jared and Oliver together with his fiancée, lovely Jasmine Park. 

Lynne placed the bouquet just -so- until the delicate blossoms in all shades from palest pink to deepest purple rested against the black marble, creating a wonderful contrast on the lush grass. 

"This is for you, Dad," she murmured. "I missed you more than ever yesterday; I so wish you could have been there with us." 

"I'm sure he was, Sweetie," Kat whispered, feeling the pain of her husband's passing anew. Not that it ever quite left her. "I just know that Jason was watching you yesterday, from wherever he is right now." 

Tommy cleared his throat, feeling rather choked up himself. He just _had_ to say something light, or he'd start bawling all over again. He knew how much his best friend had wanted to walk Lynne to the altar when the time had come to give her into another man's keeping. Instead, both John Scott and Robert Hillard had shared that task. 

"Yeah, he was probably sitting on his cloud, halo worn backwards like a baseball cap and boasting of how beautiful you looked as a bride. Telling every passing angel that it was _his_ daughter floating down the aisle." 

"Strumming his harp, too, no doubt," Jasmine ventured, recognizing the attempt for what it was and wanting to contribute. It hurt her to see her future family so sad. She'd hardly known Jason, as Adam and Tanya had lived on the East Coast for years before returning to California. She and the oldest Scott son had met at UCLA over a year ago, and their recent engagement was welcomed by both families. She was very much surprised, though, when her comment – along with the image Tommy's purposely silly remark had evoked – broke up the sombre mood quite effectively, with Tommy and the boys starting to grin broadly, Kim and the girls choking on rather shaky laughter and even Kat smiling through her tears. 

"Jason? Hardly," the widow said. "He was an absolute dear, never minded my music when I practiced, but while he was a pretty good dancer, he couldn't carry a tune in a bucket." 

"If whoever's in charge of the universe called Jason back so untimely early for his musical ability, they were in for a _big_ disappointment," Kim agreed with a chuckle. "Not that it ever stopped him from singing, though." 

"I remember," Lynne said softly, sharing a loving look with her brand-new husband. Their romance had started over just such a memory – when he'd comforted her for missing Jason's incessant (if off-key) carolling at Christmas. "I still wish I could have told him how much I've come to love Jay." 

The young man kissed his wife's cheek. "And I wish I could have told Uncle Jase that I'll always take care of Lynne." 

Kat leaned against Jared – at 16 already as tall as Tommy, and the only one of her children to have inherited her coloring. Oliver was the spitting image of his father, and Lynne combined Jason's dark hair with Kat's porcelain skin and blue eyes – a fact Jason had always been ecstatic about. 

"He knows, I'm certain," Kat repeated. "And if I haven't told you before, he would have approved of you two getting married. Jason always liked, trusted and respected you, Jay. I doubt there's anyone else whom he would have thought good enough for his princess." 

Lynne sobbed softly once at the reminder of Jason's pet name for her. 

"Both of you have chosen well," Kimberly said, glancing fondly at her daughter-in-law. "In fact, when you all were babies your mom and I used to fantasize about our kids getting married to each other one day, especially as you were so close in age. Didn't we, Kat?" 

"We sure did," the blonde woman smiled, opening her purse for a tissue. She dried her cheeks. "But of course Oliver had to choose elsewhere. Not that I mind, dear," she hastened to assure Jasmine. "Quite the contrary." 

"No offense, Aunt Kat, but Oliver is too much like my own brother for me to ever fall in love with," Trini laughed before Jasmine could do more than smile a reply. "Bossy, opinionated, meddling, a veritable pain in the neck most of the time …" 

"Hey!" Both Jay and Oliver chorused indignantly, to everyone's amusement. But Trini blithely ignored them. 

"No, when I fall in love, it'll have to be with a true romantic – like Uncle Jase was. I can still remember all the lovely things he used to arrange for you on your anniversaries, Aunt Kat," she went on. "Like that dinner cruise along the coast one year." 

Kat nodded, feeling fresh tears threatening. That had been Jason's gift to her on their fifteenth wedding anniversary and it had been truly memorable – they'd dressed up in evening clothes, there had been wonderful food, dancing, moonlight on the ocean … almost as perfect and magical as their original wedding day. Which reminded her of something else. A soft light lit up her blue eyes as she disengaged herself from Jared's hold and stepped to the headstone, wiping an imaginary speck off the smooth surface in a fond, very wifely gesture. They'd never told this story to anyone; should she reveal it now? A glance at Lynne decided her; her daughter's eyes were still misty and shadowed with loss when they should be glowing with love and pride like on the day before. 

In the depths of her heart, Kat sent a mute question to her dead husband. _You don't mind, do you, love?_ After six years of mourning him, she didn't care anymore whether it was a figment of her imagination or just wishful thinking, but she was sure she felt a sense of agreement wash over her from _somewhere _– as if Jason approved of her decision. It felt _right_. 

"Actually, Jason wasn't always such an inveterate romantic," she ruminated almost casually. 

"Sure he was," Kim protested. 

"Yeah; he never showed it much, only to those people closest to him, but Jase was the original softie of the gang," Tommy added. "Nothing but a big teddy bear under all those muscles." 

Jay nudged his best friend. "Better give me some pointers, Bro; I think I may need them later," he muttered under his breath. Oliver nodded while both Jasmine and Lynne couldn't suppress a slight conspiratorial smile. Their mates certainly seemed able to recognize a hint. 

Katherine grinned almost impishly. "I didn't say he wasn't. It's one of the things I loved about him. But … girls … in a man/woman relationship, what would you say is about _the_ most romantic moment until the wedding?" 

Lynne, Trini and Jasmine looked slightly baffled. "When he tells you he loves you for the first time?" Jasmine suggested at last. 

"When you realize it's for real?" Trini asked, on uncertain ground because it hadn't happened to her yet. 

Lynne nodded. "Both – and of course when he proposes," she added, sharing a smile with Jay. Then, she lifted incredulous eyes to her mother. "Are you saying that Dad botched these occasions?" 

"Just one," Kat confirmed. "I couldn't have wished for better memories than I have for the first two, but Jason's proposal … let's say it left a lot to be desired in the romance department," she divulged. 

"So _that's_ why you never told anyone," Kimberly exclaimed. "I've always wondered." 

"Uh huh." 

The petite woman planted herself in front of her taller friend, hands on her hips. "Well, girl, you better tell us all _now_," she ordered peremptorily, a challenge in her doe-brown eyes. "Or I'll sic Tanya, Aisha _and_ Rocky on you to nag until you do!" 

Kat pretended to shudder. "Anything but that! Very well, then." She looked at each eager face in turn, seeing the lively curiosity mingled with affection in her loved ones' eyes. It made it very easy to share this particular memory. 

"It was on Boxing Day 2002; you know that December 26 is a holiday in Australia, right? Anyway, even though it's not the custom here, my father habitually took the day off to spend with family. Usually it was just the three of us – he, Mum and myself – but Jason and I had been dating for over a year, and I'd invited him to spend the day…" 

~*~ 

Jason leaned back in his chair with a satisfied sigh as he placed his spoon in the empty crystal dessert dish. 

"Thank you; this was excellent," he complimented his hostess. "You're a wonderful cook, Mrs. Hillard." 

"I agree, Mum. This was one of the best Christmas dinners ever," Katherine added, smiling warmly at her mother. 

"You're both quite welcome," the older woman replied, clearly pleased that her efforts in the kitchen were appreciated. "It was only leftovers from yesterday, but …" 

Jason chuckled. "My grandmother Scott always used to say that a cook's real mettle showed in how she managed to make something out of nothing. This was certainly more than nothing – and if I may say so, you made _something_ out of it alright!" 

"Granny Agatha said much the same thing," Robert Hillard added. "Living in the outback as she did, inventiveness was a necessity for more than cooking." 

"I can imagine," Kat replied, flashing back to her meeting with her ancestor during her quest for her Zeo shard. "From everything I heard, she was quite a woman." 

"A character, more like," Robert said dryly. "For her time, she was very much advanced, or so my father used to tell me. Independent, sweet but strong-minded … one of the first women to drive a car, living by herself most of her life, expecting everyone around her to be the best they could be … I loved hearing stories about her, but to tell the truth, deep down she scared me to death!" 

Doris Hillard laughed, along with Jason and Katherine. "Well, if she really was the way I've heard tell, she wouldn't approve of us sitting here with all the dirty dishes staring us in the face. I guess I better clear things up before I start the coffee, if that's okay with everyone?" She got up and began stacking dishes. 

"Of course, Mum; we'll help," Kat agreed readily, reaching for the meat platter. "Jase, there's a tray next to the sideboard; will you bring the glasses?" 

"Sure." Used to lending a hand, Jason stood as well, ignoring Doris's automatic protest. He smiled at the older woman, who had passed on both her lovely looks and gentle character to his girlfriend. "Don't worry; my mother would read me the riot act but good if I just sat around watching you and Kat work." 

"We'll both help," Mr. Hillard decided, nodding to himself in quiet satisfaction. He'd expected nothing less from the friends his daughter had made here in Angel Grove – a well-mannered, polite crowd, all of them. And Jason certainly was no exception; he very much approved of Kat's choice in boyfriends. _Come to think of it, Tommy Oliver was just like that, too. She has good taste in men, my little girl has. _"You and Kat take care of what's left while Jason and I clear the table and set the dining room to order." He suited action to words, and soon all four were busily going back and forth with china, cutlery, dirty napkins and the like. 

Mrs. Hillard was putting leftover turkey into Tupperware containers, her husband was scraping the plates and stacking them while Kat filled the sink with hot water, added detergent and began washing the stemware first. She smiled over her shoulder at Jason when he brought the tray with the delicate glass bowls and gave him a quick kiss. 

"Thanks. I'll do those as soon as I'm done with the glasses. There are clean dish towels in the left-hand drawer over there; you can dry while I wash." She would never admit it out loud, not yet, but doing little domestic things like this with Jason filled her with quiet pleasure despite the mundaneness of the task. It made her feel quite … wifely. Especially since she'd scraped back her hair into a loose ponytail to keep it from falling into her eyes while she worked and had wrapped herself in an old pinafore to protect her winter-white sweater dress from getting soiled. She'd commented laughingly on the frumpiness of her appearance, but practicality had won out. At least Jason hadn't recoiled in horror as he'd seen her. Surely if he didn't mind her present appearance, it meant that he cared enough to eventually … Kat stopped herself from thinking further. 

_Don't go there, girl! Wait until he asks you – if he ever does!_

"No problem," Jason agreed readily, wishing he could kiss Kat back – much more thoroughly than the peck on the cheek she'd just delivered. But while he knew _she_ wouldn't mind, he was feeling just a little shy around her parents. Not that the Hillards were stuffy or anything, and he knew he was welcome in their house – even as Kat's boyfriend – but they were just a tad more formal than his own parents. Not enough to make him uncomfortable in any way, and he'd certainly learned enough about proper etiquette through Kim and Trini and his time at the Peace Conference, but Jason doubted that smooching publicly with the daughter of the house was quite acceptable. After all, they were supposed to be responsible adults now, not teenagers anymore in whom such behaviour might be overlooked. 

_If our relationship was official, it might be different, _he mused. _I wish I knew how Kat feels about this. Sure, we're getting along great and I know I love her, but we haven't been dating all that long yet. What if she needs more time? What if she's still not quite over Tommy? Or what if she's decided to give up on teaching and go back to touring for another year, or even move back to Australia, to accept that offer from the Sydney Opera? I don't want her to go away again, not when I've just realized she's the one for me …_

Those were the thoughts running through Jason's mind as he finished with the crystal and reached for the first of the dripping plates, trying to find a dry corner on his towel. Deciding he would have to get a fresh one after he was done, he grimaced as he wiped the delicately-patterned china. 

"Of all the chores Mom made me do around the house, I detest doing the dishes most," he muttered. 

Doris laughed. "I hear you. But for all that, you polished the crystal very well; the glasses positively sparkle." She handed him the tray with the clean glassware, to carry back to the dining room cabinet. 

"Thanks," Jason grinned, grateful that his small grumble was accepted so easily. Carefully, he balanced the heavy tray, not wanting to break anything. He took a step towards the door. "But I know one thing – as soon as Kat and I are married, I'll buy her a dishwasher," he said over his shoulder. 

As soon as the words left his mouth, Jason froze in his tracks and wanted to bite his tongue. _I can't believe I said that! _Closing his eyes, he counted to ten, then, as if in slow motion, he turned back. 

The cheery clatter in the kitchen came to a sudden halt as three heads swivelled in his direction. Kat let the bowl she was rinsing sink back into the sudsy water with a small splash, her blue eyes widening with surprise. Had she heard right? 

Doris and Robert exchanged an incredulous glance. The older man cleared his throat. His grey eyes suddenly bore into Jason's dark ones. 

"Did … did you just say _married_???" 

Jason felt his face heat up. He gulped once, suddenly afraid he might have ruined the very thing he wanted most. He didn't dare look at Kat, fearing she'd kick him out there and then, but he met her father's sharp look without flinching as he deposited his load back on the kitchen table and fought the urge to hide his suddenly shaking hands. 

"Yes, sir." His deep voice was deceptively calm, not betraying anything of the quaking he was feeling inside. 

"You … you want to marry my daughter?!?" 

A sudden calm came over the broad-shouldered martial artist. He squared his shoulders and stood very straight, seeking out his girlfriend's face. It was up to her now. 

"If Kat will have me," he replied simply. _Please, God!_

"Kitty???" Doris breathed, incredulous and more than slightly stunned at this unexpected development. The old pet name from Kat's childhood rose instinctively to her lips. This was her baby they were talking about; she couldn't possibly be old enough to be thinking of marriage yet! Could she? Doris looked back and forth from Kat to Jason, like a spectator at a tennis match, trying to gauge if it was true. 

Katherine just looked at Jason, trying to read his eyes. In the dark depths, gazing at her so steadily from across the room, she found everything she'd ever hoped and dreamed of. Her cheeks slowly suffused with a pink blush as her pulse sped up to impossible heights, while at the same time her heart filled with a peace and surety she'd never known before. Her own eyes took on a deep sapphire hue and she heard herself answer as if from a great distance. 

"Yes, of course." 

Both young people slowly exhaled breaths they hadn't been aware of holding. The dies were cast – and they'd both won. Now that the immediate surprise was wearing off, they were both hard-pressed to keep silly, fatuous smiles off their faces. Thankfully, they were aided by Mrs. Hillard's exclamation. 

"But I had no idea …!" 

Kat lowered her lids demurely. "We haven't talked about it to anyone yet," she murmured, hoping that the slight tremor in her voice wouldn't be noticed. 

_Like, to each other, _was what she thought. 

"We, ah, we wanted it to be a surprise," Jason added, sounding a bit unsteady now, too. 

_And nobody's more surprised than me. Well … and Kat._

"Well, it's a surprise alright," Robert grumped, but it was easy to tell that he wasn't really displeased with the news. "I guess this means we break open the champagne I put on ice for New Year's Eve a few days early." 

"Oh my, yes," Doris gushed, hurrying to the sink and pulling her daughter into a fierce hug. "Kitty, I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!" 

"Thanks, Mum," Kat smiled, feeling giddy all of a sudden. She wanted to hug her mother back, but her hands were dripping with dishwater. She held them out awkwardly and mock-scowled at Jason, who shrugged minutely and managed to look both very sheepish and glad. 

"Why don't we finish up quickly here and then Jase can call his parents? I think they ought to be here to celebrate with us," she suggested, taking pity on … her fiancé? 

_Oh, **yes**!_

"Of course they'll have to come. And if you ladies don't mind finishing without us, I believe Jason and I ought to have a talk," Robert announced, placing a firm hand on the young man's back and steering him towards the living room. 

"Uh-oh," Jason muttered, sending Kat a slightly apprehensive look which she answered with a brilliant smile and encouraging nod. Marginally reassured, he followed Mr. Hillard. He knew he had nothing really to fear; while he couldn't offer Kat great riches, he was secure enough in his chosen profession to be well able to afford a wife and – eventually – a family. 

~*~ 

Things went very fast after that. There really wasn't all that much to talk about between the men; after all, Kat's father had known Jason for several years already and was aware of his financial situation and most of his plans for the future. He just wanted to make sure, like any good father would, that his daughter's husband-to-be was honest about his feelings. Jason certainly was that. 

Kat and her mother finished cleaning the kitchen in record time, then Mrs. Hillard went off to fix her hair and wardrobe before the senior Scotts arrived. Katherine – sans ponytail and pinafore once more – was fixing a coffee/tea trolley in expectation of their arrival, when Jason snuck back into the sunny kitchen. He paused by the door, looking at Kat with an indescribable expression on his face. To his mind, she'd never looked lovelier than she did now, wearing a tea-length slim skirt with matching turtleneck shirt, the only decoration a waist-long necklace of pale pink rose-quartz beads – his Christmas present to her. 

She straightened from what she was doing and returned the look with interest, watching outwardly dispassionate as he blushed almost as red as the cashmere polo shirt he wore. 

Jason swallowed hard; he knew he'd messed things up, even if they had turned out so very right after all. "Uh, Kat, I …" he rubbed his hand across his chin, at a loss for words. 

With just a hint of exasperation, Kat shook her head. 

"You know … like most girls, I've had my fantasies of how and when I'd get my first marriage proposal," she said almost casually, moving slowly towards him with gently swaying hips. The movement seemed to mesmerize Jason, who could hardly tear his eyes off her. It made Kat feel just the tiniest bit smug as she stopped maybe three feet away. "But of all the scenarios I envisioned, none came even _close_ to what happened." 

Jason blushed even deeper. 

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "Trust me, I didn't mean to blurt it like that, either. It just sort of slipped out before I could stop myself." 

"Why?" 

"Because I was thinking about it at the time," he admitted. "Or more precisely, I was thinking that I didn't want to lose you – ever. Not to another guy, to touring or you moving away. You're not going back to Australia, are you?" Jason asked, suddenly anxious. 

Slowly, the blonde dancer shook her head no just once. 

"I don't believe in long-distance engagements," she stated simply, gratified at the breath of obvious relief Jason let go. 

"Neither do I." 

The two stared at each other. Finally, Jason closed the last bit of distance between them. He took her hand in his, kissed the back, then held her palm against his cheek. Kat could feel the first traces of five o'clock shadow on his skin and fought the temptation to run her fingers through his short dark hair. 

"Did you mean it?" Jason asked in a low voice, the loving timbre sending a shiver down her spine. 

"Mean what?" she queried back, her own voice slightly throaty with emotion. Their eyes were locked together as if each was trying to look to the very bottom of the other's heart and soul. 

"When you said yes." 

"Uh huh. Did you?" 

Jason never answered. He simply pulled Kat into his arms and kissed her, his lips saying everything that needed to be said and what she wanted to hear without a single word spoken between them. Kat replied in kind, melting into his arms as if she had always belonged there. 

Only the need for oxygen eventually managed to break them apart. More than a little breathless, Jason buried his face in her flaxen hair. 

"I love you, you know that?" 

"I was hoping you might. Because it's mutual," she whispered, feeling light as a feather with happiness, snuggling as close as she could. 

_I wish I could translate this into a dance! _But the thought was fleeting; she very definitely did _not_ want to be on a stage right now, but in Jason's strong embrace, close to his heart which beat in his broad chest in time with hers. Suddenly, said chest began to rumble and vibrate. Surprised, Kat raised her head from Jason's shoulder. He was … laughing? 

"What's so funny?" 

Jason tried to compose himself, but another chuckle escaped him. Ruefully, he kissed the rosy lips once more. 

"I don't even have a ring to give you," he admitted. "I forgot to ask Dad to get it from the office safe on his way here." 

"You already bought a ring?" Kat wondered. 

"No, not bought – it's a family heirloom I hope you'll like," Jason explained. "I always thought it'd suit you perfectly – an Art Deco design. Some sort of stylised flower, with tiny pearls, diamond splitters ... and opals." 

Kat flushed with pleasure. "Australian opals?" she hoped, smiling brilliantly when he nodded. "Oh, I'm sure I'll love it!" 

"Yeah well, I just wish I had it with me right now," Jason sighed, then grimaced comically as he leaned back in for another kiss. "Can anything about our engagement go more wrong?" he murmured against Kat's lips. 

As if on cue, a car door slammed shut outside the Hillards' house. The two heard the front door open and Doris greeting Helen and John Scott. Jason groaned and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Kat's. 

"I need to tell my folks their timing absolutely stinks," he groused. "I can't even kiss you in peace!" 

Beginning to laugh helplessly, Kat stopped him with a gentle fingertip against his mouth. 

"There'll be other times," she promised with a look that made his blood simmer. 

"There better be!" 

Reluctantly, they separated, but continued to hold hands as they moved towards the door. Just before they left the kitchen, Kat sent a teasing glance towards her fiancé. 

"About those 'other times' we just mentioned ...?" 

"Yes? What about them?" Jason asked, somewhat baffled. 

"You'll get them," she promised with a sultry look. "On one condition, that is." 

"I'll get your ring out of the safe and bring it to you first thing in the morning," he assured her. "Or even tonight, if you want." 

"Oh, I'm not worried about the ring," Kat said airily. "I trust you on _that_." 

Confused, Jason shook his head. "Then what?" 

"You better not forget about that dishwasher!" 

~*~ 

"And he didn't," Kat concluded her tale. "I had one right from the day we got married." 

Her audience laughed appreciatively. 

"Oh, that's so sweet, Mom," Lynne sniffled, smiling through the remnants of her tears. "Thanks for sharing this with us!" 

Kimberly shook her head in disbelief. "I'd have expected something like that from Rocky maybe, or even Tommy or Zack, but certainly not Jason," she huffed, ignoring her tall husband's protest. "Did Jase ever really _ask_ you to marry him?" 

Solemnly, but with a twinkle in her blue eyes, Kat moved her head from side to side in an unmistakeable 'no'. 

"No wonder you never told anyone!" 

"Why wouldn't you though?" Jared wondered. He was too young to understand yet, so his sister, future sister-in-law and Trini spared him anything but slightly pitying looks. He wasn't so lucky with his older brother, though. Before he could duck out of the way, he'd earned himself a noogie. "OW!" 

"Behave, boys," Kat said automatically, using a tone she – and every mother in the world – had perfected years ago. 

"Blockhead," Oliver chided his sibling with brotherly affection. 

"Yeah, don't you know _anything_?" Jay asked, feeling immeasurably superior as a married man of one day. 

"No, and if nobody tells me, I'll never learn!" 

"Be nice, boys," Jasmine and Lynne literally chorused, causing a fit of giggles in both young women. The older generation smiled indulgently. Finally, Tommy took pity on the youngest Scott. 

"Think, Jared. Haven't you realized yet that for the important occasions in their lives, women want to look their best – want everything to be just perfect?" he asked the youngster gently. 

Having recently lived through his sister's wedding preparations, Jared groaned and nodded. "Oh, right! Duh!" 

Katherine smiled nostalgically. She was still touching Jason's grave marker, as if that brought her closer to him. 

"Exactly. In my fantasies, I used to picture moonlight, soft music, elegant clothes and just Jason and myself. As it turned out, I got dirty dishes, soapy hands, a pinafore as old as the pyramids, and my parents as an audience instead." 

"How … unromantic," Jasmine snickered, torn between laughter and pity on her mother-in-law's behalf. 

"That's what I said," Kat replied, very much unruffled. "And very much not like Jason, even then. But you know something? I wouldn't change it if I could." She nodded once, leaving her memories in the past and returned to the present with a will. 

"And speaking of change – isn't it high time you two got to the airport?" she asked Lynne and Jay. "Or do you want to spend your honeymoon here?" 

Lynne cast one glance at her watch, squealed in horror and tugged her husband away from Jason's grave towards the exit and the cars, their respective siblings giving chase immediately. 

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! Bye, Uncle Tommy/Aunt Kim," floated back towards the three friends, who followed their offspring at a more sedate pace. Just before a bend in the road took it from her view, Kat looked at the headstone once more. Unconsciously, she rubbed the delicate stylised lily blossom she still wore together with her wedding band, the three scintillating opals smooth under her fingertips. 

"Good bye until next time, love. Thank you for giving me a beautiful, unique memory. And the dishwasher."   
  
  
  
  
  


_To Be Continued …_   
  



	17. 16: A Memorable Day

**_Disclaimer:_ **_Not ours, alas …_   
_**Note:** More wedding bells. : ) Tying the knot doesn't always go smoothly … take a guess which bumps got taken from real life (read: one of our weddings)! The song Tanya sings was written by Cole Porter, for the 1956 Bing Crosby movie "High Society". The vows Kat and Jason recite are adapted from original (anonymous) vows found at ultimatewedding.com. Enjoy, and as usual, please don't forget to leave a little something in the feedback box? **DB/CR**_

  
  


Seasons To Remember 

Chapter 16: A Memorable Day 

  
  
  
  


"Mom, was your and Dad's wedding at least everything you dreamed of?" Lynne wanted to know next. 

"Oh, definitely," Kat smiled. "After taking part in three ceremonies already, attending two of them as a bridesmaid, I was more than ready. After all, we'd started making plans ever since we set the date at your wedding, Tom." 

In order, it had been the DeSantos, Park and Oliver nuptials – each of them beautiful and unique in their own ways. But none could compare, in Kat's mind, to the day when she and Jason had become husband and wife at last. 

"So everything went fine?" 

"Uh, not quite. The ceremony itself was just beautiful, but so many tiny things before and after went wrong – from the weather turning suddenly drizzly to having unexpected – and uninvited! – guests at the reception which made the whole seating order obsolete, three place settings missing despite place cards, a way too small amount of dessert on the buffet table … my mother nearly went crazy. She was such a perfectionist, and it bothered her a great deal that there were so many things spoiling the day – in her opinion, anyway." 

"Remember how long the photographer took?" Tommy chuckled. "The old folks were dying for some coffee, but didn't want to sit down for refreshments without the bride and groom." 

"Yes, and there was nothing we could do about it – not before we had all the formal pictures taken, anyway." 

"Oh no, that must've been awful," Trini commiserated. "Mom and Mama Sarah organized everything so beautifully for Ramon and me!" 

"Except when you tore the hem of your gown because you absolutely _had_ to answer the downstairs phone while getting dressed," her brother reminded her dryly. "Not that we didn't have the answering machine on all morning … good thing Mom had her sewing machine at hand, or you'd have trailed more of your train down the aisle than you'd planned!" 

Trini blew him a raspberry. "Like Lynne was any better?" 

Jay looked questioningly at his wife, who blushed laughingly. "Well … if Grandma Helen hadn't come to my rescue, I just might have married you wearing black pantyhose," she admitted. "I was so fidgety with excitement, I ruined my special pair of white silk stockings _and_ every neutral-colored hose I owned. Gran was an absolute angel and drove to the store to buy replacements." 

"Hoydens, the both of you," Kat chided the younger women with a smile. "You can't imagine how glad Kim and I were to get rid of you and let your husbands handle you." 

"Right – that's why you two cried whole rivers at both weddings," Tommy chuckled. 

Quick as lightning, Kat stuck out her tongue at him, hoping her children hadn't seen. No such luck, though, and she reddened slightly. To divert everyone's attention, she got back to the original topic – glitches during her and Jason's wedding. 

"To tell the truth, Jason and I couldn't have cared less about what outward detail went wrong. The important thing was that we finally were getting married." She paused to nibble on a cookie. "Although … there was one thing which _could_ have totally ruined the ceremony, despite all the planning and preparations." 

"Oh? What was that? You never mentioned anything of the sort – not that I recall, anyway," Tommy amended with a sheepish grin. "Did you?" 

"Don't tell me you've forgotten Emma Price," Kat pouted. "That woman was almost enough to make me call off the wedding at the last moment just to get rid of her!" 

"Good Lord, yes," Tommy groaned. "What a pest!" 

"Emma Price?" Jasmine frowned. "Wasn't that Mom's first agent? What was she doing at your wedding, anyway, and how did she ruin it?" 

"Her name should have been Nosy Parker," Tommy said. 

"She just showed up along with Tanya," Kat shrugged. After 39 years, the memory was funny rather than annoying. "By the time we got to the church, she'd managed to get on everybody's nerves – especially my mother's. The only good thing about her presence was … wait, let me start at the beginning. Jason and I had decided to have a rather traditional wedding – mostly to please my parents, but also because after Rocky and Sarah's fiesta, the Buddhist-cum-African ceremony Tanya and Adam had and the outdoor wedding in the park, we kind of had run out of ideas." She suddenly grinned impishly, her slightly lined face transforming into that of a woman half her age. "I _did_ suggest to Jason once that he might draw upon his family's Scottish heritage and wear a kilt, but he wasn't really happy with the concept." 

"I'm not surprised. I wouldn't like wearing a skirt in public, either," Ramon muttered. 

"It's not too bad," Jared commented. He'd performed a Highland Fling in full Scottish costume as one of his show routines a few years ago. "Once you get over the weirdness, that is." 

"Wearing a skirt isn't weird," Rachel protested. 

"It is too when you're a guy." 

"It's an attractive outfit," Kat declared, cutting off the pleasant bickering. "Jason had a picture taken of himself in full Clan regalia once when he visited Scotland, and he looked very, very handsome wearing it. I've often wondered why Jason was so adamantly against my idea," she mused innocently. "He never said." 

"Now that I _do_ remember," Tommy snorted, chocolate eyes full of mirth. "Jase had no problems with a kilt per se – what he objected to was your suggestion that he wear it regimental style." 

Lynne gasped, Oliver laughed out loud and Jared nearly choked over his coffee cup. All three then looked at their mother with a mixture of surprise, incredulity and laughing respect. Kat glanced back, her expression guileless, but with a wicked gleam lurking at the back of her eyes. 

"Oh man, I would have liked to see Dad's face when you suggested that," Oliver snickered. 

"No wonder he said no," his younger brother grinned. "But way to go, Mom!" 

"Jared!" Lynne exclaimed, slightly shocked. "What a thing to say! Mom, you didn't – not really, did you?" 

"Actually, yes," Kat confessed. 

"Whoa, back up here," Ramon interrupted. "There's people here who have no clue about kilts and stuff. Somebody care to enlighten us?" 

"Yes, what does 'regimental style' mean?" Trini wondered. 

"Aren't kilts worn as uniforms by some of the British traditional regiments?" Rachel asked. "Like the Royal Scots Dragoon Guards, for example. Maybe that's where the reference comes from." 

"Not really," Oliver grinned. "But it does have to do with military tradition …" He let his voice trail off suggestively. 

His wife whapped him. "Stop beating around the bush already, all three of you!" 

"Yeah, tell us already," Jay chimed in, now fully curious – especially as Lynne seemed rather mortified, even if one corner of her mouth quivered in a tiny, reluctant grin. 

She just shook her head. "Don't look at me. It's too embarrassing." 

Both his brothers-in-law were laughing too hard to be coherent, and Kat just sipped her coffee, looking perfectly serene. 

"Dad?" Jay pleaded, nigh dying of curiosity now. "What _is_ 'regimental style'?" 

Tommy had a hard time keeping a straight face. "Are you familiar with the expression 'commando style'?" All assembled shook their heads; not surprisingly, perhaps, as none of them had ever served in the armed forces. Jasmine's older brother Sloan would have known – he was in the Navy – but Sly wasn't here to help. Thus it fell to Tommy himself to give the sought explanation, with his voice trembling only slightly. 

"Commando and regimental style mean basically the same thing. As Rachel mentioned, there are quite a number of regiments in the British Army which still wear a kilt as part of their dress uniforms. It is said that up until World War II, during inspection, the soldiers had to march over a mirror so that the officers could check if they were wearing the correct underwear." 

"Which was …?" Trini asked, holding her breath. Surely it couldn't be … 

It was. 

"Nothing," Tommy said blandly. "Wearing a kilt regimental style means-" 

"Going bare-assed naked underneath," Ramon hooted after a second of startled disbelief. "Oh man, no wonder Uncle Jason refused!" 

Both Rachel and Jasmine broke into delighted giggles, looking at Kat with surprised awe. Seemed the lady had a decidedly wicked side! That was an aspect they hadn't known of the usually demure dancer, the epitome of class. But it was something they found they liked – a lot! 

Rachel got up, still laughing, and hugged her mother-in-law. " I don't remember Uncle Jason as well as I'd like – I was too young when he died – but from the pictures I've seen, he was quite the hunk," she murmured. "For once I have to agree with Jared. Way to go, Mom!" 

"Thank you, pet," Kat smiled back. "My thoughts exactly." She didn't mind admitting, even to her children, that she'd felt not only love for her husband, but also a healthy dose of purely physical attraction. 

Her cheeks flaming – she did _not_ want to think of her parents that way, no sirree! – Lynne cleared her throat. 

"Guys, we're getting totally off the subject here," she said. "Mom was telling us about a major glitch at her wedding, weren't you?" Her blue eyes begged Kat not to pursue this further, and Kat willingly obliged. Those memories were too bittersweet anyway, and were best indulged in private. 

"Yes, I was, sweetie. As I said, Jason and I had opted for a traditional ceremony, with more modern hymns and special music for the processional. We had asked an old school chum to play the organ for us, and Tanya had promised me a song when we exchanged rings …" 

~*~ 

On the morning of her wedding day, Kat awoke in her parents' house, took one sleepy look out of the window and moaned in dismay. The weather had been changeable all week, and it seemed as if today, of all days, promised to be overcast at the least. 

"I just hope it won't rain," she murmured, drawing her blanket over her head for just five more minutes. They were over too soon, though, and with a sigh Kat got up, had a light meal and then went back upstairs to take a long, leisurely bath until her attendants arrived. The warm water and some scented bath oil managed to relax her, and she was feeling cheerfully excited by the time she started getting dressed. Clad in lacy underwear and a silk kimono, Kat applied her own makeup, then greeted Kim, Aisha and Tanya with a genuine smile when they arrived. 

However, there was a startled pause when a large woman in her mid-forties, with flaming red hair and dressed very flamboyantly in bright purple, breezed past Tanya and descended on Kat, shaking her hand heartily. 

"So you're the bride, dearie? My, you're a tall one, aren't you? And so pale … be sure to use lots of rouge, or people will think you're consumptive. I just hope your dress'll be long enough – nothing worse than ankles showing, I always say. Is that your groom? Ooh, a real hunk!" She picked up, then carelessly dropped the picture of Jason Kat kept on her nightstand on the bed and made a circuit round the room, looking at and touching everything. "Pretty flowers. Pink is SO dated though, darling – especially for blondes. Oh well, your choice. Tanya, honey, get out of that draft! You want to sing later, you keep your throat covered! You gals look nice. Well, I'm off. Need to check the church. And the music. Buh-bye!" With a flutter of chiffon, she disappeared, her rather strident voice floating back towards the friends as she called for someone to drive her to Trinity Church – RIGHT NOW! 

The four younger women had watched her silently – not that they could've gotten a word in edgewise through her disjointed, inconsequential chatter – exchanged bemused glances when she sailed downstairs, then broke out in giggles. "Who the heck was _that_?" Kim wanted to know. 

Tanya looked slightly guilty. "Her name's Emma Price – she's my agent. Kat, I'm terribly sorry to do this to you at the last minute, and without warning, too, but when she heard I was planning to sing at church, she absolutely insisted on coming along. Honestly, she's a pain, rather loud and can be obnoxious, but she's a real whiz in the business and I need her, so …" 

"It's okay, Tanya," Kat reassured her best friend. "One person more won't make a big difference, and I'd rather have you here with her than not at all!" 

"Thanks," Tanya replied, relieved. 

"I just hope that Skull can do an adequate job today," the bride worried . "I don't want him to ruin your song …." 

"Don't worry, Kat," Tanya soothed. "I talked to him by phone a couple of times, and he knows what I need. I'm sure everything will work out. Trust me?" 

"Why is it always making me nervous when someone tells me that?" 

"Maybe because it usually means something is gonna get really wrong?" Aisha ventured, only to be glared at half-seriously by Katherine. 

"Oh, now _that's_ comforting!" 

"Sorry," Aisha murmured, sounding not at all contrite. 

They were distracted by the arrival of the hairdresser. While the woman went to work on Kat's long tresses with comb, hairpins and curling iron, the three friends slipped into their own gowns. In accordance with Kat's color scheme, they wore salmon pink – tea-length halter-top petticoat dresses in matte satin, with a sheer mantle-like, long-sleeved overdress in a slightly lighter shade. The style was vaguely reminiscent of the 1950s, and very becoming. Their nosegays were made of cream-white roses with salmon-pink ribbons. 

Kat's hair was done at last – the blonde locks curled and pinned in a loose chignon at the back of her head. She put her mother's antique diamond studs into her earlobes, then fastened a thin platinum chain around her neck. The iridescent blue opal pendant had been Jason's last birthday present to her, and matched her eyes to perfection. 

"Old and borrowed, new and blue," she smiled. "All in two!" 

Next Kat put on her dress – a deceptively plain, strapless silk A-line gown which just brushed the floor in a hinted-at train. The only 'decoration' was the wavy décolleté. Over that came a long-sleeved lace camisole with understated silver embroidery. Tanya volunteered to fasten the long row of pearl buttons in the back. Kim and Aisha interestedly watched her struggle with the tight buttonholes when suddenly, the irrepressible Aisha snickered. 

"Girl, Jason will die of frustration tonight until he's peeled you out of that thing! Couldn't you have found a way to torture him a little less slowly?" 

Kat blushed promptly. 

Kimberly giggled naughtily. "Don't worry, Ish; if all else fails, he's strong enough to simply rip it apart." 

"Now _that_ would certainly make for a wedding night to remember," Tanya commented, struggling to keep a straight face. "Somehow, though, I can't picture Jason to be so … well, rough. He has too much control and self-discipline." 

The bride's blush deepened, and involuntarily a mysterious little smile was playing around her mouth. During their long engagement, there had been enough times when Jason had shown her exactly how passionate he could be. Naturally, Aisha noticed. 

"Oh, oh, look at our innocent little kitty! Methinks the lady has been keeping secrets!" she chuckled with a sly grin, wagging her finger. 

Kim and Tanya seemed startled for a second, then Kimberly smiled slowly, knowingly. "Well, well, well!" 

"Kat? I know you and Jason haven't waited until today, but … you haven't done anything, um, outrageous, have you?" Tanya asked, sounding slightly scandalized. 

Katherine couldn't help it, she pressed her hands against her flaming cheeks. With a cautionary glance towards the hairdresser, who was doing her best to appear unobtrusive (and failing miserably), she lowered her lids in a deliberately suggestive fashion that told her friends a great deal. 

"Wouldn't you like to know," she muttered softly. 

Impulsively, Aisha hugged her. "You bet we do, girl!" she hissed into Kat's ear. "And the next time we're having a girls' night out, you're gonna tell us!" 

"Maybe," Kat smiled noncommittally, regaining control of herself. _Good thing they can't see what thinking of Jason ripping my dress off is doing to me!_ Out loud, though, she only said, "Shouldn't we get ready?" 

"Sure," the three acquiesced, reluctantly curbing their rampant curiosity. Fascinated, they watched as Kat's veil was pinned to her coiffure – a floor-length cloud of tulle simply edged with a half-inch-wide strip of satin. It was fastened with an arrangement of silk blossoms that sat just atop her chignon at the back of her head. 

"What's that green stuff?" Tanya wanted to know, eyeing the tiny leaves nestled among the white blooms with interest. They provided a lovely contrast to the silk and Kat's flaxen hair. 

"Myrtle," Kat replied. "It's an old European custom to wear it on your wedding day – a traditional carryover from my mother's side of the family. Jason has some in his boutonniere, too." 

Aisha grinned. As a veterinarian (and thanks to Ashala's teachings) she had acquired a good knowledge of herbal lore from all over the world. "It's also a fertility herb," she said innocently. "You _do_ have plans for that groom of yours, it seems!" 

The bride adopted a positively angelic look that fooled none of her attendants. 

"Who, me?" 

Laughing, Kim picked up Kat's bouquet – an exquisite cascade arrangement of trailing ribbons, white and salmon-pink roses – and handed it to the tall blonde. "Yes, you. Let's get you married – before I die of curiosity!" 

~*~ 

Meanwhile, Jason was getting ready as well, under the ribald comments coming fast and furiously from Zack and Tommy while Billy watched with obvious amusement. All were wearing classic black tuxes with gleaming white shirtfronts, dark red bow ties and cummerbunds. Only Jason's accessories were an understated silvery-grey, so as not to clash with the boutonnière he had pinned to his lapel – a single pink rosebud matching Kat's bouquet. 

"I just hope it's not going to rain," he echoed Kat's earlier worries. "The limo can't quite drive up to the church steps, and I don't want anything to spoil things for Kat!" 

"Even if it does, there's this handy little invention called an umbrella," Billy murmured soothingly. "I've taken the liberty of renting a few extra large ones. They're in my car, and if there really should be some precipitation, we can easily shelter the ladies on their way to the portal." 

"What, no mad dash down the aisle?" Zack mock-pouted. "Here I was, all ready to catch Isha … you're taking all the fun out of things, Bill!" 

"You and Aisha had enough fun two days ago, from what I've heard," Tommy said dryly. "Kim wouldn't tell me exactly what the girls were up to for the bachelorette party, but that stripper you and Rocky found … " He shuddered melodramatically as the others laughed, Jason hardest of all. When the classic number had blared out from a boom box at the Youth Center, he'd been worried that this time, the two inveterate jokesters – namely, Rocky and Zack – had gone too far, but when he saw what they'd come up with he'd been as hugely amused as the rest of his friends. For the stripper in question had been a woman slightly past her prime, obviously overweight, who'd given a hilarious performance of seemingly losing her clothes by accident – stopping when she reached her underwear. He just hoped the videotape had come out right; it was too funny not to share with Kat eventually. 

"Where is Rocky, anyway?" Billy asked. "Was there a special reason why he is not here with us? Given that you and he are business partners, I assumed you would have chosen him to be one of your groomsmen, too." 

"I did ask him, but with Sarah so close to giving birth, he preferred to stay at her side. I can't blame him for that," Jason explained. "He's one of the ushers, though." 

"Ah. A prudent – and presumably satisfactory – decision." 

Jason hid a smile. Billy still had a tendency to use half a dozen big words instead of a couple smaller ones. Without Trini around to translate for him, they all had to expand their own vocabulary at last. Thinking of their gentle friend, dead these four years, brought a tiny, sad sigh to Jason's lips, but he was cheered again by his best friend's next remark. 

"Did you know they're expecting twins this time?" Tommy grinned. 

"No way," Zack exclaimed. "Really?" 

"Uh huh," Jason nodded. "Typically DeSantos – has to have a whole bunch of kids." 

"He's never heard of the planet's overpopulation then?" Billy smiled, pleased for Rocky and his wife's good fortune. 

"Nah. And if he has, Rocky wouldn't care," Zack opined. "Besides, I can't really picture him with just the regulation 1.5 kids." 

"How _do_ you have half a kid, anyway?" Tommy wanted to know. "That's always puzzled me …" 

They were interrupted by John Scott entering his son's room after a perfunctory knock. "It's almost time to leave, boys," he announced, looking at his only son with a somewhat peculiar expression … a mixture of pride, puzzlement, and wistfulness. The young men caught it and wisely decided to let the two men alone. There were some moments between father and son that needed privacy, even from best friends. 

"I'll wait for you in my car, Bro," Tommy said quietly, giving Jason's black-clad shoulder a supporting squeeze in passing before closing the door behind himself. Jason hardly heard him, focussing his attention on his father instead. 

John walked up to his broad-shouldered son and needlessly straightened Jason's bow tie. It was a gesture strangely unlike him – John was hardly the fussy type. But the need to reconnect in some fashion with the boy his mind sometimes still insisted on seeing wouldn't be denied, even though it was the man standing before him now. Then he took a step backwards and met Jason's patient, serious dark eyes. 

"I hardly know what to say to you, son," he murmured. "It seems like it was only yesterday that I taught you how to play ball, or that I drove you to your very first karate class. And now here you are, a teacher, a businessman … about to get married. Where has my little boy gone?" 

"He's still there, Dad," Jason replied softly, feeling unaccountably touched. His father was not a very sentimental man – quite the contrary. Usually, John was ebullient and not given to emotional displays. It meant the world to him that John would show him his love and support like this today. "I think he's just taking a time-out, waiting for the right time to return." 

John smiled, recovering his poise. "Yes. And I'm pretty sure I know when that time will be." 

"Oh?" 

"Yes – the day you'll hold your own son for the very first time. I know, because it happened to me, too." 

"Shouldn't that be the exact opposite?" Jason wondered. "I'd always thought that becoming a father means having reached adulthood at last … sort of like the last outward sign of having grown up." 

"It is that, too – but how will you understand your children if you forget what it's like to be a child yourself?" 

"Good point," the younger man conceded. Then he grinned sheepishly. "But Dad – I'm not even married yet, and you're talking about me having kids already; can't that wait? I'm nervous enough as it is." 

"Why would you be nervous?" John asked. "You're not having doubts about Kat, or getting married, do you?" 

"No – not about Kat or me," Jason replied instantly, quiet conviction ringing in his voice. "I love her, and I'm absolutely sure she's the one for me. Marrying her is … _right_. No, it's just ordinary stage fright, I guess." 

"I see. Trust me, son – that'll disappear as soon as she'll be coming down the aisle towards you." 

"Been there, done that, Dad?" 

"You got it," John smiled, then drew his son into a brief hug. "Now come on, let's get you hitched. Tommy's waiting for you." 

"Now _there's_ a first," Jason grinned cheekily as he left his room. 

~*~ 

Billy's umbrellas weren't needed after all, and Kat disappeared into the small room near the church portal, to shake out her dress, fix her makeup one last time and wait while the ushers seated their guests. Peeking carefully through the door, she could see Rocky guiding a very pregnant Sarah to a third-row pew while Adam was looking after an elderly aunt of Jason's. Soft organ music filled the nave – Skull was indeed playing the complicated instrument as well as any concert grand piano. 

The blond head of Jeremy Scott, Jason's cousin, suddenly appeared next to her. Giving Kat a beseeching look, he pleaded to be let inside. "Help me, coz!" 

Puzzled, she opened the door a little wider, letting him duck inside. "What's the matter, Jeremy? You look as if someone's after you." 

"Right on," the younger man grinned. "It's that fat redhead who's been all but chasing me," he explained. "She keeps trying to corner me with talk about screen tests and stuff." 

It wasn't that far-fetched a notion; Jeremy shared his older cousin's good looks, only his coloring was light where Jason was dark. 

"Is she for real, or just a crackpot?" he complained, but with a small, pleased smile. 

Tanya groaned in comic dismay. "She's real alright," she sighed. "Her name's Emma Price, and she's my agent. I'll have a word with her to leave you alone after the ceremony, okay?" 

"Whew. Thanks, Mrs. Park," Jeremy smiled. "I think I can keep out of her way that long. Now I better go and see if Jase isn't wearing a hole in the altar steps! And don't worry, I won't breathe a word about how gorgeous you all look!" Before anyone could thank him for the compliment or ask what he meant, he had already let himself back out into the nave. 

"That's so Jason," Kimberly giggled. "Pacing up a storm!" 

"Isn't Tommy supposed to help him keep calm?" Aisha asked. 

"Well, yes, but … knowing Tommy, he's likely almost as frazzled as Jason himself," Kim admitted. "After all, it's his Bro and his Ex getting married today!" 

"Is Jason there yet?" Kat asked wistfully. She hadn't seen Jason since the rehearsal brunch yesterday, only talked briefly to him on the phone before going to sleep. "I want to know what he looks like – when I wouldn't let him see my gown, he refused to show me his suit, too!" 

Tanya opened the door a crack. "Up at the altar, waiting as calmly as possible with Tommy," she reported presently. "And looking very dashing indeed. You two will make a gorgeous couple – as if you wanted to pose for a bridal magazine." 

The organ music had slightly increased in volume as the last guests were being shown to their places. Mr. Hillard was already checking his watch, taking a first step towards the waiting room. 

"I think your father is ready to come here, Kat," Aisha remarked. Then, she frowned. "What _is_ that tune Skull is playing? It sounds familiar somehow …" 

Tanya and Kim strained their ears for a second or two. To a casual listener, it seemed like an ordinary hymn, but both were trained singers; when they recognized the melody over the majestic chords, both snickered, and Tanya began to hum merrily. 

"Going to the chapel, and I'm gonna getting married …" 

"Good Lord, it's 'Chapel of Love', that old Fifties song," Kimberly gasped, her eyes dancing with humor – and chagrin. "I'm going to kill Skull – I just _know _I won't get the tune out of my head for hours!" Now that they'd become aware of it, they noticed that Skull was playing any and all songs with a wedding theme, only thinly disguised as hymns. 

"How will we ever be able to concentrate on the service?" Aisha murmured. "The tunes are so catchy, I keep wanting to sing along …" 

Just then, the melody changed to another, very familiar to Kat. 

"Oh no, that's the cygnets' dance from _Swan Lake_," she wailed, involuntarily rising to her toes and doing a couple of tripping dance steps – floor-length gown, veil and all. "I performed that on stage so often, I can do the steps in my sleep! If he doesn't stop that, I'll be dancing down the aisle on my toes!" 

"Now _that_ I'd pay to see," Aisha chuckled. However, seeing that Kat couldn't quite share her amusement – indeed, the blue eyes were moistening suspiciously – she sobered quickly. "I'll tell him to stop," she offered. 

"Th-thanks," Kat gulped. But before her friend could slip away, the door opened and the tall, distinguished figure of Robert Hillard filled the frame. He glanced with pride and concern at his daughter, more beautiful in her bridal finery than he'd ever seen her. 

"It's time, kitten," he murmured. "Are you ready?" 

Suddenly, all levity disappeared, and Kat managed to compose herself in an instant. 

"Yes, Daddy," she replied softly but firmly. 

Kim and Aisha gave Kat a last hug before lining up at the door where Billy and Zack were already waiting for them. Rocky quickly handed over his oldest daughter to Aisha; three-year-old Sophia looked adorable in her pink gown and was clutching her basket with rose petals in a death grip. 

"Remember, Sweetie – don't start scattering the flowers before we get to the carpet," she cautioned. The tiny flower girl nodded solemnly; Sophia had driven her mother to distraction this past week, practising with Styrofoam chips in the living room. 

Tanya placed the bouquet into Kat's hand, kissed her quickly on the cheek, then joined Adam. She suppressed a giggle when Skull managed to incorporate the opening theme from _Star Trek _into his play. Her husband gave her a curious look. 

"What's so funny?" Adam whispered. It wasn't like Tanya to act silly on such an occasion. 

"Don't you recognize the tune? 'To boldly go …' down the aisle," she snickered. 

Adam started, grinned, but was prevented from commenting when on a cue from up front, the light-hearted music segued seamlessly into the more solemn processional, and the three couples walked sedately towards the altar, Sophia in the lead. 

Robert offered his arm to Kat. "I love you, baby girl," he whispered when she placed a slender hand on his sleeve, but Kat didn't answer. All her attention was now directed forward, down the aisle where the man she loved beyond anything was waiting for her. She never noticed when or how she fell into step after measured step with her father, never heard the awed murmurs at her beautiful gown … she was drawn towards Jason's glowing dark eyes like to a magnet, and the world around her practically ceased to exist. 

~*~ 

Oblivious to the music, Jason had been conversing quietly with Tommy while the ushers guided the last guests to their seats. As soon as Skull intoned the first bars of the Wedding March, though, he cut himself off in mid-sentence, straightened and turned towards the portal, waiting for his bride to appear. As his father had promised, now that the time was at hand all lingering nervousness fled. _This is **right**._

Rocky waited until his daughter energetically dumped the last petals from her basket on the altar steps, then scooped his little girl up and with a last, encouraging wink at the groom, went to sit with Sarah. Jason smiled back, pleased at the lovely picture Aisha, Kim and Tanya made in their pink dresses, feeling his heartbeat speed up once they aligned themselves to one side of the altar. Then, with a subdued gasp, he froze, eyes wide in mute admiration. 

Standing next to his best friend, Tommy could understand perfectly why. To him, Kimberly would always be the most beautiful bride, but he had to admit – Kat came a very close second. Her slender height was set off to perfection by her gown and long veil, she seemed to float on air as she gracefully walked down the aisle on her father's arm, and the soft blush tinting her cheeks made her look as beautiful as he'd ever seen her. 

During the rehearsal, Jason had waited for Mr. Hillard to lead Kat up the two steps towards him, but now he couldn't help himself. Before his Best Man could stop him, he descended and reached for Kat. As if in a dream, she withdrew her hand from her father's arm and without hesitation placed it in Jason's palm. 

He lifted her fingers to his lips and kissed them tenderly. "I love you," he whispered almost reverently. 

"I love you," Kat replied just as softly, her gaze never leaving Jason's. For both of them this single moment in time sealed their union; all else was just a formality. 

~*~ 

Only Kimberly's sentimental sniffle brought them back to reality, and hands still intertwined they ascended the altar steps once more to face the minister. Smiling benevolently, the elderly man who had known Jason since he was a little boy conducted the ceremony, giving the age-old words a special significance by the way he said them. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of God to join this man and woman in holy matrimony …" 

The words spoken were short, familiar and yet deeply moving, especially when their rings were blessed to a few dulcet bars from the organ. Tanya then started to sing softly, her mellow voice gradually gaining power and volume until it filled the church. 

_"Suntanned, windblown …_

_Honeymooners at last alone._

_Feeling far above par._

_Oh, how lucky we are!_

_While I give to you_

_And you give to me,_

_True love, true love._

_So on and on_

_It'll always be,_

_True love, true love._

_For you and I_

_Have a guardian angel_

_On high, with nothin' to do._

_But to give to you_

_And to give to me,_

_Love forever true."_

She repeated the chorus once. Skull managed to make the song even more poignant by his subdued, expert accompaniment. When Tanya finished, the minister raised his hands for silence and addressed the couple in turn. 

"Do you, Jason, take Katherine to be your wife?" 

"I do." 

"And do you, Katherine, take Jason to be your husband?" 

"I do." 

Their answers were given clearly and without hesitation. 

"Jason and Katherine have decided to speak their own, private vows to each other." Reverend Carlsen nodded towards Jason, who swallowed once, then his voice rang out, low and sure. 

"Today, Katherine, I join my life to yours, not merely as your husband, but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. With you I will walk my path from this day forward." 

He took the smaller gold band from the salver held out to him by Tommy and slipped it onto Kat's left hand. 

Kat's lips were trembling in a gentle smile, but her own voice was just as steady when she replied in kind. 

"Today, Jason, I join my life to yours. I pledge to be true to you, to respect you, and to grow with you through the years. No matter what we may encounter together, I vow here that this love will be my only love. I will make my home in your heart from this day forward." 

She put the other ring onto Jason's hand, and they kissed, softly, almost chastely, but the deep, abiding love they felt for each other was apparent to all who witnessed the exchange. 

Next, both knelt. The minister placed his hands on their heads and invoked a short blessing. 

"This man and this woman are now husband and wife. Go forth from this day onward united forever in love and the peace of the Lord. Amen." 

"Amen", chorused the wedding guests. 

As both rose, the organ swelled up triumphantly, but any sentimentality the newlyweds might have felt was sublimated into wide, bright smiles when they recognized the melody Skull was adapting now. Barely disguised under the ringing chords was the theme to _'Star Wars'_. 

"Let the Force be with you," Zack tittered under his breath as he gallantly offered Aisha his arm and they followed Jason and Katherine towards the exit. "Good thing we're _supposed_ to be smiling now, or I'd bust my gut laughing!" 

"Hush," Aisha chided him, but she, too had a hard time keeping her mirth under control. 

~*~ 

"It took me days to get rid of all the bits of birdseed the wedding party had been showering us with as we left Trinity," Kat chuckled. "We were just lucky that the weather held until we were at the hotel and sat down for dinner. Of course, what with Ms. Price as an unexpected addition, her dragging Skull along, the minister being accompanied by an Elder and someone bringing his grandmother, of all people, all our careful seating arrangements went out the window." 

"But that was only five people; how difficult can it be to add a few extra plates to the table?" Oliver wanted to know. 

"It's not if you have one big table," Kat agreed. "But we wanted something a little different and had asked the management to set up several round tables with ten places each," she explained. 

"That must've looked nice," Trini commented. 

"It did. Oh well, somehow we got it all sorted out; the food was excellent even though how anyone could think that one standard, family-size bowl of fruit salad would be enough for sixty people still has me baffled. Luckily, the cook managed to refill it in time." 

"What about Mom's agent, though?" Jasmine wanted to know. "Did she make as much of a nuisance of herself at the reception as before?" 

Tommy chuckled. "Some of the time, yes. Your mom was totally mortified, but there wasn't a blessed thing she could do about it. That woman was worse than a Megazord at full power once she got going!" 

"The rest of the time, we were saved by Skull, of all people," Kat smiled. "Ms Price was so impressed with his talent, she kept hounding him every minute he didn't manage to hide. Not that I can blame her; he really did an excellent job during the ceremony, especially considering that he's not a trained organist." 

"Skull looked scared to death of her, poor guy," Tommy laughingly remembered. "But as long as she was after him to fly with her to New York to audition for some producer, she at least wasn't criticizing the guests' clothes, the food, your mother's hairdo, the food, Helen's modest jewellery, the food …" 

"She didn't like the food? Whyever not?" Jared wondered. He'd found one of the personal menus tucked behind his parents' wedding picture. "Consommé, smoked fish, cold salads, several meats and side dishes, served buffet style, followed by a dessert cart with everything from ice cream to a cheese selection – what did she think was wrong?" 

"I honestly have no idea," Kat shrugged. "Every time I saw her, she had a heaped plate in her hand and was eating as if she were in danger of starving the next day." 

"Figures," Jay muttered. "I hate folks like that!" 

"Anyway, I guess Skull just got tired of protesting eventually, agreed to go with her, and the rest is now history," his mother smiled. "Meeting Emma Price was the best thing that could have happened to Skull. He got a recording contract, changed his name from Eugene Skullovich to Gene Lovich and has been quite successful ever since. If she hadn't met him on our wedding, and hadn't bullied him so much he was ready to agree to virtually _anything _just to get her off his back, who knows what he might be doing now." 

"It sounds as if you and Dad had quite a day," Lynne smiled. "My wedding sounds pretty tame in comparison; the worst thing that happened was our flower girl overeating on cake and getting very sick all over her mother's dress." 

"Just be thankful it wasn't more," Kat sighed. "Because we can thank your mother for the crowning glory to an already eventful day, Ramon." 

Tommy's son-in-law frowned. "Huh? _My_ mom? How so?" 

"Oh Lord, yes," Tommy laughed. "Rocky's face was priceless!" 

"Why, what happened?" Trini asked curiously. 

"Remember that Rocky wasn't among Jason's groomsmen because Sarah was very, very pregnant with her twins?" Tommy grinned. "She was getting exhausted, her back hurt and she felt she couldn't sit any longer on the hotel's chairs. The dancing had just begun, and Rocky talked her into staying just long enough so he could have one dance with the bride." 

"Sarah agreed, and even let Jason persuade her to make a very slow, token turn around the dance floor while Adam was getting Rocky's car from the parking lot," Kat took up the tale, eyes sparkling merrily. "We were just about done, saying our good-byes, when Sarah suddenly turned pale, gasped … and her water broke, right in the middle of the Marriott Hotel's ballroom." 

"Oh no," Jasmine groaned in sympathy. "And I thought it happening to me in the garden was bad enough!" 

"Sarah would have been in tears from embarrassment if she hadn't gone into labor so hard and fast. I think Rocky broke several landspeed records getting her to hospital," Kat explained. "As it was, we were all waiting to hear from him, and nobody left the reception until he called with the good news that all had gone well. Your sisters were born within the next three hours, Ramon, and trust me, none of you kids had more toasts given in their honor!" 

"It's just like them to make such an overly dramatic entrance," Ramon grumbled. He had a very cordial relationship with all four of his older sisters, but would die rather than admit it to anyone. 

"In any case, it made a memorable day even more so," Katherine smiled. "As if we could ever forget. But it sure was an event that got retold at each and every one of our anniversaries."   
  
  
  
  
  


_To Be Continued …_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. 17: Scavenger Hunt

_**Disclaimer: **None of the characters/locations you recognize belong to us, but to BVE; no harm intended, no money made._   
_**Note:** Ah, anniversaries … gotta love them … On your way out, please pass by the feedback box? Thank you. **CR/DB**_

  
  


Seasons To Remember 

Chapter 17: Scavenger Hunt 

  
  


"Is this picture out of order?" Ramon wondered, "It looks like something taken from a high school dance." 

The photo was of Tommy and Kimberly decked out as if for a prom; the two were the only couple on the floor, apparently dancing. 

"It can't be. Mom and Dad don't look that young," Trini countered. 

"That was taken a few months after Jason and I were married," Kat spoke up. "It was the tenth anniversary of when your parents first met." 

She gave Tommy a fond gaze. "That anniversary surprise had to be one of your finest, most romantic moments." 

"What did you do, Dad?" Jay asked, always interested in ways to romantically surprise his lovely wife. 

"Your mom used to love scavenger hunts ...." 

~*~ 

"It's not fair!" Kimberly declared over her cup of coffee, doing her best to hold back tears of disappointment and frustration. She had joined Kat in the Scotts' kitchen for an early morning cup of java, since the two were early risers and their husbands were not. "Tommy and I are more strangers than a married couple!" 

Since their marriage a year ago May, Kim had hardly seen the love of her life. He was on the road almost constantly from February to November, and unfortunately, since she'd accepted a position as an elementary school teacher at Parkview, she couldn't go with him. Their calendars just didn't mesh, which meant they'd spent very little time together the first year of their marriage. They hadn't had a proper honeymoon – just a couple of days at Tommy's uncle's cabin. Their trip to Paris her mother had paid for had been a whirlwind tour right after Christmas due to her teaching schedule; they'd hardly had any time to themselves. Even their first anniversary celebration had been postponed for nearly a month. 

"We didn't even have a chance to really be newlyweds like you and Jason are ... and I don't just mean the mushy stuff. I mean, the everyday ordinary stuff, too." 

Though Tommy had spent most of his time at her apartment when in town, the two hadn't officially moved in together. Kim's place had been too small, and Tommy's prolonged absences made getting a larger place impractical. There was still so much they didn't know about each other even after so many years together. One really didn't know a person until they lived together and interacted with each other day in and day out. And she and Tommy hadn't had a real chance to do that yet. Sometimes, it felt like he was a relative who dropped in every now and then – a guest in his own home. 

_Home? It's not a home ... it's just a house ... an empty ol' house. A home is where your family is. He's always somewhere else, and I'm always there alone!_

Oh, why couldn't she and Tommy have a normal relationship like Jason and Kat? The two were so disgustingly happy, Kim almost couldn't stand it. She knew she wasn't being fair. Plainly put, she was jealous as all get out! She didn't begrudge Kat and Jason their happiness ... she just wanted to be happy the same way there were: with her husband by her side. 

Kat made appropriately commiserating noises, unable to refute Kim's claim but also unable to find words of comfort that would mollify her distraught friend. She understood all too well the difficulties of a long-distance relationship, but that had been while she and Tommy had been dating; she could only imagine what a strain it was on a marriage. 

She allowed herself a private smile as she basked in the warmth of that word: marriage. She and Jason had at last exchanged their vows over the summer, and cliché though it was, she found herself falling more in love with her spouse every day. She didn't know how she'd make it through the day if she didn't wake up next to the man she loved every morning. It was like every day brought new discoveries ... new adventures ... some incredible and some not so good, but they were things Kim felt she was missing out on. 

"Ever since John promoted him to full-time driver, I never see Tommy anymore," Kim continued glumly. "He can't get away like he used to." Which had been infrequently at best. 

Kat recalled that there had been some talk about Tommy joining the dojo staff full time after he and Kim married, but it hadn't been feasible. Besides, as the primary driver, Tommy made pretty good money. However, looking at Kim's crestfallen expression, she wondered if the paycheck was worth it. 

"Mom said we should have waited to get married until Tommy had retired from the circuit," the upset brunette went on. She frowned petulantly and stared into the murky depths of her steaming beverage. "If I'd done that, we'd probably never have gotten married!" 

"Now, Kim," Kat chided gently, trying to put a check on the lonely young woman's melancholy. 

"I miss him so much, Kat. Is it so terrible to want him home with me?" Kim shot back, a touch more sharply than she'd intended. 

"It's not terrible; it's only natural," Kat assured her. "Kim, you know Tommy. This can't be any easier for him than it is for you. You know he wants to be here with you." 

That was obvious to anyone who knew the couple. Tommy was as much in love with Kim now as he'd been back in high school. He called her every night regardless of where he was at or how late it was in his locale. Every month on the 22nd, Kim received a long- stemmed rose with a card saying "happy anniversary." (Tommy said that way, regardless of what might happen the following May, she'd always have a dozen roses by their anniversary.) Greeting cards would appear for no particular reason other than Tommy was thinking about her. 

Kat knew Kimberly appreciated and treasured his tokens of affection, but sometimes phone calls and roses were a poor substitute for a warm body on a cold and lonely night. 

"He's only doing what he has to," she concluded. 

"I know," Kim sighed defeatedly, brushing away a tear that refused not to be shed. "Normally, it doesn't get to me so much, but today's kind of special to me ... and even if he was home, he probably wouldn't have remembered anyway." 

Kat recognized the ploy for what it was: Kim trying not to get her hopes up so she wouldn't be disappointed. For all Tommy's memory problems, he did remember surprisingly well all the little things one wouldn't expect a guy to remember. 

Before Kat could offer her friend further solace, the two heard Jason's off-key whistling as he made his way to the kitchen. Kat felt her pulse quicken and her face light up at the thought of seeing her husband. 

"Good mornin', love," Jason greeted her warmly, sliding up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck. 

Kat emitted a tiny squeal of surprise and tried to shy away from the collection of prickles rasping against her skin. Jason had obviously just tumbled out of bed; clad in flannel bottoms and an old Angel Grove Lions t-shirt, his hair was unkempt and he hadn't shaved yet. 

"We have company," Kat hissed under her breath as Jason's hands began to wander. 

"Oh ... um, hi, Kim," Jason mumbled sheepishly but unrepentantly. 

"Hi, Jase. I'll catch you later, Kat; I've got plenty of chores to take care of," Kim said hastily and excused herself from the kitchen. 

"You don't have to go on my account," Jason called after her, but Kat made no move to stop her. She simply sighed sadly. "What's buggin' Kim?" 

"Tommy being gone, what else?" she responded. They had noticed that since their marriage, Kim seemed to be more disturbed by her husband's absences. _"I think she's a little jealous,"_ Kat had observed not all that long ago. 

"Yeah ... but she seemed especially bummed out this morning." 

"She said today was kind of special ...." 

"Ah, the tenth anniversary of when she and Tommy met," Jason concluded. 

Kat eyed him wonderingly. "How would you know that?" 

"Because it also happens to be ten years ago that Tommy and I first bowed to each other across the mats," her husband replied as he continued to tease her with roving lips and hands. "So, do you think I could convince you to join me in a little Saturday morning fun?" 

"Only if you shave first," she scolded teasingly. 

"Spoilsport; I'm trying for spontaneity here." 

~*~ 

Kimberly slowly dragged herself back across the street to her empty house. She just couldn't deal with Jason and Kat's marital bliss right now. She didn't want to be envious of them, but she couldn't help it, not when she wanted Tommy's arms around her more than anything. 

_It's been ten years ... and never once did I doubt that you were the One. I knew it the first time I looked in your eyes ... saw your shy smile. You've had my heart since that day, Tommy Oliver, and you'll always have it._

Kim tried to shake off the memories. It would do her no good to be mopey all day long. There was nothing she could do about it anyway. Tommy would call later on, and they'd reminisce then. And she'd try not to let him know how keenly she missed him so he wouldn't feel guilty about leaving her alone. 

For now, though, she had papers to grade ... lesson plans to work up. Maybe by keeping busy she could keep her mind off her loneliness. 

However, by early afternoon, she'd accomplished very little. She just couldn't seem to concentrate, and more than once she'd given in to her tears. 

_Get a grip, girl,_ she chided herself. She couldn't stand being weepy. _Go putter with your flowers or something; don't just sit there moping._

Resolving to do _something_ constructive with her day, Kim put up her books and lesson plans and decided to hunt up her gardening gloves. She was interrupted, however, by a knock at the front door. 

_Who could that be?_ she wondered. Probably a salesperson since they'd come to the front door and not the side door to the kitchen. She was rather surprised to find the Fed-Ex delivery person on the step. 

"Kimberly Oliver? Sign here please," she said briskly, handing over her pad and stylus. 

As she signed, Kim noted the slim express packet tucked under the woman's arm. Who would be sending her an express letter – and on a Saturday to boot? Saturday delivery cost extra. Absently, she accepted her envelope; curiosity aroused, she barely acknowledged the driver's good-bye. 

Studying the package, she had no clue who it was from. There was no post mark. No return address. And the address label was neatly typed, not handwritten. Tommy briefly came to mind, but where would he get access to a typewriter or computer printer on the road? 

The only way to find out what was going on was to open the letter, so she ripped back the tab. Inside the Fed-Ex pack was a plain, 9 x 12 manila envelope. On the front was typed a quote: _"I love scavenger hunts."_

The statement perplexed Kim, filling her with a sense of _déjà vu_. Where had she heard that before? Then it came to her: those were her own words! Way back in high school, she, Adam and Tommy had been teamed up on a scavenger hunt – which had been a lot of fun until Lord Zedd had interrupted the game. 

But who would remember something like that? 

She noticed that when she tilted the envelope she heard something moving within. There seemed to be something inside, so she tore it open, not bothering with a letter opener. Inside was a letter-sized envelope, and the words typed on it were: _"He is really cute!"_

Those she didn't need to rack her brain to recall. That was her first reaction upon first seeing Tommy! 

There was a card in the white envelope, so she pulled it out. It was a three by five index card with the following, typed inscription: _The first time you saw **Him**. Remember?_

Remember? She needed no prompting; she would never forget. The first time she'd seen Tommy was at the Angel Grove Martial Arts Expo at the Youth Center. The four of them had been with Jason as he warmed up for his match with a newcomer to the local martial arts scene. They had stood in Jason's 'corner' watching the teen warm up with a series of spinning kicks. The others had noticed his obvious skill. She'd noticed how tall and muscular he was ... his thick wavy brown hair ... those deep, dark eyes .... In that moment, she knew she could seriously fall for him, and she had gushed to Trini, "He is really cute!" – much to the annoyance/amusement of the others. 

She recalled watching the match breathlessly. She cheered for Jason, of course, but at the same time she didn't want the cute guy in green to lose. To her surprise and relief, the bout had been declared a tie. Afterwards, she'd hoped to meet Jason's opponent, but after bowing to Jason, he'd gone off by himself. Annoyingly, Jason couldn't even tell her his name (he'd been too preoccupied fighting with him and she'd been too excited – and didn't think – to check out the name on the scoreboard), and she prayed Trini was correct – that he was a new kid in school whom she'd meet the next day. 

Ten years ago ... and her pulse fluttered with excitement at the memory. In fact, her heartbeat still quickened whenever Tommy walked into the room. For all his shortcomings, he was still a sexy hunk of man and the best thing that had ever happened to her. 

However, as pleasant as that little jaunt down memory lane was, it didn't solve the mystery of the envelopes. Who had sent them? Why had she been told to remember her first sight of Tommy? And what did a scavenger hunt have to do with it? 

Unless .... 

It was a wild hunch, but Kimberly had the sudden urge to go to the Youth Center. After all, that was where she'd seen Tommy for the first time. Maybe she'd find another clue to the puzzle there. 

~*~ 

When she arrived at the Youth Center, she found it strangely empty for a Saturday afternoon. Ernie wasn't even behind the counter, but he had to be about somewhere because the doors were unlocked. 

However, that concern was swiftly replaced by even greater surprise. The karate mats were laid out on the floor with a judges' table and scoreboard set up off to one side. On the wall hung a banner which read: Martial Arts Expo. It was exactly like the one she remembered from ten years ago. She turned around in a slow circle, thoroughly astonished. Closing her eyes, she could almost hear the cheers of the considerable audience ... the floor judge's calls ... Tommy and Jason's exhalations and focus cries .... 

In making her circle, Kim spied a gym bag on the bench by the wall. The green bag seemed familiar ... it couldn't be Tommy's old one, could it? There was a dark green headband resting next to the bag and a white envelope peeking out of one of the side pockets. She plucked it up. 

Like the one she'd received at home, it bore a quote on the front: _"Didn't you hear the lady? She said no."_

Kim gave a start. Those were the first words she'd ever heard Tommy say – directed at Bulk and Skull who'd been harassing her. He'd come to her rescue, his 'demonstration' scaring off the annoying duo. She'd been caught between amusement at her antagonists' cowardice, delight at having such a good-looking guy come to her rescue and nervousness at finally meeting the object of her desire. 

She let the memory go for a moment, feeling that the envelope wasn't empty. Inside was yet another index card on which was written: _The first time you met **Him**. Remember?_

Kim knew exactly where she had to go next, but how was she going to get into the high school? 

~*~ 

Her dilemma was solved the moment she pulled into the parking lot of Angel Grove High. Mrs. Appleby was struggling by her car with a large box. Kim quickly leaped out of her vehicle. 

"Let me help you with that, Mrs. Appleby," she called out as she hurried over. 

"Thanks ... why, Kimberly Hart! Is that you?" 

"Hello, Mrs. Appleby," she greeted the round-faced teacher, who'd been a favorite of hers back in school. "And it's Kimberly Oliver now." 

"That's right; I remember reading the wedding announcement in the paper," her old teacher continued. "I was so glad to hear you and Tommy got married at last. I always thought that the two of you had something special together." 

Kim flushed, pleased and a little discomfited that what lay between her and Tommy had been so obvious – even to the teachers. 

"Where to with this? Your classroom?" she asked, anxious to have access to the school's interior. 

"Yes, I'm so glad you came along. I don't know how I would have managed ...." 

The two maneuvered the awkward package through the doors and down the halls. The school was larger now than when Kim had been a student. A new addition had been built several years ago, but no changes had been made to the original section. 

After seeing Mrs. Appleby satisfactorily settled, Kimberly slipped away without drawing any further attention to herself. She wandered the halls awash in memories. There was the time she'd had the mother of all bad days .... She'd been drenched in the storm and looked like a drowned rat, but Tommy hadn't cared .... She remembered sitting on the stairs comforting Tommy as he slowly lost his Green Ranger Powers for the second time, but mostly she recalled that first day ... their first meeting. 

She finally came to her old locker, absently drawing her finger over the painted metal fondly as she thought of the day she'd lost her heart to a pair of soft brown eyes and heart-stopping smile. So distracted by the fluttering of her heart and the magic in his smile, she'd found it hard to think, let alone speak. 

_"Hey ... um ... I'm Kimberly. You're new around here, aren't you?"_

Totally lame ... and she'd felt like such an airhead, but at least it got them talking. All she'd really wanted to do was just stand there and stare at him, but when he'd turned to head to class, she'd nearly panicked. She didn't know where she'd found the courage for what came next. Seemingly, the impulse had come out of nowhere. All Kim knew was that she _had_ to see him again.... 

_"Listen ... do you want to get together with some of us after school? You know, nothing major ... just ... hang out at the Youth Center?"_

She'd never asked a guy out before (mainly because she'd never had to!), and in retrospect, it was a good thing she had been the one to break the ice. If she'd waited on Tommy to work up the nerve, she might still be waiting! 

_Well, maybe not **that** bad,_ she mused with a smile. 

Of course, the hanging out never happened thanks to Rita turning Tommy into the Green Ranger .... Lord, she'd been so confused and hurt by Tommy's inexplicable hardening towards her, and once she learned the reason, she'd been so scared for him. Not breaking Rita's spell over him – failure – had _not_ been an option! 

Kim turned her thoughts from those dark early days. They'd had a happy ending after all. She was here to remember their first meeting and to find the next clue leading her down memory lane. Her gaze was drawn back to her locker. She studied it for a moment, then discovered a flash of white peeking out at the bottom, in the crack between door and the side of the door frame. She snatched it up eagerly, not even pausing to consider it might belong to the present owner. 

She hadn't been wrong, though. It was the same as all the others, but the quotation had her stymied: _"Tommy put it back together in time."_

She couldn't immediately place it. After mulling it over a few moments, she gave up and tore into the envelope to see what the card had to say. 

_The first time you hugged **Him**. Remember?_

Now _that_ she remembered ... and the quote fell into place. It hadn't been something she or Tommy had said, but Trini! 

The first time she'd hugged Tommy had been at the Youth Center after she'd found out that he'd reconstructed her float model Rita's putties had destroyed. She had been so happy that she flung her arms around him in a joyous hug, and he hugged her back, holding her for what was the longest-shortest-happiest moment in her life! The way he felt – so warm and strong – the way he'd smelled – more enticing than all the flowers on her float .... 

With the memory of that first embrace wrapped about her, Kim raced down the halls of the school to return to the Youth Center. 

~*~ 

Upon arriving at the Youth Center, Kim headed for the counter – the _exact_ place where she'd hugged Tommy – but her surprise was waiting for her at the gang's old table. Sitting in the center was a photo of the float she'd designed for the Peace Parade, and next to it was a nosegay made up of flowers she'd used in her model. She lifted the small bouquet to her nose and inhaled deeply. Under the flowers sat the next envelope. 

Reaching the words on the white paper, Kim all but glowed. She had a feeling this was going to be the next stop. 

_"I miss you."_

"The first place he kissed me," she murmured aloud, and she was not wrong for the card inside bore the instructions: _The first time **He** kissed you. Remember?_

~*~ 

The first time Tommy had kissed her had been a bittersweet moment. Bitter because he'd just lost his Green Ranger Powers, but the sweetness of the first time their lips met all but wiped the bad memories away. 

They had walked this particular path by the pond but a few days before when Tommy had tried to work up the courage to ask her out on their first official date. The poor guy had been so nervous and scared .... She smiled as she recalled Tommy's awkwardness and vulnerability. It was a side of him others rarely saw after he became the White Ranger and team leader. After that, it was like he _had_ to be perfect, but she knew better. She was the only one he ever allowed to see his vulnerable side ... she was the only one who knew that he was just trying to live up to Jason's legacy as leader of the Power Rangers. 

She sighed, then let the memories return to those dark days when Tommy had been kidnapped and made Rita's prisoner. She'd never been so afraid for another's life. She hadn't even cared how much of her heart she'd revealed to her friends that day. All that mattered was getting Tommy home safe and sound. 

She hated every moment she'd had to stand there waiting for Jason to return with Tommy through the portalcom. She'd wanted so much to go with Jason to rescue Tommy! 

In the end, she'd gotten Tommy back – alive, if not necessarily whole. The loss of his powers – having to surrender his Power Coin to thwart Rita – had devastated him. He'd tried to distance himself from his friends in his pain, but she wouldn't let him run away and hide. He needed them! He needed her – and she him. That was why she'd sought him out in the park. 

The folks at the gym had told her he'd be there, but he still could have been anywhere in the large park. However, she'd been drawn like metal to a magnet to the place where he'd been abducted. She couldn't imagine that he'd have wanted to be there ... to be reminded of what he'd lost ... yet, there he was on the low stone wall, working on a kata. 

They'd talked, the words burned indelibly into her brain, until she made that simple pronouncement: _"I miss you."_

His eyes had widened in surprise and wonderment. He'd caught her hand in his and caressed the back of it gently with his thumb. Then, the world seemed to move in slow motion as he leaned forward and she stretched up until their lips met. 

It was a gentle kiss, an innocent kiss of two young teens who'd never before expressed their feelings thusly. In reality, it had lasted such a very short time, but while his lips lingered on hers, it seemed as if an eternity had passed. When at last they'd parted, she'd been breathless, flustered, giddy and bursting with excitement, and so had Tommy – with an added dollop of relief. He'd taken a risk, reached out to her and hadn't been rejected. 

In the aftermath, she'd been pleased to learn that he'd been wanting to do that as long as she had. 

_"Whew ... now that that's over with, I guess my next question is a piece of cake."_

She'd almost stopped breathing in anticipation; then, he asked her to the dance. At the words she'd wanted to hear for so long, she couldn't answer ... couldn't even speak. She had to turn away to gain control of her surging emotions. It wasn't her intent to worry Tommy with her silence; she had turned from him to keep from throwing her arms around him and smothering him with kisses. 

In the end, it was Tommy's exuberance which had broken free as he lifted her and spun her around. 

Those had only been the first memories made at this particular spot in the park: their reunion after her letter had forced their break-up years earlier, Tommy's marriage proposal, the first time they made love ... their wedding .... Kim sat down on the cool stones, letting the memories wash over her. So lost in thought was she that she almost didn't see the package wrapped in pink paper half-hidden behind the greenery. However, it caught her eye when her fingertips accidentally brushed the parcel. On top was one of her envelopes. 

_"Kimberly, will you be my date for the dance Saturday night?"_

Tearing open the missive, the card read: _Your first date. Remember?_

That had been the most memorable dance she'd ever been to. For starters, the Fall Frolic had been held in the high school gymnasium, not the Youth Center like most of the functions, and it had been semi-formal – a real dress-up affair. 

She'd worn a simple pink chiffon A-line dress with spaghetti straps and silver beading on the bodice. Tommy had worn a sports coat and slacks, white shirt and dark green tie which he'd tugged at all evening long. He'd looked so handsome when he came to her door to pick her up, she almost melted into a simmering puddle of hormones. 

_Looks like I'll be going back to the school,_ Kim observed ruefully, wishing whoever had planned this scavenger hunt would have made things a little easier in the travel department. Back and forth, back and forth .... 

That brought her back to the question of who was behind it all. She dismissed Tommy as soon as he came to mind; he was hundreds of miles away at a race. Her next guess was Aisha. While she wouldn't have been around when she and Tommy started dating, Kim was certain she'd told her best friend all the details of their early courtship. 

_And this setup is too detailed to be Tommy's work,_ she sighed a touch sadly. 

Then, she considered the present waiting for her. Examining the box, she found that the lid lifted right off, no unwrapping necessary as both top and bottom had been papered separately. She opened it cautiously and was immeasurably surprised. Inside was a dress, and not just any dress but _her_ dress – the one she'd worn to that first dance. She had carefully tucked it away in her grandmother's cedar chest ... she brought the gown to her face and inhaled. She detected faint traces of cedar and the cologne she'd always loved. 

As she lifted the gown out, she caught sight of a flutter of white paper. Scooping up the note, she read, _"Kimberly, you look ... wow!"_

Apparently, she was meant to don the dress for the next phase of the hunt, but there was no way she'd fit into a dress she'd worn at sixteen, even if she was still slender and petite. 

_Unless it's been altered ...._

With a shrug, she replaced the gown and put the lid back in place. Gathering up her package, she headed for her car. What would it hurt to try and see if the gown still fit? Of course, that meant swinging by the house before going back to the school. 

~*~ 

Feeling a little foolish decked out in prom-like finery, Kim returned to the high school to find the gymnasium doors flung open as if something was going on at AGHS that evening. Cautiously, she slipped inside the doorway, making sure no one was about. She didn't want to try and explain herself. Finding the coast clear, she wandered inside. 

The gym was decorated as if for a dance, complete with shimmery foil streams and mirrored ball. There was a small spotlight fixed upon the banner above the DJ's equipment. It read AGHS Fall Frolic. She smiled. 

Along the perimeter of the 'dance' floor, tables were set up, the candle centerpieces alight and flickering, the only other light in the darkened gym. Kim strolled about the tables until she came to one with a tell-tale white envelope. However, she frowned as she examined it. Unlike all the others, there was no quote written on the outside, and there didn't appear to be a card inside. 

Just then, the music began. The opening strains of a song she hadn't heard in years – but as unforgettable as that first date – filled the air. 

_Soft heavenly eyes gazed into me_   
_Transcending space and time_   
_And I was rendered still_   
_There were no words for me to find at all_   
_As I stood there beside myself_   
_I could see you and no-one else_

"So, Beautiful, would you like to dance?" 

Kimberly whirled in astonishment to find her husband standing behind her. It took her a moment to realize that he was wearing a sports coat, white shirt and dark green tie. "T-Tommy ...?" 

Before she could say another word, he pulled her into his arms and swept her out to the center of the dance floor. A spotlight hit the mirrored ball as Mariah Carey launched into the refrain: 

_When I saw you_   
_When I saw you_   
_I could not breathe_   
_I fell so deep_   
_When I saw you_   
_When I saw you_   
_I'd never be_   
_I'd never be the same_

"T-Tommy, how did you ... when ....?" Kim sputtered, perfectly flabbergasted. This couldn't have been the same sports coat he'd worn ten years ago that she was nuzzling her cheek against! 

For his part, Tommy ignored her questions. 

"You know," he began instead, "I specially requested the DJ to play this song for the first dance that night." 

_Only once in a lifetime love rushes in_   
_Changing you with the tide_   
_And dawn's ribbon of light_   
_Bursts through the dark_   
_Wakening you inside_   
_And I thought it was all untrue_

_Until there, all at once, I knew_

_When I saw you ..._

"You did?" Kim gulped, feeling tears gathering in her eyes. 

"Uh huh. While Mariah Carey wasn't exactly my kind of music, I'd heard someone playing her new album and that song was just too perfect. When I saw you, I knew I'd never be the same again." 

_With no beginning_   
_And without an end_   
_You are the one for me_   
_And it's evident_   
_And your eyes told me so_   
_Your eyes let me know_

_When I saw you ...._

"I'm glad you remembered what it was like ten years ago, Beautiful," Tommy murmured softly, gazing down with absolute love in his eyes, "because I do. Every moment." 

"Oh, Tommy ...!" Kim sniffled. "So this really was all your doing." 

"You didn't think I'd forgotten something as important as this, did you?" he chided with a teasing smile, knowing that was exactly what she thought. "You were the best thing that ever happened to me. How could I forget that? 

"As for how ... let's just say I had a lot of help." 

At Tommy's gesture, Kim looked around and saw other couples joining them on the dance floor: Jason and Kat, Rocky and Sarah, Zack and Aisha .... Billy was there, too, with – Marge? There were several of the Space Rangers present with dates as well as Mrs. Appleby, Mr. Caplan ... even Ernie was there, as well as another unlikely couple of someones. 

"Bulk and Skull?" Kim queried in disbelief. While the two had reformed from their annoying high school days, they weren't exactly close friends. 

"Of course. If they hadn't been harassing you that day, I'd never have worked up the nerve to come over and say hi," Tommy replied. 

He halted their swaying and tilted Kim's chin up so he could look into her eyes. 

"I know things haven't been easy for us at times, and I know I'm far from the perfect husband, but you'll always be the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me. I love you, Kim; happy anniversary." 

His hands cupped her face, and he bent his head to hers to claim her mouth in a long, slow, tender, soul-stirring kiss. Her arms tightened around him as her fire melded with his, their surroundings all but forgotten as they lost themselves in each other .... 

~*~ 

"All that was missing were the cheers, cat calls and wolf whistles," Tommy concluded. 

"Which Zack dutifully supplied," Kat added. 

"How incredibly romantic!" Trini gasped. All the women present were appropriately touched by Tommy's gesture. As for the men, they were all looking rather uncomfortable. 

"Kim floated on cloud nine for a month," Kat sighed dramatically. "The rest of us were so jealous ...." 

Tommy laughed. "I may have scored a ton of brownie points with you ladies, but your husbands wanted to throttle me." 

"Why?" Rachel asked. 

"Because he'd just raised the bar awful high in the romance department," Oliver responded. "How could Dad or Uncle Rocky hope to compete with – or out-romance – a move like that?" 

"Not only that, but Tommy's surprise landed your father in hot water that very night," Kat went on to say. 

"What do you mean?" Lynne wondered. 

"It seems everyone was in on the surprise except for me," Kat harumphed good- naturedly. 

"They didn't tell you?" Jasmine queried, incredulous. "Whyever not?" 

All eyes turned accusingly towards Tommy. 

"Hey," he held up his hands in a defensive posture. "That was entirely out of my hands. Jason made that call." 

"According to Jason, he felt it was better that I didn't know in case Kim came crying on my shoulder that morning," Kat explained. 

"Which she did, so why were you upset about not being in the know?" Ramon questioned. 

"Dunce! It was because Uncle Jason practically told her he didn't trust her to keep her mouth shut," Trini spelled it out for her husband. 

"How long was Dad in trouble?" Jared queried. 

"Not for too long, but then, I could never stay angry with your father," Kat sighed.   
  
  
  
  
  


_To Be Continued …_


	19. 18: The First To Know

_**Disclaimer: **Nothing new here ... still not ours, but boy do we wish they were!_   
_**Note: **Some news are happier than others ... but how to tell the one you love? Read and find out ... and please pass by the feedback box? **DB/CR**_   
**__**   
**__**   


Seasons To Remember 

Chapter 18: The First To Know 

  
  
  


"Oh my, Mom was _huge_!" Trini exclaimed, peering more closely at a photograph of Kimberly and Kat, taken at the Red Dragon Dojo. It had caught her attention because both women were wearing headbands with floppy bunny ears and holding large baskets filled with colored eggs. "How close to giving birth was she here, anyway?" 

Kat grinned; she remembered that Easter well. Tommy had taken a few days' time off from racing and had flown home, and the couples had participated in the Easter Bunny Treasure Hunt Rocky had organized. That had been fun! 

"Hmm … Easter … around seven or eight months along, I think. I know _I_ had just entered my fourth month of pregnancy – in fact, when I got home that night, I felt you move for the very first time, Oliver," she told her oldest son. 

"That's right, you were pregnant around the same time," Lynne realized, doing some quick mental math with her husband and brother's birthdays. "Only four months apart, too." Jay and Oliver had been born in May and September 2007, respectively. 

"Yes – actually, I rather enjoyed having Kim be my 'tester', so to speak," Kat laughed. "No matter what it was, she'd tried it before. I didn't have to worry about finding pre-natal classes, maternity shops, the best furniture bargains, where diapers and so on would be on sale … and of course, with five kids already Sarah was a fount of good advice, too." 

"Neat." 

"Actually … as luck would have it, instead of Jason, who _should_ have been the very first person to learn about my pregnancy, it was Kim …" 

~*~ 

Kimberly finally spied a free space on the crowded parking lot that wasn't too far away from the mall's entrance; the weather was dreary for once, typical for the end of February, and she'd forgotten her umbrella. It even was wide enough for her to be able to open the car's door almost all the way. Normally, that didn't present much of a problem for the petite woman, but at six months pregnant, a lot of things had changed – her belly size most of all. With a small groan, she swung her legs sideways and heaved herself out of her compact car. 

_I'll have to switch cars with Tommy soon, _she reflected as she gathered her purse from the backseat. _Mine's just getting a little too tight for comfort, and I still have three months to go, after all. Getting even bigger. Oh joy._

But this was one instance where Kimberly didn't mind gaining weight – rather the opposite. She absently patted her belly, and was rewarded by a gentle shifting inside of her. She smiled, as always absurdly pleased by this sign that her baby was alive and kicking. 

_Literally. Ow._

A tiny foot connected rather solidly with what used to be her waistline, then a shape – most likely the baby's head – moved from one side to the other, visibly lifting her shirt. 

_I should've known that a gymnastics AND karate background would lead to this,_ she groused with a smile to herself as she walked slowly towards the mall, her usual springy step transformed into what would become a waddle soon. _Kicks and punches during the day, somersaults at night. And my bladder has become a trampoline. How fun!_

Kim took care of her errands at a leisurely pace, spent an enjoyable quarter hour window shopping 'for later' (meaning as soon as she would fit into regular clothes instead of maternity frocks again), then made her way to a corridor off to the left of the second floor. She had saved the best (in her mind) for last – purchasing some baby paraphernalia now that they'd finished decorating the future nursery. On her last visit to the baby store, she'd seen an absolutely adorable off-white changing pad, decorated with dozens of the cutest tiny dragons in all colors of the rainbow. They also had matching sheets and pillow cases for the baby's cot. 

"They better not have sold 'em," she muttered under her breath as she approached the store. Much to her relief, everything she wanted was still available, and Kim tucked the items into her shopping cart. Errand completed, she wandered over towards the checkout, then glanced at her watch. 

"Oh, good – I still have ten minutes!" 

Indulging herself, Kimberly wheeled her cart around and pushed it towards her favorite area – baby clothes. Grinning in anticipation, she turned a corner … and stopped dead in her tracks. For about halfway down the aisle stood a very familiar person, holding up both a pale pink bonnet and a bright blue shirt with an expression Kimberly had seen every day in her mirror ever since the rabbit had died. 

_Oh my!_

Silently, she went nearer, thankful that the wheels of her cart didn't squeak on the carpeted floor. Only when she had come up right next to the display did she speak. 

"The neutrals are in the next aisle over, on the left," Kim said, a happy smile in her eyes and voice. 

"Eek!" 

Kat looked up, startled out of her dreamy mood. "K-Kimberly?" she stammered. "What … what are you doing here?" 

"Getting stuff for our baby, of course," Kim replied, giving her friend a quick but thorough once-over. Yep, it was as she'd immediately suspected – Kat was pregnant, too. Not that she was showing or anything, it was most likely very early stages yet, but if one knew what to look for, the signs were all there. Besides, the look in her eyes would have given her away just as much – there was a softness there now, the hint of a sweet secret … "Just like you – right?" 

"You can see it already?" Kat blurted, then closed her eyes and groaned. "Oh no … I wanted Jason to be the first to know!" 

Impulsively, Kimberly hugged her taller friend. "Don't worry – he's still going to be the first person you'll tell it to," she soothed. "After all, you didn't say anything to me; I just guessed correctly. It _is_ correct, though, isn't it?" 

A rueful chuckle escaped Katherine's lips. After giving herself away like that, and considering Kim's knowing look, how could she deny it? "Yes," she admitted, blushing a delicate pink with pleasure. "I've just come from my doctor, and she confirmed the home test I did last week." 

Kim grinned understandingly. "And naturally, your first stop was here. Just like me!" 

"Really?" 

"Uh huh." 

Blue eyes met brown, then both young women broke into giggles. Kim stood on tiptoe and pressed a kiss against Kat's cheek. "Oh, I'm _so_ happy for you guys! Jason's going to burst when he comes home tonight. Does he know you went to see your ob/gyn?" 

"No – I didn't want to get his hopes up in case I was wrong," Kat replied. "I can't wait to tell him!" 

"Just call me as soon as you have; I want to see Tommy's face!" 

Kat smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. "Don't you think Jason will want to break the good news to Tommy himself?" 

"Oh. Right. Blast." Kim's face fell momentarily with disappointment, then lit up again. "But tell you what, we definitely will have to get together soon to celebrate. When Tommy's home, of course, and provided I can still sit through a full dinner without running off to the restroom every five minutes!" 

"Is that a problem?" Kat asked worriedly. She had gathered all sorts of information on pregnancies in general, but some things just had to be experienced. 

"Not yet, but I bet it will soon," Kimberly grimaced. "Right now, I just have to get up a couple of times each night, but if Junior here continues to think my bladder's his personal trampoline, it might well happen." She patted her belly fondly. 

"Junior? It's going to be a boy, then?" 

"We don't know," the gymnast admitted. "My doctor offered to tell us, but Tommy and I want to be surprised. It's just a convenient name to call the baby by." 

The two women wandered off, Kat casting longing glances at the baby clothes, either neatly folded on shelves or dangling from miniature hangers. The tiny garments were so adorable! Her fingers twitched to touch. But as long as she had no idea what gender her baby was going to be, choosing either pink or blue was a tad pointless. Grinning understandingly, Kim steered her into another aisle. Here, the same items were displayed, only in shades of pale yellow, mint green, beiges … even white, although that was probably going to be too impractical. 

"Oh, look, here's something in red!" 

Kim held up a small one-piece overall in bright scarlet. "If you guys are going to have a boy, it'd be perfect!" 

"Yes, but I don't know that yet, either," Kat murmured, wistfully stroking the soft velour. There was a terminally cute bunny appliquéd to the front. "What if it's a girl?" 

"Match it with a frilly white shirt, and it'll work," Kim said blithely, rummaging in the appropriate bin. "Aha!" She scooped up two shirts in white cotton. One was a plain t-shirt with snaps on the shoulders for easier dressing, the other had a back closure, puffed sleeves and a tiny ruffle around the throat. Quickly, she fitted the t-shirt into the overalls. "Isn't this adorable?" 

"Oh, yes." 

"Tell you what, I'll buy the overalls for you," Kimberly decided impulsively. "Consider it my first present to my Godbaby. You _are_ going to ask Tommy or me, aren't you?" she wanted to know, suddenly anxious at possibly having presumed to much. "Or would you prefer Tanya?" To her relief, Kat smiled. 

"Of course I want you, silly. Just as Tommy has already asked both David and Jason to stand for your baby. You and Tanya if it's a girl, Tommy and Billy if it's a boy," she promised. "Jase and I decided that when we first started trying." 

"Goodie!" 

Kat laughed, then reached for the shirts Kim was still holding. "Give me these; I'll take both," she declared, feeling a thrill as she said so. Her first-ever purchase for her baby! There would be more to come, she knew, more practical things … furniture, a pram, sheets like Kim had in her cart … but it felt right that this first thing was something pretty and maybe even frivolous. Babies needed both! 

Kim hid an indulgent smile; she knew exactly what Kat was feeling. Her own first purchase had been a stuffed toy, soft and fluffy and already taking pride of place in the nursery. 

Arm in arm, the two friends proceeded to the checkout. 

~*~ 

"Of course I had to keep the frilly shirt until you were born, dear," Kat smiled at her daughter. "But Oliver wore the overalls for his first official photo shoot at Christmas!" 

"Oh, I've seen that picture," Jasmine exclaimed. "You were right, they looked too cute on him!" 

"I could still kill Grandma Helen for showing Jazz my baby pictures," Oliver muttered to his best friend. "And on the night we got engaged, too!" 

"Even that one with you on the fake bearskin?" Jay smirked, watching with unholy glee as Oliver blushed as red as the Christmas candles. "The one where you wore nothing but a pacifier?" 

"Shut up," his brother-in-law hissed. "Or I'll get Mom to dig up the one where you 'watered' our flower beds the summer we were three without benefit of a hose!" 

Jay gulped, feeling his own ears starting to burn. "Uh, okay." 

Trini snickered, having overheard the mumbled exchange. For once, though, she took pity on them – mostly because she knew there existed equally embarrassing photos of herself, if truth be told. To the best of her knowledge, Ramon hadn't seen them yet, and she preferred things to stay that way. Adroitly, she brought the conversation back on track. 

"So, how _did_ Uncle Jason react when you told him?" she asked curiously. "Ramon instantly doubled our monthly phone bill with each of my pregnancies …" 

Kat smiled. "Oh, he was totally beside himself. Feeling equally joyful, proud, overwhelmed, happy, awed … even a little afraid." 

"Afraid?" Jared wondered. "Why would Dad be afraid of having a baby?" 

"You mean it hasn't hit you yet?" his brother interrupted. "Man, becoming a father is the absolute greatest feeling in the world, but … when we were expecting Brandon, I was terrified I wasn't going to measure up, that I couldn't be as good a father as I wanted to be …" 

Ramon, Jay and Tommy nodded in confirmation, each having experienced exactly the same thing, and Jared suddenly looked very thoughtful. 

Kat raised an eyebrow and agreed. "Jason told me that, later. However, his very first reaction was rather … enthusiastic," she said, her tone hinting at something more than just unbridled joy at becoming a father. 

~*~ 

Back at home later that day, Kat went through her chores with a dreamy smile on her face, going frequently into the bedroom to touch and admire Kimberly's gift. Once or twice, she even posed sideways in front of her full-length mirror, trying to picture herself with a belly as big as Kim's. The image wouldn't quite form, but she consoled herself with the thought that it wouldn't take long before she started showing, too. Then, _everybody_ would know she was going to have a baby. 

However, first she had to find a way to tell Jason. Should she just lead him to the baby clothes? Hand him a book with baby names? Mention casually that the Lamaze class her doctor had recommended would meet Tuesday nights? Or should she make a dramatic, serious announcement? 

She pondered this weighty question all the time she was busy in the kitchen, preparing dinner for her husband's return – a sliced-in-half French bread filled with a mixture of eggs, sour cream, cheese, bacon bits and tomatoes that would only need ten minutes to bake. Time enough for Jason to shower, and get comfortable after a day at the dojo. 

Much sooner than she'd anticipated, though, she heard the key turn in the lock. Jason's unmistakeable step came down the hallway, and feeling suddenly jittery, she put her knife down and dried her hands as she slowly went to the kitchen door. That Jason would be pleased was not in doubt, but … how to find the right words to make it as memorable an occasion as this bit of good news deserved to be? 

On entering his house, Jason dropped his gym bag in the hallway closet; he'd take his sweat-soaked gi to the clothes hamper upstairs later. First, he wanted a tall glass of iced tea, and greet his wife. Even after over a year of marriage, that was still his greatest pleasure when coming home. He'd gotten off early today because too many students in his last class were sick with the flu, and he was looking forward to a quiet, relaxing evening with Katherine. 

Jason was just about to call her name, when she appeared in the hallway. She was dressed for comfort in pink leggings and a long-sleeved t-shirt, her hair falling loosely around her face the way he liked best, and Jason was about to make a teasing comment on her fluffy socks when he caught sight of her expression. It took his breath away. 

To Jason's mind, Kat was beautiful no matter how, where, or when, but except for the first time they'd made love, or seeing her in her bridal finery, he'd never seen her more radiant. Her eyes had never seemed so deep a blue, her skin looked even softer than usual, and her mouth … the rosy lips surely had never been more inviting? Swallowing hard, Jason lost whatever he'd intended to say in the need to get close, to hold her … 

His arms closed around Kat's back automatically, and he inhaled deeply of her subtle scent that was a mix of shampoo, soap and uniquely Kat. Looking deeply into the lambent eyes, Jason somehow managed to find his voice. 

"Hello, love," he murmured huskily. 

"Jason," Kat breathed, a whole world of love in the way she whispered his name. 

He couldn't help himself, he bent and kissed her. And when he felt his wife simply _melt_ into his embrace, all thought fled and only feeling remained. 

They never made it into the bedroom. 

~*~ 

A small eternity later, they lay closely entwined on the living room couch – a surface that was really much too narrow for the broad-shouldered martial artist and his tall, willowy wife. But it was so nice to be close like this, skin against skin, Kat's pale-gold hair splayed across his chest as her head rested snugly on his shoulder. Jason had draped an afghan over both of them, and under that light covering was drawing gentle circles on Kat's smooth back with one hand. 

He lightly kissed her forehead, feeling pleasantly exhausted. 

"Maybe I should come home earlier more often," he murmured. "I could get to like a welcome like this." 

Kat laughed softly, brushing her lips against his chin. "Mmmm." 

He chuckled. "My little cat," he teased. "Purring as if you've just lapped up a whole bowlful of cream." 

In answer, Kat drew her nails across the broad chest in a not-quite-playful scratch and hissed softly in warning. She did _not_ like cat jokes, and Jason only got away with it now because she was feeling altogether too wonderful to object. 

"Claws, too!" Dark eyes shone with love and mirth as he used his free hand to tilt up her face and kiss her tenderly once more. It was the most effective 'apology' he could have found. When they could speak again, Jason traced a fingertip down a flushed cheek. "So, how about it? _Can_ I expect more welcomes like this when I get off early the next time?" 

Kat smiled at her husband, shifting her legs carefully. She had no wish to destroy their lassitude by tumbling them off the couch. 

"That depends," she said dreamily, liking the feeling of being held securely in his arms. 

"On what?" 

"Whether I'll still fit," Kat explained. "In another two or three months, it might get difficult." 

"Oh? Why would that be?" Jason asked. 

"I'll probably get too big eventually …" 

"Why? Are you planning on gaining weight?" Feeling the first stirrings of hunger, Jason began to wonder what Kat had planned for dinner, and whether he'd have long to wait. 

"It's going to be inevitable, I think," Kat murmured, sounding not at all put out by the idea, although she usually was very weight-conscious. "It sort of comes with the territory." 

"What territory?" Jason wanted to know, getting curious despite himself. There was something in Kat's voice … the same something he'd subliminally noticed in the way she'd looked at him when he'd come home … suddenly his pulse began to quicken as things clicked in his mind. For the past six months or so, they had stopped using protection – ever since Tommy and Kim had announced they were expecting. 

Slowly, Jason raised himself up on an elbow. The afghan slipped, baring them both to the waist, but for once he wasn't distracted by his wife's nude beauty. Intently, he glanced into her glowing sapphire eyes. 

"Kat …?" he breathed, his deep voice filled with hope, longing and wonder. "A-are you …" 

"Yes," she replied simply, drawing him down again for a butterfly kiss. "We're going to have a baby." 

Thus simply it was said. 

"Oh man …" The awe and love in Jason's expression was everything and more Kat could have hoped for. "Really?!?" 

"Yes, love," she smiled, feeling tears of happiness well up from deep within. "I went to see my doctor today, and she confirmed it. If I'm right about the timing, it'll be sometime in September …" 

"Oh wow!" 

Momentarily speechless with happiness, Jason let his gaze sweep down Kat's body, trying to imagine her still-smooth belly swollen with his child, a dark-haired head nursing hungrily at her breast … almost reverently, he placed his large, warm hand on the so-soft skin just below her navel. 

"That … that's incredible." 

"Yes," Kat agreed simply, feeling a sweet longing rise from her innermost core. 

Jason finally tore his eyes away from where his fingers rested protectively over her womb and looked at Kat. 

"Thank you," he whispered humbly. "Thank you so much …" 

She tenderly touched his cheek, wiping away a drop of moisture. "Thank _you_," she replied very, very softly. 

"I love you, Kat," Jason murmured as he bent towards her lips. 

"Love you, too." 

That was the last word either spoke for a long, long time. The couch wasn't all that narrow, after all. 

~*~ 

"We, um … celebrated," Kat murmured, lost momentarily in the memory. "Nearly all night." 

Around her, the four younger couples shared understanding, intimate glances as hands found each other, or quick, gentle kisses were exchanged. In this, there was no difference between the generations – probably hadn't been throughout all of history. 

Clearing her throat to get rid of the emotional lump lodged there, Trini sought out her father's somewhat bemused eyes. 

"What about you and Mom, Dad? How did _you _react when you learned you were expecting Jay? Was it as romantic as Uncle Jason and Aunt Kat?" 

To everyone's surprise, Tommy grinned and shook his head. 

"Actually … no. It was not one of your mother's finer moments. You see, I was still racing at the time, and Kim didn't want to tell me in a letter or over the phone; she wanted to surprise me when I got home. She did, but not the way she intended ...." 

~*~ 

Tommy came in the door, tossing his bag off to one side of the living room. It was so good to be home at last! The team should have been home two weeks ago, but they'd run into some mechanical trouble. John had told him to fly home, but it was next to impossible – or financially feasible – to get a flight with all the holiday traffic, so Tommy stayed with his uncle until they could hit the road again. 

Kim had not been happy about the delay. She hated him being on the road any more than he absolutely had to be. She hated being alone so much, and he hated leaving her alone, but it was a necessary evil. He made good money racing, and while he still yearned to be more than a part-time instructor at the dojo, the business couldn't yet support all three partners full time. Also, the dojo needed his racing income; there'd been times when his 'investment' in the firm was the only way they'd made ends meet. Someday he'd be able to join Rocky and Jason, but in the meantime, he'd do whatever he had to to make his dream come true. 

He thought about calling out to Kim to let her know he was in, but it was pretty early yet, and since it was Saturday, she didn't need to be at work. All he wanted was his wife, a shower, a shave and his bed – not necessarily in that order. Kim would probably appreciate it if he cleaned up before snuggling in bed with her. 

The thought of cuddling with Kim – and what it inevitably led to! – had him resolving to be unusually quick in the shower. He could hardly wait to show her exactly how much he'd missed her. However, as he silently padded down the hallway, he noticed that the bathroom light was on, but the door wasn't closed. He heard movement within. Kimberly was awake, probably getting ready to take a shower. 

Tommy wasn't too disappointed not to find his wife in bed; after all, washing Kim's back could lead to as much fun as snuggling in bed with her. He had visions of walking in on her, catching her as she dropped her robe to the floor ... nothing underneath it except her gorgeous curves .... Oh, how he longed to feel her soft, silky skin under his hands .... 

When he reached the bathroom door, he pulled up short. The sight that greeted him was not his naked wife preparing to step into the shower. Kimberly, dressed in her oldest, rattiest sleepwear, her hair uncombed and in a wild mess, was on her knees before the commode, leaving an offering at the altar of the porcelain god. 

"Kim!" he yelped, concerned. "Are you okay?" 

Slowly, she looked up at him, her face pale with dark circles under her eyes. She looked like death warmed over, and she was glaring at him as if he'd done something very, very wrong. 

"Thomas James Oliver, if you miss the birth of our baby because of your _stupid_ racing, I'll never forgive you!" she growled at him. Before she could say anything further, she had to turn back to the toilet to finish her morning's business. 

Tommy stood there, simply staring at her, stunned. Did she just say _'baby'_? 

"Kim, did you just say baby?" he gulped. "Are you saying you're pregnant?" 

"No, I'm hung over and have the flu," she groused. She climbed to her feet at last and reached for the handle to flush away breakfast number one. She had morning sickness in spades! When she thought she had composed herself to face her husband, she turned, but seeing Tommy's expression made tears well up in her eyes. It wasn't supposed to happen this way .... 

"When ...? How ...?" he sputtered in joyous amazement. However, it slowly seeped in that his wife was not sharing his happiness. In fact, she was in tears. "Kim, what's wrong?" 

"Everything! It's all wrong! You ruined it!" she shouted at him, her fury obviously baffling him, which only made her cry harder. 

"You were supposed to be home by Thanksgiving. We were going to have a cozy dinner for two – I was going to dress up special for you – then we would have gone for a sunset walk in the park. The sky would be all pink and purple ... the water would have sparkled like golden champagne .... we'd have gone to our special spot ... you'd have taken me into your arms and kissed me ... forever, it'd have seemed like. Then, I'd have taken your hands, looked deep into your eyes and said, 'Tommy, I have the most wonderful news ... you're going to be a father ....' I'd have placed your hands on my tummy so you could feel this miracle we created together ... 

"But no!" she snapped abruptly, pulling him out of the idyllic picture her words had painted. "It was supposed to be special ... romantic ... instead, you show up late ... you don't even call to tell me ... you just come in and find out about everything while I'm barfing!" 

With a hysterical sob, Kim ran back to the bedroom, slammed the door then threw herself on their bed to cry her eyes out, leaving Tommy standing in the middle of the bathroom, shocked and surprised with a silly, stupid lopsided smile plastered on his face. 

"I'm going to be a father," he mumbled in awe. "I'm going to be a dad! Kim ..." 

He winced as he heard the door slam. It only then registered that he'd unintentionally messed up something important to Kim. As he headed to the bedroom to console his spouse, he wondered how long it was going to take him to get out of the dog house this time. 

~*~ 

"So just how long did it take for Mom to forgive your for spoiling her surprise?" Jay snickered. 

"Not until you were born," Tommy replied ruefully. Lord, had Kim been pissed over that! 

"Did she save her romantic announcement for when she found out about Trini?" Jasmine wondered, recalling that special moment when she'd told Oliver about Brandon. 

"No, she made sure I was there when she took the home pregnancy test ... when the doctor confirmed it ..." Tommy murmured. "I'd missed out on so much when she was pregnant with Jay; Kim – and I – made sure I didn't miss a thing the second time around."   
  


_To Be Continued ..._


	20. 19: Things That Matter

_**Disclaimer:** Not ours, Saban's/MMPR Prod./BVE's blah blah blah ... you know the drill, right?_   
_**Note: **We've introduced you to the Scott and Oliver kids quite awhile ago; here's the story surrounding the oldest boy's birth. : ) Enjoy, and please don't forget to pass by the feedback box. **CR/DB**_   
**__**

  


Seasons To Remember 

Chapter 19: The Things That Matter 

  
  
  
  


"Ah, the Great Baby Epidemic of 2007," Tommy sighed grandiosely as he caught a glimpse of a photo from Sarah's baby shower that year. Even though Ramon had been Sarah's fifth child, Kim had argued that they _had_ to give Sarah a shower so her baby wouldn't have to wear pink ruffled hand-me-downs. (As if Rocky would let his only son be caught dead in girls' clothing!) 

That had been the first of the interminable female gatherings that year. He'd never told Kim, but secretly, he'd been grateful that he'd missed her baby shower – if Jason's version of what the event had been like was any indication. Man, he'd owed Jase for that one big time! 

"Epidemic?" Jay sputtered with mock indignation at being referred to as a disease. 

"Who coined that one?" Ramon asked. "My dad?" 

"My money's on Uncle Zack," Oliver piped up. 

"Whoever it was, us mothers-to-be weren't too pleased about the designation at the time," Kat said, eyeing Tommy with a scowl. "So if it was either you or Jason ...." 

Tommy laughed. "Sorry, but the credit for that goes to Billy." 

"_My_ dad?" Rachel gasped, and she wasn't alone in her surprise. It was not an appellation that one would have expected from William Cranston. 

"Uh huh. As he put it at the time, every female of his acquaintance was pregnant for some portion of 2007," Tommy explained. 

"Good heavens, so we were!" Kat exclaimed. "I always thought it referred to the babies _born_ that year, which didn't make sense because Ashala didn't arrive until 2008." 

"Poor Uncle Billy!" Jay laughed. Being around one pregnant female had been bad enough, but five ...! 

"Yeah, it was a pretty tough year to be the male-of-the-species," Tommy snickered. 

"I don't see how _you_ would have much to complain about," Trini interjected. "You were still racing on the NASCAR circuit that year." 

"True. 2007 was actually a pretty good year for me – personally and professionally," Tommy answered with quiet pride. 

As if to demonstrate his point, a turn of the page revealed a newspaper clipping which boldly pronounced: _Oliver Wins Daytona 500!_

"Wow, Uncle Tommy, I knew you raced, but I never realized you were that good," Jasmine murmured. 

"Isn't the Daytona 500 considered the Superbowl of racing or something like that?" Ramon wondered. 

"At least as far as NASCAR is concerned," was the response. 

"Tommy nearly won the points race that year," Kat supplied with all the pride Kim would have exhibited had she been there. 

"Yet you retired in 2007," Lynne observed, frowning. 

"Uh huh." 

"Why walk away from so much success?" Rachel asked. 

"Because there are some things more important than success," Tommy said simply and gazed fondly about the room overflowing with family. 

~*~ 

Kim sat with Jason and Kat watching the Virginia 500. Ever since Tommy's win in Daytona, he'd been placing in the top ten in races. At the moment, he was the points leader in the Winston Cup Series and _the_ hottest thing in racing. His wife was fair to bursting with pride in his accomplishments – and fair to bursting with his child! 

She smoothed her hand over her swollen abdomen. At eight months pregnant, she was quite large and seemed to get larger every day. 

_Don't worry, baby,_ she soothed the _very_ active future martial artist enthusiastically practicing kicks against the walls of her womb. _Daddy'll be home soon; he promised not to miss your arrival ...._ as he'd missed out on so many things throughout her pregnancy. She sighed, trying not to let her frustration get the better of her. It did no good to mope about something she had no control over. Tommy's contract was good through the end of the current season; they had talked about him not renewing, but with him doing so well, would he want to walk away from it all? It had taken him ten years to get to this point .... 

"Kim, are you all right?" Jason asked anxiously. If dealing with Kat's pregnancy in her second trimester was tough on his nerves, watching over Kimberly in Tommy's absence was making him a nervous wreck! 

_Tommy is **so** going to owe me for this,_ Jason vowed. He didn't know where he'd picked up the notion that an expectant mother was a quiet, gentle, docile woman, just glowing with the life growing within her. Kim was anything but! Her mood swings were murder, and he prayed Kat wouldn't be that bad in her eighth month. 

Still, it was good practice so he wouldn't bungle it by saying or doing the wrong thing when Kat reached the late stages of her term. 

"Junior's just restless," Kim said dismissively. She was trying to be on her best behavior, knowing she'd probably pushed her friends to the limits of their patience with her. 

"He's probably just cheering on his daddy," Kat murmured with a knowing smile, already feeling the stirrings of her own martial-artist-to-be. 

They turned their attention back to the television after the commercial break. 

_"... and we have a new leader!"_ the announcer called out. _"It's Oliver in the Number 42 car."_

"Go, Tommy, go!" Kim cheered, bouncing in her seat. 

"Take it easy, Kim, or else you're going to shake Junior right out," Jason chuckled nervously. If she had the baby before Tommy got home ... Considering how pissed she was when Tommy spoiled her big moment, he did not want to contemplate the trouble his best friend would be in if he missed the birth of his child. 

For a few laps, Tommy maintained a comfortable lead; however, Number five continued gaining on him until he shot ahead through the curve. 

"No fair!" Kim pouted. "Tommy was on the turn; you don't pass on curves!" 

"You do in auto racing," Kat laughed, enjoying watching Kim even more than the race. 

It happened so fast ... literally, in the blink of an eye. Coming into turn four, car sixty-three lost control and slammed into the wall, showering the track with débris. Tommy's car was the first to hit the débris field. In trying to avoid the wreckage, he spun out of control. 

"TOMMY!" Kim screamed. 

~*~ 

_"Tommy, you okay?"_ John's voice queried over Tommy's headset. 

"My head's still spinnin', but I'm okay," Tommy answered, giving his head a shake to clear it. "I think I only caught a glancing blow." 

_"Think you can get back out there?"_

"Probably. What about Sixty-three? Montero, isn't it?" Tommy peered out his window to see if he could see the other car. The rest of the field was circling under a yellow flag. 

_"All I see is smoke."_

Tommy's car had ricocheted and stopped where he could see the other driver's vehicle. 

"Not good," Tommy murmured more to himself than to his uncle. "He's got a fuel leak and ... oh shit! Fire!" 

He began unfastening his harness. Montero didn't appear to be moving ... and where were the emergency crews? 

Tommy didn't stop to think; he reacted as he'd been trained as a teen and climbed out of his car. 

~*~ 

"Easy does it, Kim," Jason soothed, holding the brunette's hands. She clutched his so tightly it actually hurt. Tears of worry were trickling down her cheeks as she sat on the edge of her seat, eyes unblinking as she watched the scene unfold. 

"Why won't the announcers tell us what's happening?" she demanded, her voice shrill and tight. "Why won't they tell us if Tommy's all right?" 

"They will as soon as they know something," Kat assured her, a tight knot of concern forming in the pit of her stomach. 

"Please let him be all right," Kim prayed. "Oh God, I've been so afraid something like this would happen. I can't lose Tommy now ...." 

"Don't worry, Kim; his car doesn't look that badly damaged," Jason pointed out. 

"And look, he's getting out of his car," Kat exclaimed. 

"He's all right ... he's all ... what the hell is he doing!?" Kim sputtered. 

_"What's Oliver doing?"_ the announcer echoed. 

"He's going over to the other car," Jason realized. 

"I think I see flames," Kat murmured. 

"The other driver hasn't gotten out yet," her husband observed. "It looks like Tommy's gone to help him." 

"Don't they have paramedics or firemen to do that?" Kim demanded hoarsely. "Why does Tommy ...?" 

"Because Tommy is Tommy," Jason said simply. "He couldn't do anything else. If someone needs help ... well, once a Ranger, always a Ranger." 

"Anyone of us would do as much," Kat added. 

"I know, but it doesn't mean I like it," Kim grumbled, fear turning to anger. "I didn't like it every time he raced off to face Goldar alone. I didn't like it when the ten of you went gallivanting off to the moon. I get so scared and worried ... I'm always afraid that someday the Ranger in him will get him killed." 

~*~ 

Tommy didn't have any particular plan in mind as he raced over to the smoking car. He just knew that something had to be wrong for Rafael Montero not to have climbed out yet. However, he did know that he'd have to be careful. If the other driver was injured, moving him could make matters worse, but if that leaking fuel ignited .... 

Tommy parted the leather net over the open window and made a quick assessment. Montero didn't appear to be pinned by the dash or anything. He was breathing; he simply seemed to be unconscious. Tommy didn't want to shake him, so he began pounding on the roof of the vehicle. 

"Montero! Wake up! C'mon, man; wake up!" He continued to pound and shout until the other driver began to stir. 

"_Que ... Madre de Dios_, my head ...." he moaned as he came to. 

"Fire!" 

Tommy's warning snapped through Rafael's haze. He quickly unfastened his harness and leveraged himself out the window. When he attempted to gain his footing, however, he swayed, still woozy. Tommy helped steady him. 

Then, they heard a crackle of flame. Turning, horrified expressions on their faces, they saw flames licking towards the pooling liquid, sparks flying. 

"Let's get out of here," Tommy suggested, and the two began sprinting away from the inferno-waiting-to-happen. The emergency vehicles were on the way – they could hear the sirens now – but before they reached the wreck, the gasoline ignited. Tommy and Montero dove for the safety of the far side of Tommy's car. 

"That was too close," Tommy let out a relieved breath. 

"My friend, you have my thanks," Rafael said, offering Tommy his hand. 

"I'm glad you woke up when you did," Tommy demurred. He glanced up as the paramedics arrived. "You should probably let them check your head." 

"What of you?" 

"I'm okay," he claimed. "I'm going to see if my car can get back into the race." 

"You have no hope of winning now," Rafael pointed out. 

Tommy shrugged. "I know, but I can finish at the very least." 

"I wish you luck, then." 

~*~ 

Kimberly finally let out the breath she'd been holding as the track medics led away the driver Tommy had helped. 

"They're all right; they're both all right," she sobbed as Tommy came out of hiding. However, her elated, teary smile turned into a frown as her husband climbed back into the cockpit of his car. 

"What does he think he's doing?" she gasped, her ire flaring anew. 

"Maybe he's just taking his car back to the pit," Kat suggested reasonably. She was beginning to wonder if all the stress and emotional turmoil was good for Kim right now. 

"No, he's going to finish the stupid race; I just know it!" Kim fumed with conviction. 

"You don't know that," Jason said calmly. 

"I know Tommy," she asserted. "He _hates_ to quit; if Eddie can get that car back on the track, Tommy'll be out there giving me gray hairs and heart failure." 

"Maybe we should watch something else," Jason recommended. "You know Tommy's okay now, and you really need to settle down ...." 

"Touch that remote and you're a dead man," Kim growled. 

Even as the petite brunette spoke, Kat reached over and extracted the gadget from his grasp. 

"I want you to live long enough to see the birth of our baby," she said sweetly. 

Jason wisely kept silent, appreciating, more than ever, Rocky's advice: _"Never argue with a pregnant woman. You can't hope to win."_

~*~ 

That evening, Kim paced the living room awaiting Tommy's post-race call. She knew he'd be delayed because of all the media attention his actions had drawn. With the focus on Tommy, Kim couldn't even say who won the race. 

_"All I did was wake him up,"_ Tommy had told the reporters. _"If it hadn't been for the fuel and the fire, I would have let the emergency personnel handle things. Anyone else would have done as much."_

Montero, fortunately, only had a mild concussion, but was full of praise for his rescuer, which only served to make the hype greater. 

At the moment, Kimberly wasn't certain whether she was going to kill Tommy or what. So focused was she on trying to figure out what to say that when Tommy finally called, she jumped and gave a squeak of surprise when the phone rang. 

_"Hi there, Beautiful,"_ his voice sang out, completely normal, devoid of any indication that anything out of the ordinary had happened to him. 

So much nonchalance ignited Kim's frayed nerves. 

"Thomas James Oliver, don't you 'hi, Beautiful' me!" she snapped. "If you _ever_ do something like that again, I ... I ...." 

She burst into a torrent of tears that was part relief, part concern and part anger. 

In a hotel room in Martinsville, VA, Tommy closed his eyes and sighed, feeling a pang of guilt as he listened to his wife's hysterical sobbing. He'd known she'd be worried and upset if she'd watched the race; he wished he was in California right now instead of on the opposite side of the country. 

It was a feeling he'd been having more and more lately. 

"Kim, don't cry. I'm all right," he assured her. "I didn't even get a scratch." 

_"But you could have been seriously hurt,"_ she gulped out. _"I was so scared and worried .... All I could think was that our baby could have been an orphan today!"_

Tears made it impossible for her to continue with any coherency. However, Kim's last statement shook Tommy. Oh, he knew she was exaggerating; after all, losing one parent didn't make a child an orphan. It was how much her words echoed Vera Montero's that rocked him. 

Upon leaving the track, he'd stopped by the hospital to see how Montero was doing. When he was allowed to go up to Rafael's room, he was greeted by the driver's wife. She tearfully hugged him and said, _"Thanks to you, my children did not lose their father today."_

Tommy had had to think about her words for a long while. Would Montero have died? He didn't think so. Even though it had seemed like it had taken the emergency crews forever to reach the scene of the accident, they'd been there almost immediately. It was just a curious sense of time delay that one has when events happen so quickly ... when one has no time to think, merely to react. 

He'd dismissed Mrs. Montero's words as exaggeration, but hearing them from Kim .... 

He'd been through crashes before, and he knew Kim always worried. He made sure he did what he could to minimize the damage to himself, but what would he do if – like Montero – he was unable to help himself? If anything happened to him, what would Kim do? And what about their baby? He knew all too well the emptiness of wondering about a parent one never knew. Even if others shared their memories, they couldn't create the emotional bonds that were missing. That wasn't something he wished on anyone – least of all his child. 

He'd never minded the danger of his present profession, but there was so much more at stake now. 

However, those were matters to contemplate another time. Right now, he needed to calm down his wife. 

"Kim, honey, I need you to settle down ... the baby needs you to calm down," he requested in his most soothing tone. "Please, Beautiful ...." 

_"I just wish you were home right now. I need to touch you ... to hold you ... to feel for myself that you're okay."_

"Would tomorrow be soon enough for you?" he quipped. 

_"Do you really mean it?"_

The hope in her voice pierced Tommy through the heart. 

"Yes, Uncle John told me to head home while Eddie works on the car. I won't have to be back with the team until after Easter." 

_"Oh, Tommy, that's wonderful!"_

~*~ 

"I'm sorry, Uncle John, but the baby still hasn't arrived," Tommy sighed with exasperation at his relation-turned-boss. Kimberly's due date had come and gone with no indication that their child wanted out. 

_"He's your son, all right,"_ Rocky had teased him about the tardiness. 

John had not been happy about missing one race due to the imminent birth of his great-niece or nephew. And now it appeared that they'd miss a second race in May. However, Tommy was adamant about not missing the birth of his child. 

"Look, if Kim hasn't had the baby by the end of the week, the doctor plans to induce labor." He gritted his teeth as he listened to the response. "Yes, I know it means missing the races at Lowes .... Yes, I realize it means I'll lose my standing as points leader, but I don't care. I want to be here for this." 

Tommy heaved another sigh of frustration as his uncle ranted on. Finally, cut off the tirade. "Look, Uncle John, you just don't get it, do you? There are some things in life more important than winning races, and this is one of them!" 

Without even so much as a good-bye, Tommy slammed down the receiver. 

"Bad?" Kimberly asked kindly. She hated it that Tommy and John were at odds with each other. Tommy adored his uncle so much .... 

Tommy blew out a cleansing breath and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"He said other drivers had kids and never missed races," he huffed, "but I'm not other drivers. He has no idea how much it hurt not being here for you throughout your pregnancy. I had to hear all the doctor's reports over the phone. I missed the baby's first kick. I didn't get to watch the two of you grow day by day. I never even got to run out at three in the morning for pickles, ice cream and chop suey – or whatever it was you craved." 

"Tommy," Kim murmured sympathetically. Once upon a time, she would have snuggled up behind him and held him close. That was a bit impractical at the moment. Instead, she guided him over to the sofa. She sat, and he sank to the floor, laying his head on what little remained of her lap. 

She stroked his hair thoughtfully; she hadn't fully realized how keenly he felt that he was missing out on her pregnancy. She knew he'd felt a little cheated somehow that he couldn't be there to share this with her, but not to this degree. 

"Ever since the middle of last season when I first started placing well consistently Uncle John's been riding me pretty hard ... pushing me to do better. Man, since Daytona, he's been impossible!" 

It was shortly after that that John referred to her pregnancy as an 'inconvenient distraction'. 

"Do you know that by the time the season is finished, the baby'll be about six months old? I won't even know my child – except through the pictures I know you'll take – and he or she won't know me either." 

"There'll be stretches when you'll be home, and there'll be plenty of firsts you will be there to see," she assured him. She kept to herself the comment, _but not if you're racing next season._

"I'm not renewing my contract, Kim," he stated, looking up at her. It was as if he'd read her mind. "I want to be here to watch our child grow. Hopefully, now that we've got the Silver Hills contract, the dojo will have enough business that we can take me on on a full time basis, and if it can't, well, this year's earnings will give us a cushion until it can." He clasped her hands tightly. "And I don't want you to ever have to worry about our baby being an orphan." 

"I'm glad, Tommy; I'm so glad." 

~* ~ 

Tommy exited Kim's hospital room; she had just fallen asleep. They had come through the longest, most grueling hours of their lives. He'd never been more helpless and vulnerable in his life. Seeing his beloved wife endure hours of intense pain ... knowing that there was absolutely nothing he could do to alleviate it. All he could do was pray she could draw strength from his presence as she endeavored to bring their child into the world. 

And yet, the fear and worry and pain were all but forgotten the moment the doctor laid Jason David Oliver on his mother's chest. He opened his big brown eyes, seemingly looked around, and checked out his parents. Then, he snuggled down with Kim in perfect contentment. 

Even now, Tommy wiped away the happy tears that had gathered in his eyes, and he smiled as he recalled Jason's teasing words, _"Rocky's gonna be jealous. A son on the first try."_

In fact, he was off to find Jason and Kat and maybe a bite to eat. The two had been there throughout the day. Kat had been by Kim's side almost as much as he had, giving her support, and Jason had been there to support _him_ when he didn't think he could be strong enough for the both of them any longer. At the moment, the two were making calls and spreading the good news. His folks had already been there. Kim's parents were on the way .... 

Tommy paused by the nursery to look in on Jay, the nickname they'd settled on so as not to confuse the issue with two Jasons in the family. His heart swelled with pride as he spied the head of thick dark hair peeking out over the blanket. He longed to hold his little son, but the babe needed his rest, too. 

"So that's my great-nephew," a voice behind Tommy said. 

The new father whirled around, astonished to find his mother's brother standing behind him. 

"Surprised to see me?" John asked, a wry smile quirking his lips. 

"Frankly, yes." 

"I came to apologize," his uncle began. "As your aunt so eloquently put it, I was being a cold-blooded, hard-hearted asshole." 

Tommy's eyebrows climbed at that. 

"I was on the speaker phone; Jess heard it all," John explained sheepishly. "But she was right. A man should be with his wife when she needs him. Family _is_, ultimately, more important than anything else. I let the excitement of having a bona fide chance at the points title cloud my judgment. I'm sorry." 

"I won't be back next season, Uncle John," Tommy interjected, forestalling any grand speculations about next year. "I'll honor my contract through the end of this year, but after that .... My place is here now." 

John nodded. "Actually, I suspected as much. Look, Tommy, I know being a race car driver was never what you intended to do with your life. It was just something to bide your time until you could pursue your true passion in life. 

"It's just that you're so damned good at it," John concluded with a sigh of regret. "But, as the saying goes, a man has to follow his own path; no one can choose it for him." 

"Thanks for understanding, Uncle John," Tommy said appreciatively. 

"He's a beautiful boy, Tom; you're going to make a heck of a father," John remarked, inclining his head toward the sleeping bundle beyond the nursery window. 

"I sure hope so," was the fervent reply. Then, Tommy flashed his uncle a knowing grin. "So, do you need me to tell Aunt Jess you apologized?" 

"If you wouldn't mind," John grumbled. "I'm sort of tired of sleeping by myself." 

Tommy laughed. 

"Also, don't tell her I got to see the baby before she did." 

~*~ 

"When I announced my retirement at the awards banquet at the end of the season, it shocked everyone," Tommy concluded. "They all expected me to come back and take the title everyone said should have been mine." 

"How close were you to winning the points title?" Ramon asked, really curious to know just how good his uncle had been. 

"Let me see ... if I'd placed higher at Martinsville, I'd have tied the winner," Tommy recalled, "And if I'd gone to either of the Lowes races in May, I could have won it outright – at least, according to the sportswriters. I don't think there was any official determination." 

"And you walked away from it all," Jasmine murmured with a touch of amazement. 

"Without regret," he confirmed. 

"So that's why we always got a wreath and a Christmas card from the Monteros," Trini realized. "I never really knew who they were." 

"Rafael's family was very appreciative," Kat spoke up, remembering the family's kindness ... they'd even sent flowers when Kim died. 

"I still get cards from Rafael's kids," Tommy revealed. 

"And it turns out, you didn't have to worry about the dojo supporting the three of you either," Jay spoke up. "That was about the time when you took on the contract with the Silver Guardians, wasn't it?" 

"It couldn't have come at a better time," Tommy agreed. It had certainly set all their minds at rest about their financial future. 

Just then, they heard the baby cry. 

"Sounds like someone's hungry," Trini said knowingly. 

"Do you want me to warm a bottle, hon?" Jay asked. Lynne had begun pumping in order to allow Jay to help out with feeding their son, just as she had with Scott. 

"No, I'll nurse him," she demurred, rising from her chair. "Just don't go on without me. I don't want to miss anything." 

"Don't worry, dear; we'll wait," Kat promised.   
  


_To Be Continued ..._


	21. 20: Speedy Delivery

_**Disclaimer: **At this late point ... you're not serious, are you?_   
_**Note: **Gentlebeings all, we're entering the home stretch. This chapter officially marks the beginning of the last trimester. (Yes, we know it's a lame image and not entirely fitting, but given that we're still wallowing in babies ... bear with us, okay?) Anyway, enjoy as usual, we hope, and don't forget to leave by way of the feedback box. (Brownie points for everyone who guesses where this baby's name comes from. Hint: there are 3 sources ...) **CR/DB**_   
__   
__   


Seasons To Remember 

Chapter 20: Speedy Delivery 

  
  
  
  


Lynne rejoined the company after nursing Ricky and putting him down for a nap. She sighed heavily as she sat down, still feeling twinges from her c-section. 

"You'd think that since this is my second child, things would be a little easier, but no...." 

"You're just out of practice, Princess," Jay murmured, giving his wife a gentle kiss. "With eleven years between Scott and Ricky, it's like we're starting all over again." 

"Was your pregnancy difficult?" Rachel asked. 

"Not really, but Dr. Stevens was concerned because at thirty-five, I'm what they consider 'advanced maternal age'," Lynne explained, grumbling about the appellation. What woman likes to be referred to as 'advanced age' for anything! 

"I probably could have had a regular delivery if Ricky had been turned properly," she continued. 

"At least they discovered that before you had to endure umpteen hours of labor," Jay remarked. 

"When I had the twins, it took so long that I was begging Dr. Stevens to take me into surgery," Trini said, recalling her ordeal in giving birth. 

"Brandon was such a big baby, it felt as if he was going to get stuck when he was only halfway out," Jasmine contributed to the topic. 

"What about you, Mom?" Oliver asked, "Any horror stories from when you had the three of us?" 

"No, you were all 'textbook' deliveries," Kat replied. "Not too big, right on time, and I wasn't in labor an excessive amount of time." 

"I hope you have that kind of labor," Jared said and leaned over to kiss his wife. 

"Jared? Rachel? Are you two expecting?" Kat questioned excitedly. 

"Yes," Rachel confirmed. "We just found out the other day." 

The beaming couple was swamped with congratulatory hugs and kisses from their close-knit family. 

"When are you due?" Kat wondered. 

"July or August. We'll know more after my ultrasound," Rachel answered. 

"I think I know who'd win the Purple Heart for most difficult pregnancy _and_ delivery, though," Tommy spoke up. "Kimberly ...." 

"Oh Lord, yes!" Kat agreed. "When she was pregnant with Trini... what a nightmare! It seemed like anything that could go wrong did." 

"Especially on the day she popped out," Tommy said as he favored his baby girl with a smile. 

"And she hasn't stopped causing trouble since," Jay interjected. 

"Hey!" his sister protested as she swatted him good-naturedly. 

"What happened?" Rachel wondered, intrigued. 

"At the time she was pregnant with Trini, Kim was thirty-two, not that old, really. Certainly not 'advanced maternal age'..." He glanced mischievously at Lynne, who promptly stuck her tongue out at him in a most un-ladylike manner. 

"You know how petite Kim was," Kat continued, "when she was near the end of her term, she looked absolutely huge ...." 

~*~ 

"I am _so_ tired of being pregnant," a very worn, very round Kimberly complained as she attempted to leverage herself out of her chair to go answer the doorbell. 

"You're in the home stretch; only two weeks to go," Kat responded with sympathy. Only last year she and Jason had had their second child; she well remembered that final month and how impatient she had been to be done with it. "Sit, Kim; I'll get the door." 

Kim did as she was told, grumbling all the while, "And I hate being babied." 

She hated the exceptionally solicitous care because it always served to remind her that this had been a very difficult pregnancy for her. 

In the three years since Jay had been born, Kim had had trouble getting pregnant again. The early miscarriages had been devastating, and the doctors' platitudes and less-than-helpful recommendations had been frustrating. She had begun to think that Jay was destined to be an only child when she found herself pregnant at last. 

Unlike the first time with Jay – when she'd been as healthy as a horse – she had complications galore the second time around. Infections. High blood pressure. False labor. Weekly sessions on the natal heart monitor .... She sighed. As much as she hated the overcautious treatment, she followed the doctors' orders to the letter. She didn't want anything to happen to her little girl. 

Yes, she was going to have her little girl at last. They hadn't found out the baby's sex when she'd had Jay, but this time, she had to know ahead of time. 

_Tommy honored his best friend and his brother when we named Jay 'Jason David'. Now it's my turn to honor **my** best friend._

"Hello, Connie," Kat greeted the young woman at the door. 

Consuelo DeSantos was Rocky's youngest sibling. She'd recently graduated from college with a BS in Nursing and had just taken her State Boards to get her license. Tommy had 'hired' her to help Kim out during her last trimester. While Kim didn't mind providing Connie with a job, she wished she wasn't the one being babysat. 

"Hi, Kat. Hi, Kim," the pretty brunette greeted her brother's long-time friends. "Are you ready to go see Dr. Woods?" 

"I suppose I should go get this over with," Kim muttered. Kat used to go with her to the obstetrician when Tommy couldn't, but lately, he'd asked Connie to go with her instead. 

_Would he have been this bad had he been around for my first pregnancy?_

Kat, however, took the switch to babysitter in stride. 

"Tommy can't make it today?" Connie asked. 

"The guys are working on a new database for the dojo; Tommy wants to get his part of the files updated before next week so he can be free and clear when the baby arrives," Kim said. 

She winced as she felt her abdomen tighten. She'd been having twinges all morning. She figured it was more false labor pains; she'd have to tell Dr. Woods about them. 

"You know, they say the second baby comes faster than the first," Kat informed her expecting friend. "Lynne arrived four days earlier than Oliver did." 

"Don't forget, this baby is an Oliver. They're always late. Remember Jay? An Oliver to the bone," Kim chuckled. "He was a week late. This means Trini should arrive right on time." 

"You never know," Kat cautioned her. 

"Do we have to leave immediately?" Connie wondered. "I could use a cup of coffee, and I'd love to see the boys." 

"We have a little time yet," Kim assured her. 

"Where are the kids? It's awful quiet." 

"Lynne is sleeping, and the boys are in Jay's room," Kat said. 

Connie was all set to pay a visit down the hall when there came another knock at the door. Being the closest, she answered it. The new visitor proved to be Billy. 

"Hello, I ... uh ... is Kimberly home?" he fumbled upon being confronted with a very lovely young lady who seemed vaguely familiar. 

"She sure is, Billy; come on in," she invited. 

"Billy!" Kim exclaimed and waddled over as quickly as she could. She gave him an exuberant, if awkward, hug. "When did you get back?" 

"Late last night," he answered. He had spent the last several months in Europe consulting on a project. "I thought I'd stop in to see how you were doing." 

He had known when he left that she was expecting her second child, but not that her condition had been so delicate. 

Kim frowned at him, seeing his thoughts in his eyes. Billy never could hide things from her for very long. "You stopped by the dojo and Tommy asked you to look in on me," she challenged. "That worrywart!" 

Billy smiled sheepishly, as if to say 'guilty as charged'. "I really had intended on stopping by just to see you." 

"Well, if you go back to the dojo, you can tell Tommy that between Kat and Connie, I'm in good hands," she assured him. She observed his blank expression when she mentioned Connie's name. Belatedly, she recalled that he hadn't been around when Tommy hired her nurse. "You remember Consuelo DeSantos, Rocky's baby sister." 

"Little Connie?" he gulped, stealing an appraising glance at the young woman. When he thought of Rocky's little sister, he thought of a skinny little girl with braces and braids, not the striking beauty before him. 

"The same," Connie replied, smiling. She could almost read his thoughts. "I'm not a little kid in pigtails any more." 

"So I see." 

"Connie is one piece of paper shy of being an RN," Kim supplied. 

"Really? Congratulations," he said. "As I recall, you always did ask the most insightful questions." 

"And you always provided the most thorough answers," Connie countered. 

Kim and Kat traded knowing smiles. Billy had never known, but once upon a time, the youngest DeSantos had a huge crush on him. 

"Getting back to the reasons for my visit," Billy said, gathering his wits once more, "I also wanted to see just how much my nephews have grown." 

Being the only unmarried member of their circle of friends, Billy took his role as honorary uncle very seriously. He genuinely delighted in the children of his companions. 

"You haven't been gone all _that_ long," Kat laughed. Really, he could be as bad as the grandparents! 

"Kim, are you okay?" Connie asked suddenly, noticing Kim's pallid face and the puckering of her brow as she placed her hand on her abdomen. 

"My stomach's just a little upset," she claimed dismissively. 

"Well, Billy, I think you're about to get your wish...." 

The words were scarcely out of Kat's mouth when a pair of lively three-year-olds came tearing into the living room. Oliver was trailing a blanket behind him as Jay gave chase. 

"Mine, Ah-ver, mine!" Jay shouted. Oliver had absconded with his precious blanket. 

"You hide my bear!" Oliver accused in turn, his teddy bear being _his_ most prized possession. 

"Boys, that's enough ...." Kim raised her voice to be heard above the din while Kat endeavored to catch the rambunctious duo. Oliver dashed around Kim, tangling the blanket about her ankles. Jay sought a shortcut between his mother's legs. 

"Boys!" Kim shrieked as she lost her balance. 

"Kim!" Billy yelped and quickly grabbed hold of her to keep her from falling. 

However, nearly toppling Kim slowed the boys enough to allow Connie to snag Oliver while Kat nabbed Jay. 

"Okay, you two ...." Kat scolded as the two women returned the hellions to the bedroom. 

"Are you all right?" Billy queried as he guided Kim to a chair. Her breathing seemed unusually ragged. 

"No, Billy, I don't think I am," she groaned. "I don't think these are false pains." 

"All right. Stay calm ..." he stammered, momentarily at a loss as to what to do. He had textbook knowledge of how to deliver a child (having looked into the subject three years ago when every female of his circle of friends had been expecting – one never knew when an emergency might arise), but he had never been called up to use it. Now, in the moment of truth, he couldn't remember the information. 

"Connie!" Kim called out, her shout cut off by another agonized moan. To Billy, she said, "Help me time my contractions." 

Connie came running and found Billy easing Kim to the floor. She sized up the situation immediately. 

"Kat, call Dr. Woods," she ordered. Glancing at Billy, she asked, "How far apart are they?" 

"Not far. About a minute if I'm timing this correctly," he reported. 

"Let's get you to the hospital," Connie decided. 

"I'm not having my baby in the car!" Kim gritted out between toe-curling contractions. Lord, but she'd slipped into the late stages of labor faster than she imagined possible! 

"You're that close?" Connie gasped. "Kim, how long have you been having contractions?" 

"All ... morning ... thought ... false ones ... again." 

"I'm calling 911," Billy said, snapping open his cell phone. "I think an ambulance might be in order." 

"Good idea." 

"I've called Tommy, too," Kat said as she joined the trio. "I told him I'd keep my cell phone handy just in case." 

"You'd better call someone to watch the kids," Connie suggested. "I'm going to need your help here." 

"Right." And Kat was on the phone again. 

"Remember your breathing, Kim," Connie instructed, trying to recall everything she'd learned in her obstetrics class. "Has your water broken?" 

"... guess so. Thought it was ... weak bladder ...." Kim let out a pained cry. 

"Connie ...?" Billy began, his question cut off as Kim squeezed his hand so hard, it felt as if she was crushing the bones. 

"Helen's on her way over; she's the only one at home," Kat reported. Thankfully, Jason's parents lived just around the corner. 

"I need a sheet or something," Connie ordered. "Kim, we have to get you undressed; I've got to see how far you've dilated." 

"Will this do?" Jason's mother asked, announcing her arrival, as she handed the youngest DeSantos the afghan from the couch. 

"Fine. Kat, help me get Kim's pants and underwear off." 

"Helen, here's my phone in case Tommy calls," Kat instructed. 

"Mrs. Scott, see if you can get someone from AG-OB/GYN on the phone; I want a doctor to coach me through this, just in case," Connie requested. 

"Use mine," Billy recommended and handed over his cell phone. 

"Can I push yet?" Kim panted. 

"Hang on, Kim; it's going to be all right," Billy soothed, feeling totally helpless – a condition he had never liked. What good was all his intellect if he couldn't use it to help his friends? 

"Like hell it is! I'm having a baby in my living room!" she snapped, groaning. "Where's Tommy? I don't think I can wait for him .... Oh Gooooddddd ...!" 

~*~ 

Tommy was presently on Jason's motorcycle tearing down the streets of Angel Grove en route to the hospital. Jason had offered it so he could maneuver through traffic easier. 

_I am not going to miss my daughter's birth,_ he repeated over and over. Thus far, he'd been fortunate enough to hit every green light between the dojo and the hospital. However, as he neared the next intersection, his luck changed. 

_Damn!_ He skidded to a stop, the smell of burnt rubber filling the air. _Sorry 'bout that, Bro._

Why wouldn't the light hurry up? It was taking forever, so Tommy decided to check in with Kat to see how Kim was doing. Thankfully, Rocky had tossed him the cell phone before he'd left the dojo, otherwise he'd have forgotten it – just like he'd forgotten Jason's helmet. 

"Kat, how's Kim ...?" 

_"Tommy?"_

"Helen?" What was Jason's mother doing with Kat's phone? 

_"Kim's having the baby now ...."_

"Is she at the hospital already?" He figured he was closer to the hospital at the dojo than Kim was from home. "Or is she at the doctor's office?" 

_"She's having it in the living room!"_

"Shit!" he swore. Light or no light, he revved the motor and made a u-turn. He'd have to double back. 

As he sped along, he heard a siren coming up behind him, loud and fast. 

_The cops can just follow me home and give me the damned ticket there,_ he grumbled. Moments later, an ambulance passed him. 

_Looks like they're going my way._

He floored it, drafting in the wake of the ambulance and followed it all the way home. Somewhere along the way, he thought he'd heard another siren, but he paid it no heed. All that matter was getting to Kim in time. 

The rest of the trip passed in a blur, and soon his house was before him. Later, he wouldn't be able to remember parking the bike nor dismounting. He only recalled leaping over Kim's plants and sprinting across the lawn to get to the front door before the paramedics. 

"Kim ...!" he called out breathlessly, skidding to a stop as he took in the scene: Billy propping Kim up, Connie kneeling between her legs, and Kat with cell phone in hand relaying instructions. 

"Tommy ...." Kim sobbed, her face lighting up with relief. 

"Come on, Kim; another push ...." Connie coaxed. "Kat, tell Dr. Woods I can see the crown of the head." 

"The ambulance is here," Tommy said as he held Kim's hand and stroked her brow. 

"Well ... she's not a typical ... Oliver ...." Kim joked in spite of her overwhelming pain. 

The paramedics were coming in the door with their equipment as Connie announced, "Here she comes ...." 

And Katrina Michelle Oliver made her way into the world.... 

~*~ 

"I don't see how Mom managed without an epidural or muscle relaxants," Trini murmured, recalling her own labor. She wouldn't have managed without the pain medication. 

"She was lucky she didn't have any complications," Lynne added. 

"I can't believe your father tailed an ambulance," Ramon murmured with a shake of his head. 

"He was lucky Captain Anderson was in a generous mood that day," Kat said, glancing Tommy's way. "Speeding, no helmet, not to mention the fool stunt of tailgating an ambulance ...." 

"The ambulance driver had radioed the police that some maniac on a motorcycle was riding their bumper," Tommy related. "Anderson was the one who responded to the call. He was right behind me the whole way home." 

"He could have nailed you good," Jay interjected. 

"I figured he would, too, but he just gave me a warning and told me that I'd better stick close to home next time my wife was pregnant." Tommy's face grew sad as he made that statement. Kat noticed and caught his hand in hers, offering him comfort. 

"Then it's a good thing Aunt Kim didn't have another one," Oliver laughed, unaware of his uncle's reaction. 

"She didn't have a choice in the matter, hon," Kat said quietly. 

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked. 

"Kim wanted another child, but after Trini, the doctor said that it'd be too risky for her to have any more," Tommy replied. 

"Is that why Aunt Kim was almost as bad as you when it came to mothering me?" Jared asked his mom. 

"Yes – and you always hated having two mothers," Kat chuckled. 

"But there was something good that came out of Trini's bizarro birth," Lynne spoke up, ribbing her sister-in-law. 

"That's right! If it weren't for me, Aunt Connie and Uncle Billy wouldn't have gotten together," Trini declared triumphantly. 

"Don't tell my dad that," Ramon said. "It still weirds him out that one of his friends married his baby sister." 

"I thought he'd gotten over that," Kat sighed. 

"Are you kidding? It'll never happen," Tommy laughed. 

"I don't get it. I thought Uncle Rocky and Uncle Billy liked each other," Jared said. 

"They do. Rocky couldn't have asked for a better husband for his sister – not that he'd ever admit it," Tommy assured him. 

"It's a big brother thing," Jay said sagely. "We have to look after our little sisters." 

Lynne and Trini burst out laughing. 

"That's the most ridiculous thing you've ever said," Trini snorted contemptuously. 

"You and Oliver spent years trying to figure out ways to be rid of 'The Pests'," Lynne reminded her husband. 

"True, but if anyone else had ever picked on you two, we'd have clobbered them," Oliver said. 

"I think we were lucky to have dated at all during high school," Trini realized, turning to Lynne and rolling her eyes. Their brothers seemed to forget that they could more than take care of themselves. 

"Rocky just can't get past the ten-year age difference," Kat interjected. 

"So that's why Dad calls Uncle Billy a 'dirty old man'," Ramon realized. 

"Precisely." 

"That's nothing," Rachel interjected with a wry grin. "Your father calls me 'cradle robber'!" 

"Well, Jared _is_ four years younger than you," Ramon said pointedly. 

"So, I like older women," Jared snickered. 

"You and Rachel are good for each other. And now you're going to be parents ... my baby's going to be a father ...." Kat sniffled. 

"Aw, Mom," Jared muttered as he hugged his misty-eyed mother. 

"You've started on a whole new adventure," Tommy added. "One that's more fulfilling – and more frustrating – than being a Power Ranger ever was." 

"Amen to that!" Ramon murmured, which garnered him a suspicious glance from Trini. 

"Well, you guys managed both ... you made it seem so easy," Jared remarked. "You guys always seemed to know just what to do ...." 

"We were lucky," Kat said. "You children were really very good, for the most part." 

"For the most part?" Jay challenged. 

"Let's just say, you had your moments," Tommy remarked sagely.   
  


_To Be Continued ..._


	22. 21: Sibling Rivalry

_**Disclaimer: **Oh, go look it up in one of the previous chapters, alright?_   
_**Note: **The joys of parenthood are many ... and sometimes not really joyful at all, as Tommy and Jason find out. Read and find out how they deal with their misbehaving offspring ... and please don't forget to leave feedback on your way out, okay? **DB/CR**_   


  


Seasons To Remember 

Chapter 21: Sibling Rivalry 

  
  
  


"Hey, when was that?" Rachel wanted to know as a picture of Jay, Oliver, Lynne and Trini fell into her hands. They had skimmed over quite a number of years in the albums as they were all familiar with the photos from their childhoods. All four were of grade school age and wearing their gis, standing in front of the Red Dragon dojo's back wall in a group of maybe a dozen youngsters. The girls were smiling broadly, proudly displaying certificates which she knew were handed out after a successful belt testing, whereas the two boys were looking rather glum, their certificates rolled up (for Jay) or held carelessly at the side (for Oliver). 

"This looks as if you four had just taken a belt test together," she continued. "And why are you guys so bummed? Did you fail?" 

That was hardly likely; all the Scott and Oliver children had been taught well by their fathers, and had inherited their talent, even if only Jay and Lynne had chosen to make martial arts their careers; they were managing the Angel Grove dojo now, while Ramon was partners with Rocky in Stone Canyon. 

"Of course not," Oliver protested. "I've never failed a belt test in my life!" 

"Neither have I," Jay added. Both men were scowling as they glanced briefly at the picture. When it was passed on to Lynne, she started to smirk. 

"Oh, I remember this! It was when you guys were both ten, I was eight and Trini seven." 

"Ah, _that_ test," Trini grinned. "Oh yeah, it was … memorable, all right!" 

"Don't gloat," Kat admonished, remembering as well. "It's as unattractive now as it was then." She shared a tiny smile with Tommy, who was having a hard time controlling his mirth. 

"And you can't even say Jason and I didn't warn you guys well ahead of time," he chortled. "It's not something I like to say, but in that case … it served you right!" 

Jay and Oliver glowered while their sisters snickered and Ramon's shoulders shook with silent laughter. After all, he'd been there, too … and had mercilessly teased his friends about it for months. 

"Okay, color me suitably intrigued," Jasmine declared. "Now I _have_ to know what happened!" 

~*~ 

"There they come," Kat called from the kitchen. She'd just looked out the window and seen Jason's car turn into their street. Quickly, she readied a tray with glasses and two pitchers of iced tea and lemonade, knowing that Jason and Tommy would be as thirsty as the kids. 

"About time, too," Kim commented, scooping up Kat's youngest from under the table. Jared complained at being whisked from whatever fascinating discovery he'd made, but a tickle and coo soon had him giggling again. "Attaboy," Kim told him approvingly. "This is one happy child, Kat." 

"I know," the blonde smiled. "Much easier to handle than either Oliver or Lynne." 

"I'd settle for another hellion," Kimberly sighed a bit sadly. After her daughter's birth, she'd learned that another pregnancy was out of the question for her. But at least she could still share in Kat and Jason's baby … Shaking off the melancholy thought, she smiled and pressed a kiss to Jared's dark-blond hair, then set the small boy down again, watching him toddle off outside to his toy car. Clambering onto the seat, he started scooting around the tiled patio, making 'vroom-vrooming' sounds to himself. 

"Looking at him, he should be Tommy's son," Kim laughed. "Racing cars already!" 

"Oh, Jason's had his hot-rodding days, too," Kat said dryly. "When I think of how long it took me to make him sell that motorcycle of his … and I bet you anything that Tommy never ruined as many shoes as Jared does with that thing!" Indeed, the small sneakers were extremely scuffed and scratched around the toes. 

"Well, no," Kim admitted. "What about those plastic caps …" Whatever else she might have said, though, was cut off by the noisy entrance of their daughters, who rushed into the kitchen, cornered their mothers and excitedly began to babble about their afternoon. 

"…and then I did a roundhouse kick, and I hit Liza at the waist, and she kinda stumbled, and then …" 

"Mommy, I really, really did well on my kata! Sensei said I did it almost perfectly, and …" 

"… then Bobby lost his sparring glove, and can you _believe_ that Nikki actually showed up with a rumpled gi? She got chewed out for that, too, so she lost points, and …" 

Over the heads of the girls, Kat and Kim exchanged laughing looks. 

"That's very nice, Lynne." Kat tousled the shiny dark curls fondly. 

"Mommy, Peggy Miller – you know, one of the big girls – had her hair in a really fancy braid! It was sort of a lot of little braids all took together, and it didn't fall into her eyes at all, and she had purple _pearls_ tied at the ends! It looked so _awesome_! Can you do my hair like that, too? Pleeeeeeeeaze???" Trini was tugging at her mother's hand. 

"I can certainly try, Sweetie," Kim smiled. "But girls – you haven't told us the most important thing yet; did you pass?" 

"Of COURSE!" both girls chorused, fairly bouncing with excitement. 

"We even jumped a grade!" Lynne shouted, escaping from Kat's reach and doing a little dance around the kitchen table. 

"Yeah – Uncle Rocky said Sensei said we were the best karateka he's ever seen!" 

"Really?" Kim tried to arrange her face into suitably awed lines; it was hard, when all she wanted was to hug her daughter to pieces. She so loved to see her happy and excited like this, her brown eyes sparkling and her delicate features aglow with pride at her accomplishment. Trini nodded eagerly. 

"Uh huh. Lynne and I got to show how we spar together, and that's why we got promoted!" 

"That's terrific! Congratulations! And I think it's only fair that for such a success you two get double scoops of Rocky Road for dessert, isn't that right, Kim?" 

"Absolutely." 

"YAY!!" 

Both girls hugged each other with glee. 

"Rocky Road is my top favorite ice cream _ever_!" Lynne beamed. "Wait till the guys hear that!" 

"Speaking of the boys, where are they?" Kat wanted to know, having missed the usual sounds of homecoming over the girls' chatter. 

"Dunno," Trini shrugged, trying not very hard to conceal a smirk, which was shared by Lynne – who suddenly had a positively unholy gleam in her blue eyes. 

"They are such slowpokes!" 

"Lynne!" Kat admonished gently. "You know you're not supposed to call your brother names!" 

"Sorry," the eight-year-old said, not sounding terribly sincere. Her mother had to hide a grin when she could clearly hear her daughter mutter to her friend. "They are, though." 

Kimberly, too, had trouble controlling her laughter. The four really were the best of friends, despite appearances, and woe to any outsider who dared diss the boys' sisters. That chivalry, however, did _not_ extend to their private dealings. Better to distract them before things devolved into shouting matches or tantrums. Or a quadruple fit of the sullens. "Have some lemonade, girls. Surely you must be thirsty?" 

"Am I ever!" 

"Thanks, Aunt Kim!" 

Eagerly, the two scampered to the table and watched her pour the cool drinks. Just then, the kitchen door opened to admit Jason and Tommy, trailed by their rather sulky-looking sons. Both men made beelines for their wives, greeting them with hugs and unhurried kisses. 

"How did things go? We already heard from the girls that they passed the test," Kat smiled into Jason's dark eyes. 

"It was hard to miss, they were practically shouting it from the rooftop," Kimberly grinned, snuggling into Tommy's arms. "Did they really skip a grade?" 

"They sure did – both of them," the proud father confirmed. "For their age, they're exceptionally good." 

Jason nodded. "Even the independent tester from the California Karate Association said so." 

"Wow." 

"They had good teachers – the best," Kat said loyally, complimenting Jason, Tommy and the absent Rocky. "Then again, they come by their talent honestly – and I know it's not from me." 

"Hey, you used to be a pretty good fighter, considering you started at a pretty old age," Tommy soothed. 

"Gee, thanks, Mr. Gallant. Seventeen is 'old'?" 

Jason snickered when his best bud blushed and barely managed to dodge his wife's sharp elbow. 

"Sorry, Kat," he apologized. "I didn't mean it like that." 

She was about to answer him, when her attention was diverted by a scuffle at the table. The two boys, who had said nothing but mumbled greetings since entering the kitchen, were both trying to get the pitcher of lemonade away from Lynne, who was in the process of refilling Trini's and her glass. Naturally, the sweet liquid sloshed over and made a mess on the wooden surface and floor. 

"Mom! Look what Oliver made me do," she exclaimed, rightfully indignant, then whirled on her older brother. "You jerk!" 

"Lynne!" 

"Well, he is! Jay, too! I didn't make that mess on purpose!" 

"Yeah, it's all their fault, Aunt Kat," Trini added with a holier-than-thou expression that had both mothers instantly suspicious. 

"Oh? And you're absolutely sure you two had nothing to do with it?" Kim asked, fixing her daughter with a glare. "Boys? What happened here?" 

Jay scowled at his sister, but only shrugged. Oliver looked mutinous, but grudgingly accepted the sponge and cloth Kat handed him and started to mop up the dripping lemonade. As he hunkered down to wipe the puddle on the floor, he mumbled something mostly unintelligible, but clearly uncomplimentary about his sister. The word 'pest' featured strongly in it. 

"What was that, young man? Repeat that, please," Kat asked, deceptively gently. The boy blushed as he straightened; he knew better than to disobey that particular tone. 

"I said, Lynne is being a pest again." 

Which of course was heavily edited, but Oliver knew exactly what would happen to him if he quoted himself verbatim. To avert the worst consequences, he busied himself with putting the cleaning utensils away again into their proper place under the sink – something he rarely did without being told. Much to his relief, his mother let it slide … mostly. 

"You know you are not to call your sister names. Please apologize." 

"Yes'm," he muttered. Then, he turned to Lynne, a wicked gleam suddenly appearing in his dark eyes. "I'm sorry you're a pest." 

"MOM!" Lynne howled in outraged protest. 

"Oliver William Scott …!!!" Kat took a step closer, hand raised in warning, but the boy had already dashed out of the kitchen, his best friend in tow. In the doorway, Jay paused, looked over his shoulder and stuck out his tongue at Trini. 

"You're a pest, too, and I'm totally sorry about that!" Then, he prudently vanished after Oliver. 

Trini stared after him, then at her mother, lips trembling, but a soothing pat on her head and a smile stopped the threatening tears before they could overflow. She leaned briefly against Kim's waist, enjoying the loving caress. Kim opened her mouth, but couldn't produce a single coherent sound. Clearly torn between laughter and exasperation, she shook her head. "Really, those two are too much sometimes! It's moments like this I'm glad I have only two kids, not a whole bunch like Rocky!" 

Jason laughed. "Sarah, and most of all Mama DeSantos, would read Ramon the riot act but good if he ever dared talk to his sisters like that!" 

"I think the girls can handle their baby brother quite well on their own," Tommy remarked dryly, mouth quivering with suppressed mirth. "There _are_ certain disadvantages to being the youngest, and the only boy in the family." 

"I guess," Kat said somewhat dubiously, sending the girls out into the garden with napkins and plastic plates. "But today they seem worse than usual; did something happen at the dojo?" 

"The boys didn't fail their test, did they?" Kimberly asked. 

"No, they passed alright," Tommy said. "If I had to take a guess, I'd say they're pis- uh, miffed that their baby sisters jumped a grade and they didn't." 

"Ah," Katherine nodded sagely. "That would explain a lot." She opened the refrigerator and took out a bowl of potato salad and some pickles, handing them to her husband. "Take these out onto the patio, please?" 

"Sure." 

Tommy's hands were filled with a basket of warmed buns and several bottles of condiments while Kim and Kat quickly put a small mountain of hot dogs onto a serving platter. Within minutes, the foursome had everything arranged on the table, and everybody sat down to enjoy their meal. Even the children were quiet as they hungrily devoured their food. Naturally, the boys got double scoops of dessert as well, to honor their accomplishment. However, when the adults sat back with satisfied sighs to enjoy a wine cooler in peace now that the baby was safely abed and the sun was slowly setting, the kids retreated to the back of the garden … and the bickering started again. 

Jason listened with half an ear to the children while trying to follow the story Kat was telling about her advanced ballet class. He chuckled dutifully in all the right places, but it was obvious that his attention was mainly engaged elsewhere. Tommy had to call his name twice before he reacted. 

"Hey Bro, are you listening?" 

"Huh?" Jason started, recollected himself, then smiled apologetically at his wife and guests. "I'm sorry, guys, but I think I need to prevent World War Three before we continue." He gestured towards the lawn, where the girls' voices were getting progressively louder and their older brothers had adopted rather aggressive postures. 

"Uh-oh," Tommy murmured, preparing to intervene. He knew the danger signs only too well. Both men slowly got to their feet. 

The two couples inhaled a collective shocked breath when Oliver shoved his sister, making her stumble backwards a little. Lynne, whose temper was generally more even than her brother's but who wouldn't take guff from anyone, raised her hands in a classic fighting stance, glaring belligerently at Oliver. 

"You wanna fight? Come on! I'm not afraid of you!" 

"Yeah, me, too!" Loyal as always, Trini stood next to her best friend, challenging Jay with much the same expression. 

Jay scowled and raised his own fists. 

Before things got any more out of hand, though, the impending scuffle was broken up by two pairs of strong hands on narrow shoulders. 

"That's quite enough," Tommy said sternly. "Stop it, all four of you!" 

Lynne reluctantly relaxed under Jason's firm grip. "He started it," she muttered angrily, jerking her chin at Oliver. 

"Did not!" 

"Did, too!" 

"I _said_, enough!" Tommy repeated, slightly louder. Sharing a look, the two friends marched their offspring towards their disapproving-looking mothers. The girls would have fled into their embrace, but identical glances from crystal blue and doe brown eyes showed them that this time, they wouldn't find shelter there from paternal wrath. Sullenly they stood before their parents, heads lowered. The boys also kept quiet, but were fidgeting badly, their guilty consciences plain to see on the youthful faces. 

Jason sat down next to Kat again. Taking his time, he sipped from his glass, letting the kids stew a little. When all four looked about ready to erupt into tears, he spoke at last. 

"Okay, I guess I don't need to tell you that behaviour like that is unacceptable, right?" 

A chorus of "No sirs" answered him. 

"Well – then what happened out there? Why were you about to fight?" 

The kids looked at each other from under lowered lids, shuffling their feet, but would only offer embarrassed shrugs. 

"Nuthin'," Oliver mumbled at last. 

"That's not what I saw," Jason said sternly. "You don't push your sister for 'nothing'." 

The boy blushed. 

"Again, what happened? Speak up, son." While said quietly, there was a note in his father's voice Oliver didn't dare disobey. Swallowing hard, he began to talk. 

"I … I didn't mean to fight with Lynne, Dad, but … but she was teasing me something awful. Said I was a dunce for not jumping a grade like she did, and that she was much better at karate than I am." 

Jason looked at his daughter. "Lynne? Is that true?" 

She nodded reluctantly. "But Oliver said that Sensei Tsukuba only promoted us 'cause we're smaller than him and Jay, and 'cause we're girls, not because we really were that good, and that's just not true! Or is it?" she wanted to know in a very small voice. 

"Of course not," Tommy answered. "You earned your belt colors fair and square. And I assume that something similar happened between you and Trini?" he addressed his own son. 

"Yes, Dad." Jay hung his head. Now that the heat of the moment had passed, and under the disapproving eyes of his parents, he was beginning to see how badly they'd behaved – all four of them. "I'm sorry," he murmured at Trini, sounding as if he really meant it. "You're not really a stinky shrimp." 

"Me, too," his petite sister replied promptly, reaching for his hand and giving it a squeeze. For all her fierceness when roused she was too soft-hearted to want to see her big brother in trouble. "I'm sorry, Jay. I promise I won't call you an eegertissical twerp again," she said earnestly. 

"Guess you're not a stupid airhead, either," Oliver offered his sister grudgingly. 

"Okay, then I'll take back the show-off jerk," Lynne said, perfectly amiably. 

Kat almost choked on her drink and hid her spontaneous laughter behind a small cough. Kim covered her face with both hands, shoulders shaking. Jason closed his eyes and rubbed his hand over his chin, conveniently obscuring his twitching lips while Tommy leaned back in his chair, raised his face to the sky and counted silently to twenty. When he had his features under control again, he fixed the four youngsters with what he hoped was a suitably stern glance. 

"I do _not_ want any one of you to use such language towards each other again, you hear me?" 

"Yes, Dad," the Oliver children said in unison. That tone and look were quite familiar to them; both meant they better shape up, or else. 

Even Lynne and Oliver chimed in with "Yes, Uncle Tommy." They knew from experience that in certain matters, like good manners, general behaviour and schoolwork, it made no difference who took them to task – their own parents, or Uncle Tommy and Aunt Kim. 

"Apart from your fighting skills, what is it that karate teaches us?" 

As if he were in class, Jay's hand shot up. On receiving an encouraging nod, he rattled off: "Courage, kindness, loyalty, discipline, fitness and integrity." 

Kim had to grin at a sudden memory. "He sounds like Billy in the first karate lesson he took from Jase," she whispered to Kat. "He didn't do awfully well at the exercises, but he had the theory down pat!" Her friend smiled back. 

"Yes, he would've had no trouble memorizing that." Both women then turned their attention back to the others, watching with interest how the fathers handled their wayward offspring. 

Without being asked, Oliver piped up next. "We also learn dedication, honor and respect." 

"Exactly," Tommy said approvingly. Then, he looked serious again. "But can you also tell me which of these things you guys _haven't_ shown towards each other today?" 

There was a brief silence as the kids thought hard about the question. To the adults' satisfaction, cheeks began to redden with embarrassment as the answer occurred to them one after the other. 

"I … I guess we weren't very kind," Lynne admitted timidly. "Or respectful." 

"No, you weren't. Not you girls when you gloated over your brothers, nor you boys when you tried to get back at them by using your greater strength, size and experience," Jason said evenly. "That's what bullies do – and that's not something I ever want to think of you two." He paused, then spoke to the girls again. "Lynne, Trini … you have every right to be proud of your accomplishments, because you _did_ show great dedication and discipline in your belt test, but to boast of it the way you did … that wasn't very nice at all. I expected much better of you." 

A big, fat tear rolled down from Trini's eyes. As the youngest, she was very sensitive to getting scolded – especially when it came from her Dad or her Uncle Jason, both of whom she fairly idolized. 

"I'm s-sorry," she sniffled. 

"Me, too, Dad," Lynne gulped. The girl very much wanted to climb on her adored father's lap, to cuddle in his arms and feel safe and loved, but right now she didn't dare – not before she wasn't officially forgiven. "I won't do it ever again," she promised fervently. 

Jason and Tommy shared a glance over their daughters' heads. "No, I don't think you will," Jason murmured gently, reaching out and drawing both girls towards him. Giving them simultaneous one-armed hugs and a kiss on each smooth brow, he raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to see you behave like that again, you hear me?" 

"We won't, Uncle Jason," Trini smiled through her tears, and Lynne finally gave in to her need and burrowed into her father's broad chest for a few seconds, relishing the warmth of his embrace. 

"Don't be mad anymore, Daddy," she whispered, suddenly feeling very small. 

Jason tousled his daughter's dark curls. Tommy beckoned Trini over for her own hug, and the two men held the little girls securely for several moments. 

"I'm not mad, baby," Jason murmured. "Just a little disappointed in you. But I know you've learned your lesson, haven't you?" 

Lynne nodded, scrubbing at her cheeks. "Yes, Dad." She was about to say more, but all of a sudden the day's excitement caught up with her, and her words turned into a huge yawn. She felt more than heard her father's chuckle rumble through him. 

"I think it's bedtime for you, Miss," Jason smiled, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. The blue pools, so like Kat's, looked mutinous for a second, but it was more on general principle than anything else. He winked at his daughter, kissed her cheek and sent her off to Kat with a playful swat to her jeans-clad bottom that didn't hurt at all. 

"Say goodnight to everybody, get ready for bed and I'll be up to tuck you in," he ordered. 

"Yes, Dad," Lynne sighed, letting herself be drawn into a gentle hug by Kat. Her mother kissed her, too. 

"Would it be nicer for you to go to bed now if Trini stayed over tonight?" Kat asked, communicating with Kim via a quick, silent glance. The couples had discussed a sleepover as a reward for the children earlier that day. 

The little girl brightened, even though she had to yawn again. "Yes, please!" 

"Then off you go." Quick goodnights and thank-yous were exchanged all round, and two weary children trudged off to Lynne's bedroom on the first floor. 

When they were out of earshot, Tommy cleared his throat and summoned the fidgeting boys who'd been waiting a little ways off towards him with a single gesture. He knew they'd secretly hoped that they'd be forgotten or let off the hook at least, but their behaviour had been as unacceptable as their sisters', and needed to be dealt with. He hid a grin as he watched them scuffle forward, not looking up, hands twitching to be hidden in pockets. 

"Well?" Tommy said evenly. 

The boys exchanged a puzzled look, then snuck a peek at Tommy's face. Oliver mouthed a silent "huh?" towards his best buddy, who answered with a minute shrug and headshake. At last, Jay raised confused eyes towards his father. "Um, well what, Dad?" 

"Your sisters just admitted that they've broken the rules of kindness and respect. What have you got to say for yourselves?" 

Oliver gulped. "I … I guess we did, too," he mumbled. "The not being kind and respectful thing, I mean." 

"That's right. Can you also tell me how?" 

Jay sighed. He knew why his dad was insisting on having _them_ figure out what they'd done wrong – that way, they'd remember it better – but it was still a total pain. Of course he couldn't ever say that … then he'd be in _real_ trouble! He tried to wrap his mind around the question. 

"Um … we shouldn't have called the girls names?" he ventured at last. "That wasn't kind." 

"That's only part of it, Jay," Jason interjected. "But there's more to it than that." 

"If they hadn't rubbed it in so much that they jumped a grade and we didn't, we wouldn't have," Oliver grumbled, unable to hold the comment back. 

"Ah. I think now we're getting closer to what's really bothering you," Tommy said, nodding knowledgeably. He'd suspected something like this from the start. "It's not really the fact that Lynne and Trini were proud of what they did and let you know it, but …?" 

"Why did they move ahead and we didn't? It's not fair," Jay blurted. "We performed our katas as well as they did, and we sparred well, too! I _know_ we didn't make any mistakes!" 

"That's not the point, boys," Jason sighed. "Yes, you did everything right, and there's no question that you earned your new belts. _But_, your sisters took that extra step, worked a little harder, put just a little more into their efforts than you two did – and _that_ is why Sensei Tsukuba awarded them the higher belt. It's a reward for them, not a slight against you." 

"Yeah, but … I want to jump a grade, too," Oliver muttered. He knew, deep down, that he was simply jealous, but he'd rather die before admitting it to his father. 

"Oh? Then why didn't _you_ train as hard as your sister? I seem to remember a time or two when Lynne and Trini would practice at the dojo when you guys preferred to hang out in the park instead … you could easily have come with them, couldn't you? In fact, I'm pretty sure I invited you explicitly to come along, to train with the older kids." 

"Er, uh … yeah, I guess," the dark-haired boy, a spitting image of Jason at the same age, mumbled. He lowered his head to hide his embarrassed blush. His best buddy did the same. 

"Is that all there is to it? You are jealous of your sisters?" Tommy wanted to know. "Because if it is, I'm very disappointed in you guys. I'd have thought you'd be proud of them instead!" 

Two dark heads jerked up at that notion, eyes wide with surprise. Clearly, that hadn't occurred to either boy. "Huh?" they chorused. 

"Think about it," Jason suggested. "How many kids do you know whose younger sisters are so good at karate – or any sport, for that matter? And it should be a relief for you to know that both Lynne and Trini can take care of themselves if someone should try and bully them." 

Jay bit his lip reflectively, chewing that over. Then he addressed Oliver. "Yeah … remember how Bobby Parkinson's little sister always comes whining to him when an older kid tells her to bug off during recess? He always has to go help her … " 

"And we never have to," Oliver nodded. "I guess they _do_ know how to handle stuff." 

"And isn't that something to be proud of?" Tommy asked. "Or would you prefer it differently?" 

"No!" Jay exclaimed, horrified at the mere thought. "It's enough that the other kids always tell us what they are up to …" 

"Yeah. I can't wait to go to Junior High – no more baby sisters for two years," Oliver added innocently. "It's such a pain when all the teachers compare you to her, how her homework is always so much neater than mine … oops!" He swallowed hard. _That_ hadn't been supposed to slip out! 

Jason bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing. Even so, he hoped the kids wouldn't catch the amused wobble in his voice. "It sounds to me as if we'll have to have a talk soon about your attitude towards schoolwork in general, young man." 

"Yes, sir," the boy sighed. 

"Not tonight, though; tomorrow's time enough. Now off to bed with you two." 

"But Dad, it's Saturday," Oliver protested. "And only half past eight! We always stay up longer!" 

"Yeah, going to bed now is for babies," Jay scoffed indignantly. "We're ten!" 

"You think you have deserved a later curfew today, after the way you behaved?" 

Jay gulped and darted a quick glance at his father. "Uh …" 

"Don't push it, Jay," Tommy warned. "Or I'll rethink my decision not to punish you any further." 

Oliver nudged his friend. "C'mon. I'll show you this neat new game I got." It wasn't the energetic fun they were used to having on sleepovers, but right now it was better than nothing – and it certainly beat a harsher punishment! 

"Lights out in half an hour. Is that understood?" 

"Yes, Dad." 

"Sure, Uncle Jase." 

Jason grinned and ruffled both boys' hair. "Good night then. Sleep well." 

"Night …" 

The boys, too, collected their nightly hugs, although they declined their mothers' kisses, then marched off, already squabbling amicably over who got to sleep on the top bunk. The four friends watched them go, but dared not give in to their laughter until they heard the door to Oliver's room fall into the lock. 

"'Stinky shrimp'?" Kim giggled. "Where in the world did Jay pick _that_ up?" 

"Beats me," Tommy grinned. "Probably the same place Oliver got 'stupid airhead'!" 

"I really liked Trini's word – 'eegertissical'," Jason chuckled. "Even if it took me a second to translate." 

~*~ 

"At least I knew where you'd heard 'show-off jerk'," Kat smiled at her grinning daughter. "It was on that TV show you liked to watch at the time, wasn't it? That teenage sitcom?" 

"Oh god, yes," Lynne groaned. "What was it called again … oh, I have it: 'Malory Towers'! One of the main characters was always saying it to the guy she was secretly in love with …" 

"It had the most aggravating theme music; whenever it was on TV, I couldn't get rid of the tune for hours," her mother complained, scowling when Lynne cheekily hummed a few bars of the old melody. "Thanks a lot!" 

"That's what Jase and I wanted to say to you and Kim that night," Tommy commented, still caught up in the memory. "You two left us pretty much hanging, with stopping this lot from fighting and everything!" 

"Oh, but you were both doing so well," Kat said ingeniously, a twinkle in her blue eyes. "Being the stern patriarchs …" She snickered when her fiancé glared at her. 

"Hmph." 

Through the general laughter, Trini looked up at Tommy. "Actually, Dad, it made a much bigger impression on me that _you_ were the one calling me on the carpet for once – usually it was Mom." 

Sounds of agreement came from both her brother and the Oliver siblings. 

"You make it sound as if I never disciplined you," Tommy protested. "I know I did …" 

"Yeah, for the really big stuff, like that time when we got caught TP'ing the football coach's car," Jay said. "But Trini's right, Mom was the one who dealt with the ordinary, day-to-day stuff, like name-calling, homework not done and so on." 

"That's how you and Dad handled things, too, right Mom?" Lynne asked Kat. 

"It just worked out that way," she shrugged. "Initially, we'd intended to share the 'bringing up' equally, but …" 

"That sounds like something right out of 'Anne of Green Gables', Aunt Kat," Rachel smiled. "Only, I really can't see you as Marilla; you're not stern enough." 

The men looked rather puzzled at the reference; they had never read the classic novels. But it was forgotten with Jasmine's next question, directed at her husband. 

"So, did you ever jump a grade in karate?" 

She got her answer almost immediately in Lynne and Trini's wicked chuckles. 

"No, I didn't," Oliver groused, "and neither did Jay. That's one thing you pests always had over us." The look he gave his sister and her friend was supposed to be reproachful, but he couldn't hide the deep affection he held for both. Nor did he really want to; normal sibling spats notwithstanding, the Oliver and Scott children loved each other as much as their parents ever did. 

"Aww. Will you ever forgive us?" Trini simpered at her childhood friend with false sweetness, but the laughter changed to good-natured groans when Jay tilted up Lynne's chin and kissed her gently. 

"I know I've forgiven _you_ at least," he murmured to his wife. To his sister, he only said, "and if you think I'll ever forget how you continued to rub it in for the next six months at least, you have another think coming! Stinky shrimp," he added, winking merrily. 

"Why, you …!" Trini sputtered, but found herself restrained from committing major mayhem on her brother by Ramon, who could barely control his mirth. That was one nickname he'd have to remember; his wife was sometimes so easy to tease … and he so loved the reconciliation part! 

"Whoa, easy, easy, you two! Take your fights to the dojo if you must; we can't afford to replace Lynne's furniture!" 

"Now I know what I miss about not living at home," Jared commented to Rachel under his breath. "My sibs fighting with the Oliver kids. I feel like I'm in preschool all over again." 

Kat and Tommy exchanged a long look and shared a wry smile. Really, in moments like this it was hard to remember that their children were supposedly mature, responsible adults by now. Shaking her head in fond exasperation, Kat reached for her coffee cup to take a sip while Tommy tucked the picture that had started it all back into its proper place. Raising his voice slightly to be heard over the general din, he turned the scrapbook's page. 

"Why don't we go on to the next photograph?"   
  
  


_To Be Continued ..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. 22: Trouble In Paradise

_**Disclaimer: **As usual; go look it up in another chapter. This baby is long enough as it is!_   
_**Note: **Sorry about the delay, folks; the muse bailed for once. But with much coaxing (read: whips, chains, assorted torture and withholding of chocolate) we got it done at long last; hopefully, the length will make up a little for the wait. Enjoy, and please pass the feedback box at the door, will you? **DB/CR**_

  
  


Seasons To Remember 

Chapter 22: Trouble In Paradise   
  
  


"Was there ever a time when you and Dad had a fight, Mom?" 

"Oh yes," Kat sighed. "No marriage is all sunshine and roses, as you probably well know. Jason definitely had a temper, even if he did his best to keep it under control most of the time. Sometimes, though … when things got too much, he _would_ explode – thankfully only briefly. He didn't brood or hold grudges or anything; one quick flare and it was over. To tell the truth, I'm not all that meek, either – there've been moments when _I_ was the one to blow my stack. But we always tried to keep it from you kids." 

"Well, you succeeded," Lynne smiled. "I can't remember the two of you fighting at all." 

"That's good to know. I like harmony, but I do have my limits." She laughed softly. "Usually, though, we tried not to go to sleep without making up." 

"Except for one time, right, dear?" Tommy interjected knowingly. "Jase once told me that he stayed in the doghouse for weeks because he'd managed to upset you." 

"I can't believe that," Oliver declared staunchly. "Mom, you _never_ hold a grudge. Not that I can remember, anyway," he amended, as fair-minded as Jason had ever been. 

"That once, I did," Kat admitted, just a bit sheepishly. She knew perfectly well to which instance Tommy was referring. The memory still had the power to rouse her ire. Only with time had anger given way to mere exasperation ... and faint guilt. 

_When all was said and done, it wasn't really Jason's fault at all that things went so horribly wrong that day. I was just too upset to see it at the time._

"But why?" Lynne wondered. "I just can't imagine Dad ever doing something that made you so mad you wouldn't forgive him." 

"Oh, I forgave him quickly enough; it's just … that day, so many little and not so little things piled up one on top of the other that it took me a very long time to forget. There's a difference," Kat sighed. 

Recognizing the badly-veiled curiosity on their offspring's faces, Tommy chuckled. "You better tell it from the beginning, hon," he advised his fiancée. "Or else someone will get absolutely the wrong idea about what was going on at the time." 

"Yeah, Mom – 'fess up," Jared coaxed with a small grin. "You'll feel better once you get it off your chest." 

"Don't you dare use my own lines against me, Jared Taylor Scott," Kat grumbled mock-seriously. Her youngest just grinned more broadly, showing not the smallest sign of remorse. 

"Oh, very well," she sighed, giving in with as much grace as she could. "It was when we'd been married a little over a year; my Aunt Rebecca and her family had come over from Sydney to visit my folks …" 

~*~ 

Kat sighed impatiently as she finished putting the downstairs of the house to order; where _was_ Jason? There was still so much to do until her mother's sister arrived, and he'd promised to come home early to help her with dinner preparations. She was as nervous about this upcoming visit as she'd ever been, and her penchant for perfectionism had almost resulted in their first serious fight. 

But the blonde dancer was desperate to impress her relations, so on top of working full-time at the dance studio she'd spent most of the last week cleaning the house from top to bottom, worrying about the menu, admonishing her long-suffering husband at every opportunity to do this, remember that … in short, not only had Kat driven herself crazy, but Jason as well. Until even his patience ran out and he'd told her rather sharply that she should chill already. 

_"For heaven's sake, Kat, I'm an adult, I **know** how to behave in company, even if they're as hoity-toity as your aunt seems to be. You're not my mother, to tell me to mind my p's and q's!"_

There'd been more, until he'd stormed off into the basement, where Kat heard him clatter around, then start beating the stuffing out of his punching bag, muttering angrily under his breath all the while. Only with difficulty had she suppressed the desire to follow him and give an equally sharp retort. She held back though, fighting tears, knowing full well that a crying jag might be tempting, but very futile. 

If only being in the early stages of pregnancy hadn't affected her stamina so much!. She tired so easily these days; usually Kat thought nothing of what Billy liked to call 'uxorial multi-tasking' – carrying a full workload, looking after the household (it was Jason's chore to care for the garden), entertaining guests … it was just, neither their parents nor their friends were liable to look at their house with eyes as critical as her aunt's were going to be! 

Kat drew a deep, calming breath. Jason was right, she knew it; she really shouldn't worry so much. But that was easier said than done, when today was one time when she'd truly counted on his help – which he normally gave cheerfully, despite working long hours at the dojo himself. 

_He's not staying away on purpose, or to spite me. It's for our baby, _she reminded herself. _Jason is doing everything he can to make it easier for me, by building a nest egg so I can afford to take some time off when I'm due._

The child they were expecting was their greatest joy. 

_I'd better calm down; hurrying too much will ultimately only slow me down if something goes wrong. Besides, overexerting myself could result in bleeding, which could lead to serious complications, even a miscarriage … no way. I'd rather serve Aunt Rebecca a takeout pizza than do anything to harm our baby!_

And yet Kat was looking forward to seeing her relations again, although Rebecca Sanders wasn't the easiest person in the world to get along with. She had certain attitudes – 'standards', she liked to call them – that weren't always easy to cope with, or to live up to. _But_, her aunt had been the one to enrol her in ballet classes as a little girl, even paying for her tuition the first few years and encouraging her ambitions to become a professional dancer, although Kat had been temporarily sidetracked by her diving successes and her move to the United States. 

_What will I do if she is insulted over my decision to quit performing? What if she looks down on Jason, or takes one of her sudden dislikes to him?_

_I don't care if she gets huffy,_ Kat determined. Then, innate honesty forced her to amend the thought. _At least, I shouldn't. And even if she does, I'll try not to let it bother me. There's nothing she can do, anyway, and she'll be leaving again soon._

Aunt Rebecca hadn't been able to make it to her wedding last year due to other, prior commitments, and it would be the first time she was going to meet Jason; quite naturally, Kat was desperate for the two of them to make a good impression. Especially as Aunt Rebecca had hinted at feeling disappointment that Kat had chosen to become a dance teacher rather than taking a more prestigious position back in Sydney – more so as the Opera's offer to work as in-house choreographer had been made because of _her_ connections. 

But Kat was happy with the choices she'd made; being married to the man she loved was worth more than anything her aunt could say or do for her. Still, she felt she owed her a debt of gratitude, if nothing else. 

Thinking of Jason, though, brought her neatly back to wondering where he was; he had assured her repeatedly that he'd be there in time to help her with her preparations. The house was spotless and the special dinner Kat had planned was already well underway, but if she wanted to take a shower, get dressed and be ready on time, she needed a hand. 

_Well, there's no sense in procrastinating; Jason will just have to hustle when he comes._

Still, the blonde was feeling a bit peeved. Her husband normally was very good about keeping his word; it really wasn't like him to leave her in the lurch like that. Huffing impatiently, Kat went into the kitchen and started on those parts of dinner that needed time to cook. Maybe she could dash upstairs and get changed while the vegetables and the potatoes were simmering. 

Kat _really_ longed for a shower once her preparations had gotten to the point where her attention wasn't constantly needed in the kitchen anymore. For the moment, anyway. She ran upstairs, wishing she could still take two steps at a time (definitely not a good idea in her first trimester!) and yanked off her clothes. _Where **is **Jason, anyway? _she seethed while stuffing underwear into the hamper and laying the garments she intended to wear on the bed in readiness. Just as she was about to step into the shower, however, the phone rang. Impatiently – _I don't have time for this!_ – she snatched up the bedroom extension. 

"Hello, Scott residence," she said, just a touch exasperated at yet another delay. She was running late as it was! 

_"Kat? Sorry I didn't make it as I promised, but something great has come up …we have a chance at getting a training contract for the Guardians troops in Silver Hills. Wes and Eric are here right now; if this deal we're talking about comes through, the dojo's set!"_

Jason's voice sounded excited, not at all contrite, but if the reason he wasn't home was indeed work-related, Katherine couldn't really blame him. Especially not if the news was this good. And yet, she couldn't help but wish it had come at any other time _but_ today. 

"That's … great," she sighed, barely mollified. "Just remember that we're expecting guests, okay?" 

_"Don't worry, love, I won't forget," _Jason soothed her over the phone. _"We're just hashing out general feasibility, no details yet. I don't think I'll be much longer."_

"Exactly how late is 'not much longer'?" she wanted to know, but right then there was a slight commotion in the background; dimly, Kat could identify Rocky's voice laughing at something another male had said. Presumably either Wes Collins or Eric Myers. The camaraderie shared by the men was obvious, even at a distance and over the phone. 

_"Dunno, but I'll hurry. Promise! Listen, hon, I gotta go. See you soon!"_

And before the frustrated dancer could get another word in, Jason had killed the connection. 

"Aaargh!" 

Slamming the phone back down on the nightstand, Kat swiped a hand through her hair, then counted slowly to twenty. In French, too. She knew she could trust Jason to show up for dinner – it wasn't like him to shirk any of his obligations – but when was anybody's guess now. The Red Dragon Dojo was his (and Rocky's, and Tommy's) pride and joy, and short of herself and his parents took precedence over anything else in his life. 

Well, she would get things ready for her relatives by herself, even if it killed her. But Jason was sure to hear about this later tonight! 

Hurrying through her shower, Kat dressed quickly in an attractive turquoise shirtwaist dress, fixed her hair with a couple of clips and applied a minimum of makeup; she _really _would have liked to take greater care with her appearance, but with Jason not there to help, she just couldn't spare the time. She groaned when she noticed that her dress was getting a little tight around her midsection. Seemed as if her baby was making its presence felt a bit sooner than anticipated. 

_Grr. Why didn't I try this on earlier? Now it's too late to change clothes! And of course the only other presentable dress I have must be at the cleaners …_

Fifteen minutes later, she was back downstairs – barely in time to save the vegetables from burning. Cursing softly, Kat jumped to the rescue, checked the roast, put the soup she'd prepared earlier on to heat, then rushed into the dining room to lay the table. 

A shimmering white damask tablecloth, her good china, silverware, cut-crystal glasses … oh, a vase with flowers! The lovely arrangement of chrysanthemums in shades of pink and purple looked gorgeous right in the middle of the table. With a pleased smile, Kat started folding napkins. As she reached across the table to place her silver candlesticks on either side of the centerpiece, though, she accidentally brushed against the vase; it toppled over and the water poured all over her best linen. 

Kat gritted her teeth, closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She didn't have time for this! However, it was no use – she had to start all over again. Quickly, she whisked off everything, then went in search of a fresh tablecloth. The pale pink linen would just have to do. 

_If Jason had been here like he'd promised, this wouldn't have happened!_

To be fair, she couldn't be certain about that, but it would sure have taken her less time to set everything to rights again. At last, she was done – with just enough time to spare to start the finishing touches on her very special dinner. It wasn't as if they'd never had guests before, but never in quite such a formal setting, nor had Kat taken such extra pains about the food. 

Cream of mushroom soup, followed by a special shrimp salad with fresh fruit and asparagus tips for hors d'oeuvres; a tender roast in red-wine sauce with baby carrots, sweet peas and new potatoes as the entrée, and for dessert a jellied fruit compote with vanilla ice and whipped cream. It had taken all of her ingenuity to plan and prepare, to get everything ready in time; she only hoped that the sauce wouldn't turn out lumpy and that she managed to glaze the carrots just right. After all, she'd never quite prepared them that way before … 

Tying an apron around her waist so that her dress wouldn't be ruined, Kat marched into the kitchen to finish cooking. 

~*~ 

Jason came home at last just when she was putting the serving plates into the oven to warm them up. The harried housewife checked her watch. 

_Oh God, only half an hour to spare!_

"Jason, where on earth-" she started as he breezed into the kitchen and caught her in a bear hug. 

"We got the contract!" 

Jason's excitement and enthusiasm at the good news were infectious – or would have been, if Kat hadn't been caught up in more immediate concerns. Like, her dinner guests being due to arrive shortly, and Jason still in workout clothes, unshowered, sporting a five o' clock shadow, the drinks unprepared ... Yet, she managed a smile, despite the urge to fidget as if her shoes were on fire. 

"That's great." 

He didn't notice her rather lukewarm response. 

"It's all settled bar the paperwork, Kat," Jason grinned, bussing his wife soundly. "God, this couldn't have come at a better time – what with Tommy thinking of retiring from racing and both you and Kim pregnant. It's up to the lawyers now, but we – Eric, Wes. Tommy, Rocky and I – hashed out the main details today; that's what kept me so long." 

His dark eyes were sparkling with pleasure as he hugged her again, nearly squeezing the breath out of her lungs. 

"Do you know that that means, love? Now we won't have to worry about having our own family, too – with the steady, guaranteed income from Silver Hills, you can afford to take some time off once our baby is born!" 

With Rocky and Sarah expecting their fifth child and Kimberly about to give birth to her first, the Scotts had been naturally concerned about finances when Kat conceived as well; while Red Dragon Martial Arts was doing reasonably well, the operation wasn't financially secure enough to fully support all three families. And Kat had little desire to leave her much-wanted child to strangers to raise. Sure, the grandmothers had promised to pitch in when necessary, but they couldn't be expected to do it full-time if Kat had to work. 

"That's wonderful," she commented, too distracted by the impending visit to give Jason's news the appreciation he expected. Kat didn't even notice how Jason's face fell. But he was trying to be a good sport; he swallowed his disappointment as best he could and released her. 

"Well, I'd better shower and get ready; we can celebrate properly later, maybe?" he suggested hopefully, running a gentle hand down her arm. That was usually their public signal to have some marital fun later. However, for once his lovely wife was oblivious. 

"Just hurry, okay? I can't leave the kitchen …" Kat was already turning back towards her pots and pans. 

Sighing, Jason watched her for a few seconds, then shrugged and went upstairs. A quarter-hour later, Kat thought she heard the phone ring once, but her kitchen timer went off right then and she had to pay attention to the slowly-simmering food. When her attention refocused on her surroundings, all was quiet. 

Too quiet. 

The shower wasn't running anymore, so she supposed Jason was done, but – if he was, why wasn't he already downstairs again, offering his help? 

_He **never** dawdles; how long can it take to put on a suit and tie, anyway? _she groused, walking to the foot of the staircase and calling Jason's name. When no answer was forthcoming, though, she went looking for her errant husband. _He's probably having problems again with getting the knot straight! Men!_

"Jason? What's taking you so long …" Kat's voice died down incredulously as she walked into their bedroom. Instead of struggling with his tie in front of the mirror, Jason was still in his underwear, one sock dangling from his hand and his hair a damp, unkempt mess as he was talking animatedly to whoever had called. 

"Yeah, and we'll need to set up a schedule of who's driving to Silver Hills on which days, and coordinate things so our regular classes won't be interrupted …" 

For once, the sight of her husband's tanned, muscular body clad only in tight white briefs failed to move Kat. Instead, she had to swallow down several sharp remarks. 

"Jason!" 

Startled, he turned his head. Kat had never used that particular tone with him before – angry, exasperated, thoroughly put out … in fact, she sounded exactly like Helen Scott used to, when he'd seriously messed up as a teenager. She was glaring at him just like his mother did as well. Jason snuck a peek at the alarm clock on the nightstand, then winced guiltily. _Guess I kinda have, at that._

"Oops. Sorry, Rocko – Kat needs me. Talk to you later, okay?" 

Jason listened briefly to whatever his business partner was saying, then chuckled. "Sure thing. Tomorrow, then. Bye!" He clicked off the phone and sent an apologetic smile towards his wife even as he bent to pull on his socks. "Sorry, Kat. Rocky caught me just as I started getting dressed. I'll be down in a jiffy!" 

"I sure hope so," Kat muttered, too angry to trust herself to say more. How _could_ Jason forget about their dinner guests? Didn't he care how important tonight was for her? Her aunt and uncle were due to arrive any minute now! That thought propelled her back down without another word, leaving Jason to murmur contritely "uh-oh" at her back. 

As she put the finishing touches to her dinner table and readied the cocktail tray, she heard him open closet doors and generally rummaging around. There was the brief hum of her hair dryer, a startled curse when he obviously stubbed his toe on a corner, then the closing of the bedroom door and his steps on the staircase. They were far too jaunty for her strung nerves. 

_Serves him right! I just hope he hasn't made too big of a mess in the bedroom, so I can show Aunt Rebecca around later!_

A taxi pulled into their driveway just as Jason entered the dining room. He saw Kat struggling with a corkscrew and a bottle of wine, and stepped forward immediately. 

"Here, let me do that. You go and say hi to your aunt," he murmured, giving her a sheepish smile. "I'll be done in a second." 

"Right." Briefly, Kat let her eyes sweep over Jason. He looked casually handsome in freshly ironed black jeans, a white, open-necked shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a waistcoat patterned in the distinct red, black and white of the Scott tartan – a favorite of his ever since Kat had brought it from London as her first-ever personal Christmas gift once they'd started dating. Normally, Kat loved seeing her husband wear it. Today, though … 

"Why didn't you put on a suit and tie?" she demanded to know even as the doorbell rang. "I so wanted you to look your best …!" 

Jason huffed in exasperation as he followed her. "Because I'm in my own home and not at some formal affair," he shot back. "I want to be comfortable, not getting strangled by some stupid piece of silk. Good grief, Kat, relax – it's only your relatives coming to visit, not royalty!" 

"Aunt Rebecca is much more important to me than royalty," she replied, suppressing angry tears. However, it was too late now to change things. Painting a smile on her face, she opened the front door. "Aunt Rebecca, Uncle Gary! How wonderful to see you!" 

Jason observed the imperious-looking woman as she reservedly replied to Kat's greeting. He didn't miss the slightly disdainful glance she sent around their hallway, and pursed his lips. He'd never experienced dislike at first sight, but it seemed as if that was about to change. 

_Great, one of **those**,_ Jason thought to himself, sighing inwardly. He knew that the Hillards were a rather well-off family (his father-in-law was the CEO of the American branch of an international shipping firm, after all), but they had never made him feel as uncomfortable as Rebecca Sanders did with just a toss of her perfectly-coiffed head. Thus, his smile was much less warm and welcoming than was his usual wont as he greeted his guests. 

"Good evening, Mrs. Sanders, Mr. Sanders," Jason said. "Welcome to our house." 

_At least the husband looks reasonably civil!_

"And a very nice house it is, too, I'm sure," Kat's aunt replied – with about as much warmth as an ice cube. "So you're Katherine's husband." 

"Yes, Aunt Rebecca," Kat interposed brightly. Too brightly. She linked her arm through Jason's. "This is Jason. I'm so glad the two of you can meet at last!" 

The older woman's lips curled in what Jason suspected was supposed to be a smile. "Quite," she murmured, barely touching her fingertips to his outstretched palm. "You can show everything to me later, darling." 

"I'd love to. But let's have dinner first, shall we? I'm sure you must be hungry – and I've prepared all your favorite dishes," she babbled, sensing the instantaneous tension in the room. "Jason, why don't you get the cocktails? I have a few last-minute details to take care of in the kitchen." 

"Sure." With a gesture, Jason ushered their visitors into the parlor. He gritted his teeth as Rebecca declined the glass of Kir (a mixture of cassis, a blackberry liqueur, and dry white wine) Kat had prepared. 

"I've never cared much for cassis. If I might have a medium dry sherry instead," the older woman requested sweetly. 

"I'll see if we have some," Jason answered neutrally, opening their meagre liquor cabinet. They didn't drink much besides an occasional glass of wine, and had never felt the need to stock up on alcohol just for it to be there. To his relief, he found a bottle of the requested beverage. Deftly, he removed the cork and poured some of the amber liquid into a cocktail glass. 

"If I had known that you have no proper sherry glasses, I'd have given Kat a set for a wedding present," Rebecca murmured, raising an eyebrow as she regarded the glass like one would a particularly offensive bug. 

Belatedly realizing that he must have picked the wrong stemware, Jason blushed in embarrassment. He wasn't ashamed of his rather ordinary family background, but it just didn't include things like sherry, fish knives and other social niceties Kat's aunt apparently took for granted. 

He decided then and there that he did _not_ like Rebecca Sanders. _I don't care if she decked Kat out in silk and velvet when she was a little girl – that broad is a snob! And I can't wait to see her go! _Drawing a deep breath, reining in his temper with difficulty, he raised his own wine glass. "How nice you could come visit us. I hope you'll enjoy your stay," was all he said, though. _God, the evening has barely started, and I'm already lying through my teeth. How fun. Can't wait until it's over._

Good manners prevailed, though, and Jason made small talk with the Sanderses until Kat called him to help carry the soup tureen to the dining table. Much to her relief, it had turned out perfectly, and once they were done with the course, she replaced the soup plates with four crystal bowls filled with a lumpy-looking concoction in a pinkish sauce. Jason had absolutely no idea what it might be, but he trusted Kat's cooking skills that it would be delicious. There was a faint smell of brandy and mayonnaise rising from it, and curiously, he speared one of the lumps on his fork. He was just about to pop it into his mouth when Kat addressed her aunt with a smile. 

"I made this especially for you, Aunt Rebecca," she told her. "It's shrimp salad with fresh asparagus tips." And she hoped very much that she'd gotten it right; except for the meat, this was the most expensive item on her menu. Asparagus was not in season, the shrimp were freshly-bought, not frozen, and even the fruit didn't come out of a can. Normally, she could feed Jason and herself for two days with what she'd spent on that one dish alone. 

"How thoughtful of you, dear. That's my favorite hors d'oeuvre." Rebecca ate the first mouthful with obvious relish, smiling her approval. 

"I know, that's why-" Kat was interrupted by the clatter Jason's fork made as he dropped it to his plate. "Jason? What's wrong?" 

He took a sip of his water, then sent her a rueful look. 

"I'm sorry, Kat, but … I can't eat this." 

She gaped. "What? Why not?" 

"I'm allergic to shellfish," Jason explained. "Even a trace of it in any dish gives me hives. A portion like this …" he indicated the crystal bowl before him, "could well send me into anaphylactic shock. My parents found that out the hard way when I was a kid and had a pizza with mussels once. I nearly choked to death, my throat swelled up so fast." 

Kat was close to tears. "Why didn't you tell me?" she gasped, torn between horror that she might have unwittingly nearly poisoned Jason – and concern that her aunt might perceive this as an insult to her tastes. 

"It just hasn't come up yet," Jason shrugged. "I would have told you if you'd mentioned it." 

"I wanted dinner to be a surprise," Kat murmured, still stricken. "Both for Aunt Rebecca _and_ you." 

"Well, it would have been a memorable surprise if I'd actually eaten any of this salad, then gone all red in the face, choked and keeled over," Jason tried to joke, but it fell woefully flat. Instead of consoled, Kat just looked outraged. Coughing slightly, he smiled. "Please, don't mind me. I'll just wait until you're finished; I'm sure Kat will have enough of the main course that I won't starve if I pass on the shrimps." 

The silence around the dinner table was stifling as the other three ate, more hastily than everybody had intended. Having one member of the dinner party sit unmoving, waiting for one to finish, tended to ruin the best appetite. It certainly spoiled Kat's. Trying to ignore the uneasy (and in Rebecca's case, barely-veiled resentful) glances cast his way as best he could, Jason schooled his face into impassivity as he helped clear the dishes. Just as he was following his wife into the kitchen, he overheard Rebecca murmur to her husband. 

"You know, that took all my enjoyment out of it. Nobody dies of shellfish – do they?" 

Gary Sanders hadn't said much so far aside from a few pleasantries when entering the Scott house and some small talk over cocktails, and his answer was too low to be heard, but whatever it was, it made his wife subside – even if her expression was still sceptical and even faintly sneering. 

Jason rolled his eyes, then took the bowls with vegetables and potatoes which Kat handed him. "This looks great, hon," he murmured. 

"I just hope you'll eat it," Kat hissed back – far more sharply than she'd intended. But her already nervous disposition had taken a further dive over the shrimp salad, and irrationally she placed the blame squarely at Jason's feet. She deliberately ignored the perplexed look he gave her and carried the roast to the dining table without further comment. 

Much to her relief, everything had turned out perfectly, and the rest of the meal passed in polite, if somewhat strained, conversation. Jason just couldn't seem to find a topic to talk about with Aunt Rebecca, and the older woman made no effort to draw him out, concentrating instead on Kat and her choice of careers. Superficially, she agreed with the choices she'd made, but there still was an undercurrent of reproach when she started to enthuse about the new ballet program at the Sydney Opera House. Rebecca was a patron, often involved in promoting special events and fund raisers; there were strong hints in her reports that she thought Kat could have done much better for herself if she'd only come back to Australia at her suggestion. 

Katherine certainly didn't regret following her heart in accepting Jason's marriage proposal, and she was happy with her life, but all this talk about glamorous performances, stage productions and the whole social whirl and prestige associated with a well-renowned theatre resurrected old dreams and hopes. She couldn't help the faint note of regret creeping into her voice as she shared memories with her aunt. 

Jason noticed, but hid his feelings – which were growing ever more unfriendly towards Kat's overbearing relative – to himself, not wanting to provoke a fight. But he had a hard time controlling his temper once the dessert dishes were cleared away. 

~*~ 

After dinner, they took their visitors on a tour of their house. It was quite spacious and very nice, but a bit of a fixer-upper – otherwise, the young couple could never have afforded to buy it. Luckily the necessary repairs weren't too complicated, and having often worked summers at his father's construction company, Jason knew his way around a toolbox and power tools, but there were still a number of things he just hadn't gotten around to. Others, like the tiles on the patio, were about halfway done; Jason and his father spent every free minute fixing their home to their liking. He was justifiably proud of what he'd accomplished. 

However, Aunt Rebecca chose only to see the unfinished projects, dismissing Kat's tasteful decorating efforts with a lukewarm 'very nice, dear' and casting critical eyes on the materials Jason used, on every slightly crooked line or chipped beam. All she would deign to say was an occasional 'Charming, I'm sure' – or words to that effect. Obviously she was _not _impressed with their accomplishments. Her attitude certainly didn't endear her to Jason, who grew increasingly cool and short in his replies, leaving it to Kat to keep the conversational ball rolling. Which she valiantly did, seething inwardly at his apparent unconcern of how much her aunt's visit meant to her. 

_Why doesn't Jason make more of an effort to be nice to Aunt Rebecca? He can charm the birds off the trees if he sets his mind to it; why doesn't he do so now? He was so different when Jeremy and his family visited! It's not fair!_

They finished their inspection in the living room, where Kat served freshly-brewed coffee and delicate petits fours, frowning when Jason enthusiastically put four of the cream- and chocolate-filled confections onto his plate at once. 

"Mmm, my favorites!" He bit the first one in half with gusto. 

"Mine, too," Mrs. Sanders muttered under her breath, nibbling far more daintily on hers. She'd only selected two. 

Jason blushed slightly as he realized he'd committed another slight gaffe, but shrugged it off. He'd had to forego the shrimp salad already because of his allergy; surely he was entitled to _some_ compensation. 

Rebecca then launched into a tale of some of the Hillards' former neighbors – a topic that was not particularly interesting to Jason, since he knew neither the people involved nor the places mentioned. But Kat seemed to be very attentive, so he turned towards the fourth member of their small party, who hadn't said very much all evening. Jason tried to draw Kat's Uncle Gary into conversation – which was hard work, until it came out that he was head of an advertising firm. Jason casually mentioned that the dojo didn't do much beyond passing out home-printed flyers to the local schools and being listed in the Yellow Pages, and soon found himself embroiled in a spirited discussion of how he and his partners might do better in attracting customers even with the very limited budget they had. Soon, the two men left Kat and Rebecca in the parlor and retreated to the small office Jason had set up on the all-weather porch, talking business all the while. 

Rebecca looked at their retreating backs with a small, disapproving frown. "You know, Katherine … I've come to expect this kind of behaviour from Gary over the years, but I honestly thought your husband had better manners than that," she commented. "He seems a nice young man." 

Her tone made it obvious that she wasn't being altogether truthful, however – it was what Doris Hillard used to call 'damning with faint praise', and Kat flushed. 

"He is," she defended Jason. "Only, Jason has never been involved in ballet …" 

"Then what interests _do_ the two of you share, dear? Your uncle and I may not do everything together, but we have quite a number of things where we have common ground. To be honest, I always thought you'd marry someone like Daniel Abernathy – remember? That nice young man from Canberra who took you to the Country Club dance right before your father relocated …" 

"Dan Abernathy was a stuck-up bore," Kat shuddered. "He may have money and like ballet, but he also has about as much personality as a plastic bucket!" 

"Well … he's not very lively, granted, but … a martial artist? I was never so surprised as when I heard what career your husband is following. It seems so … well, unsophisticated, you know? Not at all like what I envisioned for you, darling." 

Kat instantly defended Jason, mentioning his appointment to the Youth Teen Summit and his academic successes, but while Rebecca made appropriately congratulatory comments she couldn't shake the feeling that her aunt was just humouring her. 

Presently, the men rejoined their wives, still talking shop. Kat tried several times to make the conversation more general, but Jason's mind was still very much on the dojo, and ways to improve their operation. 

"I have handled Biolab's Pacific advertising a few years ago," Gary Sanders told Jason casually. "Quite successfully, if I do say so myself. If you like, I could drop a word in Allister Collins' ear; as I understand it, the Silver Guardians are his brainchild, and as his son is running the outfit, I'm certain he'll be amenable to promote the unit. With the kind of training you're going to provide, it'll be very attractive for new recruits." 

Jason smiled, pleased. "Thank you, but … I'd rather not take you up on your offer. Not until we've actually proven we can deliver, that is. Teaching combat skills to a paramilitary group is quite different from pure martial arts, after all." 

"Hmm, makes sense even if I know next to nothing about fighting," Gary smiled back, not offended by the younger man's refusal. On the contrary, he respected the honesty. And the earnest desire to make his own way Jason was demonstrating. "But if you ever change your mind, give me a call. After all, you're married to Kat – you're family now." 

"I'll certainly keep it in mind, sir," Jason replied. "In any case, I'd have to talk it over with my partners first." 

"Of course." 

Impatient with the men, Rebecca drained her coffee cup and prepared to get up. The visit wasn't going at all like she'd envisioned it – neither was Katherine properly agreeable to her blandishments, nor did this American try to curry her favor as she'd fully expected him to do. Didn't they realise what she could do for them with her money and connections? If Kat would just come back to Sydney, surely there'd be a way to set her husband up in a more socially acceptable line of work … maybe managing a chain of fitness clubs, or representing a sports goods manufacturer, if he absolutely _had_ to be involved with athletics somehow. In any case, something that got him out of actually sweating and wearing exercise clothes all day. She was sure something could be arranged through her connections. Then Kat could start working at the Opera … and incidentally thus give her aunt the 'in' to the artists performing there she so wanted and hadn't found another way to achieve yet. But any hint she'd dropped in that direction had been ignored or dismissed by her niece – and even Rebecca Sanders, formidable as she was, didn't dare approach Jason directly with such a suggestion. He'd made it quite clear early on that he was perfectly content with his small operation. Not even the prospect of earning much more than he ever would in his current line of work seemed able to sway him. 

Rebecca didn't understand Jason at all. Nor could she fathom why Kat would choose him over all the benefits she could offer her. She reached for her purse. 

"Well, it was very nice visiting you, dear, but I'm afraid we'll have to go now." 

"Oh, must you? So soon?" Kat exclaimed, partially truly regretful that her favorite relative wanted to end the visit, and partially relieved that the ordeal it had turned out to be was about to be over. 

"Yes, I'm sorry," Rebecca declared firmly. "Gary?" She summoned her husband with a gesture. Sighing, Gary Sanders heaved himself to his feet from his comfortable chair as Kat quickly disappeared to call a cab for their guests. 

"Right." He turned towards Jason with a genuine smile. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Jason. You and your friends seem to be exactly the kind of young entrepreneurs which could benefit from my company's sponsoring program." 

"Thank you, sir; I appreciate your good opinion. And I'll think about it," Jason answered, pleased, and shook the older man's hand. "If my partners agree … I'll be sure to contact you one way or another." 

"Very well. You have both my business and private numbers." 

Impatiently, Rebecca interrupted. "Aren't you done yet? The taxi's about to arrive; we mustn't let the driver wait." 

Gary amiably said, "Of course, dear," and – his back towards his wife – quickly rolled his eyes at Jason, who suppressed a snicker. Rebecca might be a stuck-up bore, but he couldn't help but like Kat's uncle. 

Politely, he held her coat for Mrs. Sanders, then escorted the older couple to the door, a strangely silent Kat at his side. There was a brief farewell, then the usual flurry of leave-taking, admonitions to come visit the Sanderses in Australia sometime (finances permitting) and slamming of car doors, then the cab backed out of the driveway and what Jason was beginning to think of as the visit from hell was finally over. 

~*~ 

Kat turned away without a word and marched into the kitchen as soon as she finished waving after the cab. She didn't trust herself to speak, knowing that she'd be saying things to her husband that needed to be dealt with in her own mind first – or they would have a serious argument. Deep down, a small voice told her that Jason wasn't to blame that the visit hadn't been the unqualified success she'd hoped for, but at the moment she was way too upset to heed that warning. 

For his part, Jason amiably collected the remaining dishes onto a tray and put the dining room in order again before carrying them into the kitchen. He found Kat busy at the sink, the dishwasher already stacked and just waiting for the last few items while she rinsed the pots and cooking utensils. 

Carefully depositing the glassware in the top basket, Jason started whistling tunelessly to himself, his mind already dismissing their visitors and returning to his business. As he filled detergent into the small container, he contemplated their good fortune. _I never thought that our Red Ranger mission would result into something like this. But I guess Rangers help each other, no matter what. And even though we don't know Eric and Wes all that well, I think it's gonna be great working for them …_

He couldn't wait to tell Kat all about the deal they were about to strike with the Silver Guardians; there really hadn't been enough time to tell her more than the basics due to their visitors. 

"You have no idea how glad I am that the afternoon's over," he remarked without thinking. "I mean, not that I begrudge you your aunt's visit, but it really came at a bad time today." 

Kat looked at him sharply. "Oh?" How could Jason say that? The visit had been agreed upon for weeks; if anything had come at a bad time, it was his stupid business deal, making him first late, then causing him to be distracted all afternoon! 

Oblivious to her mood, Jason grinned deprecatingly. "Yeah. There's so much we have to arrange between us until we've got the logistics figured out … especially with Tommy still out of the picture until he joins the staff full time. Rocky and I will be hopping, that's for sure." 

Kat didn't comment. Not that he left her much time to. 

"Say, you have afternoon classes on Tuesdays, right? If Rocky's okay with this, that could be my day to drive to Silver Hills. I'm sure I'll be able to grab some lunch there … of course, it'll mean I'll be gone all day, but you won't mind that, do you? After all you won't have to come home during your break, either." 

As a matter of fact, Kat _did_ mind. Having lunch with Jason each day, even if it was only a sandwich or some soup, was a pleasant interlude in their busy workday life, and she resented having to give up something she cherished, no matter how financially advantageous it might be. 

"Whatever," she muttered, not looking at him. 

Jason sighed. "Honey, it can't be helped. You know that Silver Hills is too far away to make the drive feasible more than once each day. And we can't afford to miss out on the contract; it means just too much for all our future – Tommy and Kim's, Rocky and his family _and_ ours." 

_Is your precious dojo **all** you can think about? What about me? I need you, too! _Kat wanted to ask, but a last shred of rational thought held her back. 

"I guess." 

At last he caught on to her mood. He dropped the dishtowel he was using to dry one of the pots and stepped up behind her. Winding his arms around Kat's waist, Jason hugged her to him. 

"What's the matter, love? Aren't you glad that we won't have to worry about finances so much anymore?" 

"Yes …" 

"I think I'm hearing a 'but' here," he tried to tease. "What's got your pretty tail all in a kink, Kitty-cat?" 

The thinly-disguised cat joke was the last straw. _I **hate **when he's doing that! Bad enough that Mum still calls me Kitty on occasion! _Flushing angrily, the dancer whirled around, glaring daggers at Jason. 

"Stop that! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" 

Surprised, and getting slightly annoyed at what he thought was an unwarranted – and unprovoked! – snit, he let her go. 

"No, as a matter of fact I don't," he snapped back, perhaps more sharply than he'd intended. "If I did, I wouldn't have to ask." 

"You knew very well how important this afternoon was to me! And you managed to ruin it … first you're late, then you dress like it matters nothing who was coming, then you get the wrong glasses …" 

It was as if a floodgate had suddenly opened; all the small (and not so small) aggravations that had accumulated throughout the day poured out in one unstoppable torrent, every little detail that had come together to mar a day Kat had so desperately wanted to be special and perfect in every way. From the sock having missed the hamper to the steamed-up bathroom mirror, the ill-fated shrimp cocktail to Jason's increasingly obvious coolness towards her aunt and his preoccupation with work, the list grew longer and longer the more she spoke. A part of her was appalled at what she was doing and told her to stop before she said something she'd regret later, but Katherine found herself unable to do so. The one thing she _did_ manage to hold back were tears, but she ranted on for several minutes until she simultaneously ran out of air and steam. 

" …Aunt Rebecca must think I married a total boor! I told you and told you how important she is to me, how much she's done for me … she was the one who persuaded Mum to let me take ballet lessons to begin with, she paid for them, too … if not for her, I wouldn't have a career that I love at all! And you were all but rude to her all afternoon!" 

Jason had listened to his wife with increasing astonishment; he'd honestly thought that, all things considered, the visit had gone over reasonably well. Sure, it hadn't been a fun time for him and he wished it could have been more pleasant for Kat's sake, but personality clashes _could _happen … and he'd been pretty sure the dislike he'd felt for Rebecca was mutual. He was _not_ at fault, or not much; he'd behaved as usual, done his best, done his best, so why was that all of a sudden no longer good enough? 

"Excuse me? **_I_** was being rude? How about your aunt – _she_ was the one who started with all the sniffs and putdowns. Nothing we showed her in the house was good enough for her; she positively gloated over everything that wasn't finished yet or doesn't have a designer label on it. Didn't you see how she looked down her nose at everything we've done with this place? Because I sure did!" 

Kat experienced a momentary flash of discomfort; she _had_ noticed Rebecca's disdainful expressions. But stubbornness, family loyalty and a perverse wish to blame _someone_ for the disappointment the visit had turned out to be made her suppress the feeling. 

"Aunt Rebecca has always wanted the best for me," Kat murmured mutinously, forgetting how her words must sound to Jason. 

"And I'm not the best, is that it?" Jason replied, angry now … and hurt. "Well, thank you very much! You knew when you married me that I'm not rich – that I'll probably never be rich, either. If you wanted fancy stuff and prep school company, maybe you should have gone back to Australia after all!" 

This wasn't what she'd meant! How could Jason so misunderstand her? 

"No! I know you have good manners and everything – if you choose to display them, that is. I wonder why you didn't do so today … did you really _want_ to embarrass me like that in front of my aunt? It wouldn't hurt you to show some appreciation for the finer things in life!" 

As soon as the words left her mouth, Kat wanted to take them back. She knew that she was being not only unfair, but also unjust – she'd just implied that the man she loved was uncouth somehow, that he didn't know how to behave in company, that he'd deliberately set out to be uncivil. Which was completely untrue. But it was too late now – the words had been said, and the damage was done. 

How much was obvious in the way Jason's face lost color and how his eyes, those warm, midnight pools she loved to drown in grew distant and cold. 

"I see. Well, it's not too late; if you hurry maybe you can still catch your aunt at her hotel. I'm sure she'll be glad to spring you a ticket to Sydney. Then you can take that position at the Opera there and forget all about me!" 

The kitchen door closed with a bang as Jason stormed outside, into the garden. Kat watched him leave with a stricken look on her lovely features, and she had to grip the sink's edge with both hands to keep herself upright. The tears she had swallowed all day started to fall at last, wetting her cheeks in salty rivulets, but she did nothing to stop them. A part of her knew she needed the emotional release, futile though it might be – and also that it would be better not to show her turmoil to Jason right now. In his current state of mind, he was likely to think it nothing more than a ploy for sympathy. 

_How could things go so horribly wrong so fast? _Kat wondered as he slowly regained some measure of composure. _I didn't mean to hurt Jason; all I wanted was that Aunt Rebecca liked him. But she doesn't; I could see that. And Jason seems to hate her. If he didn't, he would have exerted himself more to be nice, I'm sure._

Wearily, she finished her chores. It was still early, but overcome with sudden exhaustion Kat trudged upstairs and prepared for bed. She was trying to distract herself and picked up a book, but the words on the page made little sense. Then, the door opened and Jason came inside. He cast her a guarded look as he, too, undressed and slipped under the sheet next to her – never saying a word, of either reproach or apology. 

Kat sighed. She _hated_ the strained silence between them; but she was also not ready yet to dismiss her grievances and make up. The way she saw it, it was up to Jason to make the first move. 

Which he did eventually, but not quite the way she had anticipated or hoped for. 

"Look, Kat, I don't want to fight with you anymore. Certainly not over your aunt; who knows if she'll ever visit us again. It's just not worth it. Can't we just chalk up this afternoon as having gone less ideally than we hoped and leave it at that?" 

His voice was calm and reasonable, but something indefinable was missing … and Kat was still too upset to realize what it was. Instead, she just seized on the superficial meaning of what Jason had said. 

"Sure," she murmured, carefully not meeting his eyes. 

"Thanks." 

And with that, Jason reached over to his night table and switched off the lamp. He didn't roll over and show her his back … but the stiff posture as he lay on his back, hands tucked behind his neck, was a far cry from the loving embrace she'd gotten used to since their marriage. 

Lips quivering but refusing to complain, Kat put a mark into her book and also turned off her bedside lamp. Curling up under her blanket, she fought the need to reach out, to cuddle up in Jason's strong embrace as was her nightly habit. 

"Goodnight," she whispered into the darkness, wishing deep within her heart for at least a perfunctory kiss on the cheek to show that things weren't really as bad as they seemed, but it did not come. She stifled a sob, hating the silence between them. 

"Night," Jason replied without his usual warmth, hoping for a soft hand to reach out and touch him to let him know Kat wasn't really _that _mad at him, but he waited in vain. He suppressed a despondent sigh, cursing the barrier that had risen seemingly out of nowhere. 

The comfortable room grew quiet as both finally fell asleep. 

~*~ 

"We gave each other the silent treatment for weeks afterwards," Kat sighed. "Oh, the next morning everything seemed to be fine on the surface, but … something was definitely missing. The words were all there, we pretended that we'd forgotten, but …" 

"I don't understand," Lynne said with a frown. "I'm sorry, Mom, but I really don't see what made you blow up like that." 

"Yeah. The Silver Hills contract was the best thing that ever happened to the dojo, from a business standpoint. I don't see how you could blame Dad for being preoccupied about it," Oliver commented, equally puzzled. 

"And it wasn't Dad's fault that he couldn't eat your shrimp cocktail because he was allergic to shellfish," Jared added, having picked up on the fact that the special dish Jason declined had played a major role in his mother's mind to ruin her day. "I've seen one of my trainees go into anaphylactic shock once from some ingredient in a muscle relaxant cream; it wasn't pretty. Good thing we had a medic at the rink. So what if it was your aunt's favorite dish? It's not such a big deal, is it?" 

"No, it wasn't," Kat admitted, blushing at the censure she saw in her children's eyes. "But that's from hindsight. At the time, though … looking back, I don't understand myself why it upset me so. I only know it did. But overall, I think what _really_ got me going was the fact that Jason and Aunt Rebecca didn't hit it off. It was even worse than Caroline's dislike of you," she remarked to Tommy. "At least she came around eventually, when she saw how happy you and Kim were together." 

Tommy shrugged deprecatingly and patted her hand. "Some people just don't click, ever," he said philosophically. "The only strange thing for me is that it happened to Jase. I've never known him to not get along with all kinds of folk … eventually, anyway. I bet that, given half a chance, he'd even have tried to find common ground with Rita and Zedd," he grinned, mentally picturing the scenario. It was … mind-boggling, in a funny sort of way. _But I'd have paid good money to see you try, Bro!_

"Yes. And Aunt Rebecca always used to be so gracious to everybody," Kat murmured. "She even managed to be nice to the new gardener who uprooted her prized roses by mistake. Which made it all the more strange that they couldn't see eye to eye." 

Jasmine was interested in something else. "How did you two manage to make up, though?" she asked curiously. "I mean, neither one of you was – is – the type to hold a grudge for long …" 

"And I'd think that with you being pregnant and all you'd forget about it by and by," Rachel added. "I can't imagine fighting with Jared now that every day brings a new development …" Her hand went instinctively to her still-flat stomach. "Didn't you have far more important concerns than a stuffy old relative?" 

"Of course we did," her mother-in-law replied. "And after we'd both simmered down, we wanted to reconcile much sooner – as we found out afterwards, when it was all over. Only, we both were too stubborn, waiting for the other to make the first move." 

"Doing what? Ask for forgiveness? I don't see that Uncle Jason had much to apologize for," Jay interjected. "Sure, he's made a couple boo-boos, but it was really minor stuff in my opinion. Sorry, Aunt Kat, but I really think it was mostly your fault things got so out of hand." 

The girls looked as if they wanted to protest, to support Kat – after all, they all had experienced serious exasperation due to their spouses' behavior at one point or another (and caused a few incidents themselves) – but in all fairness they couldn't. To their relief, Kat didn't refute his conclusion. 

"I know. But by the time I was able to admit that to myself, I had no idea of how to broach the subject – much less heal the rift between us. And it grew wider the longer we kept silent." 

"Then how _did_ you and Uncle Jase reconcile?" Ramon wanted to know. "Trini and I never had a prolonged fight like that, thank God, but even with a short flare-up it's hard enough to find the right words to make things right again." 

"Actually, it took a long talk with my mother," Kat revealed… 

~*~ 

"What's the matter, honey?" Doris Hillard asked her daughter outright after she'd shown up unexpectedly in her parents' house one afternoon. "You look like a month of rainy days." A fragrant scent rose from the teapot as she poured boiling water from a kettle into the delicate china, the liquid turning almost instantly to the deep golden-brown color of Kat's favorite Assam blend. She carried the pot and two mugs to the living room, where her daughter was curled up despondently in one corner of the couch, her feet tucked under her. 

Kat inhaled the tea's aroma, but it failed to soothe her as it usually did. She dearly needed a confidante, but was hesitant to pour out her woes. After all, she'd promised herself not to run to Mummy at the first sign of trouble; that was just too cliché … and it was her mother's older sister who was a large part of her current problem. But she was reluctant to talk to Kimberly for fear something would get back to Jason via Tommy. Normally, she relished the fact that they had few secrets from their friends, but in this instance … no. 

_If only Tanya were here!_

But her best friend was still living on the East Coast, and it really wasn't the kind of thing you could talk about on the phone, entrust to a letter or discuss via email. 

"Nothing," she mumbled, but couldn't quite manage to look into her mother's eyes. 

"Uh huh. And it is just coincidence that during last week's dinner you and Jason talked _at_ rather than _with_ each other, right?" The young Scotts met once a month at either Kat's or Jason's parents' house for a family get-together; it had been incredibly hard to hide the coolness between them from their sometimes too-observant parents. 

Doris waited a few moments for an answer that wasn't forthcoming, but the slow rise of guilty color in Kat's cheek told its own story to the older woman. Hiding a small smile (after all, she'd been married for over thirty years herself and knew the signs), Mrs. Hillard calmly poured two mugs of tea and urged Kat to help herself to cream and sugar. After they'd both taken a few sips, she decided to cut to the chase. 

"Sweetie, don't try to hide from me; I know you too well. Something _is_ wrong, isn't it?" she urged gently. "Let me guess – you and Jason had, or are having, your first serious fight, no?" 

Kat felt tears well in her eyes at her mother's astute question. "Oh Mum," she half-wailed. "Everything's so horrible!" 

"What is?" 

The blonde dancer just shook her head, sniffling. During the past few weeks, she'd repeatedly tried to put her feelings into words, but even in the privacy of her own mind it all sounded so petty and insignificant now 

"_Did_ you and Jason have a fight?" 

"Uh huh." 

"So what was it about?" 

"Nothing. Everything. I don't know … and I also don't know how to make things right again. My life is _ruined_!" Kat proclaimed with a fine air of melodrama, only to scowl unhappily when her mother couldn't help a tiny chuckle. 

"Come on, darling. No trouble in paradise can be so bad that it can't be fixed with an apology or a word of forgiveness." 

"If it only were that simple," Kat sighed. "I don't even know anymore whether I or Jason should be the one to apologize." 

Doris nodded sagely. "Oh. One of _those_ fights, is it?" 

"Yes …" 

"Well … if you need an ear, I'm right here. I can't promise you a solution to whatever problem the two of you are having, but I _do_ promise to listen." 

_Oh God, do I ever need someone to listen! But where to start? Where **did **it all start, anyway?_

The answer to that was obvious. With a sigh that seemed to rise from the bottom of the San Andreas fault, Kat began to speak. 

"I think it all began to go downhill when Aunt Rebecca sent notice that she was going to drop by …" 

Doris had suspected as much. After all, she'd grown up with her sister, and knew her little personality quirks quite well. There had been a time, right before the family had relocated to Angel Grove, that she'd come to … well, not exactly _fear_ the influence Rebecca had had on her daughter, but … she'd been concerned. Right now, though, she determined to hear her daughter out, not commenting at all until she'd wound down. 

"… and we've hardly said a truly personal word to each other since," Kat concluded tearfully. "I realize now that I handled things not quite right, but …" 

"But you still feel as if Jason was at least partly at fault that your dinner party wasn't the success you wanted it to be, hmm?" 

"Yes – if he'd just accommodated Aunt Rebecca's opinions more, been less preoccupied with work … had finished more projects around the house …" Even as she said that last bit, Kat knew she was being unfair. Jason spent every free moment on finishing the various renovations he'd started, she knew he did his best for _her_, and it wasn't his fault at all that, with Tommy still on the road so much, his time was limited. Truth be told, she liked helping him – or just watching him; just as he kept her company when she was busy with a decorating project, like sewing curtains. 

"In short, if Jason had been perfect?" 

"Yes! No … he's not, and I don't really want him to be, but … oh, I don't know anymore!" Kat hid her face in her hands. She knew she herself wasn't perfect, not by a long shot. In fact, Kat didn't feel like a grown woman at all. Gone was all the confidence she'd gained as a Ranger, as a respected professional and as a wife and mother-to-be. Instead, she felt like a little girl again who wanted nothing more than Mummy to make everything alright again. "Help me, Mum!" 

Mrs Hillard sighed. "I don't know if I can, honey. It sounds to me as if your penchant for perfectionism – which Rebecca has done her fair share to foster in you – has got slightly out of hand. Again." There was no censure in her gentle voice, but Kat still blushed. 

"I guess," she admitted in a very small voice. "But is it so wrong to want everything to be as perfect as possible?" 

"Not at all. But the key word here is 'possible', not 'perfect'. Tell me … if Jason's job were portable, so to speak, could you imagine taking Rebecca up on her invitation and move to Sydney with him?" 

Kat pondered the question. "N-no, I don't think so," she said at last. "I mean, he'd do it for me if it were a once-in-a-lifetime career opportunity for me or the only way both of us could work, but … I just can't picture him in the Country Club scene." She felt vaguely disloyal to her aunt as she said that; after all, Rebecca moved effortlessly in those circles, and at one time it had been her own ambition, too. _But that was then …before Jason._

"Why not?" 

Kat shrugged. "It's just not his style. Oh, not because I think Jason wouldn't know how to behave or isn't smart enough or anything, because he _is_, and what he doesn't know he'd pick up in no time, but … there's so much phoniness among the people there, so much glamour and so little substance … I know he'd be miserable. Jason _can't_ live like that." 

Her mother hid another smile. "Can you?" 

There was a brief silence, then Kat met her eyes fully. "No. Not anymore. I used to love going with Aunt Rebecca when I was a kid; it certainly _seemed_ a desirable enough lifestyle. So elegant, so … sophisticated, I guess – just like in a movie. But I'd rather have what I have now – my friends, my family, everything that I love instead of endless parties and social gatherings with no meaning. Even my job, despite the bothersome parents some of my students have." 

"I thought so," Doris replied sagely, pleased that her daughter had learned to value the right things. Then, in an apparent non sequitur, she added, "You know … I love my sister, but sometimes I don't like her very much." 

"Huh?" Katherine blurted, thoroughly confused. "What do you mean?" 

Her mother poured fresh tea while gathering her thoughts. Settling down with her steaming mug, she regarded Kat with a slightly distant look. 

"Even when we were children, Rebecca was always the one who did no wrong. She never, ever brought home the wrong friends, got into mischief, dressed inappropriately or rocked the boat in any way whatsoever. And she expected all of us to do the same – whether it was me, our parents, your uncle … anybody, really. Let me tell you, it was very, very hard sometimes not to do something outrageous simply to rebel against her and her opinions and general attitude." 

"Did you?" Kat asked, momentarily distracted from her problems and intrigued despite herself. 

"A few times," Doris admitted with a small, reminiscent grin. "But that's a story for another day," she warded off the curious questions she could see were beginning to form. "This is about you and Jason, not me and my dear sister," she reminded. 

"You knew when you married Jason that you wouldn't have the kind of socially prominent life Rebecca always propagated. So I'd like to ask you a simple question: _Why_ did you marry Jason?" 

Kat's answer was prompt and needed no thought. 

"Because I love him." 

_What other reason would I need?_

Pleased, Doris nodded. She hadn't been wrong about her daughter's motives, then. 

"What about all the things Rebecca was sneering at – and don't try to tell me otherwise; I've known her since childhood, after all – his lack of family money, his rather ordinary job, his lack of social ambition? Your nice but not spectacular house?" 

The blonde looked at her mother with bewildered eyes. "What about them? I don't care about any of that; never really have … and I love our house!" 

"Then why do you care so much about what your aunt thinks?" 

Kat opened her mouth to protest, then closed it again with a faint snap. She hadn't looked at things from that angle at all, but it was a very good question. If she truly didn't, why had she been so upset? 

"Well … I guess it's not really that, but that Aunt Rebecca was so … so disdainful about our house, our having to live on a budget, about the things we don't have yet or couldn't possibly ever afford …" she fumbled at last. 

"In other words, material things?" 

"Um … yeah. I think so." Put like that, it sounded even more petty and inconsequential than before, and Kat could feel her cheeks heat up again – this time with shame. _I'm not like that! I'm not! And if I am, I don't want to be!_

Doris regarded her daughter seriously. "There you have it, then. It hurts to say this about my own sister, but Rebecca is the kind of person who would _never_ have married a man just for love. Oh, she and Gary are happy enough, I know; they suit each other very well. But I'm quite certain that she'd have refused his proposal if he'd not been wealthy, successful and connected. She'd have regretted turning him down, yes, but she wouldn't have hesitated to follow her head and ambition instead of her heart. And I'm quite glad to know that you and I are different from her in that regard." 

"So am I," Kat admitted without reserve, reaching out for her mother's hand and giving it a grateful squeeze. Finding a kindred spirit in Doris did a lot to restore her perspective. "I mean, I can't deny it'd be nice not to have a mortgage, or budget our money, or to have the house all finished and stuff. But on the other hand, it's also nice to figure out ways to accomplish things without just going to a store, point at something and pull out a credit card." 

The older woman leaned back in her chair with a pleased smile, satisfied that Kat had the right values after all. 

"Even if the things you 'figured out' aren't perfect?" 

"Yes," Kat replied with conviction, suddenly thinking about the fun she and Jason often had on weekends browsing stores, catalogues, yard sales … even if they brought home nothing but ideas and inspiration. 

"There you have your answer, then." Doris told her. 

"I do? And what was my question, anyway?" Kat wanted to know, rather bewildered. 

"Your question was whether your aunt's opinion about the life you've chosen truly matters more to you than what you share with your husband. And your answer …" 

"… is that it doesn't. Not one whit," the blonde realized, her gloomy mood vanishing like a thundercloud before a strong, refreshing wind. Feeling suddenly energized, Kat sat her mug on the polished table top with a clatter. 

"I've got to go," she announced, virtually jumping up from the couch and hunting for her shoes. 

"You do? Go where?" 

"Home. Back to Jason." _In more than one sense!_

Not really surprised, Doris watched her slip into the stylish, but very non-designer footwear. 

"Thanks, Mum," Kat called over her shoulder, already halfway to the door. 

"Anytime, dear," – but the door clicked shut on any reply the younger woman might have made. With a small laugh and headshake, Doris got up as well and collected their tea things. "Good luck, children," she murmured to herself, and as she went into the kitchen had to grin at a thought. 

_Have fun making up, you two!_

~*~ 

Kat let herself into their house quietly, still thinking of ways how best to approach Jason. She'd tossed around ideas in her mind all the way back from her parents', but hadn't come to a satisfactory conclusion yet. As she took off her shoes and placed her keys into the pottery bowl on the hallway table, she noticed the two brass sconces flanking the mirror hanging above it. They were plain, oval shapes, each holding a white candle … and had been bought for only $35 at a quaint little store a block down from the Stone Canyon branch of the Red Dragon dojo. Kat had been quite delighted when she'd found them by chance while waiting for her husband to finish a class one day, and spent a few hours painstakingly polishing them to a warm, mellow golden sheen that went perfectly with her décor. Jason liked them, too, but all Aunt Rebecca had had to say was that they weren't old enough to be called antiques. 

_Well, bugger her!_ She thought rather inelegantly. _If she doesn't like them, she doesn't have to live with them!_

As she wandered through the house in search of Jason, her gaze fell on things here and there. There was the milky-white Murano glass lamp with the fluted edge hanging over a side table; ordered from a catalogue, but exactly the kind of thing Kat had wanted. The vase inherited from one of Jason's great-aunts – not valuable at all, but a lovely shape, and the dark wine color provided just the right touch between the two front windows. The photo collage their friends had given them on their engagement, showing scenes from their school days. The bit of lace decorating the sideboard, a spontaneous purchase (and gift from Jason) on one of their forays to a yard sale in another part of Angel Grove. The Chagall print above the couch in its simple but elegant frame that matched her curtains to perfection, a wedding present from Adam and Tanya. Other 'treasures' were hidden in their cupboards or on display here and there, none of them of great material worth, but chosen, given or collected with love and care, and an eye for both beauty and function. 

_I wouldn't exchange any of this for all the antiques and originals Aunt Rebecca owns. Because this is all **mine** – well, ours – and it fits us. We're comfortable with what we have. And more importantly, we're happy. And nothing Aunt Rebecca can say will make me think otherwise again. So there!_

Impulsively, Kat stuck out her tongue at the far-away Rebecca Sanders. 

_How could I ever let her influence me so? Probably because I used to admire her so much as a child,_ Kat realized. _But her life isn't mine; and favorite aunt or not, she can just take her criticism and jump off Ayers Rock, for all I care!_

Finally, she spied Jason out in the garden. He'd been hidden from her sight until now because he was working on his knees, painstakingly fitting another row of Mexican tiles onto the concrete patio. The matt glaze was basically a terracotta reddish-brown, shaded to a dark yellow towards one edge. They'd decided on a simple pattern – placing one vertical with two horizontal tiles, then alternating it in the next row – that was both attractive and would be easy to care for. And as the patio was already even and a basically rectangular shape, Jason's father had shown them how to do the job themselves and thus save the fee for a professional. 

He was almost three-quarters done, and with summer right ahead they would be finished just in time for the end-of-season sales on lawn furniture. Kat had already browsed through a few garden centers to get an idea of what she wanted, and hoped that the things she liked would be reduced once they got around to the actual buying. 

_It'll be so lovely to sit out here, relaxing after work and watch the sunset with Jason, or maybe have a drink with Kim and Tommy … and that secluded corner over there will be perfect to put up a playpen once our baby is born!_

But she was definitely getting ahead of herself here; first of all she needed to make up with Jason so that she'd have her husband to watch the sunset with. 

Kat waited at the French door leading from the living room into the garden until Jason finished with his current stack of tiles; only when he was about to reach for the trowel to spread out more sticky base did she call his name. 

"Jason?" 

He looked up at his wife. "Yeah?" 

"Do you have a minute?" Kat asked, her voice soft and pleading and her heart in her eyes. 

Jason shrugged, dropping the trowel back into the container of base. "Sure. What's up?" He rose fluidly to his feet, wiping his hands on an old rag he'd stuck into the belt of his ratty jeans. Kat couldn't help but admire his unconscious athlete's grace … and felt her mouth go dry with longing as his muscles, splendidly displayed by his tank top, rippled smoothly under his tanned skin. 

_I so want to touch him! And kiss him, and nibble, and …_

She stopped herself before she lost it completely. With any luck, she might just get to do that – and much more! – a bit later. First, though … 

"I … I'd like to talk with you. But it can wait if you don't have time right now," she added hastily, not wanting to seem pushy or disturb him in some task. 

Jason regarded his wife guardedly as he laid down a few planks to walk over; lately, they'd hardly communicated beyond everyday necessities. He desperately wanted his Kat back, the loving, warm, affectionate woman he loved so much, but ever since her aunt's visit she had hidden behind a veritable Ice Queen. If only the deal with the Silver Guardians hadn't gone down that very day … Jason was now ready to admit that he'd let his good manners slide under the elation of having found a way to secure the dojo's financial future. 

_If that old bitch had just been a tad more friendly … if Kat had not criticized nearly every move I made that day … if I only had managed to put work out of my mind for a few hours …_

But Rebecca hadn't, Kat had, Jason hadn't … and things had been going to Hell in a handbasket ever since. And he didn't know how to stop the trip. 

_I want her back! I want things the way they were, not like they are now!_

"Nah, it's cool. My knees could use the break, anyway," he said with a casualness he didn't really feel. With a last small hop, he reached the wide step right at the house's wall, and found himself suddenly face-to-face with Katherine. They hadn't truly been that close to each other since that miserable afternoon a few weeks ago, and it took his breath away with longing. Her pale-gold hair framed a face Jason saw in his dreams every night, sweetly loving in some, flushed with passion in others … and coldly angry in a few that bordered on nightmares. Now Kat's expression was … shy? Embarrassed? Determined? Apologetic? Hopeful? All of the above? 

Jason felt his pulse speed up suddenly – and it was not from the physical work he'd been doing. Because if he was reading his wife right, she was feeling all of the things he was experiencing himself; a whole welter of emotions that was at once confusing and encouraging. 

Midnight-dark eyes met crystal blue ones, and hope rose suddenly, making him catch his breath. Jason opened his mouth to say something, but found himself stopped by a soft, more than slightly unsteady hand touching his cheek. 

"Jason, I-" Kat started, only to be interrupted by the deep voice she loved so much, in a tone that rarely failed to send pleasurable shivers down her spine. Now was no exception. 

"Kat, honey …" 

Suddenly, words weren't necessary at all. As Jason's hand covered hers and pressed it against a slightly stubbly cheek, a smile blossomed around Kat's rosy mouth that proved irresistible to Jason. He impulsively closed the few inches separating them and touched his lips to hers. 

At first, their kiss had a tentative quality to it, but as neither drew away (as they'd both done all too often in the past few weeks), it deepened gradually, going from pleased surprise to passion within a very few heartbeats. 

It lasted a small eternity … and yet not long enough; only the need to breathe made them stop. 

Her head spinning with joy, Kat nevertheless tried to speak, easily finding the words that had seemed so hard only this morning. 

"I'm sor-" she started, avidly returning the kisses Jason was dusting all over her face, only to have them swallowed by his mouth. 

"Don't apologize," Jason told her lovingly once he was done. "If you do, I'll have to grovel, and you know I don't do that well." He fervently hoped that his attempt at humor wasn't going to be rebuffed. He needn't have worried. 

Kat gave him a tiny, relieved grin … and another kiss. "Okay. Still, I shouldn't have been so unreasonable and bitchy." 

"No, you shouldn't have. But _I_ could have made more of an effort, been less preoccupied with work," he replied, nuzzling at her cheek. Both knew what the other was referring to; there was no need for a more detailed explanation. 

"Yes, you could …" 

They stared at each other, both sporting expressions that were a strange mixture of remembered outrage and overwhelming relief … which slowly mutated into delight at the realization that they were on the same wavelength again, no longer talking at cross purposes … that without another word their fight was finally _over_. 

"That's it? It's over?" Jason asked nonetheless, needing to make sure. 

"It is for me," Kat confirmed, feeling herself go giddy at being back in Jason's arms – where she belonged. 

"Me too," he murmured, reclaiming the so-inviting lips just touching his chin. Later, they would talk things over in greater detail, he knew, and would welcome the opportunity to clear the air of all lingering resentments, but that was something best left to another time. Right now, they both had another, better thing on their minds. 

**_Much_ better!**

"Mmm. Don't stop," Kat moaned softly as his none-too-clean hands began to roam. Not that she cared; they could get cleaned up together … later. 

**_Much _later!**

"Don't worry, I won't," he reassured her, taking a step inside the house and gently urging Kat along. His goal was the staircase leading up … towards their bedroom. She followed him willingly. 

"Don't you have work to do?" she suddenly remembered as a turn brought her eyes back to the patio. "What about the tiles?" 

"The tiles can wait. I can't." 

"Oh. Good!" 

~*~ 

"My mother helped me see that Aunt Rebecca wasn't the paragon I'd built her up to be as a young teenager," Kat concluded with a rueful smile. "I had let myself be blinded by her unquestionable generosity towards me, by her wealth – which _was_ very impressive, I have to admit … and even though I'd grown past that, it all came back in a rush when she visited us. And knowing that she didn't understand the choices I'd made, that she even sort of pitied me for not having married someone she approved … plus Jason's apparent indifference towards her … it just piled up, and that's why I overreacted so." 

"I'm sure that your hormones being out of whack because of your pregnancy didn't help, either," Lynne suggested, having experienced a few unreasonable moments herself not too long ago. She sent a glance towards Rachel. 

"I know it sounds clichéd, but you gotta watch out for that," she cautioned her newly-pregnant sister-in-law, then turned on her brother. "And you cut Rach some slack when it happens, you hear?" 

Jared grinned, but nodded agreeably. "Sure. As long as I have fair warning." 

"There _is_ no warning most of the time," Ramon sighed, with a faintly mocking, long-suffering glance at Trini. "You just gotta learn to roll with the punches, kid." His wife, having been pregnant four times, promptly glared daggers at him, but a faint blush gave her away, to amused (and sympathetic) snickers from Jay and Oliver. Jasmine just rolled her eyes; her generally even temperament, inherited from Adam, had spared Oliver more than a few spats over the course of their marriage. 

Kat's youngest looked at his wife, slightly askance. "You don't take after your mother in that regard, have you?" Connie DeSantos Cranston was the sweetest, calm and serene person imaginable, but woe to anyone who got in her path at the wrong moment! Billy had once jokingly confided to his friends that he was seriously contemplating setting up regular delivery of kitchen crockery with a nearby department store, they tended to break so much. 

Rachel smiled sweetly. "Wait and find out, dear," she cooed. 

"Uh-oh. I think I'm in trouble," Jared sighed resignedly, but winking at his lovely wife. Much to his relief, the redhead winked back. Oliver, who hadn't noticed, gave his brother a smirk. 

"Don't think, bro – I _know_!" 

The family broke into laughter, and turned their thoughts back to what Kat had just told them. She, too, was smiling broadly. 

"Anyway, that was the most serious disagreement I ever had with Jason – and for really insignificant reasons, too. We had arguments over much more serious issues in later years, but the episode taught us a valuable lesson in patience, tolerance and regard for the other's feelings. We never let get things so out of hand again – and I'll be forever grateful to my mother that she helped me find my way out of an unbearable situation by explaining a few things about Aunt Rebecca. So I guess you can say that it wasn't wasted after all." 

"Did your aunt ever accept Dad for what and who he was?" Lynne asked curiously. Neither of the Scott children had ever met their great-aunt; the one time they had all managed to visit Kat's home country as a family she had been on a Caribbean cruise with her husband. As for their other relatives – Tommy's brother David, Kim's brother Ken, the DeSantos/Diaz clans – none of them would even dream of being so censorious of their lives. 

"Well … I don't really think so, but she did come to terms with the choices I'd made for myself eventually," Kat explained. "If she hadn't, she never would have left us the rosebud dinner set in her Will – the bequest was to 'her niece Katherine and husband', after all." 

"Ah, I see," Lynne smiled. The inheritance in question was two full dinner- and coffee sets of Limoges china, painted with exquisite pink rosebuds, matching silverware and crystal stemware – for twenty-four persons, after the European fashion. When the time came, it would be passed on equally to Kat's three children. While Lynne was looking forward to having something so nice, she hoped it would be a very long time yet until she received her share – for that would mean that her mother would have left her, too. And she definitelydidn't want to contemplate _that_! 

Tommy suddenly laughed. His brown eyes were sparkling with mirth as he looked at his bride. 

"You still haven't told the kids the _real_ reason why Jase was in the doghouse for ages, hon," he chuckled. "Because I'll have you know, that came soon _after_ he made up with your mom," he stage-whispered to the Scott kids. 

"Really? What happened?" Oliver queried, dark eyes alight with curiosity. 

"Nothing much, really – it was just something Jase said when the two of them explained to the rest of us why they'd fought in the first place. Because naturally we had all noticed something was wrong; we just hadn't wanted to butt in." 

"What did Dad say?" Jared wanted to know. 

"Thomas Oliver, don't you _dare_ say anything! You'll be in the doghouse much longer than Jason was if you do," Kat warned, fighting a reluctant smile, but she couldn't help getting a sinking feeling that he wouldn't heed her. To her chagrin, Tommy was still something of the daredevil he'd been as a teenager … and still unable to resist any kind of dare. 

"Well, the one thing that truly set your mother off was when Jason tried to give an explanation for her uncharacteristic behaviour." 

Lynne impatiently nudged her father-in-law. Kat's faint scowl and twitching lips had her thoroughly intrigued, too. 

"Don't stall, Uncle Tommy – what _did_ he say?" 

Tommy couldn't hold back his laughter any longer. He grinned and winked rakishly at Kat, poked his tongue into his cheek … and prudently moved out of her immediate reach. 

"It was the biggest mistake Jason ever made within my hearing. And not only that, he managed to piss off Kim, Tanya, Aisha, Sarah _and _your Mom all in one go," he revealed. "He must've had a death wish or something. Because when Rocky asked him outright what, in his opinion, had made Kat so irrationally mad, he tried to play it down and said …" 

Tommy paused dramatically, just long enough for everybody to hear Kat's resigned groan. 

"Jason said, and I quote, 'For once, Kat was having a blonde moment'."   
  
  
  


_To Be Continued …_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. 23: Days Of Darkness, Ray Of Light

_**Disclaimer: **Not ours, no money made._   
_**Note: **Well, we're back on schedule with weekly updates. : ) Hope you enj- ... wait, that's not quite the right word. Not when we have to issue a major kleenex alert to everybody. Character death ahead ... but then, you knew that it was going to happen, didn't you? (Incidentally, this was the first-ever chapter to be written back when we started this. It underwent a few revisions, naturally, to incorporate things, but other than that -- this is how it all began.) Please pass by the feedback box on your way out, as usual. **DB/CR**_   
**__**   
**__**   


Seasons To Remember 

Chapter 23: Days Of Darkness, Ray Of Light 

  
  
  


It was finally time to sample the eggnog; as Lynne and Jay filled glasses for everybody, Kat was idly leafing through the scrapbook on her lap just before she put it on the stack with the others. There were so many memories stored within its pages … she knew that if they lingered over each picture, they'd still be sitting here on New Year's Day! Kat smiled as she glanced at a few here and there. However, she had to swallow hard despite herself when she came across a photograph showing her with Oliver, Lynne and a pre-teen Jared in front of their fireplace at home, an evergreen garland draped around the mantelpiece and a fat red candle burning brightly in the background. 

"Oh my," she whispered, letting the scrapbook fall weakly to her lap as the memory overwhelmed her. 

"What is it, Mom?" Lynne asked concernedly, took one look at the picture in the top left corner of the page and sniffled once, too. Seeing her family's slightly alarmed glances, she forced a smile. "This was the Christmas picture we sent out the year Dad died," she murmured. 

"I remember," Jay said quietly, hugging his wife. "It's strange, but whenever I think back to that particular Christmas, I'm both sad and happy." 

"How so?" Ramon wondered. "Sad I can understand; after all, Uncle Jason wasn't gone all that long, and I know that the first major holiday without a loved one is always hard." He was thinking about his grandmother DeSantos, who had died a few years before after a mercifully short bout with cancer. "Why would you be happy, though?" 

"Didn't we spend that Christmas Eve with you and Aunt Kim?" Jared asked Tommy. 

"Yes we did – and I gave Kim her first scrapbook," Kat replied, having regained her composure. "And I suspect Jay is happy because he and Lynne fell in love that night, didn't you, hon?" 

"Well, she was so unhappy; I had to do _something_ to cheer her up, didn't I?" 

"So you just went ahead and made a pass at my little sister," Oliver groused. "If I had known that at the time …" The threat implicit in his words was belied by the affection in his eyes he had for his best friend. 

"It was about the best present I ever had," Lynne smiled, leaning back against Jay's chest. "It certainly taught me one thing – that even out of complete misery can come something good." 

~*~ 

"I'll get it," eighteen-year-old Jay called, and moved quickly to the front door when the bell rang. _I just hope this isn't somebody out to collect for some charity** again**, _he thought. Something that had happened four times already this Christmas Eve. 

But no, their expected guests had finally arrived – all but one, that is. 

"Hey guys," Tommy and Kimberly's son said softly as he let the Scott siblings into the house, their arms filled with presents. "Glad you could make it." 

He relieved his best friend Oliver of the packages he held, dumped them hastily on the nearest side table, then helped 16-year-old Lynne out of her jacket. She gave him a wan smile for his efforts and immediately turned towards her younger brother, 10-year-old Jared. The boy seemed on the verge of tears. _Come to think of it, none of them looks exactly happy, _Jay mused, but given the likely reason, he kept his silence. "Come on in." 

In the warm, cosy Oliver family room, the lights were twinkling merrily on the Christmas tree, its base heaped with gaily-wrapped packages of all shapes and sizes. Tommy was at the stereo putting on some carols, Kim called a hello from the kitchen and Trini smiled at them from the candles she was lighting on the festively-decorated dinner table. 

"Hi, Lynne," she greeted her older friend. 

"Hi, Trini," came the rather listless reply. "Uncle Tommy." 

"Good evening, kids," Tommy said genially, scanning the room for another presence. "Where's your mom?" 

A heavy silence filled the cheery room all of a sudden. 

"She went to the cemetery," Oliver finally murmured. "Again." 

Tommy closed his eyes in sudden pain. Of course. Where else would Kat be, tonight of all nights? "Oh Lord. Does she have a car?" 

"No, she sent me on," Oliver said more strongly. "She said she'd walk …" His tone clearly indicated he hated the idea of leaving Kat behind by herself, but Tommy knew that he couldn't go against his mother's wishes in this. He was the man of the house now; his younger siblings were his responsibility, and like his father, he wasn't going to shirk it. Nodding once sharply, he put down the stack of CDs he was holding. 

"Well, we can't have that," he declared firmly. "You guys help Kim; I'll go pick her up." He was already in the hallway, reaching for his jacket and car keys. Kimberly appeared from the kitchen, a pot holder in her hand. 

"You're going to fetch Kat?" she asked softly, having overheard the exchange. 

"Yeah," he replied just as quietly. "If I don't, she's likely to stay at the grave for hours or go back home on her own. I don't want the kids to worry, and besides …" 

"… you don't want her to be alone. I understand, Tommy." Kim kissed her tall husband quickly. "Just drive carefully, okay?" 

"Sure. Be back in a flash."   
  
  


~*~ 

As he maneuvered his car through the gathering darkness to the cemetery, Tommy let his mind wander back to late September – shortly after both Jason's 46th birthday and the Scotts' twentieth wedding anniversary. It had been such a happy month for all … only to end in devastating tragedy. As if it was yesterday, he remembered the events of that fateful day. 

The dojo's office phone had rung innocently enough, and since he was rummaging for a registration form – there was a potential new student waiting outside – in his desk anyway, Tommy answered himself. 

"Red Dragon Dojo, Tom Oliver speaking. How can I help you?" he said pleasantly, continuing to riffle through a stack of papers with his free hand. For a few seconds, there was no sound, then a heartrending sob came through the receiver. 

_"Tommy … oh God, Tommy …"_

Startled, Tommy let the papers fall. The voice was obscured by tears, but he'd recognize that soft accent anywhere. "Kat? What's the matter?" His immediate thought was that something had happened with one of the kids, or maybe the Hillards or Scotts. Kat's father had had a mild stroke in January, and Helen Scott had been ailing for a while now. "Jase is already on his way home from Silver Hills, he called me right before he left. He should be home any minute," he tried to calm her. But to his shock, Kat cried even harder. 

_"No … no, he won't,"_ she choked. _"Tommy …Captain Stone just came by; there … there's been an … an accident."_

Icy fear gripped Tommy's heart. "Lord, please, no," he breathed. No wonder Kat was beside herself! "What hospital is he in? I'll meet you there right away," he promised. His class could go home early for once, and Mike, the student trainer, could close up … he'd call Kim to stay with the kids, if Kat hadn't already done so … Tommy's whirling thoughts came to an abrupt halt when Kat's voice suddenly went very quiet, interrupted only by occasional sniffles. 

_"Jason … Jason's not at the hospital, Tommy," _she whispered brokenly, barely audible. _"T-there was no need … not anym-more …"_

It took a few moments for the meaning of her words to sink in – then Tommy felt himself go weak at the knees and the blood rush from his face as he blanched as white as his gi. Blindly, he reached out to steady himself against a filing cabinet. 

"No …" 

It was impossible – it just couldn't be! Only a few hours ago, Jason had teased him about oversleeping that morning, had laughed with him, had made plans to take their sons rafting this weekend. It was unthinkable that such a vital, energetic person like his best friend should have been reft from them – from the family he loved so much. 

_Jason **can't** be … be dead!_

His eyes filled with tears, but calling on all his discipline he forced them down. He was needed now, for whatever assistance he could give. 

"I'll be right over," he rasped. 

_"Th-thank you …"_

His mind nearly blank with shock, Tommy took a few deep breaths, trying to think. He'd call Kim on the way from his car phone; someone would need to inform the kids – oh God, the kids! How could he tell them that their beloved father would never come home again? He had no idea. Lynne was supposed to be at their house; he hated placing that burden on Kimberly, but it couldn't be helped. He didn't know where Jared might be, but Oliver … Oliver was at the Stone Canyon facility, training with Jay and Ramon for an upcoming tournament. _Rocky. Rocky'll be there. He'll have to break it to the boys. Sorry, man._

Snatching up his keys, he flung a few instructions at Mike and ran towards his car. He didn't want to think about how Kat must be feeling now. Easing into the late afternoon traffic, Tommy battled the temptation to floor it as if he were still on the racetrack. One accident per day was plenty. 

He was lucky to get to their street reasonably fast; the two inevitable stops at red lights he'd used to call Kim and Rocky, shocking them as much as he'd been. Both promised to bring the Scott children home as quickly as possible. 

Capt. Stone's black-and-white was still in the driveway, and for a second Tommy was glad that their old acquaintance hadn't left Kat alone, then the feeling faded. It seemed as if his throat was clamped in a vise, making it impossible to speak as he walked towards the side entrance. Entering the cool kitchen, Tommy instinctively turned towards the living room. As he'd known, Kat was there, before the fireplace … with a very uncomfortable-looking Jerome Stone standing a few feet away. The look of relief on his lined face would have been comical under any other circumstances, but Tommy hardly saw him. All his attention was focussed on the slender blonde, whose tragic blue eyes met his across the room. 

"Tommy," she whispered hoarsely, reaching out to him with a helpless gesture. "Tommy, Jason is gone …" Tears spilled afresh down her too-pale cheek. 

"God, Kat," Tommy choked. He never hesitated, just drew Kat into his arms, his own eyes overflowing as he felt her tremble. Violent sobs shook her body as she clung to him. Lost in their grief, neither noticed Capt. Stone quietly leave. 

"I'm so, so sorry …" 

~*~ 

It had been inadequate then; it was more so at the funeral a few days later. Kat was still pale, looking waif-like in the slim black dress she was wearing. But her tears were silent now; to her friends it was obvious that she was doing her utmost to be strong for her children and Jason's devastated parents. Oliver, looking more like Jason than ever, watched in stony silence as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Lynne was sobbing helplessly, and Jared wouldn't let go of Kat's hand, visibly torn between emulating his older brother's shaky stoicism and giving in to a child's need to cry. 

All four dropped small bouquets of three red roses each into the open grave, murmuring words of farewell too softly for anyone else to hear. Then, they left with the immediate family, letting Tommy arrange everything else. He could hardly bear to talk about refreshments, of accepting condolences and whatnot, but it was the last service he could render for Jason – his best friend, comrade-in-arms, closer than a brother. And there were a lot of people filing by; Jason had been well-liked and had been active in a lot of community programs. All of their friends were there, of course, the students from the dojo, a delegation of the Silver Guardians Jason had trained … 

Even some of the other Red Rangers had shown up – Carter Grayson solemn in his fireman's uniform, Eric Myers saluting Jason one last time as Wes Collins, in a sombre dark business suit, looked on silently. 

When the last mourner had left, only their friends gathered round, to also say their good-byes. It nearly broke Tommy, who had been too blessedly busy to grieve yet. That would come tonight, when he'd be alone with Kimberly. Absently, he dried his cheeks. There was no shame in crying for someone you loved. 

~*~ 

He could park his car in almost the exact same spot as during the funeral, Tommy noted in passing as he walked slowly along the path on nearly-deserted Angel Grove Cemetery to a grave he knew to find blindfolded. A grave that shouldn't be there yet – not for a long time. As he approached the location, he saw Kat kneeling on the moist earth, her shoulders shaking in silent sobs. A bowl with bright-red poinsettias had been placed in front of the headstone, the vibrant color a painful reminder of the person lying buried there. Only when he stood directly behind the weeping woman could Tommy read the simple inscription on the polished black marble. Gold letters gave only a name, and the years of birth … and death. 

**Jason Lee Scott**

**1979 – 2025**

Tommy waited a few minutes, fighting down his own fresh rush of grief, but Kat either hadn't noticed him yet … or didn't want to acknowledge his presence. She continued to cry softly, the sound forlorn in the still, cool air. At last, Tommy placed a gentle hand on her trembling back. 

"Kat," he called her softly. "It's me, Tommy. Come on, honey, you need to get up." 

With a resigned sigh, Kat rose stiffly, her lovely face tear-stained and full of sadness. She didn't look at her friend, but continued to stare at the headstone. 

"Why did he leave us, Tommy?" she choked out at last. "Why did Jason have to die?" 

He pulled her into a comforting hug, his own eyes moist. "I wish I knew," he sighed. "I keep telling myself it was fate, but …" Tommy shrugged, feeling as helpless – and furious at the universe – as he'd been when he'd gotten the news. He'd called Capt. Stone later that night to learn details about the accident; Kat had been too distraught to remember much. Jason had been driving home from work with the Silver Guardians when suddenly a ball bounced onto the street before him, immediately followed by two young children. In an action as natural as breathing to the man they were mourning, Jason had yanked the steering wheel around, swerved out of the way … and crashed into an oncoming truck. The other driver had been hospitalised for weeks, but Jason … best friend, beloved father, adored husband … had died in the accident due to a faulty airbag. 

"At least his quick reaction saved those kids," Tommy said lamely, knowing that it was little comfort to the grieving woman clinging to him. "If he had to die young at all, it's the way he would have wanted to go – saving someone else." 

"I know that," Kat sniffled. "It doesn't help." 

"No, I don't think it would," Tommy murmured, aware of how inadequate words were. 

"God, Tommy, I miss him so!" 

"I know, honey. I know. We all do." He tightened his arms around Kat, giving her at least what little comfort a friend's touch could bring. He could feel the still-slender form shake against him, but he said nothing, just waited for the fresh storm of tears to subside. When it finally did, Kat rested her head on his shoulder with a weary sigh. Without thinking, Tommy pressed a light kiss against her forehead. He knew Kim wouldn't mind. 

At last, he released Kat. Tilting her chin up with one finger, he summoned a smile he wasn't truly feeling. "Let's go home, dear. Kim and the kids are waiting." 

"I don't really feel like company, Tommy," Kat demurred. "This is the first Christmas without Jason, and …" 

"… and what you and your children _don't_ need is to sit at home by yourselves, staring at the walls, seeing Jase everywhere you turn," he interrupted her. "Kat – I know this is hard for you, but please – can't you make an effort? At least for Jared's sake, if not your own?" 

"What do you think I've been doing each day since the accident?" Kat demanded angrily, but she didn't resist when he firmly but gently guided her to the cemetery's exit and his car. "If it weren't for the kids, trust me, I'd have joined Jason by now!" 

"Don't even _think_ that!" Tommy exclaimed. "Kat – you're needed here. By your children – would you want to leave them orphans? By your students, your friends … trust me, we can't let you go, too. Even if it's only to help me keep Jason's memory alive," he added more quietly. "_He_ would want you to live." 

"I don't know if I can, without him," the blonde woman whispered as she let Tommy buckle her in. "God, Tommy, I loved him so much …!" 

"I know. So did I." 

Infinitely sad blue eyes met gentle brown ones. The two exchanged a long look that spoke of shared grief and deep understanding for the other's loss. Kat was the first to break away. Leaning back against the headrest, she closed her eyes and kept silent, lost in her memories of happier times as her husband's best friend drove back towards his home. 

. 

~*~ 

Once they arrived, Kim wordlessly drew Katherine into a long hug, not wasting any words but showing her nonetheless that she had all the support she needed – if she asked for it, or not. Adopting a purposely businesslike tone, the petite brunette then hustled off her friend to the bathroom so she could wash the tearstains off her face, and commandeered the youngsters to help her carry food to the table. Within minutes, all eight were seated, the places arranged in such a way that there was no empty space … except in all of their hearts. However, the festive dinner and the excitement slowly creeping into young Jared's eyes as he snuck peeks at the presents soon lightened the mood, and a glass or two of wine brought some color back into Kat's too-pale cheeks. 

She even managed a tiny smile or two as the evening progressed, letting her friends fill at least some of the emptiness in her heart with their caring. 

_I couldn't have borne staying at home without Jason to share things, _she realized. _Putting up the decorations without him was hard enough. And the children need cheering up as much as I do. Thank you, Tommy and Kim!_

Presents were duly exchanged, and the Oliver clan did their collective best to make it into a happy occasion, teasing the girls about the fashionable clothes and cosmetics they'd wished for and even goading young Jared into a loud, laughing protest when the two older boys tried to snatch his Lego Technics construction set away from him. The Scott children had pooled their funds and given their mother a ticket for a performance of the Bolshoi Ballet, who'd be touring California this coming spring. There was body lotion for Kimberly, a new martial arts DVD for Tommy, books and CDs for their friends. Tommy and Kim had chosen to give Kat a block of hand-made certificates, good for everything from babysitting Jared to yard work, to help Kat share her fresh burden of single-parenthood. 

For her part, Kat handed over mementos of Jason she knew would be treasured and appreciated – a scrapbook of photos and other mementoes for Kim from their earliest childhood to when Jason left for Geneva, and for Tommy the silk black belt Jason had worn the last time the two had competed against each other … and Jason had won. 

His throat clogged with tears, Tommy ran his fingertips over the embroidery with Jason's name and degree. "Thanks, Kat," he murmured. "I'll honor this as I would him." 

"I know you will, Tommy," Kat replied softly, then, to keep herself from starting to cry again turned to Kimberly, asking her to tell stories about some of the pictures. 

~*~ 

Oliver and Jared were happily involved in figuring out the building instructions on the boy's Lego kit; Trini – like the woman she was named for – was already engrossed in one of her books and the adults were talking quietly amongst themselves when Jay returned from the kitchen with a plateful of cookies and noticed that Lynne was missing. Depositing the pastry on the coffee table, he quietly went in search of his best friend's sister. 

He found her on the glassed-in porch, her head with its shoulder-length dark hair leaning against one of the panes, staring out into the night-shrouded garden. She looked very young and forlorn standing there like that, her cobalt-blue sweater the only splotch of color in the empty room. On near-silent feet, Jay padded closer. 

"Hey, kiddo," he called out softly. "Want some cookies?" 

Lynne just shook her head, not even bothering to turn around. "No," she whispered almost inaudibly. "I'm not hungry." She'd only nibbled at her dinner, too. 

Jay walked up to her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he squeezed once. 

"Some company, then? I don't like you being all by yourself on Christmas Eve," he said. His only answer was a small sigh. 

"What's wrong, Lynne?" he asked after a moment's deliberation. "I mean … beside the obvious," he amended, blushing at his stupidity. He didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know that she was missing her father; he only had to imagine how he'd feel if one of _his_ parents had died recently. Even the mere thought hurt. "Please, won't you talk to me? I'm a pretty good listener, if I say so myself, and it seems to help Oliver … that, and beating the crap out of a punching bag every now and then," he added reflectively. 

That last brought a watery giggle from the sad girl. 

_Could be better, but it's a start,_ the young man congratulated himself. "I'll volunteer to act as one if you need it," he offered next, wincing inwardly. Like all of them, Lynne had received a thorough grounding in the martial arts by both their fathers, and was more than a match for the older boys. _What the heck, if it helps her …_

"No thanks," Lynne sighed at last. "I already tried it with Oliver, and it doesn't work for me." 

"Bummer." 

"Yeah." 

Lynne gave the tall young man a considering look. He was her brother's best friend, yes, but they had never been particularly close … still, he was offering a sympathetic ear, and she needed to unburden herself to _someone_. Her brothers would be as helpless as she in this situation. So … 

"Jay, it's not me exactly. Well, yeah, it is, but … mostly it's Mom." 

"Why, what's wrong?" _Duh! How idiotic a question is **that**, stupid? Better keep your mouth shut if all you can do is voice the obvious! _Jay berated himself silently. Of course Aunt Kat was missing Uncle Jason. 

Lynne didn't seem to hear him, silly question or not. She just turned away from the window, giving him a tragic look. Her lips quivered as she recounted what was upsetting her so much. 

"About two weeks ago, I was up late studying. It was after midnight when I got downstairs for something to drink, and I saw Mom in the living room, putting up the Christmas decorations by herself. She used to do that with Dad each year … Dad loved Christmas so much, he was always singing carols around the house for weeks," she rambled. "Even though he couldn't carry a tune, he didn't care. I remember – last year, I was so embarrassed by his off-key singing, I got all snippy with him, asking him to stop. He just laughed me off and I got so _angry _at him, I ran out and slammed my door … and this year, I m-miss his v-voice so much …" Lynne trailed off, tears rolling down her face as she swallowed hard, fighting bravely for control. "I'd give anything if I could hear him again." 

She sounded so forlorn, Jay wanted to hug her. To tell the truth, he suddenly found himself wishing to be able to wipe those salty drops from the smooth cheeks … or better yet, kiss them away. 

_Whoa! Where does **that** come from? This is Lynne, your best bud's sister – your own sister's friend. The little pest you always wanted to get rid of when we were kids and she was tagging along._

All true, and yet he couldn't chase the thought away of how lovely she looked, with her wavy dark hair and eyes that matched her sweater's color perfectly. 

_Not to mention that cream-and-peaches skin, a mouth just made to be kissed, and a dynamite figure! Why haven't I ever noticed that before?_

Jay felt his collar grow tight, the urge to pull Lynne into his arms growing stronger. 

_And why now, when getting ideas about her is pretty inappropriate, to say the least?_

With an effort, he yanked his wayward thoughts back to what Lynne had said. 

"It's only natural you would," he soothed, his own voice a trifle unsteady. "But Lynne … I'm sure Uncle Jase wasn't holding it against you. He just wasn't like that." 

"I know. And in a way, that makes it even worse," she sniffled, fumbling for a tissue in the pocket of the slim black slacks she was wearing. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose. "But that wasn't really what upset me so – I was talking about Mom, remember?" 

"Uh, right." 

"Well … I dunno if you ever noticed, but during Christmas season, we had mistletoe hanging practically over every door. Mom and Dad used to kiss and smooch every chance they got – so much so that we kids were just gagging each time we caught them at it, y'know? Anyway, I didn't really think about it, but Mom wasn't going to put up mistletoe this year … but just as I was passing the door with my glass of soda, she found a twig from last year in the box with the decorations. Jay … she just stared at it for a second, then … she just sort of crumpled to the floor, crying harder than I've ever seen. She was literally _shaking _with her sobs. Usually she's pretty composed around us, although we _know_ she's grieving for Dad. I mean, how can she not, after being married for twenty years? But she's never lost it like that before." 

Lynne swallowed hard, blinking away her tears. In all of the turmoil following her father's death, Kat's quiet acceptance and outward calm had been her anchor, the rock she clung to in a world suddenly turned to chaos. To see her crying her eyes out like that had been … extremely upsetting. 

"Can you blame her?" Jay asked, his own voice hoarse with empathy. "It must be pretty horrible for her. I mean, it's kind of natural that one's parents die before us – even if it was way too soon for your Dad – but to lose one's husband, the one person you love enough to want to share the rest of your life with …and so shortly after their anniversary, too …" 

"I know, but … Jay, I wanted so much to help her, to say something, _anything_ so that she would stop crying, but I just didn't know what. I felt so helpless, so inadequate …" 

"I think all of us would have," he tried to console her. He shrugged, at a loss for words. Could he tell her he was experiencing much the same feelings right now, or would she think less of him? That Lynne didn't do so was suddenly very important. He wanted to be strong for her, to take away her grief … and couldn't. _Oh what the hey. She knows I'm no superhero, Ranger powers or not, that I have no magic wand to make it all better. _"Like … right now, I want to tell _you_ something that will make you less sad, but I have not the slightest clue what I could say, either," he confessed. 

She smiled tremulously. "That's sweet." 

He actually blushed. Other girls had called him nice, handsome, sexy even, but sweet? It wasn't a term he associated with himself. Yet coming from Lynne, it meant more than the most glowing praise he'd ever received. "Yeah, well," he muttered, embarrassed at his own emotionalism. 

Lynne reached up with a slender hand and touched his cheek in a brief caress that made his heartbeat falter momentarily. "No, really. It's good to know I'm not alone in feeling like that," she murmured, calmer now. "And thanks for listening; it _did_ help to get it off my chest." 

Instinctively, he glanced down at that portion of her anatomy, noting that she was nicely rounded in all the right places. His blush deepened, and he was very glad for the room's relative darkness. 

"Anytime." 

She only nodded. There was something in Lynne's expression, her whole stance that puzzled him. She was still standing very close, almost but not quite touching him … as if she was waiting for something. And Jay had no idea what it might be. At last, he decided it couldn't hurt to ask. 

"Is there something else …" he was about to say 'kiddo', but all of a sudden the term didn't seem right anymore. Lynne was no child; she was a very pretty young woman. One he was thoroughly attracted to. It was that realization which provided the word tripping off Jay's tongue before he could check himself. "… sweetheart?" 

Lynne wouldn't look at him. Instead, she started to circle one of his shirt buttons with a fingertip, the movement hypnotic in its simplicity. In a very small voice, she asked, "Would … would you hold me for a short while, please? I think I could really use a hug right now …" 

There was nothing he wanted to do more. 

"Of course, little one," he murmured, enfolding her in his arms. She nestled against his chest trustingly, her slender arms wrapping around his waist as she rested her head on his shoulder with a tiny sigh. 

"This feels nice," Lynne whispered, her breath soft against his throat. 

_'Nice' doesn't even begin to describe it,_ the young man thought, aware only of how perfectly this girl whom he'd known nearly all his life fit against him. And of how sweet her hair smelled – those gorgeous black tresses that felt so silky on his skin. Out loud, all he uttered was a content murmur. "Mmm." 

At last, the hug ended. Lynne inhaled a deep, shuddering breath and was about to disengage herself, when she looked up into his warm, nut-brown eyes. What she read there for the first time was enough to make her breath catch. 

"Jay …?" she whispered unsteadily, not daring to think, to hope … 

"Lynne," he whispered back, low and soft. He felt himself drowning in her deep blue gaze … and he didn't want to fight the current drawing him under. In slow motion, he lowered his mouth to hers. 

She didn't draw back. A small gasp escaped her at the first brush of lips against lips, but it was very definitely not a protest. It was a first kiss … and as sweet as it could, _should _be. When it ended seconds later, Lynne looked slightly bewildered, but not at all angry. And she neither hit him nor moved away. 

_Whew!_

"Wh-what was that all about?" she asked uncertainly. It was something she'd begun to dream about earlier this year, but had nearly forgotten in her grief. 

Jay grinned sheepishly. "It felt right. Didn't it?" he queried, hoping with all his might she'd agree. 

"I … yes, but … why? Why now?" 

He shrugged. "I never hugged you before." 

The blue eyes looked hurt. "And you kiss all the girls you hug?" 

"No. Just the ones I care very much about." That wasn't the whole truth. And Jay didn't want to hide it from his best friend's sister. She deserved more, better from him. "Just you," he admitted. 

"Oh." 

Was it his imagination, or did the petal-soft cheeks flood a delicate pink? It made him a little bolder. 

"Did you like it?" 

Lynne lowered her head. She wouldn't answer, but she _did_ nod – a gesture so tiny he would have missed it if he hadn't been looking for it. 

"Do you want me to do it again?" he dared ask. 

That brought her head up again. Looking him full in the eyes, Lynne moistened her suddenly dry lips, then nodded again – very decisively this time. 

"Yes. Please." 

With a relieved sigh, Jay drew her into his arms again. The two young people melted together in a kiss that was both an end and a promise – it ended their previous relationship and spoke of the future – of love. 

~*~ 

Kat withdrew silently from the doorway, not wanting to intrude on the tender moment. Her eyes were misty again, but not with grief this time. She had lost her own love, yes – but it looked as if her daughter, Jason's dream child, had found hers. Lynne couldn't have made a better choice than Tommy and Kim's son, and in her heart she knew that Jason would approve, too. She smiled, her expression bittersweet as she sent up a quick, silent prayer – the first she was capable of since that terrible day in summer when her world had shattered. 

"Please God, let them be happy. And Jason? Watch over them … wherever you are." 

~*~ 

"I think what I regret most these days is that Jason never got to know his grandchildren," Kat smiled wistfully. "He'd have loved them." 

"Yeah," Lynne agreed, sighing softly. "There are so many things I've wished I could have shared with Dad; even today I find myself thinking 'Dad'll love this; I've got to tell him this, show him that …' and then I realize that I'll never be able to, and it hurts just as much as it did in the beginning." 

"It's a natural reaction," Tommy soothed both women. "I think everyone who's ever lost someone they loved has it. I know I do – with Kim, with Jase, with my father … even with Trini, and she's been gone longest of all, and we were never all that close." 

The atmosphere was getting rather gloomy, and Kat drew a deep breath. It was Christmas, a time for joy (especially in light of the good news they had shared with their family earlier), and it wouldn't do to let it deteriorate even further. 

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it; we just have to learn to live with it as best we can," she said, deliberately adopting a matter-of-fact tone. "All we can do is be thankful that we didn't lose too many loved ones until now, aside from natural causes." 

"Too true," Tommy agreed readily. "And that our lives were without any major upheavals for the most part. We were all so lucky in that regard … no divorces, no major fights …" 

Kat suddenly grinned. "Except when your infamous memory and absentmindedness caused Kim to tear out her hair by the roots – isn't that right, handsome?" 

Tommy put on a look of outraged innocence that fooled no-one. 

"That is so not true," he protested. 

"Oh yeah?" she tossed back at him, sounding very much like one of the grandchildren. Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief. 

"Name one instance," he challenged his fiancée. 

Katherine pretended to ponder for a moment, then assumed a long-suffering expression. "I will – as soon as I can decide with which to start." 

Tommy's automatic denial was drowned in their disrespectful offspring's laughter and entreaties to 'tell, tell'. 

Kat cleared her throat, shot Tommy a glance from under her lashes and began: "Now listen well, children: Once upon a time, there was a Green Ranger ..."   
  


_To Be Continued ..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. 24: Stupid Hunk OF Junk

_**Disclaimer: **As usual. : )_   
_**Note: **Thank you, Cheri, for not biting my head off (much, anyway) for messing up the posting order; this was supposed to come BEFORE the previous chapter, folks. *sigh* And thanks for a quick, perfect rewrite/adjustment so it fits again ... Anyway, enjoy the chapter, gang, and please pass by the feedback box? It's that little square thing right next to the exit ... **CR/DB**_

  


Seasons To Remember 

Chapter 24: Stupid Hunk Of Junk 

  
  
  


The festive mood was once again restored as the families shared a laugh – at Tommy's expense – as Kat concluded her tales of Tommy's not-so-sterling moments. He grumbled good-naturedly, but was not adverse to letting his past foibles lighten the somber mood recalling Jason's death had brought on. 

"It's a good thing Aunt Kim loved you so much, Uncle Tommy," Ramon laughed. "It seems like you were always in the dog house – even more so than my dad!" 

"You'd think so, but it wasn't really that bad," Tommy assured him. "I'd just flash Kim my best puppy-dog eyes and all would be forgiven." 

Kat's indelicate, derisive snort belied that claim. 

"So, Dad, did you ever get really pissed off at Mom?" Jay wondered, his mind drifting back to the tale of Aunt Kat and Uncle Jason's first big fight. Near as he could recall, he couldn't ever remember seeing his dad lose it with his mother. "Seeing as how Mom was always blowing up at you...." 

"But her anger never lasted," Tommy reminded his son. "Kim never kept things bottled up. She made her feelings known, then cleared the air – except when she was pregnant," he hastened to qualify. 

"Oh, that's right. You weren't here when Dad totally blew his stack at Mom," Trini piped up. 

"When was this?" her brother asked, startled and puzzled. His father was always so controlled. Sure, he'd raise his voice on occasion, slipping into sensei mode, but he'd never seen him totally lose it. 

"Remember Dad's white Mustang?" his sister asked. 

"The one Uncle John gave him to rebuild – sure I do," Jay replied. "Man, he loved that car. It was wrecked when I was off at college. No one ever said how ... you mean _Mom_ totaled it?" 

"I remember how much you loved that car, Uncle Tommy," Oliver spoke up. "No wonder you got pissed off at Aunt Kim." 

"It wasn't one of my finer moments, that's for sure," Tommy interjected, a touch uncomfortable with the memory, even after all this time. Kim had forgiven him readily enough, but it had taken a long time to forgive himself. 

~*~ 

"Tommy?" Kim called as she came up from the basement. There was no answer, and she sighed with exasperation. Really, Tommy could be as bad as the children when it came to taking off without letting her know where he was going or when he was going to be back. She glanced over at the counter; the cell phone was still on the charger. He hadn't bothered to take it with him. 

"Figures," she muttered. "Ooh, that man!" 

However, there was another possibility – one equally as frustrating. Even as she headed towards the door to the garage, there came a crash and a stream of very colorful, totally unrepeatable language uttered in her spouse's voice. 

"I should have known," she sighed, rolling her eyes as she crossed the kitchen to the connecting door. She pulled the door open and discovered her husband – as usual – underneath the body of the white 1969 Mustang his uncle had bequeathed to him. It was Tommy's pride and joy, and restoring it was his passion. 

Ever since he took possession of the vehicle, Tommy had spent every spare moment working on it. Getting up early, staying up late, foregoing family outings ... and spending every spare dime on parts. At first, she hadn't minded. Tommy had been like a kid with a new toy. She figured he'd get over the excitement after a while, as all children do; however, he hadn't, and things were getting out of hand. 

"Thomas James Oliver!" she snapped, and she smiled with satisfaction as her startled husband smacked his head on something. 

"Ow!" Tommy grumbled as he rolled out from underneath the Mustang. 

"Did I, or did I not, ask you to check out the exhaust pipe to the dryer to see if anything was stuck in it?" Kim demanded in a tone that was reminiscent of his mother's – with the same effect of making him feel about twelve years old. She knew he positively hated that, but she also knew he wouldn't say a word because she could tell by his wince and the guilty expression on his face that he knew she was in the right. 

"Don't worry, Beautiful; I'll get to it right after ...." he began. 

"No, don't give me any more excuses about being in the middle of a complicated system or what have you," she cut him off. "If you get back under that car, I won't see you again until you crawl into bed tonight." 

"Aw, Kim, give me a break; it's my day off," he countered petulantly. 

"I realize that," she said, "and I asked you to do one thing for me. Just one! I wouldn't even have bothered doing that if I hadn't already tried and failed taking care of it myself." 

"I'll do it today; I promise," he assured her. 

"Preferably before the rest of us are asleep in bed," she snorted, knowing that the car would be taken care of first. 

"That's not fair," he glowered but knew he was on shaky ground here. 

"Isn't it? Tommy, you spend more time with that ... that ... _thing_ than you do with the family lately!" 

"I do not!" 

"Okay, tell me what was the last thing we did together," she demanded, arms folded across her chest, glaring at him imperiously. 

Tommy scowled at her and thought for a moment ... and thought some more ... and more .... 

"We did something with Jay not too long ago," he said at last with a touch of smug triumph. 

"We took him back to college and that was almost three months ago!" she countered. 

"Oh." 

"Look, I've tried to be patient. I've tried to be understanding, but this is getting ridiculous!" she shouted. Blowing out a frustrated breath, she continued more calmly, "I'm beginning to wish John had given this contraption to some other nephew." 

"He knew no one else would appreciate it the way I do," Tommy said. He flashed her his best smile and most heart-melting puppy-dog eyes. "I promise I'll fix the dryer, hon." 

"You'd better," Kim warned as she turned to walk away, "because I'm not washing any of _your_ clothes until it's fixed." 

~*~ 

"Kim, I have to run to the store; I'll be right back!" Tommy hollered as he hurried in and grabbed his truck keys. 

"Don't forget to get your mother's prescription filled," she called after him from the office right off the living room. "She's on the last of her heart medication today." 

"I will," he said, dashing out the door. 

Kim closed her eyes and counted to ten. She'd thought Tommy had learned his lesson about neglecting chores after the dryer incident. True to her word, she hadn't washed any of his things as long as the dryer was unrepaired. He finally cleared the pipe when he discovered that he had no more clean underwear. 

"Please, Lord, let him be done with that stupid car soon; otherwise, I may have to throttle him," she prayed as she returned to the study to finish grading her students' papers. 

* 

The phone rang, and Kim blearily looked up from the paper she'd been correcting. She glanced at the clock in surprise; she hadn't realized it was so late. 

The ringer sounded again, and Kim reached for the cordless extension. "Hello ... oh, hi, Jan ... Your prescription? Tommy took that to get filled hours ago ... what? You mean he hasn't? ... all right, don't worry, Jan; I'll get it taken care of." 

Kim hung up the phone, temper barely contained. She stormed into the kitchen, and, sure enough, there was the script from the doctor under the magnet on the refrigerator. 

"I'll kill him," she grumbled as she snatched up the paper. How could he forget about his mother's medication? It wasn't like Jan could go out and get it for herself – at least for now. Jan was pretty independent for a woman in her eighties, but the doctor told her no driving until her broken shoulder was healed. 

Kim grabbed her purse, but when she reached for her keys, they weren't on the hook. Belatedly, she recalled that Trini had asked to borrow her car, and for the life of her, she couldn't remember where her daughter had said she was going. 

Glancing at the clock, she didn't have a lot of time to try and track Trini down. Pharmacies didn't stay open late on Sundays. Where was Tommy? He should have been back by now; part stores didn't stay open late on Sundays either. She thought of calling him, but a glance at the charger showed the phone at home and not with her husband. 

Next, she tried getting ahold of Kat, but no one was home at the Scott residence. 

_Now what?_ she fumed, wishing Jay hadn't taken his car on campus this year. There was no time to wait for anyone to get home; Jan had taken her last dose this morning and was already overdue for her next one. 

_Too bad Kat doesn't still have Jason's old motorcycle; I used to know how to get it to start without the key, _Kim mused. She was considering calling a cab when she spied the Mustang out on the driveway. _Tommy must have just taken it down off the blocks today._

It was the answer to her problem, if .... if it ran ... if Tommy had left the keys at home .... 

However, Tommy had strictly forbidden anyone else to drive the Mustang. He'd issued the warning when he'd first put the car up on the blocks – like anyone was going to drive it when it obviously didn't run. He hadn't said why specifically, although Kim imagined it had to do with the plates or the insurance or something. Well, maybe not the insurance; they'd just received the statement for the month, and the Mustang was listed as one of the vehicles covered. 

_It's probably because that's his baby and he doesn't want to share,_ she groused childishly_._

She was about to totally dismiss the Mustang as an option when she glanced over at the shelf by the door. The keys were there. 

_It may not even run,_ she reminded herself but then realized that for the car to have gotten out on the driveway, Tommy would have had to start it and back it out. 

She stood there, indecisive, for a moment longer, then quickly snapped up the keys. She'd apologize to Tommy later; his mother needed her medication now. 

* 

Tommy sat in his truck staring dumbfoundedly at the empty space on the driveway where he'd left the Mustang parked. He'd only just taken it down off the blocks when he realized he needed a part for the side mirror. He hadn't even test-driven it yet! 

He was going to kill someone when she got home! 

* 

The longer the clock ticked on with neither wife nor daughter putting in an appearance, the angrier Tommy became. 

After his initial shock, it did occur to him that the classic car had been stolen, but upon checking the house, he confirmed that the keys were indeed missing. 

Who was the likely culprit: Kim or Trini? Both had been told in no uncertain terms that the Mustang was off limits. It astounded him that one of them would disobey him like that! 

In his mind, there was nothing that would be a good enough excuse for defying him. Besides the fact that he'd forbidden it, quite simply, he wasn't sure the car was ready to be driven yet. He wasn't certain the brakes were calibrated properly. The steering had felt too loose when he'd backed the car out, and the whole car vibrated like it was going to shake apart whenever he started it. 

Just then, he heard a car in the drive. He stormed into the living room and peered out the window to see who it was and what she was driving. It was Kim's plum-colored little Honda, but it was Trini climbing out of the driver's side of the vehicle. 

Tommy managed to hold his temper until his daughter entered the house. 

"Hi, Dad," she hailed him breezily. 

"Where have you been, and what are you doing with your mother's car?" he snapped. 

Trini's eyes widened in surprise at the obvious ire in his tone. It was one she could never recall hearing her father use. 

"I was at the library," she answered. "I have a research paper due; Mom said I could borrow her car. Why? Is something wrong?" 

"I am going to throttle your mother when she gets home," he growled, spinning away to resume his pacing in the kitchen. 

* 

At long last, the door opened, and Kimberly came in. By now, Tommy was in no mood to be trifled with. He didn't even notice Kim's disheveled appearance. 

"What the hell did you think you were doing, taking off in the Mustang like that?" he demanded through gritted teeth as he made the effort to control his anger. 

"Excuse me?" Kim asked, startled by the tempestuous reception. The moment she'd seen Tommy's truck in the driveway, she knew he was not going to be happy that she'd taken his car. And he was going to be even more unhappy when he found out what happened to it, but she hadn't expected _this_. And, to be honest, she was in no mood to deal with him in this state. 

Before she could gather her wits to respond to him fully, he grabbed her by the shoulders. 

"Didn't. I. Tell. You. Not. To. Drive. The. Mustang?" he shouted at her, punctuating each word with a shake. 

"Tommy, stop it; you're hurting me," she winced. It wasn't so much his rough treatment, although she'd never seen him do anything like this, as it was his grip on top of her bruises and assorted aches and pains. 

He was beyond hearing her as his fury poured out. 

"Dammit, Kim, I told you not to drive that thing," he continued furiously. "I had my reasons ...." 

"If you did, then you didn't see fit to tell them to the rest of us," Kim shot back. She was not going to stand by and simply take his abuse! 

"The brakes ... the steering ..." he sputtered, trying to get his point across. 

"If it wasn't driveable, then you should have said something," she countered. "And anyway, if _you_ would have remembered to take your mother's prescription to the pharmacy, _I_ wouldn't have been desperate enough to drive that hunk of junk!" 

"Hunk of junk!" he roared. Then, his eyes, dark with anger, narrowed, and he glowered at her. "Is that why you took it out? To get back at me for all the time I spent fixing up that 'hunk of junk'?" 

"That has to be the dumbest, most conceited thing you've ever said!" Kim snorted. "Do you really think I'm that petty and spiteful? I took it because I had no other choice." 

Tommy opened his mouth to continue his tirade, when he was interrupted by Trini as she came galloping down the stairs. 

"Dad ... the Mustang ...there's a tow truck backing into our driveway, and ... Mom! You're hurt! What happened?" 

His daughter's words acted like a bucket of cold water poured over Tommy's head. His face went white as he released his wife. He hadn't noticed the cuts and scrapes ... the smudges, bandages and ... dried blood. He quickly guided her to a chair, fear having totally replaced his anger. "Oh God, Kim; what happened?" 

"I was on my way home from your mother's," she began exhaustedly. She could feel the beginnings of shock sweeping through her. "A guy in one of those huge pick-ups ran a red light. There was no avoiding him, but I swerved and braked to minimize the damage. The brakes worked fine ... so did the steering; I couldn't have done any better had I been in my car, but Tommy ...." Finally, Kim lost her composure, and the tears she'd refused to shed began to fall. "... I wrecked the Mustang ...." 

"Shh, Kim, don't worry," Tommy gulped, wrapping his arms about her and holding her close. "It's just a stupid hunk of junk. As long as you're all right ...." 

~*~ 

"That was pretty harsh, Dad," Jay murmured at the conclusion of the tale. 

"I'm not proud of the way I behaved that day," Tommy admitted, squirming guiltily. 

"But you were just worried about the safety of whoever was behind the wheel," Jasmine interjected. 

"That's what I tried to tell myself at the time," Tommy sighed. "I tried to justify my anger with concern ... the thought that Kim or one of the kids could be hurt in the car because of my carelessness or lack of skill was unbearable." 

"After losing your best friend in a car wreck, you feared losing anyone else you loved the same way," Kat added gently. 

"I wish I could say that I was that noble. I wasn't. Plain and simple, I was upset with Kim because she'd defied me, and I thought she'd done it to spite me," he confessed, hanging his head. "I mean, I didn't even notice that my wife had been hurt ...." 

He simply shook his head in disgust. 

"Did you ever fix up the Mustang after that?" Ramon wondered. 

"No, I never did. Kim had been right all along; I'd been spending too much time on the car, neglecting the important things in my life," he sighed. 

"Is that why you have a picture of the smashed-up Mustang in here?" Trini asked, flipping to the shot of the 'stupid hunk of junk' in question. "A reminder of sorts?" 

"Uh huh. Whenever I feel myself getting angry, all I do is think of that night." 

"How about we move on," Kat suggested, taking over the album they were perusing. They had dwelled on the not-so-happy times long enough. However, the photos she turned to, while of a happy occasion, were a prelude to another heart-wrenching memory.   
  


_To Be Continued ..._   



	26. 25: Goodbye, My Heart

_**Disclaimer: **Geeze, if you don't know the drill by now ..._   
_**Note: **Hopefully, you haven't put the kleenex too far away; you're gonna need a few. *evil grin* (Btw, before you think we're cashing in on the current SARS virus scare, this was written months before it raised its ugly head. Or maybe we're psychic. : ) Decide for yourselves ...) Happy Easter/Passover/whatever to everyone; please send us a couple of chocolates if you liked this chapter? (And if you're being selfish and decide to eat all the goodies yourselves, at least pass the feedback box, will you?) **CR/DB**_   
  
  


Seasons To Remember 

Chapter 25: Good-bye, My Heart 

  
  
  


"Look, here's one from our wedding," Rachel pointed out, noticing the family shot the photographer had worked so hard to get. It included her parents, Jared's family, the Olivers and the DeSantoses. 

Tommy saw the picture and felt his throat constrict and his eyes sting with unshed tears. The photos of Kim at Jared and Rachel's wedding were the last ones taken of his beloved wife. 

Kat sensed, more than saw, his inner turmoil and reached over to give his hand a supportive squeeze. Having just relived her first Christmas without Jason, she knew that these memories would be difficult for Tommy to share. 

"Mom died not too long after this," Jay murmured softly, feeling his chest grow tight. As he'd comforted his wife moments ago, so she offered the same to him now. 

"We'd just returned from our honeymoon ...." Jared added, his heart still heavy with memories of loss. "I'm just so glad Rachel insisted we come home early. If I hadn't gotten to say good-bye to Aunt Kim, too ...." 

Not having been able to say good-bye to their own father had left the Scott children with a sense of incompleteness that all the years had yet to erase, and of the three children, Jared was probably the closest to Kim, as she virtually had been his second mother. 

"I know she must have been at the time, but Aunt Kim doesn't look sick in any of these," Jasmine noted, not exactly sure how to proceed. 

"She had been, with what she thought was a little cold," Kat explained. "Just a case of the sniffles, a little chest congestion, aches ... just the usual. Nothing out of the ordinary." 

"After the wedding, it seemed like it had turned into bronchitis over night," Tommy added. "At the time, she joked that she had held the worst back by sheer force of will so she wouldn't miss the wedding. We just didn't know that it was so much worse ...." 

"Why didn't Mom go to the doctor right away like we begged her?" Trini asked, tears hanging on her lashes and anger in her tone. "Maybe if she'd gone sooner, they could have nipped the viral infection in the bud." 

"No, honey, as much as I'd like to believe that, Dr. Lin told me that they wouldn't have been able to do anything. The virus was just too new and different at that time," Tommy said, feeling the same sense of helplessness he had three years ago. 

"Besides, you know how Mom always hated doctors. She had to be _really_ sick before she'd go," Jay reminded his sister. "I never understood that, though." 

"Your mother just couldn't shake the feeling that every time she visited doctors, they took something away from her that she valued." Tommy's voice was hoarse, emotion clogging it. 

"How do you mean?" Oliver wondered. 

"It was a doctor who told her she _had_ to give up gymnastics," Kat began patiently, feeling some sympathy for Kim's reaction, "and it was a doctor who told her she could never bear another child." 

"At least the doctors weren't the ones who told her she was going to die," was Tommy's quiet comment. "She'd figured that one out all on her own." 

~*~ 

"Hello, Kim," Kat said brightly as she entered the hospital room. Her dear friend was almost lost amid the tubes and machinery surrounding her bed, and Kat did her best not to let it show how pained she was to see Kimberly thus. 

The 'cold' she'd had at Jared's wedding had taken a nasty turn. By the time they'd convinced her to see the doctor, they'd all known it was extremely serious. She'd been hospitalized promptly and had been there now for three days. The physicians couldn't seem to lock down a treatment, and Kim wasn't the only one being treated for the unusual virus. 

"Hey, Kat," Kim greeted her, turning away from the window to give her a smile. She looked so tired ... too thin ... pale ... her eyes sunken in and ringed with dark smudges ... her cheeks hollow .... The viral infection was taking its toll on the lively former gymnast and active mother. 

"How are you feeling this morning?" Kat asked, finding the question inane but needing something to get the conversation going. 

"I feel like shit," Kim groused, giving voice to the words no one else would speak around her. "I hate hospitals. I hate being sick." She waved towards the window where sunshine poured in. "It's beautiful out there. It's Saturday. I should be home puttering in my garden, not stuck here." 

A coughing fit overcame Kimberly – great hacking coughs that made the throat ache just to hear them, accompanied by shudders that racked the body. 

Kat was silent and waited for the spasm to pass, aching with the need to alleviate her friend's suffering but helpless to offer any relief. 

"T-the chills are the worst," Kim continued through chattering teeth. "My muscles clench so tight that I hurt, and I can't get warm." 

"Here," Kat offered and helped tuck the blanket more closely around Kim's shoulders. She was grateful to be able to do something useful. 

"Where's Tommy?" she wondered as she took a seat next to the bed, her gaze roving over the flowers and cards filling the bedside table. Tommy had been all but glued to this wife's side from the moment her 'cold' landed her in the hospital. 

"Emergency at the dojo – pipes burst. Some things the boss just has to take care of himself," Kim sighed with a wry smile. 

"Surely Rocky could have come and pitched in ...." 

"I chased him off," Kim cut her off, to the blonde's surprise. "I needed him to go for a bit. It's ... hard being strong for both of us." 

At her words, a visible change came over Kimberly. She looked even weaker and more frail than before. Vulnerable. Scared. Kat hadn't realized she was so bad – but then, Kim hadn't wanted them to. 

"The fearless leader of the Power Rangers is going to pieces," Kim went on in a rough whisper. "This is so hard on him because there's nothing he can do. There's no monster's butt to kick or thingamabob to retrieve with a magical cure. He's helpless. All he can do is wait." 

"And we all know how he hates waiting," Kat joked. It was a tiny thing, but Kim flashed her a brief smile, which cheered Kat immensely. However, the humor didn't last. 

"Kat, I'm fighting this with all I have, but I don't think I'm going to win this battle," Kim confessed, tears in her eyes. 

"Kim, don't talk like that!" her best friend exclaimed automatically, trying to think of words of comfort. 

"I can feel it, Kat ... like that time Lord Zedd was draining my powers," Kim went on, needing to share this realization with someone to somehow lessen her burden, and she knew she couldn't ask Tommy and the kids to be the ones to help her carry it. "Every day, little by little, I feel my strength slipping away. I'm like the little Dutch boy with his finger in the dyke, only instead of keeping the ocean out, I'm trying to keep it in. I fight and I fight, trying to hang on, but I don't know if it's going to be enough ... I just don't think I'll win this one. 

"Promise me, Kat, that if anything happens to me, you'll look after Tommy for me," Kim said with sudden fierceness. A trembling hand shot out to touch Kat's. "He's going to need help, and you're the only one I trust to do the job right. The kids don't know him like you and I do." 

"You know I would," Kat promised earnestly, clasping that frail hand. "But I hope I don't have to." 

"Neither do I. I gave him up once, and when I got him back, I swore never again!" 

The two women shared knowing smiles, and their hand clasp lingered. Kim's brave façade faltered, and she chewed at her lower lip anxiously. Kat smiled bravely for her, and she was able to marshal her strength again. 

"So, have you heard from Jared and Rachel yet?" Kim wondered, deliberately changing the subject, needing to lighten the mood. 

"Kim, they're on their honeymoon, not a vacation," Kat laughed. 

"I know, but all the other kids sent us postcards that said, 'Glad you're not here!' I just figured they'd continue the tradition." 

"Actually, they arrived home last night," Kat revealed. 

Kim blinked in surprise. "They were supposed to be gone for another week." 

"I know. All Jared would say was that Rachel woke him up in the middle of the night and told him they had to get home right away." 

A low chuckle escaped Kim. "Billy did the same thing while on his honeymoon with Connie, remember? Something to do with an experiment he was working on." 

Kat recalled the incident fondly; it was so typically Billy, and Rocky never let him forget he short-changed his little sister on her honeymoon. Aloud, she said, "I sure do. Maybe Rachel spotted a new astronomical phenomenon while they were lying on the beach." 

Privately, she had the feeling that Lynne had called Rachel to tell her about Kim's failing health, and Rachel didn't want to worry Jared unduly. 

~*~ 

Tommy hit the entrance of Angel Grove Community Hospital at a clip just shy of a run. He hadn't wanted to leave Kim alone, but the busted pipes had flooded the dojo. Kim insisted he go take care of it, promising to nap until he returned. He'd tried calling Kat to come sit with her, but she hadn't been home. He just couldn't shake the feeling that as long as Kimberly wasn't alone, she wouldn't ... leave him. 

He couldn't say die. He couldn't even contemplate it. He didn't _want_ to even think such a thing could happen. He couldn't lose her after all this time; she'd been a part of his life – the other half of his soul – since he was sixteen. Now, after thirty-seven years of marriage ... it was unthinkable. He just knew he wouldn't be able to go on without her. 

Tommy forced his fears aside. He had to think positively. Kim _would_ get better. And the two of them would live long enough to see their great-grandchildren .... 

As he exited the elevator on Kim's floor, he spied her doctor at the nurses' station. 

"Dr. Lin," he called out in greeting. 

"Oh, good day, Mr. Oliver," the elderly Oriental physician replied. She was reputed to be the best in the field of respiratory ailments. 

"How's Kimberly?" he asked anxiously. 

The doctor's face was grave. "She is not responding to this latest treatment," she began, "and she is not alone in this regard. I am consulting with a colleague of mine on the East Coast on another possible treatment. 

"She is weak but otherwise stable for the moment." 

"I wish there was something more you could do," Tommy sighed helplessly. 

"As do I. This virus is a mutated form of something else; once we isolate the base, then it might be possible to better formulate a treatment." 

"I wish we'd brought her in sooner." 

"Had you brought her in at the first sign of sniffles, it would not have done any good, I'm afraid," the physician said sadly. "For now, take comfort from the fact that she has not slipped into a coma; as long as she remains conscious and stable, she has a chance of recovery. She lives to fight another day. Now, if you will excuse me ...." 

"Thanks, Dr. Lin," Tommy murmured, and he continued on to Kimberly's room. He supposed no news was good news at this point. 

He pushed open the door to his wife's private room. At least they'd been able to determine that she wasn't contagious. As bad as it was seeing Kimberly hooked up to the IVs and respirator, he doubted he could have borne seeing her in an isolation unit. 

To his great relief, Tommy saw Kat sitting with Kim, and the sound of his wife's laughter – weak though it was – did his heart a world of good. 

"Hey, Beautiful, I'm back," he announced, striding across the room quickly and giving Kimberly a kiss before acknowledging Kat's presence. 

"You're back awful soon," Kim noted. 

Kat abandoned her bedside seat for him, and he settled down before answering. "Jay and Lynne shooed me off ... said I was more of a nuisance than a help." 

Kim smiled at his pout and remarked, "They're all too familiar with your plumbing skills." 

~*~ 

Kat watched the by-play between her friends and felt a tug at her heartstrings. Both knew how serious the situation was, and both were trying to be brave for the other. It was almost more than she could bear. 

"I'll be back in a little while," she said, but it was doubtful if either one had heard her. She left the room, glancing back and offering a silent prayer that they would not have to know the loss she had. 

Needing a moment to herself, she headed downstairs to the lobby then out to the hospital's east lawn with its marvelous gardens. It was a shame Kimberly's room didn't overlook them; she would have loved the flowers. It was a quiet, restful haven, soothing to the troubled spirit. 

Kat found an unoccupied bench and took a seat. She felt the sting of tears as she looked up into the clear blue sky. 

It had been sixteen years since Jason died .... 

_Jason, my love, I know I often wished that I could have been there with you when you left me, but now I'm grateful you went quickly. I don't think I could have sat beside you waiting for you to die._

~*~ 

Tommy sat on the edge of Kim's bed, gently stroking her grey-tinged locks as she took a much-deserved rest. There had been quite a parade of visitors ... first, Jared and Rachel came by. Then, Oliver and Jasmine – they were due to head home soon; they had planned to stay on a bit after the wedding. Trini and Ramon .... Jay and Lynne finally made it once the flood waters had receded. Rocky had dropped by briefly, as had Billy ... She had so many visitors, it was as if they were drawn there for a reason – one he didn't want to even contemplate. Although they'd come at comfortable intervals, Kim was all worn out. 

He was glad it was just the two of them now as he looked down with love-mixed-with-concern at the woman who had stolen his heart the first time he laid eyes on her. He was scared. She looked so fragile .... 

"Don't leave me, Kim," he implored, a tear slipping past his control. He hadn't meant to say the words, but they wouldn't be held back. "I lost you once, and it nearly killed me. I don't think I could bear losing you again." 

"You'll never lose me, Tommy," Kim murmured drowsily as she woke from her doze. "You've had my heart from that very first day .... You'll always have it, no matter what." 

"I know, but I like having the rest of you to hold on to, too," he responded, trying – needing – to keep it light. 

"I like it when you hold me," she sighed with a wistful smile. "I always feel so safe and warm and loved ...." 

That was Tommy's cue to carefully wrap his arms around her and pull her close – doctor's orders be damned! 

"You know, I'm not afraid to die – not really," she murmured thoughtfully, her gaze distant. "I haven't been since we were Rangers. At first, it scared me that I might die when we fought Rita's monsters, and after cheating death so many times, I began to feel invincible. But then Trini died, and Jason .... 

"Now, I know that when I die, I'll go to a place where all good Power Rangers go, and I won't be alone. Two of my dearest friends will be waiting for me. And I'll wait there for you." 

She smiled up at him with such love in her eyes that Tommy felt a lump in his throat. 

"Kim, don't ...!" he choked out, just barely keeping his exclamation from being a sob. 

"You've watched me face death before – lots of times," she reminded him gently. 

"Yeah, and I hated it each and every time. I hated it then; I hate it now," he said sullenly. 

She laughed softly. "Just like then, nobody's gonna take me from you without a fight." 

"That's my girl," Tommy murmured with a smile of encouragement. He kissed the top of her head. 

"... so tired ...." she yawned. 

"Rest, Beautiful. You'll feel stronger when you wake up," he advised, trying not to think of how frequently she needed those naps. He shifted to lay her back on the pillows. 

"No," she said sleepily. "Hold me, Tommy. I want you to hold me while I rest." 

"Anything you want." He tucked her more comfortably into his side, hugging her too-thin body. He could feel the onset of those body-racking chills. He held her tighter. 

"Don't I get a g'night kiss?" she slurred with child-like petulance. 

"How could I forget." 

"Tha's my Tommy." 

He tilted her chin up and placed a tender kiss on her lips. "Good night, Beautiful. I love you." 

"... love you, too, Tommy. Always ...." With that quiet declaration of her feelings, Kim drifted off into a contented sleep. 

Tommy continued softly stroking her hair and watching as her expression eased. She was at peace as she snuggled up against him. 

She never woke up. 

~*~ 

Wednesday found the Oliver family and their friends at Angel's Rest Cemetery saying their final good-byes to their friend, their mother, their wife. 

Long after the prayers had been said, the mourners had taken their leave, and the casket lowered into the ground, Tommy stood at the gravesite, unable to tear himself away from Kimberly's side. 

How long he stood there, numb and empty, he couldn't say. He wasn't aware of anything until he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Tommy, it's time to go," Kat said gently, her heart aching for her friend's pain. 

"I can't, Kat. I can't leave her." 

"I know, Tommy, but you have to." She remembered how useless words had seemed when she had stood as Tommy did now, saying a final good-bye to her heart. 

"It hurts, Kat. More than I ever dreamed possible." 

"It will get better in time, I promise." 

"I miss her." 

"I miss Jason, too, but I know he's still with me, looking out for me. Just as Kim will still be with you, looking out for you," she assured him. "At least, you got to say good-bye." 

He turned to face her – hurt, lost, alone, helpless. She reached out to him, pulling him into a comforting hug. 

Tommy let his tears fall at last. 

~ * ~ 

  


For a moment, Tommy couldn't continue. Three years had managed to dull the sharp edge of the pain – three years and the love and support of all those around him. 

No one else seemed to be able to speak, either. 

Then, Tommy's throat loosened a little, and he said, "I never told anyone this before, but I had the strangest dream the night before the funeral." 

"About Mom?" Trini ventured, wiping her eyes. Talking about her mother's death ... recalling her father's struggles with his grief, always made her wonder what she would do if she ever lost Ramon. Quickly, she shoved the thought away. She couldn't bear thinking of it. 

"No, actually, it was about Jason," he confessed. 

"Jason?" Kat gasped in amazement. 

"In it, we were shooting baskets in the park and having a talk – just like when we were in high school," he explained unselfconsciously. It felt good to be able to share this after so many years of keeping it to himself. The time never seemed right – until now. 

"He started out by saying that Kim would have come to visit me, but I was still holding her back. I had to let her go so she could be free to live again. 

"Then, he said that it wasn't time for me to join them yet." Here, he paused, gathering his courage to admit just how bad things had been for him. He stared down at his hands, which he was wringing together. "At the time, I really wanted to crawl in the grave with Kim." 

"I felt that way, too, when Jason died," Kat murmured, letting him know he was not alone in such intense despair. He glanced up at her with a smile of appreciation, then chuckled softly. 

"Jason then said, 'Snap out of it, Ranger; you have a job to do'." 

"And I bet old instincts kicked in," Kat teased gently. "Did you snap to attention?" 

Tommy stuck his tongue out at her and confessed, "Jase always knew how to get through my thick skull. He went on to tell me that the kids still needed a father figure, and by default, that job was mine. 

"'Your time will come,' he said, 'and Kim will be here waiting for you – probably grumbling about how long it took you'." 

That comment had the whole family snickering, and Tommy looked appropriately wounded. 

"Then he promised to look after Kim for me the way I'd looked after Kat for him." He paused thoughtfully, taking Kat's hand once again, glancing at the ring he'd placed on her finger. When he looked up, his eyes glimmered with welling tears. 

"I think ... no, I know that the only reason I was able to get through the funeral – was able to let Kimberly go – was knowing that Jason was there for her since I couldn't be."   
  


_To Be Continued ..._


	27. 26: The Healing Touch

_**Disclaimer: **Not ours, no money, just fun …_   
**_Note: The final countdown towards the end begins -- now: 3 …_**

_Okay, Tommy/Kim fans, you knew it was going to happen eventually, so don't kill us, please? This was hard enough to write when you really want both your characters with someone else! Please pass the feedback box if you enjoyed it anyway? **DB/CR**_   
  
  
  


Seasons To Remember 

Chapter 26: The Healing Touch 

  
  


"That's a very nice thought," Kat murmured as Tommy finished. "I like the idea of our loved ones watching out for each other – and us – wherever they are now. Waiting for us." 

The others nodded pensively, giving soft assent. Then, Jay spoke up. His voice was hesitant, but while he was genuinely glad for his father and mother-in-law and their engagement, there _was_ something that niggled at his mind. 

"Please don't get me wrong, Dad, but … how come you got over Mom's death so quickly, to the extent that you've asked Aunt Kat to marry you? I mean, Uncle Jason's been gone for nineteen years; compared to that, three years seem like a relatively short time …" 

"Are you implying I loved your mother less than Kat loved Jason?" Tommy bristled, aware that it was a legitimate question … and also one he'd asked himself when he'd felt his feelings for Katherine deepen. 

"No! Not at all; I'm sorry if I gave that impression. I know how much you cared for Mom," his son hastened to reassure him. "But still … Aunt Kat loved Uncle Jase just as much, and _she_ never looked at another guy until now. Why could you do it? I'd really like to know," he added, floundering a little. The very last thing he wanted to do was cause his father more pain than what remembering that sad time had already done. 

Seeing that Tommy was momentarily at a loss for words, Kat decided to come to his help. After all, it was something they had discussed before, when they were deciding on how to break the happy news to their family. 

"Our situations were rather different, Jay," she said gently. "Just think – aside from the fact that you had at least _some _warning due to Kim's illness, some time to anticipate the worst – when Jason died so unexpectedly in that accident, Oliver and Lynne were still in high school, Jared in 5th grade and I was working full time. To be blunt, I was far too busy to rearrange our lives, to make sure that I could send all of my children to college the way Jason and I had planned, to find the funds for Jared's skating lessons, to just go on … there simply was no time for anything, or _anyone_ else. Not that I wanted it differently." 

"Whereas my house was empty when Kim left," Tommy added, giving her a grateful look. "You guys were married, I hadn't turned over most of the running of the dojo to you just to butt in again … I guess in a way I felt it more immediately than Kat, that I'd lost my purpose." 

Trini nodded. "I can see that. I know it helped _me_ to get over losing Mom that I had my children and my job to keep me busy." 

"Exactly. I had neither anymore. And even I could see after a while that it did no good to let myself go all to pieces," Tommy reflected. "But it took Kat's healing touch – again – to show me that there were still things worth living for … like friends, and family. Even if Kim was no longer around to share them with me." 

"And everybody has to work through their grief at their own pace," Kat added. "For some, it happens sooner, for others later. That doesn't mean the feelings are any less deep." 

"When did things start to change for you guys anyway?" Jasmine asked. "I mean, we all noticed that the two of you started spending more time together since last year, but you could still have knocked me over with a feather earlier tonight when you told us." 

The newly-engaged couple shared a look. 

"Good question," Tommy grinned somewhat sheepishly. "I don't exactly remember …" 

"Now _that's_ a surprise," Kat mock-pouted to the children's snickers, but obligingly cast her mind back. "I believe it was mid-autumn or so a year ago …" 

~*~ 

Dusk was falling when Kat wandered slowly across the cemetery, back towards her car. She'd visited Jason's grave again, as she usually did once a week. It was a dear habit she'd fallen into over the years; it eased her ever-present grief without opening the wound anew, as it had in the beginning. Besides, it was pleasant exercise; in walking the well-maintained paths she could indulge her memories, whereas doing the same in the park, where all of them had spent so much time together (first as teens, then as a young family) served only to remind her of what she'd lost. On her way, she swung by Trini's grave – not that she'd ever known the first Yellow Ranger well, but it didn't seem right somehow not to pay her respect as long as she was there anyway. And in a weird way, it felt as if she was carrying greetings from Jason to his childhood friend … which seemed to keep his memory that much more alive. 

Her meanderings in the general direction of the exit also led her past Kimberly's grave, and it was the last stop she intended to make before going home to the dish she had in the oven and maybe a glass of wine in front of the TV, or a good book and some music to pass the evening. However, when she turned the bend in the path, she saw a solitary figure kneeling in front of the pink marble headstone, grey head bowed. Tommy. 

Heart aching with sympathy, Kat slowly approached her still-grieving friend. She could see from the slight tensing in his back muscles that he was aware of her presence, but waited patiently until he chose to acknowledge her. During the five minutes or so that took, Kat silently said her hellos to another dead friend. At last, Tommy got somewhat stiffly to his knees and looked at her. 

"Hi," he murmured woodenly. 

"Hello, Tommy," Kat replied warmly, stepping up close and slipping an arm through his. She squeezed his wrist in mute comfort, knowing from her own experience years ago that such a simple touch would say more than a hundred words. As if to confirm that, she could feel Tommy shudder once. His voice was hoarse when he spoke. 

"When does the pain go away, Kat? It's been two years since she left me, and it still hurts as much as if it was only yesterday …" 

She sighed. "It never really does, I'm afraid. Jason's been gone for eighteen years now, and there are still moments when I could burst into tears, I miss him so much." She patted Tommy's hand. "But if it helps any … eventually, the pain gets … less. It won't be the all-consuming thing it is in the beginning, even though it'll always stay at the back of your mind." 

He shook his head despairingly. "I feel so lost without Kim … and it's not just because of the little daily stuff she usually took care of, like cooking, doing the laundry and so on. I miss her laughter, the way she would rant at small things … her presence, her companionship. Everything." 

"I understand, Tommy." Oh, how well she did! It was a feeling that hadn't left Kat ever since that day in the summer of 2025 – when her world collapsed in a fiery car wreck. 

The tall man finally looked at her. "Yes, you would, wouldn't you," he sighed. "I thought I understood what you were going through when Jase died. I was wrong; I didn't." 

"I think only someone who's also lost a spouse can," Kat replied wistfully. "It's bad enough to lose parents to age or sickness, but I believe the only thing worse would be to lose one's child." That, thankfully, was something nobody in their circle of friends and family had ever had to suffer. 

"I guess." Shaking his head again sadly, Tommy touched Kim's headstone in a near-caress – the way he used to stroke her hair. "Good-bye, Beautiful," he murmured. "Until next time." 

Forcing a smile he didn't really feel, he offered his arm to Kat. "Let's go, please? I hate to leave, but if I don't I'll get depressed all over again." 

"Kim wouldn't have wanted that," Kat agreed, falling into step with Tommy. As they walked slowly towards the car park past trees which had already begun to shed their leaves, she unobtrusively gave him a once-over. He looked reasonably presentable, even if his shirt probably hadn't seen an ironing board in quite some time. He was clean-shaven and his hair, still worn longish, was only ruffled from the autumn wind, not shaggy and unkempt as it had been in the first weeks after Kim's death. _Seems he is finally on the mend ... a little, anyway! _For a while, their friends, children and she had feared for Tommy's sanity when he had realized that his beloved wife had slipped from sleep into something far more final in his arms without him noticing – he'd dozed right next to her on her hospital bed, after all. 

Although … was it her imagination, or had he lost weight? Tommy had always been lean, and over time he'd lost the haggardness caused by his grief, but somehow Kat doubted that he was eating the healthy, balanced meals Kim had insisted on – nor much at all. 

She knew only too well how easy it was to consider food as nothing but a pesky chore when one had to eat alone. But what could she do? He could certainly afford to eat out, or have meals delivered to his house … which didn't solve the problem of Tommy being by himself, though. Lynne had repeatedly offered to cook for her father-in-law, but ever-chivalrous Tommy didn't want to impose too much. Kat was still thinking about the problem when they reached her car and Tommy held open the door for her. 

"Do you need a ride? I don't mind going by your house, unless you want to go elsewhere," she offered. 

Tommy smiled briefly. "No thanks. Where would I go all by myself, anyway? Walking home will take care of at least part of the evening." 

And it was ghastly to return to an empty house that once had been filled with love and warmth. At least Katherine had had her children to come home to, but Jay and Trini were both married, with lives of their own. Suddenly, it was as if Kimberly's voice floated to Kat through years gone by – the last time Kat had spoken to her, the day before she'd died. 

_"Promise me, Kat, that if anything happens to me, you'll look after Tommy for me. He's going to need help, and you're the only one I trust to do the job right."_

Naturally, she _had_ promised, and it was that memory as much as her natural compassion and affection for a friend which finally presented a solution. Impulsively reaching for Tommy's hand, she smiled at him. 

"Say … you like lasagna, don't you?" 

"Er, yes … why?" 

"Because I have a whole fresh panful baking in the oven; it should be ready just about when I get home. You're welcome to share it." 

The offer was tempting. Very much so. Still, Tommy declined. 

"I can't eat half of your dinner, Kat," he protested. 

"You wouldn't be," she encouraged. "You see, I usually prepare a large portion and freeze what I don't eat right away. It won't matter if I freeze only three containers instead of four." 

"Kim used to do the same," he reflected automatically. 

"I know. I even used her recipe today," Kat replied, warming to her idea. "I just hate the thought of you sitting all by yourself with takeout or a TV dinner when you could be more comfortable at my place. And I'd really like some company myself; days like this always make me feel a little maudlin." 

The longing in the brown eyes was unmistakeable – as was the indecision haunting Tommy's features. He was clearly torn between a quite natural desire for companionship and what he thought he _should _be doing instead – namely, grieving in stoic isolation. Feeling a strange sense of déjà vu steal over her, the slender dancer gestured towards the passenger seat. 

_I've seen that look on him before … now if I could only remember where, or when …_

Then it came to her. He'd looked just as forlorn right after Kim had sent him the letter, when he'd thought his friends wouldn't notice. Of course they all had, and as then, Kat was filled with the desire to help Tommy. 

"Please, Tommy? I'm only asking you to share a perfectly ordinary dinner with an old friend, not to sit down to one of Rita's banquets," she coaxed with a tiny grin. The two of them had often taken a perverse delight in grossing out their friends by describing in great detail the so-called 'delicacies' their former nemesis used to consume with her henchmen. 

"Eww," he shuddered dramatically, but had to smile at last, despite himself. "I would start running right now if I didn't know what a good cook you are," he mock-glared. 

"Does that mean you'll come?" she asked, finding herself eager all of a sudden. "I think I may even have left a half bottle of that merlot you like so much." 

"In that case, how can I say no?" Tommy capitulated graciously. In fact, he was beginning to look forward to a home-cooked meal, and maybe some quiet time afterwards, spent with a good friend – one who wouldn't mind if he frequently reminisced about his dead wife. He got into the car without further ado. As he was fastening his seatbelt, he looked gratefully at his smiling companion. 

"Thanks, Kat. I really appreciate you doing me this favor." 

She shot him a sideways glance as she started the engine and smoothly reversed out of her parking spot. "You're welcome. I'm doing it for myself as much as for you." _And for Kim._

~*~ 

Kat's lasagna was done to perfection soon after the two arrived at the Scott residence; the tasty smell filling the air made Tommy's mouth water the minute he entered the cheery hallway. Kat had left a small lamp burning, so it was a far more welcoming thing to come home to than his own dark house would have been. 

_I've got to remember that,_ he thought while he took care of their coats. _It's such a simple thing, and it makes such a big difference!_

Kat sent him on to set two places at the dining table while she checked the food and took the promised merlot out of the pantry. Tommy knew his way around her cabinets, so it didn't take him long to place plates and cutlery, and find two plain wineglasses. He was hunting for paper napkins in a chest-of-drawers when his hostess peered out of the kitchen. 

"Bottom left," Kat told him with a smile, and quickly added colorful place mats, a potted African violet and a fat candle to the table, turning the setting from merely functional into something pretty and welcoming. It was very much like what Kim would have done, Tommy realized with a nostalgic pang, and what was so sorely missing in his life now. A woman's touch. 

Before he could wallow in misery again, however, Kat came back from the kitchen, a steaming pan of lasagna in her oven-mittened hands. Deftly, she placed it on a protective pad and sat down, reaching for a knife and spatula. 

"Will you pour the wine, please?" 

Where had the bottle come from? Kat must have brought it in without him noticing. Blushing sheepishly, Tommy complied, filling both glasses with the ruby liquid. As soon as he was done, he found himself sitting behind a plate that held a generous portion of succulent pasta, meat, tomatoes and some white sauce he knew he liked but couldn't name. The cheese crust on top was browned to perfection, and just looking at it, inhaling the aroma, gave Tommy an appetite he'd thought he'd lost. 

At a loss for words with sudden gratitude, he raised his glass. "Thank you, Kat," he said softly, toasting her. 

She laughed as she reached for her fork. "Don't thank me before you've tasted it," she cautioned. "Jason and the kids always loved lots of garlic; I'm not sure whether that's to your liking." 

"I'm sure it is. And if not … well, at least I won't have to be afraid of vampires attacking me tonight," he teased back, past the sudden lump in his throat. To think he'd almost turned the invitation down … when even after barely thirty minutes spent in Kat's company, in her cosy home, he felt better than he had in far too long. And nobody was more surprised than Tommy himself when Kat's reaction to his remark called forth his first genuine, unforced laugh since Kimberly's death. 

For elegant, demure, ladylike Katherine Hillard Scott stuck out her tongue at him and blew a loud raspberry before grinning like a girl a third her age and blithely started to eat. 

Later, the dishes cleared away and leftovers waiting to be put into the freezer, the two sat before the fireplace, sharing the last of the merlot. Kat had carried the candle from the dining table to the mantelpiece, and listened to her friend ramble … sharing memories of both Jason and Kim, and watching the tension slowly drain from his posture as he relaxed against the couch's cushions. Even Tommy's eyes were losing the dreadful lifelessness they'd held recently, regaining some of their sparkle as he told her about a time early in his and Kimberly's relationship, when one day everything that could go wrong had gone wrong for the perky gymnast. 

"She looked like the proverbial drowned rat when she arrived at school," he chuckled. "And she was mortified that I saw her like that … of course, I was so head over heels, I barely noticed her bedraggled appearance, but …" 

"Knowing Kim, that was probably the worst of it," Kat replied, highly amused. 

"Oh, no doubt. And to top it all off, she was captured in the monster's bottle contraption, I was knocked unconscious … all in all, not one of our finest days, even if the Rangers won in the end." 

"That was during the time your Green Ranger Powers were so iffy, right?" 

"Uh huh." 

"I can't imagine what that must've been like for you," Kat commiserated. "Wanting to help, but never knowing if and when your Powers would give out …" 

Tommy shrugged, able now, after so many years, to let go of the guilt at last. "Yeah, it was rather horrible," he agreed. "Especially as I was still trying to atone for what I'd done as the Evil Green Ranger. I was just grateful that Jase and the others never held it against me." 

"Yes," Kat said softly, sharing a look of perfect understanding with Tommy. She, too, had felt guilty for her actions under Rita's spell for a long, long time. "I know." 

Then, she let an impish smile play around her mouth. "And speaking of guilt … you know, I think I never apologized to Kim for scratching her, that time in the park when I was still in cat form." 

For a second, Tommy looked confused, then made the connection and started to chuckle. "If you did, Kim never mentioned it," he smiled. "But you had very soft fur, and a lovely purr." 

Kat groaned. "Right. Just what I always wanted to be remembered for!" 

Tommy's chocolate eyes twinkled. "Cool car, too." 

"You would remember _that_, wouldn't you!" 

He spread his hands in a 'what-can-I-say' gesture. "It was!" His hostess just glared at him – but he noticed the twitching corners of her mouth, showing him she wasn't serious. Picking up his wine glass, he finished the last couple of swallows, then caught sight of the clock ticking away softly on the mantelpiece. 

"Goodness, look at the time! It's almost midnight," Tommy exclaimed, getting up from his comfortable seat. "I should've gone home ages ago!" 

"Don't worry," Kat soothed, standing as well. "I enjoyed the company." 

Tommy gave her a grateful look. "So did I," he said quietly. "Thank you." A wealth of meaning lay in the simple words. 

Kat understood perfectly what he was thanking her for – he and Kim had done it often enough for _her _after Jason's death, after all. Companionship, acceptance, no demands to hide one's feelings, sharing of memories … a respite from loneliness. "You're welcome." 

Slowly, the two made their way to the front door, pausing only briefly in the hallway so Tommy could shrug into his jacket. He took a step outside into the chilly night, then reached for Kat's hand. He wanted very much to return her kindness somehow, and asking her out to dinner one night seemed to be a good, appropriate way – he was _not _going to inflict his own cooking on her – but would she accept? More so, would she take it the right way? Not as a payment of any kind … 

_Only one way to find out, Oliver!_

Hesitating slightly, he found himself actually nervous and blushing – almost like it had been on the day he'd been screwing up his courage to ask her on their first date when they were still in school. 

_Whoa. Where did **that** come from, anyway? Kat's and my dating days are long past!_

He managed to convince himself that he truly believed that. Clearing his throat a bit awkwardly, Tommy made himself meet the friendly blue eyes. 

"I'm not the greatest guy ever to mess up a kitchen," he began, "so I'm not gonna ask you to come over to the house for a repeat, but … would you nevertheless like to share dinner with me one night? It's the least I can do, after leaving you with the dishes and so on tonight. We could go to that Thai place you like so much …" 

To his relief, Kat gave him a pleased smile. 

"I'd like that. Anything to get me out of cooking," she joked. 

"Great. I'll call you?" he asked, still somewhat diffidently. He hadn't planned an outing like that for ages – not since the last time he and Kimberly went out for dinner, in fact. The thought was simultaneously sad, exciting and … vaguely terrifying. 

"Please." 

"Good night then." 

"Good night, Tommy." 

And before he was tempted to linger a while longer in Kat's welcoming, soothing presence, he turned on his heel and marched off through the dark, quiet streets to his own house … which somehow didn't seem quite as forbidding and empty anymore as when he'd left it. Just because his heart was filled with a little warmth again, put there by a special friend. 

~*~ 

"Things kind of gathered momentum from there," Tommy recalled, squeezing Kat's hand. "One dinner date turned into several, we started spending more and more time together …" 

"So_ that _was why you suddenly started taking Scott on all kinds of outings," Lynne realized. "The zoo, the beach, the movies, even that weekend trip to Disney World …" 

"Well, I had to do _something_ to show Tommy that life could still be full of joy even though Kim was gone," Kat defended herself. 

"And you were using our son – your own grandchild! – to do that," Jay said with mock sternness. "Really, Aunt Kat!" 

"Scott enjoyed every minute of 'being used' that way," Tommy replied dryly. "After all, he probably got the most fun out of it." 

"Oh, I'm sure he did," his son smirked. "I just wonder how you managed to survive Disney World with all the kids along." Tommy and Kat had collected all of their grandchildren old enough to enjoy the experience, since they didn't want to play favorites with such a special treat. "I know _my_ nerves wouldn't have stood the strain!" 

"Well, it was … a little taxing," Kat admitted diplomatically, to the suppressed snickers and guffaws of their offspring. "But you see, the best thing about being grandparents is, at the end of the day – or the trip, in this case – you get to give the kids back." 

"That's right, leave us poor parents with thoroughly spoiled brats on a sugar high," Trini tsk-tsked, but her eyes were laughing. She and Ramon had revelled in having a weekend all to themselves, with no kids to demand their attention, and she knew it had been the same for the others. She reached over and gripped Tommy's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Anyway, Dad, I'm just glad Aunt Kat was successful. We were getting worried about you." 

Tommy sent Kat an affectionate glance. "How could she not be? After all, she did it once before …" 

"When Mom broke up with you from Florida?" Jay queried. 

"Yes – only this time, it took me quite a bit longer to realize what she was doing," his father admitted sheepishly. "Back in 1996, I kinda subconsciously expected my friends to try and cheer me up, and after a while I _wanted_ to get un-depressed, too. This time … with Kim gone forever, I thought I had no right to feel joy again, that I had to go on grieving for the rest of my life. Imagine my surprise when I realized one day that neither was true!" 

"Was that when you didn't call me for nearly two weeks in September?" Kat asked softly, a previous puzzle suddenly solving itself in her mind. 

"Uh huh. It was on your birthday when I had the first inkling that things had changed – that _I_ had changed," Tommy replied. "I, um, I had something of a shock that day." 

"Oh?" 

Tommy smiled. "Remember what you did when I gave you your present?" It had been a rare filmic collection of 20th century ballet performances with all of Kat's favourite dancers – Margot Fonteyn and Mikhail Baryshnikov among others, even an old, old newsreel bit of Anna Pavlova, the great Russian ballerina. 

Kat thought back to that day in August with a tiny frown of concentration. "I hugged and kissed you on the cheek, as always," she said finally. 

"Right. You were so excited, so pretty, you practically glowed with pleasure. I liked the thought that _I _had been responsible for that happy look, by giving you something you truly wanted. I wanted you to go on looking that way. And I found myself wishing that I could hug you back and kiss you, too – only, not on your cheek." 

His fiancée gasped softly at that declaration, a faint blush creeping into her still-smooth cheeks. "I … I don't think I would have stopped you if you had," Kat whispered at last, her lids lowered demurely. "I'd started to care about you more deeply as well …" 

"I wasn't ready yet, darling," Tommy said gently, using the endearment for the first time in the presence of their children. "Not then, anyway. I knew when I isolated myself that you would be hurt a little, but I needed these two weeks to think, to get things clear in my mind. I needed to realize that falling in love with you again was not a betrayal of what I felt for Kim, nor that I was taking anything away from Jason or the kids. And I also knew that when all things were said and done, you would understand." 

"I do, Tommy," Kat assured him. "After all, when I noticed what was happening to me, that my feelings for you were changing, I had much the same thoughts. Only, I usually don't crawl into a shell like you to figure things out," she teased, showing that she wasn't angry. 

Their children had listened with great interest, sharing knowing glances and understanding nods. 

"How did you cope, Mom?" Jared asked curiously. He, too, sometimes had a tendency to brood which was countered effectively by Rachel's no-nonsense manner. 

Before Kat could answer, Lynne spoke up. "You mean you haven't it figured out yet? She's been doing it the same way for as long as I can remember. Mom cleans," she told the room at large with a melodramatic sigh. "I bet you anything that this summer, Mom's house was the most spotless dwelling, top to bottom, in all of Angel Grove!" 

Oliver groaned. "Don't remind me! Mom was a veritable cleaning maniac when she had to decide whether or not to let Jared take that skating scholarship!" 

"It wasn't an easy decision to make all on my own, son; after all, I'd been a serious athlete myself, I knew about the demands the coaches can make. And the possibility of sustaining a serious, even permanently disabling injury in skating is much higher than in diving," Kat interjected. "By the way, that was a time when Kim's experience and advice helped me most. Basically, you have _her_ to thank that I let you follow your ambitions, Jared." 

"Wow. I never knew that," her youngest murmured. 

Tommy smiled briefly, pleased that Kimberly had taken such an active part in their friends' lives. Then, he cleared his throat. 

"Anyway, to get back on track … I sort of took a time-out to decide where I stood, what I wanted and needed … and then of course I needed to screw up my courage to find out if you felt the same about me," he told his fiancée. "After all, I was kinda out of practice with this whole dating stuff!" 

"But you did it very well nonetheless," Kat soothed him. "In fact, compared to the first time you asked me out, you were a veritable expert!" 

"At least this time our first real date wasn't ruined by a monster attack," Tommy remembered ruefully. Briefly, he related how Ernie's luau at the Beach Club had been interrupted by a platoon of Cogs. 

"Poor Mom," Lynne commiserated, half laughing. "After waiting so long for Uncle Tommy to find the nerve to ask you on a date, too!" 

"But our second date went just fine," Tommy assured his daughter-in-law. "I took her to the movies …" 

"Yes, and afterwards you told the gang it had been 'nice and boring'," Kat pouted. 

A chorus of groans and gasps all around made Tommy blush, even after so many years. 

"Dad, you didn't!" 

"A wonder Aunt Kat didn't dump you right away again!" 

"I hope you didn't let him get away with that, Mom!" 

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded," Tommy tried defending himself. 

His fiancée looked at him sternly. "That's as lame today as it was forty years ago!" 

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking and sounding for all the world like one of the grandkids caught snitching an extra cookie before a meal. The children barely suppressed their snickers. Even Kat's lips were quivering with hidden mirth. 

"Well … since your technique has definitely improved with time, I guess I can forgive you," she chuckled, patting his arm fondly.   
  
  
  


_To Be Continued …_   
  
  
  
  
  



	28. 27: A Daughter's Concern

_**Disclaimer: **Same old, same old …_   
**_Note: Counting down: 2 …_**   
_Just a little something that needed to be addressed to make this more realistic. : ) Hope you enjoy, and please leave feedback in the square box near the exit? **DB/CR**_   
  
  
  


Seasons To Remember 

Chapter 27: A Daughter's Concern 

  
  
  
  
  


"Oops, excuse me," Lynne murmured, got up and turned towards the nursery from which a strident wail could be heard. "I think someone just woke up wet." 

"Or messy," Jay grimaced. Still, he wasn't one to shirk his fatherly duties. "You want me to take care of it?" 

Lynne smiled gratefully. "Thanks, but I'd rather you spelled me tonight, if you don't mind," she declined. 

"Of course, love. Tickle the Squirt for me?" 

"Sure." The young woman walked towards the hallway, when to her surprise Kat stood as well. 

"Mind if I come along?" 

Her smile was guileless, but Lynne had the uncomfortable feeling that her mother had more on her agenda than just another chance to coo over her youngest grandchild. There was nothing she could think of to make her stay, though, so she just nodded. 

"Of course not, Mom." 

~*~ 

In the bright room, the little boy was red-faced with crying when the two women leaned over his crib. With a Madonna-like smile, Lynne lifted her baby up and cuddled him close. The howls muted to a quieter wailing now that Mommy had come. 

"Yep, he's wet alright," she grinned, fingering the diapered bottom. "_And_ messy, too." Her nose wrinkled as the unmistakeable smell wafted upwards. With practised ease, she laid her son on the changing table, lifted his sturdy legs and unsnapped the back flap of his pyjamas. Within moments, the dirty diaper was whisked off and dumped in a special lidded bucket, Kat handed over wipes and cream as needed and soon the deed was done. 

Ricky – Richard Adam Oliver, named for Rocky and Adam – stopped crying altogether once he knew himself dry and warm again and jammed a small fist into his mouth as he peered bright-eyed over Lynne's shoulder at his grandmother. Kat fondly stroked his shock of dark hair – in color more like his father's than his mother's raven locks, but the large dark eyes were all Jason. She smiled nostalgically, then remembered why she'd followed her daughter in the first place. 

Lynne hadn't said a single word of protest when earlier in the day Kat and Tommy had announced their decision to get married. She had expressed her congratulations along with her siblings and in-laws, but Kat, who knew her daughter very well, had caught the flash of pain crossing her face nonetheless. It was that she wanted to address. If one of her children truly objected to her remarrying … 

"Are you okay, Sweetie?" Kat asked quietly when Lynne sat down in the rocker next to the crib, gently lulling her baby back to sleep by the soothing motion. 

"Of course I am," Lynne answered quickly. Too quickly. 

"Why do I have trouble believing that?" her mother wanted to know with gentle irony, giving her a look she remembered well from her childhood. It was an expression that demanded an answer, but wouldn't pressure her. Still, she knew there was no escape. Eventually she'd have to confess what was on her mind. 

"Probably because you know me too well," she grumbled. "How do you _do_ that, anyway?" 

"Do what, dear?" 

"Know when something's bothering me." 

Kat chuckled. "I'm your mother. Don't _you_ know when something's up with Scott and he's not telling?" 

"Guilty as charged," Lynne grinned sheepishly, then became serious once more. She _was _bothered, but she wasn't at all sure whether she should bring it up. Her mother was a grown woman, she had the right to make her own decisions, and yet … Her blue eyes showed her indecision. As did her habit of chewing on her bottom lip; something Lynne had picked up from Kimberly, no doubt. 

Kat sat down on a wooden toy chest next to her, a knowing smile playing around her lips. Inwardly, she was quaking; what if her daughter was unable to accept the changes she wanted to make in her life? She'd thought that after 19 years of widowhood she might have a chance at happiness again; but how _could_ she be happy if one of her children was not? Well, there was only one way to find out. 

"Let me guess. It's to do with my intention of marrying Tommy, isn't it?" 

Blushing deeply, Lynne sighed. "Yeah. I'm sorry, Mom, I know it's your life and all, but …" 

"But what, Sweetie?" 

"It feels to me as if you're abandoning Dad," Lynne blurted, fighting sudden tears. "The two of you were so much in love – how can you even _think_ of marrying someone else?" 

"Oh honey," Kat sighed, seeing her worst fears confirmed. "I'm not abandoning Jason – in fact, I've never stopped loving him in all these years. I'll do that to the day I'm going to join him." 

"Then how can you bring yourself to marry Uncle Tommy? I don't understand," the younger woman sniffled. "And he … Aunt Kim's been dead only three years, and already he's looking for another woman?!?" 

Katherine was silent for a long minute. At last, she met her daughter's faintly accusing gaze full-on. She would have to reveal a part of her heart and mind she hadn't ever shared with any of her children, not wanting to burden their lives with her problems, but if she wanted any chance at peace and happiness at all, she had no choice. Even if she caused Lynne some pain in the process. 

_I just hope she'll understand …_

"Sometimes, it is just too hard to be lonely," she said softly. "When all you are left with are empty rooms and memories, you need someone to hold, to tell you that they care … that you're not one of the walking dead, but that there's still a life out there worth living. For yourself, not just for others." 

_Am I being selfish for wanting that? Maybe. But ... don't I deserve to be, just a little, after all this time?_

"But you have us," Lynne protested. "The boys, Jay and me …you _know_ you can always come over …" 

"To LA, where Oliver and Jasmine live? All the way to Colorado Springs, to visit Jared and Rachel? Or to you, perhaps in the middle of the night? For every small, frustrating domestic crisis that occurs during the day? The times when you just want to scream because nothing goes right, and you have a deadline to get a million things done?" 

"Uh … sure," Lynne replied, sounding uncertain even to her own ears. She hadn't thought of the matter in quite those terms. 

Kat tilted her head. "Tell me, hon … would you reallylike it when I popped in several times each day no matter how convenient or inconvenient it was for _you_, just because _I_ need to vent, want company for a cup of coffee or because I have nothing better to do? And don't say what you think I may _want_ to hear, but what you really feel," she demanded. 

The new mother felt heat rise in her cheeks. Try as she might, she couldn't say yes to any of these questions. In fact, she had always appreciated Kat's consideration and courtesy in this matter – even though she had a key to their house, she never, ever dropped in uninvited, or without calling first unless it was an emergency. The horror stories she'd heard from some of her friends … it made Lynne grateful to know that her own mother (and mother-in-law; Kim had been the same) wasn't like that. 

As for her brothers, they didn't have that problem as they didn't live in Angel Grove. They were close enough to visit often, which they did, but Lynne was aware that they weren't able to offer the kind of daily assistance she did – running a small errand here, lending a hand there. She didn't mind doing it, especially as Kat freely (and frequently) did the same, plus offering babysitting services in return 'payment'. But they did _not_ live in each other's pockets – and while Lynne's days were happily filled with part-time work, her husband and sons, she uncomfortably realized that her mother's weren't anymore. 

"I … no," she admitted at last. "I wouldn't like it much." 

"That's what I thought." 

"But still, Mom," Lynne persisted, "how can you just forget Dad like that?" 

"I'm not forgetting him, Sweetie. Quite the contrary – Tommy is the one man I _know_ who will accept unconditionally that I'll always go on loving your father. And who knows that I'll respect his feelings for Kim. He hasn't stopped loving her, either." 

"Why can't you guys just go on like you have? You're already friends … you see each other so often … why do you have to get married? It's not even as if you need financial security. Why do you have to … to replace Dad?" Lynne almost wailed. 

Kat sighed. How could she make her daughter, who had always been Jason's favorite child and who had simply adored her father in turn, understand that what she and Tommy shared went beyond two elderly folks not wanting to be alone anymore? 

"I'm not 'replacing' your father, Lynne. No man could do that. Ever. Why do you think I've never even been tempted to date _anyone_ in all the years since he died? It's not as if I hadn't had opportunities," Kat said, feeling a small sense of satisfaction when her daughter started, surprised. 

"Y-you have?!?" 

"Yes. Is that really so shocking?" Kat's voice was dryly amused. She knew that, for a woman her age, she was still quite attractive – and in the years gone by, even as a widow with three teenaged children, she had had chances. But she wouldn't give her children another father. That was Jason's place, no-one else's. Her family and friends had done wonderfully in filling the emptiness in their lives caused by Jason's passing; however, with retirement from teaching looming in the near future and Jared now married as well, she _was_ feeling her loneliness more. 

Lynne considered the question. Kat had always just been 'Mom' to her; a pretty yet somewhat sexless being who dispensed discipline and comfort in equal measure, who just _was_; a fixture in her life as unchangeable as the Rock of Gibraltar.For the first time that she could remember, she looked at Kat as a _woman_. And saw that, despite her grey hair and the glasses, her mother was really very pretty still, with her slender height and elegant style, her dancer's poise and grace undiminished … and realized that Kat-the-woman might have needs her children and grandchildren _couldn't_ meet. It was an uncomfortable, even slightly upsetting thought. 

"No. Yes. I don't know," she stammered at last. "Mom, you wouldn't have … would you?" 

"I never seriously thought about it," Kat reassured her daughter. "Mostly because aside from our friends – who all are married, as you know – I've yet to meet a man who comes even close to the kind of person your father was. Jason set some very high standards just by being himself, and I could never lower them. Not after spending over half my life with him." 

"And now that one of them has become available, you're jumping at the chance, is that it? Or were you secretly carrying a torch for your first boyfriend all along?" 

Kat jerked as if stung. "Don't be insulting, Carolyn Hilary Scott! That's unworthy of you. Of course I didn't." Her tone was stern, and Lynne blushed. The reprimand was well-deserved. 

"I'm sorry, Mom. Really," she apologized. Then, she shrugged helplessly. "I guess I just can't see how or why your feelings for each other suddenly changed _again_ after all these years." 

"I don't think they have – not really, anyway," Kat mused, having asked herself that same question a time or two. "You see … even though Tommy and I broke up when we were younger, we still continued to love each other. We just weren't _in love_ anymore." 

"Did Dad know this? Or Aunt Kim, for that matter?" The younger woman had problems wrapping her mind around the concept. It was inconceivable to her to love ayone besides her husband. "Weren't they ever … well, jealous?" 

"No. Both Kim and Jason knew exactly where Tommy and my feelings lay – with them. There never was any doubt in all our minds – or hearts." 

"Then, what has changed now? Why have you decided all of a sudden to rekindle your romance?" Lynne wanted to know. 

"It's really not all _that_ sudden, and I already told you, hon – we're both lonely. You kids are all married now with homes and families of your own. That's how it should be; neither Tommy nor I are complaining. After all, we want you to have happy, fulfilled lives. But in the process, ours have gotten emptier. As long as you have someone – your spouse – to share things with, it's fine; you may lose the children to adulthood, but you also regain some of the 'couple things' you have to give up when you become a parent. 

"Only, Tommy and I don't have that anymore. We both lost the person we thought would be with us to share in these things. Is it really so wrong of us to want having someone at our sides again? To fill the emptiness created by Jason and Kim's deaths? And maybe, just maybe ease some of the pain that caused?" 

~*~ 

The baby had fallen asleep by now, and Lynne took the opportunity to mull over her mother's words while she put him back into his crib. Both women smiled when little Ricky immediately rolled over on his tummy, drew up his knees and slept on, his little bottom sticking up under the light cotton blanket Lynne draped over him. 

"He's so precious," Kat whispered. "You and Jay did good!" 

"Thanks," Lynne murmured back. She watched her son breathe evenly for a few more moments, then took a few steps away from the crib and faced Kat. 

"Mom … I can understand about you and Uncle Tommy being lonely. And I think I can even understand that the two of you can help each other deal with that. But … what I don't understand is why you have to get married to do so. Won't it feel weird?" 

"Possibly. After all, I haven't thought about Tommy in terms of being my … my mate, if you will, since I was twenty or so. Certainly not since I fell in love with Jason. On the other hand, it's our shared history which makes it easier, you know? I really doubt that I could ever contemplate sharing any form of intimacy with a complete stranger." 

Lynne colored up and winced. "Way too much information, Mom!" 

"Sorry," Kat said, hiding a small smirk. How her daughter could have grown up so uptight about a number of things was beyond her. Then again, she reflected, she couldn't exactly picture herself having had this kind of exchange with her own mother. For all her cosmopolitan poise, Doris Hillard had had a conservative streak a mile wide. 

She watched her daughter take a slow circuit around the nursery, unnecessarily realigning a toy here, straightening a stack of disposable diapers there. Lynne was fidgeting as badly as she'd ever seen her do – even worse than the time she was screwing up her courage to ask Kat about birth control, when she and Jay were getting serious. At last, the younger woman stilled, took a deep breath and faced Kat from across the crib. 

"I guess what I really want to know is … do you love Tommy?" Somehow, the word 'uncle' wouldn't come anymore. 

Kat took her time answering, but her blue eyes, so like her daughter's, met Lynne's questioning gaze steadily. 

"Yes. I do. Not the way I did at seventeen, and it's different from the way I loved – love! – Jason, but just as true." 

A tear or two slipped down Lynne's cheeks when she realized at last Kat was completely serious. It still hurt, but deep down she wanted to see her mother happy. If Tommy could give her that, she wasn't selfish enough to object. Reaching inside herself, she found a slightly wobbly smile. 

"Then there's nothing else I can say, is there, Mom? Except – I hope you'll be happy," she sniffled. 

With a slightly misty smile of her own, Kat accepted the unspoken apology. 

"Thank you, Sweetie. I know I will be." 

Impulsively, they embraced. Kat could feel a slight tremor racking her daughter's back, but the arms clinging to her never faltered. She pressed a kiss into the dark hair. 

"I won't ever forget your Dad, Lynne. I promise." 

"I guess I knew that," the younger woman replied. She shrugged sheepishly. "Maybe I just had to make sure." She paused reflectively, then let a more genuine smile creep into her eyes and voice. "And if you have to get married at all, I'm kinda glad it's someone I already know and like, not some stranger." 

"I'm sure Tommy will be glad to hear that," Kat joked, hugging her daughter firmly. Inwardly, she breathed a sigh of relief. This had gone far better than she'd feared – and if Lynne was okay with her plans, she was pretty certain the other four children would be as well. 

As if on cue, the nursery door opened and Tommy poked his greying head through. 

"I'll be glad to hear what?" he asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the baby. He noticed at a glance the traces of tears on his daughter-in-law's face, and Kat's relieved expression. She had mentioned that Lynne might have problems accepting their relationship, and had worried when the two disappeared for so long. He eased fully into the room and came over. 

"That Lynne is giving us her blessing," Kat explained. "You are, aren't you, hon?" Lynne nodded bravely. 

"Thank goodness. Is everything alright?" Tommy asked, looking from Lynne to Kat and back. His fiancée smiled reassuringly, but left the answer to her daughter. Taking a deep breath, Lynne obliged. 

"Yes, it is. Now." 

She released her mother and looked up into Tommy's serious eyes, so much like Jay's. The realization made it easier for her to say what she did. 

"Just make Mom happy, will you?" she requested. Then she added, her voice breaking just a little despite herself, "And please, please don't ever forget Dad and Aunt Kim!" 

Tommy drew her into a warm hug. "That won't ever happen, honey," he promised huskily. "We loved both of them, too. And as for your Mom … I'll try my best." 

"That's all I can ask," Lynne replied, returning the hug and reaching out to include Kat as well. "Thank you." The three stood like that for a minute or so, relishing their closeness. Then, when they filed out of the nursery to rejoin the rest of the family, an unexpectedly impish light entered Lynne's eyes as she glanced from her mother to her honorary uncle/father-in-law/soon-to-be-stepfather. 

"Just tell me one thing, Mom … did you get your romantic proposal at last?"   
  
  
  


_To Be Continued …_   
  
  
  



	29. 28: Second Chances

_**Disclaimer: **Been there, done that in previous chapters!_   
**_Note: Continuing countdown: 1…_**   
_Not much to say anymore at this point, except that with this chapter, we've come full circle. One more to go, and please drop a little something in the feedback box? **DB/CR**_   
  
  
  


Seasons To Remember 

Chapter 28: Second Chances 

  
  
  
  
  


"Romantic proposal … yes, I think you could say that," Kat smiled once they'd settled back into their seats and accepted refills for their drinks. Even Lynne was having some eggnog – the interval before she was going to nurse Ricky again was long enough, and just a bit wouldn't hurt. Tonight was a night of celebration, after all. "The circumstances were certainly much nicer than the first time – not a dirty dish in sight!" She chuckled along with her audience. "And the location was … unusual, to say the least." 

"More unusual than a messy kitchen?" Oliver wanted to know. 

"Certainly," Tommy huffed. "I wasn't about to mess up my second chance at happiness!" 

Jay winked at the family, leaned towards Lynne, who was just raising her glass to her lips, and stage-whispered, "More like Mom trained him too well!" She nearly choked on her mouthful, whereas Kat just nodded sagely. 

"Well put, Jay." 

His father tried to look insulted, but was still feeling too pleased with himself to take much umbrage. Asking Kat to marry him had been a very spontaneous decision, but it had felt very right, and seizing the moment had always come easy to Tommy. 

"When and where _did_ you propose to Aunt Kat, anyway, Dad?" Trini wondered. "I don't think you've said – or did I miss it in the general excitement?" 

"You didn't," Rachel said decisively. "If they had, I would remember." Along with her intelligence, the redhead had inherited Billy's phenomenal memory. "Are you going to tell us, or is this one more thing we don't really want to know?" 

Her question evoked loud agreement from the rest of the family, the Scott and Oliver children wisely choosing to disregard the possible implications. If their parents wanted to share that memory, they would be all ears! 

"No, we can tell you all right," Kat smiled. 

"With or without a memento?" Ramon asked. "I mean, you have stuff to remind you of events for practically everything; it'd be a shame if you didn't keep one for this, too." 

"We can always use the photo Oliver took of us earlier," Tommy said complacently; he hadn't minded posing for the camera as he officially slipped his ring on Kat's hand. 

"Yes, but I'm sure we have another, more significant reminder," his fiancée declared. "Just let me have a look …" she reached for a new album while the others leaned forward expectantly. However, the wait proved much longer than anyone had anticipated. 

"Tommy, where's that flyer for the Stone County Country Fair?" Kat asked after a couple of minutes of fruitless searching at the back of the last scrapbook. A worried frown creased her still-smooth brow. "You didn't throw it away, did you?" 

"Of course not," he soothed her. "I wouldn't do that … not when it's like the first chapter of the next book. It's at home, in my desk drawer." 

"Oh, good," Kat sighed in relief. 

"What's so important about that?" Jay wanted to know. "Didn't you go there the week before Thanksgiving?" It had been a family outing for grandparents and grandchildren. Four adults – Kat, Tommy, Rocky and Sarah – and five children – Scott, and the DeSantos brood: his buddy Esteban Thomas, called Steve for short, his twin sisters Colleen Kimberly and Caitlyn Sarah, and the youngest of Trini and Ramon's, Alejandro Ramon. 

"Wasn't that the one with the hot-air balloon liftoff?" Ramon wondered. "The one where Alex got so sick later that evening because he ate too much cotton candy?" 

"Yes … but that was due to a communications breakdown between Rocky and myself," Tommy admitted sheepishly. "Alex had asked me for some first while Rocky took Scott and Steve to the target practice stalls, and the little scamp badgered Rocky for more later, while they were waiting for us to come back …" 

"Come back from where?" Jasmine asked. 

"From a very special 'ride'," Tommy answered with a tender glance at Katherine. 

~*~ 

"Would you like to go up in one of the balloons, kids?" Tommy asked his grandsons kindly. 

The main attraction of this year's County Fair was a hot-air balloon liftoff, and about a dozen brightly-colored globes were already straining against their moorings, brilliant against the clear autumn sky as the party watched the preparations with fascination. A few of the operators offered to take passengers along, to a place at the foot of the mountains where buses would be waiting to return them afterwards. It was a spontaneous suggestion, made only when he'd noticed how the older boys' eyes looked so longingly at the rustling silk balloons. They were too well-mannered to ask for a not-exactly-cheap treat like that, but neither Kat nor Tommy missed their interest and desire. 

"That'd be awesome, grandpa," Steve sighed. "But it's awful expensive, and I think they don't take kids under ten, anyway." Only he and Scott, at ten and eleven years respectively, qualified. The twins were eight, and his brother was only four. "That means the girls and Alex can't go, and if they can't, I don't wanna, either," he said loyally, if not quite truthfully. 

"I'm got getting into one of these things, anyway," Colleen protested the mere thought. "What if it tips over when we're in up in the air with it?" 

"Yeah, we'd all fall out and crash to the ground and break all our bones and bash our heads and get all bloody and stuff," Caitlyn added with what the adults thought was a completely inappropriate delight in gory details. "It'd be so totally cool!" 

"That's so gross! Anyway, you're not ten yet, you can't go," her sister reminded her with a look of revulsion on her sweet face. 

"Don' wanna fall out," Alex sniffled. "Falling hurts!" His mouth quivered and tears started to fill his dark eyes. Small as he was, he knew what he was talking about; only this past spring, he'd taken a tumble on the playground, resulting in a gashed head that had required a couple of stitches. He'd been more surprised than actually hurt, but the amount of blood even such a relatively small head wound produced, his mother's anxiety and the rush to the ER had frightened him, and the memory still lingered. 

"We won't let you fall, honey," Sarah soothed her grandson. "And you know what? I don't really want to ride in a balloon, either," she added in a conspiratorial stage whisper. 

"Really?" 

"Yes, really." Her reassurance seemed to calm the little boy, and he wiped at his eyes with a grubby fist, determined not to cry. As long as Grandma was with him, he was sure the big boys wouldn't make him climb into that basket-thing. Even if it did look kinda cool. 

Tommy shared a glance with Kat. She never had gone in much for adventure sports, but he knew she wasn't timid, and that she generally was open to new experiences. They might have piloted machinery more sophisticated than the space shuttle in their teens, flown on regular airplanes as passengers, but a balloon ride was unknown territory for them, too. 

"How about you, Kat?" he asked quietly. "Do _you_ want to go?" 

"I'd love to," she replied, blue eyes sparkling. "But what about the girls? If we take the boys, Sarah would be left with three kids, and I don't want to overburden her." Rocky's wife suffered from a mild case of vertigo; not so bad that it impaired normal life for her – stairs were not a problem, for example – but she definitely preferred to keep her feet on _terra firma._

Rocky had listened to everybody with an indulgent grin. Now, he piped up. "What if I take them to the Monster Trail?" he suggested. "They'll love it – well, at least Cait will; I'm not so sure about Colleen – and Sarah can take Alex on the small roller coaster." 

Three pairs of eyes lit up at the suggestion. 

"Yes, pwease," Alex pleaded, tugging at Sarah's hand eagerly. 

"Oh, I love the Monster Trail!" Caitlyn gushed. "Way cool, Grampa!" 

Her sister looked more thoughtful. "Can we go on the Tilt-A-Whirl after?" she asked. Colleen wasn't too fond of gore and splatter, but she definitely had inherited Tommy's love for things going _fast_. 

"Sure, Shrimp," Rocky grinned, tousling her dark hair. 

"Cool!" 

"Then it's settled, I guess," Kat laughed when nobody objected to the plans. "Come on, boys, let's buy the tickets." 

"Yay!" Scott and Steve ran off, to queue up in front of the booth while she followed more sedately. Tommy stayed behind with his old friend. 

"I'd have thought you'd want to come with us," he commented with a slight smile. "You're not afraid of heights suddenly, are you?" 

Rocky grinned back. "Nah. But if I remember Science class right, it gets pretty cold up there … and unfortunately, these days being out in really low temperatures is about the worst thing I can do to my back. An hour in a balloon might be fun, but hardly worth a week of aching bones and not being able to move," he added ruefully. 

"Ouch. Yeah, guess not," Tommy conceded. Involuntarily, he rubbed his left thigh. Five years ago, he'd broken his leg in a fall off a ladder while taking down the house lights from Christmas. Although the break had healed quickly and cleanly, it now was more reliable to indicate a change in weather than a trained meteorologist. "Getting old sucks, doesn't it?" he murmured. 

"No kidding," Rocky agreed as quietly. With age, they all had experienced the gradual lessening of their facilities – luckily not to any marked degree, and their minds were as sharp and lively as ever, but time _had_ taken a toll on all of them. Glasses, dentures, aches and twinges … it came with the territory of growing older. However, it was still preferable to the alternative – joining Trini, Jason and Kimberly under the lush grass of Angel Grove Cemetery. 

They were interrupted by their grandsons' return. Rocky shook off his mood and made a flipping motion with his hand. "Go on, go take the hellions flying," he grinned. "I'll have fun scaring the girls." 

"Grandpa!" the twins protested indignantly. "We won't be scared!" 

"As if," Cait muttered. 

Rocky raised an eyebrow. "What, I can't expect you two to yell your heads off? Isn't that the purpose of riding the Monster Trail?" 

"Well, yeah, but that's part of the fun," Colleen explained seriously. 

Tommy chuckled. "Strange notion of fun," he told Rocky under his breath. "But, better your eardrums than mine!" He was prevented from adding more by Scott and Steve. The boys both grabbed Tommy's hands and started tugging him towards the balloons, urging him to walk faster. 

"At least I'm not gonna freeze my butt off like you," Rocky called after his old friend before focussing his attention on the DeSantos kids. "We'll see you in a couple of hours, then! Okay girls – let's get your grandma and Alex on the roller coaster, and then we can go on our own ride." 

~*~ 

Kat was waiting for Tommy and the boys, tickets held firmly in her hand. She greeted them with a smile, then addressed the kids. 

"Okay, now I've been given a few instructions by the pilot, and we're all going to follow them to the letter, is that understood?" 

"Yes, Gran," Scott replied, eyes sparkling. Steve nodded, too. 

"Right, here it is: No touching _anything_ without permission. No hi-jinxes – that means, you stay where you're told to, and keep to the handrails. No leaning out. No throwing anything over the sides of the gondola – not even a gum wrapper. That includes no spitting. And put on your jackets; it's going to be much colder up in the air than down here on the ground." 

Eagerly, the boys complied. Kat fixed a stern gaze on Tommy. "The jacket rule is for everybody," she told him in exactly the same tone she'd used on the kids. Her eyes were dancing with laughter. "Button up, mister!" 

Her own light blue fleece jacket was already fastened up to her chin, and she'd covered her hair with a lovely silk scarf. 

Tommy threw her a snappy salute. "Yes, Ma'am!" he barked, to the boys' amusement. But it did have the desired effect. All bundled up in record time. 

Kat nodded approvingly. "Very nice. Now come along, boys – we're in balloon number five, and takeoff is in ten minutes." Together, they walked across the lawn to the colourful globe, already straining against its moorings as the flame in the center of the basket heated up the gas mixture inside the striped silk. Scott and Steve clambered over the edge unaided, but Kat gratefully accepted Tommy's assistance; she was no longer quite as limber as she used to be. 

Once his family was safely inside the gondola, Tommy tried to climb in after them as well, but to his chagrin couldn't quite lift his leg high enough and keep his balance. He scowled when the pilot offered him a solicitous hand. 

"Why don't you sit on the edge, sir, and swing your legs inside? I'll make sure you don't slide off," the thirty-something man smiled. The former Ranger grimaced, but followed the advice. Once he had his footing again, he glared at Kat, who was having a hard time hiding her grin. She knew Tommy, and how it must gall him to be no longer able to perform such simple exercises unaided. 

"Don't say it," he grumbled. 

"Me? I wasn't going to," she protested with an angelic smile and a totally unholy delight in her eyes. 

"Like hell you weren't," Tommy groused, but subsided when Kat motioned warningly towards the oblivious boys. Thankfully for Tommy's pride, they'd been too preoccupied with ogling everything about the balloon to notice his difficulties. _I hope so, anyway!_

Within a few minutes, all passengers were on board, the signal for liftoff was given, and the ground crews cast off the moorings. By ones and twos, the balloons rose majestically into the clear autumn sky. Scott and Steve were fairly hanging over the side, pointing out the Fair's attractions, and did their utmost to catch a glimpse of their family. To no avail, though; they had already been swallowed by the crowds. Scott, however, scored big time when he made out the two cars parked side by side – Rocky and Tommy had purposely chosen a very distinctive bush to leave their vehicles at, in case one of the kids got lost and needed a meeting point. 

Soon, though, other things caught the boys' interest, and they flitted hither and yon, always under the watchful eyes of their grandparents, asking numerous questions which were patiently answered by the pilot and his assistant. 

Seeing that his grandsons were safely occupied, Tommy then turned to look at Kat. She was standing in one corner looking at the landscape gliding slowly away underneath them. Her cheeks were reddened by the cool wind, and she'd tucked both hands under her arms to keep them warm. Carefully, Tommy made his way over to her. He didn't need to ask whether she was enjoying herself; it was evident in the rapt attention with which she gazed down. 

"Pretty spectacular, isn't it?" he asked, letting his own eyes sweep over the familiar area. He'd flown both his Falconzord and the Phoenix around here often enough, and the memories of those times were coming at him stronger than usual. 

"Oh, yes," Kat sighed. She'd piloted the Crane Zord only for a short time, but she, too, was overcome with reminiscences. _I guess there are some things that are just unforgettable!_

"Look, there's the park." Tommy pointed towards the left. 

"Uh huh. How tiny the lake seems from up here!" 

"Yeah. See any monsters lurking behind a bush?" he teased in a low voice. "Or La Diva's sub?" 

She gave him a quelling look. "Of course not! You know as well as I do that the current Ranger team doesn't operate around here; there's no reason for the bad guys to return." 

"Shouldn't make any difference," the former leader of the Rangers mused. "Just because _we_ mainly stayed in the Southwestern USA never meant the bad guys couldn't have gone global if they'd chosen to do so. Like that time right after the turn of the millennium when they were based in New Zealand, remember? We were just lucky they didn't during our tenure; it would've played even more hell with classes," he grinned suddenly. 

"Oh my, yes," Kat had to chuckle as well. "I always used to feel so guilty when I was late, or even missed school completely!" 

"We all did, but we _did _have more important things to do … like saving the world." 

"Would _you_ have cared to explain that to Mr. Caplan?" 

Tommy shuddered at the mere thought. "Er, not really. He'd have flipped his wig for sure – as Zack would say." 

They shared a moment of laughter, then were called back to the present by the balloon's operator, who gave them a short explanation on where and when they would land – just on the outskirts of the reservation where David still lived, and in about twenty minutes. 

"Think we have time to look in on your brother?" 

"Nah – only if he just happens to be there, which I doubt. I think he's busy with completing the landscape calendar he's been commissioned to shoot in time for Christmas." 

"Pity. It's been ages since I've seen David." 

"We can always go visit him once he's back; I'm sure Scott would love to see his cousins again." 

"Okay," Kat agreed readily, then shivered visibly when a fresh gust of wind shook their balloon, to the boys' delighted shouts. She gave them a brief glance, saw that they were fine, then hunched into her jacket's collar, rubbing her hands together vigorously. 

"Are you cold?" Tommy asked solicitously. He didn't feel the cold temperature up here much; his down jacket was plenty warm. So were Scott and Steve's coats, he ascertained with a quick look. _Then again, they're so excited, they probably would enjoy a blizzard!_

"A little," Kat admitted. "I thought I was dressed warmly enough, but … I sure wish I had brought at least a cap and gloves." 

He looked at her. Kat was wearing slim grey woollen pants, a matching turtleneck with a diamond pattern in pale pink and white, and her blue coat brought out the color of her eyes to perfection. However, now that he thought about it, Tommy could see that the fleecy material looked much warmer than it probably was. _And the wind **is** pretty sharp …_

There was a quite simple solution, though. 

"Come here, I'll warm you," he said, stepping up behind her and wrapped his arms around Kat. To his satisfaction, her shivering soon stopped as she snuggled her back against his front. 

"Thanks." 

"Welcome." 

Being so close to her, Tommy couldn't help but be aware of the subtle scent she was wearing; he didn't know which perfume it was – something light and vaguely fruity – and found that he liked it very much. Briefly, a pang of pain gripped him; it was different from the floral scents Kim had preferred, and which still seemed to linger in their house, due to the sachets of potpourri tucked into every closet. But his beloved Kimberly was gone forever, and there was nothing Tommy could do about it. Determinedly, he pushed the memory away – not to be forgotten, but to that special place in his heart that would always be Kim's, no matter what. 

He was recalled to the present by Kat's soft voice. 

"This feels so nice," she murmured. "I've almost forgotten how good it can feel to be held like this … Jason used to do that." As always, even after twenty years, the memory had the power to bring tears to her eyes. Determinedly (and with the ease of long practice), Kat swallowed them. 

Instead, she concentrated on her companion. Tommy's hold was indefinably different than Jason's had been, but it was welcome nonetheless. How often had he hugged her like this over the years, showing her with a simple touch that despite her loss she wasn't alone? Kat could no longer count the times, just knew that she was grateful to have this special friend in her life. 

"Yeah," he replied just as softly. "I guess you don't realize how empty one's arms can be when the one who belongs there has left you." 

"Exactly." 

Both fell silent again, lost in reminiscences of their dead spouses, but neither felt an urge to end the hug which was so comforting to both of them. Their friendship was so deep, they knew that they would always find understanding and support in the other … even silently sharing their grief brought its own rewards. 

~*~ 

As the minutes passed, Tommy gradually became aware that his pain lessened the longer he held Kat; it was as if gliding soundlessly through the air like this with someone very dear made his heart feel lighter as well. Even almost … happy. Just like so many years ago, when he'd lost Kim for the first time and the woman he now held had eased his heart with her gentleness and loving spirit. It felt as if in his loneliness his feelings for Kat were slowly rekindling; differently, to be sure, yet just as encompassing. When he'd grown aware of the change in his perspective on Kat's birthday, the idea at first had seemed like a betrayal of his love for Kimberly, but that simply wasn't true; he still loved his wife as much as ever. Tommy realized eventually that he was not taking anything away from Kim, just ... _adding_ something that had always been there in a slightly different form. Although the thought he might fall in love with another woman had been startling and upsetting only a couple short months ago, it now was starting to feel more and more natural. The only question was, dare he assume that Katherine might feel similarly? She had mourned Jason for so long … had never shown any interest at all in another man … 

_I'm not any 'other man', _Tommy knew. _Modesty aside, I'm about the only person who can totally empathize with her – as she does with me._

But did that mean that they should become more than friends … again? The longer he mulled over the question, the clearer it became to Tommy that he wanted just that – very much so. Just to feel a little happy again, instead of lost and empty. Now, if only Kat wanted the same … 

If she did, _could _they have a second chance? Together? Without Jason and Kim? Briefly, he raised his eyes to the endless blue sky surrounding them. 

_You don't begrudge me a little happiness until we're together again, do you, Beautiful?_

And it seemed as if from a vast distance, the wind carried Kim's voice to his ears, giving her approval. 

* 

Kat relaxed against Tommy, liking the feel of strength surrounding her for the first time in far too long. It was not the same as being held by Jason had been; he'd always given her the impression of a solid rock, a sheltering wall from life's storms that nothing could breach. Tommy was more like an energy barrier, leaner, more wiry, but just as protective … and she realized that she'd missed that protection. She'd had to find her own strengths when Jason had been taken from her, and she thought she'd done a good job all things considered, but that didn't mean that there hadn't been times, usually in the depths of night, when she'd been in sore need of someone to lean on. Tommy had always been there for her and her children; Kat knew that she would miss him terribly if he were no longer a part of her life. And recently, he had been even more solicitous of her … enough to make her wish for something she'd believed lost to her forever. A touch of happiness. Not quite the kind she'd shared with Jason, but … a close second, maybe. Her sapphire eyes were lost in the distance as she pictured her husband's face. 

_I had to carry my burdens alone for so long; is it so wrong of me to hope that I won't have to do it anymore until we see each other again, love?_

Before her mind's eye, Jason's beloved features smiled warmly in mute understanding. 

~*~ 

The balloon was sailing majestically towards its destination, and behind them there were sounds announcing imminent descent. Kat sighed softly and instinctively snuggled deeper into Tommy's arms, loath to see this time of closeness end. Her silk-covered head rested against his lean cheek, and she closed her eyes in quiet contentment. 

_Why does this have to end?_

Tommy felt Kat yielding against him, and experienced an impulse to turn her face towards his, to lose himself completely in her presence. He tightened his embrace automatically, and to his surprised delight, she didn't resist. At all. 

_This doesn't have to end …_

Out of the depths of his heart, he found the words. 

"I could go on holding you like this forever." 

Kat drew in a short gasp; was Tommy reading her mind? Slowly, she raised her eyes to his, incredulity warring with sudden hope. What she read in the chocolate gaze made her heart falter for just an instant, then a slow smile curved her lips as she felt peace settle all through her. 

"I'd love that," she replied. 

Tommy's breath caught as he found what he'd been missing in the blue orbs, then it was as if his world expanded, to make room for something new that wasn't new at all. 

"I will, then – if you really want me to," he murmured huskily. 

"I do." Kat's answer was a soft, gentle breeze that soothed his soul. 

It was a promise that bound them together that instant, and the knowledge was written clearly in the serious yet warm look they shared. 

Tommy bent slightly to kiss Kat in acknowledgement, but just then the boys bounded over to them, their fascination and absorption with flying having finally wound down. 

"That was so totally awesome, grandpa! Thank you," Steve bubbled, as enthusiastic as Rocky had ever been. 

"Yeah – you too, grandma!" Scott piped up, flinging his arms around both. For once, his delight overcame his preteen's disdain for showing affection in public. His dark eyes, a legacy from his grandfather, were dancing with excitement. Suddenly, though, he seemed to realize how close to each other Kat and Tommy were standing. 

"Why are you hugging?" he wanted to know, with a young boy's incessant curiosity … and lack of tact. 

Tommy suppressed a groan. This was _not_ how he'd wanted the communion with Kat to end! He looked down at Kat, whose eyes shone with laughter and tenderness. With admirable calm, she addressed their grandson. 

"Because I was cold, hon," she replied, her voice not quite steady as she gave Tommy a small, sheepish shrug. "Grandpa was just helping me keep warm." 

"Oh. Okay." Scott's attention was already diverted by his cousin, who was fairly bouncing on his feet. 

"Look, there are buses! I bet we'll be landing soon! Let's see who's down first!" 

The moment was lost. Tommy gazed helplessly at Katherine. 

"Kat, I …" He found his mouth sealed by a cold fingertip. 

"I know. Later," she promised, then stepped back with an apologetic smile as their balloon began to lose height rapidly when the crew started the landing procedure. 

Grudgingly, Tommy nodded. But he kept as close to Kat as he could, and when the buses were ferrying them back to the Fair, they held hands all the way. 

~*~ 

It was already dark when the kids were returned safely to their parents and they'd taken leave of Rocky and Sarah, who confessed to feeling pretty exhausted. Truth be told, Tommy and Kat weren't feeling all that chipper either, not as they had when they'd started on their momentous outing. After all, they _were_ getting on a bit in years … But neither wanted to be alone quite yet, and thus Tommy found himself wandering a bit aimlessly around Kat's cosy living room while she put on some water for tea. 

He was looking at the various groupings of photographs she had displayed here and there around the house. The grandchildren's pictures were on a wall near the window; parents and family on a small cabinet. Their friends' occupied most of a sideboard, and right above them, a little separately, hung two frames showing the smiling faces of those who were no longer with them – Trini and Kimberly. 

Tommy was tracing the contours of Kim's picture with a finger, lost in thoughts about his wife and wondering if he hadn't maybe misread Kat's reaction earlier in the day, wishing he knew a way to bring it up again, when Kat appeared next to him on silent feet. She reached out with a slender hand and took the frame off its hook. 

"This doesn't belong here anymore," she said softly. 

Before Tommy could react, ask whether she wanted him to banish any mementos of his wife – _I couldn't do that! Ever! I wouldn't ask you to remove Jase's photos! _– she turned towards the fireplace, where a large picture of Jason in his prime held pride of place on the mantelpiece. 

"This is her rightful place … now." 

Working the stand on the back of the frame loose, Kat placed Kimberly's picture firmly next to Jason's. They were nearly identical in size. 

"We'll have to get matching frames," she mused. 

Tommy's shoulders sagged in relief. Of course. He shouldn't have jumped to conclusions – especially ones he knew were against Kat's very nature. 

"Sounds like a suitable Christmas present from one of the small fry," he suggested with a touch of humor. 

"Possibly." Kat's voice was pensive as she regarded the two faces behind the gleaming glass. 

Tommy came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. There was no resistance nor reluctance; she just tilted her head slightly towards him, and he pressed a small kiss against her temple. It was a gesture he'd offered her countless times over the years; less than he wanted, but it was a start. 

"Are you having second thoughts?" 

Kat didn't pretend to misunderstand what he was referring to. She'd never been coy, and she was too honest to shy back now, once her decision had been made. 

"No." 

Tommy still needed to ask, to make sure in which their relationship was heading from here on out. 

"You'll marry me, then?" 

She sent him a gentle smile. 

"Of course." 

Her answer, given without hesitation, opened the door to peace … and joy. Exhaling a breath he hadn't known he was holding, Tommy smiled back. 

"Then why so thoughtful?" 

She looked back at the two pictures. "I was just thinking … even if we'll be together from now on, they'll always be a part of our lives, won't they?" 

"Naturally. I loved Kim too much to ever forget her, and I know you feel the same about Jase." 

It wasn't exactly an orthodox thing to say to the woman he just had proposed to, but Tommy felt no qualms about it. After all, he knew that Kat would understand – because she was one with him in this. 

"Thank you, Tommy," Kat whispered, a lone tear slipping from her eye. Whether it was one of sadness or happiness, neither could say. Tommy wiped it away gently. 

"Don't cry," he begged. 

"I'm not," Kat sniffled, then had to laugh. Just a little, but it was enough to make him draw her into his arms. With a small sigh, she rested her cheek against his, returning the embrace. The two stood like that for a few moments, then Kat bravely looked at Tommy. 

"I love you," she murmured. "Not like I did when I was a teenager, and not like I loved Jason, but it _is_ love." 

"I love you, too," he replied in a low voice. "Just like that. It's weird … in a way, it feels like then, and yet it feels completely different …" 

"Uh huh." 

In perfect accord, they smiled at each other. Then, at long last, they kissed. 

It was good-bye, and it was hello; a rekindling as well as an end … and a beginning. A circle closed. 

An untold time later, Tommy prepared to leave. His arm was around Kat's waist as she accompanied him towards the door, but she stopped once more in front of the fireplace, before Jason and Kimberly's pictures. 

"Is it my imagination, or are they smiling at us?" 

"I think they are," Tommy answered. "After all, all they ever wanted was our happiness. And I _am_ happy again – because you make me," he added with a quick kiss. 

"Ditto." 

Which was a gift neither had thought to receive. 

~*~ 

"… so, while technically Tommy asked me to marry him in my living room, I'll always feel as if his _real _proposal was made in that balloon, gliding through the sky," Kat concluded her story. 

"That's how I feel about it, too," Tommy concurred. "It just was the right time, the right place." 

"In any case, it was really romantic," Jasmine smiled at them. "And you sure were right about the unusual location!" 

"I guess you could say you were on Cloud Nine, huh, Dad?" Jay teased his father. 

"Or that you had your head in the clouds," Ramon grinned. 

"Definitely not a decision made with both feet firmly on the ground," Jared chimed in. 

"Nah, they were floating on air," Oliver added, to loud groans from the rest of the family. 

"Cut it out already," Trini scolded, glaring impartially at husband, brother and friends. "You guys have so no sense of romance!" 

Lynne just shook her head, rolling her eyes exasperatedly. "Give it up, Trini," she muttered. "You'll never change them!" 

"Not in this life, anyway," Rachel grumbled, as put out as the other girls. 

The young men started to protest vigorously, and over their children's heads, Tommy and Kat exchanged a laughing look. 

"Seems as if _nobody_ in this room will ever change," he said conversationally to his fiancée. "All grown up, and still bickering like they used to as kids!" To which accurate observation Kat only nodded, her expression one of loving exasperation. 

"Yes. And I guess that means they don't want to hear about our other decision," she remarked casually. As intended, it stopped the repartee surrounding them quite effectively. 

"Oh? What's that?" Oliver wanted to know, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "You're not planning to run off to join the circus or anything like that after the wedding, are you?" 

Lynne gasped as his flippant remark gave her a most unwelcome idea. "Please tell me you're not going to elope!" 

"Now there's an idea," Tommy grinned. "What do you say, Kat – we run off to Vegas tonight, get married by an Elvis impersonator in an incredibly tacky ceremony, and can be back in time for dinner tomorrow. It'd save us a lot of time, trouble and money!" 

"Hmm, that's right," Kat mused, hiding her laughter with difficulty. "After all, you and I already had our big weddings. I'm sure I can find a pink dress to match most Vegas chapels." 

Six voices immediately rose in outraged protest. 

"NO WAY!" 

"Are you crazy, Dad, or what?" Jay blurted – rather disrespectfully, but to Tommy's secret amusement. 

"Mom, you're not serious, are you?" Lynne begged. "You just _have_ to have a proper wedding, with everyone!" 

"Yeah; I want to walk you down the aisle," Oliver announced. After a quick glance at his glaring younger brother, he amended his statement. "Make that Jared and I." 

Trini looked equally incensed. "If you do that, I'll never forgive you," she told her father. 

Rachel leaned back in her chair and smiled slowly … evilly. "Don't worry, guys," she drawled. "If your 'rents pull a stunt like that on all of us, we'll just get Uncle Rocky, Uncle Zack and Aunt Aisha to plot revenge on them. What do you want to bet that then they'll be sooo-r-r-r-y?" 

Ramon's eyes lit up with unholy glee at the idea. "Go on, Uncle Tommy, I dare you," his son-in-law smirked. 

"Oh really?" Tommy looked at him challengingly. "I've more than half a mind to take you up on it, kiddo!" 

Kat sighed in exasperation. Really, despite his age sometimes Tommy could be as bad as the kids. _Make that worse._

"Do any of you _want _to hear about the decision we made, or not?" she asked the room in general with more than a touch of asperity, very much in Mom-mode. Her three children instantly looked sheepish. They knew that tone. 

More than willing to play peacemaker, Jasmine nodded. "Of course we do; sorry, you two." She quelled her friends and sibs-in-law with a stern glance she usually reserved for a courtroom. "What is it?" 

Tommy was still balefully eye-balling Ramon, who gave him back look for look, but subsided willingly enough when Katherine reached for his hand with a pleading glance. 

"Tommy?" 

"Oh, okay," he grumbled, breaking the stare-off. "You haven't heard the last of this, Ramon," he muttered _sotto voce_. 

"Didn't think I had," Ramon mumbled, still grinning, but secretly glad he wouldn't have to put actions to words. He admired and liked his father-in-law too much to ever want to seriously aggravate him. Teasing was one thing – and very much part of their large family's life – but he'd let his mouth run away with him, and things had been in danger of going just a little too far. 

Rachel's mind had been working at lightning speed. Her whole face lit up with excitement when a whole chandelier seemed to light up inside her head. 

"Let me guess – it's about your wedding date, isn't it? Have you set one already?" 

Smiling serenely, Kat nodded. "We have," she confirmed. 

"What? When?" The question hit them from several sides at once. 

Tommy chuckled. Lifting Kat's hands to his lips, he kissed the back, then looked at his family. 

"Well … as long as all of you guys are here for the holidays anyway … we thought New Year's would be the perfect time." 

_That_ instantly quieted everybody, then all eight younger people surged up and forward, breaking out in excited babbling. 

"Perfect!" 

"But that's in a week already!" 

"Way too soon …" 

"Hey, it's not as if Mom and Uncle Tommy need to get to know each other better …" 

"Where will we get a room at such short notice?" 

"Can we get the families all together, or is anyone out of town next week?" 

"But I've got absolutely _nothing_ to wear!" 

"What about flowers, a caterer …" 

"We'll never be able to get ready in time …" 

In the general hubbub, nobody noticed when Tommy slipped out of his chair and drew Kat up with him, behind the Christmas tree. It hid them from view at least partially. Arms loosely wrapped around each other, they surveyed the happy pandemonium from their vantage point. 

"Well, that went much better than I'd hoped it would," he murmured into her ear. 

Kat kissed him on the cheek. "Yes. And while I never imagined our announcement would lead to such a long trip down memory lane, I'm glad it did." 

"Uh huh. There were some rough spots that hurt to remember, but on the whole it was good. We have a lot of great memories to share, don't we?" 

"Yes. And I'm sure that we'll add to them in the years to come," Kat agreed. In the distance, she heard church bells ringing midnight. Christmas Eve was over. Turning towards Tommy, she gazed up at him with misty but happy eyes. 

"Merry Christmas." 

He returned the look in equal measure, then kissed her. 

"Merry Christmas to you, too, dear. And I'm sure it'll be an even better new year."   
  
  
  


_To Be Continued …_

.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	30. 29: Epilogue: The Legacy Continues

**_Disclaimer:_ **_Not ours, but BVE's; no money made, either._

_**Note: **Some of the dialogue in here, and a few of the scenes described, are taken directly from the PR Zeo episode that spawned this, "A Season To Remember"._

_Well, this is it, folks – we're done. Just like a baby, it took us nine months, from conception to fruition. : ) It was a fun ride for us, and hopefully for you as well._

_Will there be a sequel/outtakes (adding a few missing scenes we decided not to do) /another collaboration? No idea. Maybe. Then again, maybe not; it's really impossible to tell at this point in time. Anyway, thanks for staying with us all this time; hopefully you enjoyed our efforts. Thanks also to everybody who reviewed; it kept us going. : ) Please pass by the feedback box on the way out one last time, will you? Au revoir, everyone! **CR/DB, May 2003**_   
  
  
  
  


Seasons To Remember 

Epilogue: The Legacy Continues 

  
  
  


"... so you see, Christmas isn't only about getting things," Tommy said at the conclusion of his tale. He had just finished telling seven-year-old Ricky about the Christmas when the Machine Empire attempted to destroy everyone's holiday spirits. 

The two were comfortably ensconced in Tommy's favorite easy chair near the fireplace. It was an unusually cold winter in Angel Grove, so the cheery blaze was most welcome. The lights on the Christmas tree twinkled merrily, and reflected off the bright paper and shiny bows of the presents stacked underneath. It was still a couple of days before Christmas, and Jay and Lynne had asked Tommy and Kat to watch their youngest while they finished up their shopping. 

"It's about giving and being with people you love," Ricky responded, his eyes shining with excitement. He loved hearing his grandfather's stories about the original Power Rangers. The only thing better was having Uncle Rocky tell stories about them; they were always the funniest – like the time the White Ranger had to eat everything in sight or the time the Red and Yellow Turbo Rangers had to sing opera all day long! 

A soft chuckle from his grandfather drew Ricky's attention back to the story at hand. 

"That's right, it is," Tommy commented, unaware of his grandson's train of thought. "Very good, very good. You know, you're pretty smart for a little pipsqueak." 

Ricky was about to tell his grandfather that he _hated_ being called pipsqueak, but he was distracted by the creaking of a door. 

Kat peered around the door and smiled fondly at the pair. 

"That's enough for tonight, Tom. It's getting late," she chided gently. Really, once Tommy got going on his stories, he lost all track of time, and Ricky needed to start settling down, otherwise Lynne would never be able to get him to sleep. 

"Aww ..." Ricky pouted. He didn't want to start getting ready for bed; it was too early, and besides, he wasn't a baby and it w_as_ Christmas break after all. He gave his grandfather a beseeching look. 

It was hard to resist those big brown eyes, but Tommy said, "Well, you heard your grandmother." 

"Okay," Ricky acquiesced gracefully, albeit with a small, resigned sigh. He wasn't one to put up much of a fight with his elders. 

However, before Kat could lead Ricky to the guest bedroom, the doorbell sounded. 

"I'll get it," she said, making her way to the foyer. Opening the door, she found Ricky's older brother on the porch. 

"Hello, dear," she greeted him. 

"Hey, Grandma," the tall, good-looking young man said, giving her a peck on the cheek. "How you doin'? I'm here to pick up the pipsqueak." 

Scott closed the door behind him as he brushed at his coat. Then, he followed his grandmother into the living room. 

"Mom and Dad said to say hi and thanks for babysitting," he remarked. 

"Oh, we love to do it," Kat assured him. Spending time with their grandchildren was one of their favorite things to do now that they were both retired. 

"Okay, lil' bro, let's go," Scott said with a clap of his hands. Then, he took Ricky's coat from his grandmother. 

Ricky pushed himself off his grandfather's lap, and Tommy gave him a gentle pat on the back as he scampered over to his older brother, who helped him put on his jacket. 

Just then, a familiar chiming filled the living room. 

At the tone, Tommy sat up straighter in his chair, old instincts kicking in. His expression concerned, his eyes darted to his wrist, but only found an ordinary watch there. 

Kat shot him a quelling glance, putting a hand on his shoulder as he started to rise from his seat. She, too, had experienced that moment when her pulse still raced and her mind snapped to attention. Strange how the next generations of Rangers (those following their contemporaries, anyway) had reverted to using the old alert …complete with near-identical communicators. But it was a nice bit of nostalgia for those in the know, after holographic projector devices, souped-up cell phones and whatnot. 

However, it was their red-shirted grandson who glanced at his wrist and muttered under his breath as he made a quick decision. 

"Do you guys think you could watch him a little bit longer?" Scott asked hurriedly. "There's something I've got to take care of." 

"Of course," Tommy agreed readily. 

"We wouldn't mind at all," Kat assured him. 

"Thanks," Scott said, relieved that his grandparents didn't ask any difficult questions. It was the one aspect of being a Power Ranger he disliked: being less than honest with those he loved. 

With that brief farewell, Scott quickly took his leave. Behind him, his grandmother smiled proudly. 

Ricky sighed with exasperation as he watched his older brother leave. "He's always got something to do." 

Tommy left his seat, his leg twinging from when he'd broken it. He came to stand with Kat and Ricky as they continued gazing thoughtfully after Scott. Kat rested her hands on the younger boy's left shoulder, and Tommy patted the other lightly. His free arm reached out to encircle Kat's shoulders, and she slid her arm about his waist. 

Ricky glanced up at his grandfather as Tommy spoke up, "Yeah, well, it must run in the family." 

He chuckled as he and Kat exchanged knowing glances. 

Sensing something more behind that remark, Ricky was dying to ask what it might be. He _hated_ being left out of stuff. But before he could do more than open his mouth, his grandmother spoke. 

"Tell you what," Kat began, hoping to distract Ricky from contemplating his brother's unusual behavior. "I have a pan of gingerbread cookies ready to come out of the oven. Would you like to help me decorate them?" 

"All right!" Ricky agreed, grateful for any excuse not to get ready for bed yet. He consoled himself with the thought that one day, he _would_ learn all the family secrets – when he was all grown up. Like, ten or so. 

"Can I help, too?" Tommy asked. 

"I don't know," Kat answered with mirth dancing in her bespectacled eyes. "The last time you helped, you ate more than you decorated." 

~*~ 

A couple of hours and lots of gingerbread later, Tommy and Kat stood in the doorway, watching as Scott herded his little brother down the walk towards his car. 

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver. Merry Christmas!" a pretty blonde girl in a pink sweater called out, waving from the front seat of the car. 

Kat smiled, waved back and watched as the red jeep turned the far corner. As she turned to go inside, she faced a puzzled-looking Tommy. 

"What?" she wondered. 

"Who was that?" he asked bemusedly. "Scott's latest girlfriend?" 

"Yes. Ashley Stewart." 

"Sounds kind of familiar." 

"It should," Kat answered with the exaggerated patience one reserved for small children. "After all, she's Justin's granddaughter." 

"Justin? He's not old enough to have grandchildren … is he?" 

She gave him a Look. "Tom … Justin's only six years younger than we are. And he married young." 

"Oh. Right." 

"Ashley's about Scott's age, I believe. And I think she's a keeper." 

Tommy guided his wife back into the living room, slightly bewildered by the fact that his _grandkids_ were apparently old enough already to be thinking of having a serious relationship. (Completely forgetting that both he and Kat had been that same age when _they_ found love the first time.) "How so?" 

"Several reasons. A) she's by far the prettiest of the lot. B) as Justin's granddaughter, she has brains as well as beauty, and C) didn't you notice the color she was wearing?" 

Tommy thought for a moment. He had been napping when Scott arrived and hadn't put his glasses back on when he followed Kat to the door. While he hadn't been able to see much in the gathering darkness .... "Wasn't she wearing something pinkish?" 

"Uh huh." Kat's satisfied grin implied that was all he needed to know. 

However, Tommy was just a tad slow this evening. "So?" 

Kat sighed and rolled her eyes, patting Tommy's hand. 

"Think, dear. Scott's the current Red Ranger. His girlfriend – who just _happens_ to be the granddaughter of another former Ranger – likes to wear pink." 

She could almost see the lightbulb switch on above Tommy's head. 

"You mean ... she's a Ranger, too?" Tommy queried. 

"More than likely." 

"I wonder if any of the other grandchildren are Rangers," Tommy mused. 

"Steve is the only one locally who is old enough," Kat responded, pondering the question. "He _has_ been wearing a lot of green lately." 

"I would have pegged him for Yellow, after his father and mother's namesake," Tommy chuckled. "Ah, the legacy continues." 

"Cocoa?" Kat offered, wanting to fetch something to drink before getting settled. 

"That'd be great; thanks, hon." 

While Kat vanished into the kitchen, Tommy drifted over to the fireplace and gazed with affection and pride at the photos assembled on the mantel. They had quite a family. 

"Will all the kids be able to make it for Christmas this year?" he called in the general direction of the kitchen. 

There would be no problem with Jay, Lynne and the boys since they were still living in Angel Grove and the families would be meeting at their house. Jay and Lynne still ran the Red Dragon Dojo, and Scott was now a part-time instructor there. After college, he planned to join the family business full time. Ricky, however, seemed to have a love for cars, but he was young yet. 

Trini and Ramon would be there as well with their brood. They still operated the Stone Canyon branch of the RDD. Recently, Trini had added tumbling classes for beginners to the curriculum. While she had never pursued gymnastics with the serious intent of her mother, she was well grounded in the sport, and her feeder program fed into the more advanced gymnastics centers, providing the kids with a more relaxed atmosphere to begin learning. 

Esteban – Steve – at seventeen had his Grandpa Rocky's liking for football (and Chemistry, believe it or not), but fifteen-year-old Caitlyn was the real athlete in the family. She played any sport she could make the team for. Her twin, on the other hand, did not care for sports. The closest Colleen came to participating in sports was being a cheerleader. She seemed to be following in Kim's footsteps as one of the most popular girls in school. Alejandro – Alex – was into the latest video game craze. If Ricky was known as Pipsqueak, Alex had inherited the title of Pest. 

Oliver and Jasmine were a little more problematic in their ability to attend – not due to distance (as they were only in LA), but due to schedule conflicts. Jasmine's family law practice kept her plenty busy, and Oliver, being on the police force, was always on the go. As for their son Brandon, the fourteen-year-old favored soccer, writing and filmmaking rather than law or law enforcement, and very much like his Grandpa Adam, he was a quiet boy with dark eyes and dark curly hair. 

Jared and Rachel were still in Colorado – Rachel with the University observatory and Jared with figure skating. They weren't always able to get to Southern California, which was a shame because Tommy and Kat adored little William Jason and K.K. Will was six, with blondish-brown hair, hazel eyes and was already showing signs of being as bright as his mother and Grandpa Billy. With her green eyes and strawberry-blonde curls, K.K. (Kimberly Katherine to non-family members) was daddy's little sweetheart. She was only four, but she had already started skating under Jared's tutelage and was taking to it like a duck to water. 

Tommy paused at the final pictures in the row. _Ah, Kim, Jason, if only you could see your family now!_

Just then, Kat returned with two mugs of steaming cocoa. She handed one to Tommy, and they retired to the sofa. 

"Jasmine called earlier to say they would be able to be here, and Jared e-mailed to say that no snow was predicted, so everything looked good at their end," Kat related, getting to Tommy's question at last. 

"I'm glad; I missed them last year," Tommy sighed happily. 

The two shared a moment of companionable silence as they sipped their hot chocolate. 

"Is everything all set for New Year's?" Kat queried. 

New Year's was a double celebration as they had been married on New Year's Day. That was the time when they got together with all their old friends. 

Fortunately, there had been no further deaths in their circle since Kimberly had passed away ten years ago; although, nature was taking its toll. For instance, Tommy was more absent-minded now than he ever had been as a teen. Billy was having trouble with arthritis in his fingers – to his everlasting frustration, and Aisha had developed diabetes. On the whole, though, they were as well as could be expected for septuagenarians. 

These days, all of them were pretty much retired. Tanya, however, continued to sing for special events, and Adam still had his hand in writing scripts and working with stunt coordinators (the reason the two had moved back west after living in New York for so long). Billy was still very much in demand in the scientific circles (and occasionally as a liaison to the interstellar community); Connie had long since retired from nursing. Aisha, though no longer a practicing veterinarian, still volunteered at the animal shelter – when she and Zack weren't spending time in Africa. Zack's public relations work for environmental groups enabled them to travel frequently. As for Rocky and Sarah, they spent most of their time spoiling their fourteen grandchildren and continuingly multiplying great-grandchildren. 

"Everything is all set," Tommy replied. "Rocky, though, says he'll be handing out cigars again." 

"Another one? Who is expecting this time? One of Sophia's or one of Carmen's?" Kat wondered, rolling her eyes at the prolific DeSantoses. Really, it was becoming too difficult to keep track of all of Rocky's descendants! 

"He didn't say." 

"I wonder if that means it's one of Melissa's or Marissa's children." 

"Oh, I almost forgot. Zack says Sloan has leave, so he and Ashala and the kids will be coming after Christmas," Tommy continued. Adam and Tanya's eldest was a career Naval officer, and he had met up with Ashala Taylor in Egypt, of all places. 

"That's good; Aisha will be so happy. She doesn't get to see her grandchildren as much as she'd like," Kat said happily. Then, her tone softened and her expression became sad. "All that's missing are Jason and Kim." 

"And Trini," Tommy added thoughtfully. "I was just thinking the same thing, but they are still here with us." 

"I know," Kat murmured softly, smiling wistfully as she gazed at the anniversary band she wore along with Tommy's ring. The diamond-studded band had been Jason's gift to her on their anniversary – their last before he died. She had passed on the Scott opal ring to Oliver and Jasmine, just as Kim's rose diamond ring went to Jay and Lynne. Trini had been given Kim's anniversary band, and Jared had inherited Jason's wedding band, now fashioned into a signet with the initials "JS" inlaid in gold on onyx. They each had a little piece of those who were no longer with them. "Jason and Kim have been with us all along, making sure we're happy and content, giving their approval whenever we needed it." 

"Like when we moved into our own place," Tommy said, recalling how torn they had been when they were first married about where to live: his place or Kat's. In the end, they'd opted for something smaller where they could create new memories without old ghosts lurking in every corner. 

Basically, they'd traded houses with Jay and Lynne. With the addition of Ricky, the younger Olivers had needed more space. They took up residence in Jason and Kat's larger house. However, Tommy couldn't bear to part with the house he and Kim had shared for so long; since the mortgage was paid off, they decided to keep it for the kids to use whenever they were in town, and it would be theirs to sell in the future. 

"You know," Tommy began hesitantly, "I never mentioned this, but when we were first married, I had some doubts that it was the right thing to do even though I had – _have!_ – strong feelings for you,. Not that I regret it, never that, but … I wasn't altogether sure that we would be completely happy together as a couple again. It was more like … I was afraid I'd let you down again – that I wouldn't do as good a job as Jason, and I was afraid that you wouldn't make me as happy as I had been with Kim – and I wasn't sure I wanted you to. Does that make any sense?" 

Kat patted his hand, understanding his feelings. "Yes, it does, funnily enough. To be honest, I had many of those same doubts. I couldn't see how you could ever measure up to Jason, but then I realized that you weren't trying to _be _Jason; you were just being Tommy, and in my life, both of you made me happy in very different ways. 

"And yes, I was nervous about being in Kim's shadow again, but you never tried to compare me to her ... to make me into her replacement. You let me be me, and that was a good thing." 

"Uh huh." 

They smiled at each other, secure in their relationship which over the years had run the gamut from friendship to love back to friendship, then to love again at last. 

"Speaking of good things ...." Tommy began suddenly, both grateful to have those thoughts off his chest and to leave the topic behind. "I wanted to give you one of your Christmas presents early." 

"Oh, Tommy, you shouldn't ...." Kat demurred, although a pleased sparkle lit her eyes. 

"Actually, I _have_ to give it to you early," he said enigmatically, with a mischievous grin. He leveraged himself off the sofa and disappeared down the hall. 

_Have to ...._ What on earth could Tommy have gotten her? Flowers? Something perishable? And if he had hidden it in the back bedroom, why hadn't she seen the package while preparing the room for Ricky? 

Tommy seemed to be taking his sweet old time, and the anticipation was just beginning to get to Kat when he returned, bearing a large, festive hat box. Kat regarded him puzzledly as he sat the box in her lap. Her brow furrowed as she noted the holes punched into the lid. 

"What in the world ...." she began; it obviously wasn't a hat. The package was much too heavy. 

"If you want to know what it is, just open it," Tommy suggested, all innocence itself. 

She shot him a dubious glance, then did as he bid. She pulled the lid off, peered inside and exclaimed, "Oh, Tommy! How sweet ...!" 

Inside, curled up in a contented ball, was a small cat. Kat carefully lifted the purring bundle from the container and nuzzled the soft, sleek white fur. Sleepy eyes opened, revealing crystal blue orbs which regarded her with feline approval. 

"She's adorable, Tommy; thank you!" 

"I know you like cats but couldn't have one because of Jason's – and later the kids' – pet allergies," Tommy explained. "When I saw those baby blues in the pet store ... they reminded me of your eyes." 

"What a sweetheart," Kat murmured, but since her attention was focused on stroking the silky fur, Tommy wasn't sure she was talking to him or the cat. 

"So, what are you going to name her?" he wondered. 

"Oh, I don't know ... how does P.C. strike you?" Kat asked, her expression full of mischief. 

"P.C. ... that sounds familiar," Tommy remarked thoughtfully. 

"I should; it's what Aisha named me when I was in cat form," she reminded him. "Only, this time, instead of standing for Park Cat, it stands for Pretty Cat." 

"Aisha will think otherwise," Tommy warned her with a chuckle, remembering now. 

"I don't care; let her," Kat decreed. 

Tommy watched his wife bond with her Christmas present and was suffused with a great sense of satisfaction. Thirty-seven wonderful years with his high school sweetheart. Six years with an equally terrific woman. Two beautiful children and nine lovely grandchildren (between the two of them), and the best friends anyone could ever ask for ... yes, life was good! 

"I _am_ a happy man," Tommy sighed as he resumed his seat beside his wife. "I am a truly happy man." 

She laughed merrily. "You sound like Bob Cratchit!" 

They had watched _A Christmas Carol_ earlier in the day, and Tommy's words echoed Bob Cratchit's words in the scene where the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come showed Ebenezer Scrooge Tiny Tim's death (though the script took liberties with the original text). 

"Maybe I do," he agreed, "but it's true nonetheless." 

"Then I guess I'll quote Tiny Tim and observe, 'God bless us, everyone'," Kat quipped. 

"He has, hon; he already has."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The End 

  



End file.
